


Hearts Without Chains

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Alpha Pack, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку под номером 24 с шестого тура Teen Wolf Fest'а: «Дерек/Стайлз. Как известно, сильные стаи оборотней состоят как из оборотней, так и из людей. Стайлз оказывается членом стаи альф».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1) ОМП!!!  
> 2) намек на ОМП/Стайлз!!! (Я серьезно котятки, так что не стоит жрать кактус, чтобы потом плеваться в меня иголками)  
> 3) стая Альф выглядит иначе, чем задумал Джеф Дэвис, так как идея фика появилась задолго до этого и очень удачно легла на эту заявку, то есть, будет несколько оригинальных персонажей.  
> Посвящение: моей дорогой и горячо любимой Катюше! Без тебя я бы не справилась, и не только с этим текстом :)  
> Отказ от прав: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: только (!) с моего разрешения.
> 
> Ссылка на текст одним файлом: [.docx](https://yadi.sk/i/2IieGeQAVo2xY)

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Skillet - Hero_

 

\- О, Найджел, ты только глянь на них! Разве папочка не говорил вам, что не стоит гулять по лесу так поздно ночью?

Эрика не чувствовала в себе сил даже огрызнуться в ответ скалящейся волчице. Они с Бойдом бежали до леса, совершенно не щадя измученного пытками тела, – лишь бы вырваться из плена охотников. Аконит, кажется, пропитал их с ног до головы, вплелся в волосы и одежду, отдавая запахом горького дыма, отчего реальность воспринималась несколько острее. Эрика чувствовала, как от незнакомой волчицы, неожиданно преградившей им путь, буквально фонит неконтролируемой мощью. Она медленно, даже лениво, приближалась к ним, вышагивая по неровной земле с грацией, больше свойственной кошкам.

Эрика могла носить короткие юбки, кожаную куртку, вызывающе краситься – в общем, всеми силами показывать, какая она крутая и взрослая, но сейчас она чуть ли не впервые за последний год почувствовала себя на свои шестнадцать. Будто снова стала той девочкой на больничной койке, слабой и никому ненужной, неспособной преодолеть первобытный страх.

\- Я вижу, Эстер, но мы пришли не за этим.

Мужчина, стоявший чуть в отдалении, был настроен гораздо менее враждебно, но Эрика чувствовала и его силу, ничуть не уступавшую силе его спутницы, которая, несомненно, была Альфой.

Но ведь так не бывает, чтобы сразу два Альфы?

Бойд, казалось, тоже был в не меньшем замешательстве, чем Рэйерс, и притянул её за локоть поближе к себе. В то, что они уйдут – и уйдут ли вообще – невредимыми, ему совсем не верилось.

\- Они бегут, поджав хвосты, – выплюнула волчица, резко остановившись. – Прямо к нам в руки.

Мужчина невольно закатил глаза.

\- Эстер, у нас нет на это времени.

– О нет, Найджел, – неприятно ухмыльнулась Альфа, и радужка её глаз приобрела кроваво-красный цвет,  – на таких у меня всегда есть время.

Каких таких, хотелось спросить Эрике, но она не решалась даже лишний раз шевельнуться, будто могла резким движением спровоцировать дикого зверя. Впрочем, волчица – Эстер – сама ответила на незаданный вопрос.

\- Терпеть не могу неурожденных. Тем более предателей.

Бойд дернулся, намереваясь не то возразить, не то кинуться на Альфу, но та уже стояла рядом с ним, вспоров ему живот. Он не успел даже почувствовать, насколько это больно, только опустил взгляд вниз и, как в замедленной съемке, наблюдал за стремительно пропитывающейся кровью одеждой.

Эрика стояла рядом, совершенно не представляя, что ей делать. Дерек их, конечно, натаскал, но даже самый лучший в мире тренер не смог бы подготовить к такому. Да и если начистоту, они вдвоем с Айзеком в свое время не справились _со Скоттом_ , что уж говорить об Альфе.

\- Что, блондиночка, крови испугалась? – волчица резко отошла от Бойда, и тот кулем осел на землю. Эрика глянула на её руку, в тусклом свете полумесяца казавшуюся почти черной, и словно из-под воды вынырнула – густой запах крови ударил в нос и с каждым ударом сердца умирающего оборотня становился все ярче. Рэйерс зарычала и бросилась вперед, намереваясь разодрать этой сучке горло, но та, казалось бы, даже не прикладывая усилий, блокировала удар и тут же заломила ей руку за спину, после чего впечатала лицом в сырую землю, придавив коленом между лопаток.

Мужчина, пришедший вместе с волчицей, все это время стоял поодаль и без особого интереса наблюдал за происходящим, но неожиданно дернулся и повел носом в воздухе вокруг себя.

\- Эстер, погоди, тебе стоит…

\- Не вмешивайся, Найджел, – рявкнула она, даже не повернув голову в его сторону. Вместо этого она склонилась к Эрике и почти что ласково зашептала ей на ухо: – Как давно ты получила укус? Год назад?

Эрика отчаянно пыталась скинуть с себя Альфу, на что та сильнее заломила ей руку назад, и Рэйерс взвыла от резкой боли, пронзившей вывихнутое плечо.

\- Ты думаешь, что обладаешь силой, но на самом деле, ты беспомощнее новорожденного щенка.

\- Эстер, послушай, – снова попробовал Найджел, уловив, что запах стал сильнее, а значит, они уже близко. – Оставь их в покое.

Альфа зарычала и, наконец, обратила внимание на своего спутника.

\- И дать им уйти просто так? Они же хуже безмозглых омег!

\- Дело не в этом, – покачал головой Найджел. Он уже давно привык к фанатизму Эстер, но иногда она заходила слишком далеко в своем стремлении искоренить неурожденных оборотней. – Просто прислушайся...

\- Уже поздно, Найджел, – перебил его ещё один мужчина, вышедший к ним со стороны дороги.

\- Здравствуй, Калеб.

\- Да-да, давно не виделись и все такое, – отмахнулся он и кивком головы указал на Бойда, лежащего без движения. – Неужели правда думал, что Стайлз его не почувствует?

Найджел укоризненно глянул на Эстер.

\- Ты это ей скажи.

\- О, Эстер, любовь моя, – обратил на неё свое внимание Калеб, в духе драматического актера прижав руку к сердцу. – Вы с ней выглядите прямо как ожившая порно-фантазия!

Эстер, отвлекшись на него, несколько подрастеряла свой пыл, чем и поспешила воспользоваться Эрика, все-таки скинув её с себя, попутно наградив множественными глубокими царапинами, и бросилась к Бойду, чье сердце еле билось.

Эстер, не ожидавшая такой прыти, кинулась было за ней, но в последний момент рухнула на землю, как подкошенная, рыча и ругаясь одновременно.

\- Ну-ка хватит, оборотни, разбежались по углам.

Все, как по команде, обернулись к мужчине, пришедшему вслед за Калебом.

\- А вот и Стайлз! – улыбнулся последний. – Как видишь, тут произошла небольшая стычка.

Но тот пропустил его слова мимо ушей и подошел к Найджелу.

\- Какую часть из «проследи, чтобы Эстер ничего не натворила» ты не понял?

\- А она разве что-то натворила? – Найджел решил придерживаться позиции «лучшая защита – нападение».

\- О, ну конечно, как я мог забыть! – театрально хлопнул себя по лбу Стайлз. –  У нас же убийство двух оборотней, которые, так, на секундочку, ещё дети – это новое правило хорошего тона, да?

\- Мы не обязаны тебе подчиняться! – прорычала Эстер, безрезультатно пытаясь разорвать невидимые путы, отчего это прозвучало и вполовину не так внушительно, как должно.

\- Конечно, милая, именно поэтому ты и не можешь сейчас пошевелиться, – ослепительно улыбнулся ей Стайлз и, мгновенно растеряв все веселье, направился к Бойду.

Эрика встретила его угрожающим рычанием. Истощенная болью и пытками, в окружении чужих оборотней, она была на грани полного обращения – ещё не волк, но уже не человек.

\- Эй-эй, не рычи, девочка, – Стайлз замедлил шаг, но не остановился. – Я не причиню твоему другу вреда. Наоборот, я хочу помочь.

Эрика настороженно наблюдала за ним, и Стайлз не был уверен, потому ли это, что поверила, или же она просто хочет подпустить его поближе, чтобы потом убить.

\- Ты слышишь – я не вру.

Он действительно не врал, но, похоже, это все же был второй вариант.

Стайлз успел уловить движение волчицы в свою сторону и, вовремя вспомнив, что отдал амулет отцу, вскинул руки в защитном жесте, но боли не почувствовал. Калеб перехватил Эрику на полпути и крепко удерживал, обхватив одной рукой за талию, второй за шею.

\- Ну вот, а я хотел с тобой по-хорошему, – вздохнул Стайлз, быстро подошел к девушке и, отведя в сторону спутавшиеся волосы, коснулся пальцами виска. – Pernoctabit*.

Эрика почувствовала неожиданно приятное тепло, будто кто-то укрыл её мягким пуховым одеялом. Захотелось спать, веки налились свинцом, и даже если краем сознания она понимала, что нельзя закрывать глаза, то в следующую минуту уже провалилась в блаженную темноту.

 

***

Сгоревший особняк Хейлов совершенно не предполагал такие посиделки, но Айзек терпеливо сидел в глубоком кресле, почерневшем, но относительно неплохо сохранившемся при пожаре. Дерек расположился рядом на диване, бездумно листая какую-то книгу. Питер же комфортно устроился за столом, прочесывая Интернет в поисках нужной информации.

Айзек ещё будучи в родительском доме успел привыкнуть к такому раскладу, когда все знают, что что-то не так, но упорно делают вид, что все в порядке. У него в семье эта техника пользовалась особой популярностью.

Впрочем, показная безмятежность быстро схлынула, как только перед домом показалась серебристая тойота.

Дерек, как Альфа стаи, поднялся первым и вышел на крыльцо, где Дитон, выбравшийся из машины, уже с интересом рассматривал символ на входной двери. Скотт уныло плелся где-то позади, и от него так несло Арджент, что Дерек недовольно рыкнул. Маккол в ответ сверкнул желтой радужкой, и на этом их дежурный обмен любезностями закончился.

\- Хм, любопытно.

Дитон провел по четким линиям пальцами, затем будто растер между ними что-то, поднес руку к лицу, понюхал, всем своим видом больше напоминая заправскую ищейку.

\- Вы пробовали это стереть? – наконец спросил он, продолжая изучать рисунок.

\- Бесполезно, – Питер вышел вслед за племянником и встал рядом с Аланом. – Ни водой, ни растворителем его не смыть. Другой краской тоже не закрасить.

\- Это не краска, – Дерек прислонился спиной к перилам на крыльце и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Верно, – кивнул Дитон. – Этот знак здесь оставил очень мощный маг.

\- Маг? То есть, такой, как вы, да? – поинтересовался Скотт, присев на ступеньки.

\- Ммм, не совсем, – ветеринар замолчал ненадолго, словно подбирая слова. – Я обладаю некоторыми возможностями, но я больше проводник той силы, что заключена в обладающих магическими свойствами предметах.

\- Типа рябинового пепла? – вмешался Маккол.

\- Не перебивай старших, Скотт, – мягко упрекнул его Питер, будто обращался к капризному ребенку.

\- В общем-то, Скотт прав, – продолжил Дитон. – Я не обладаю достаточным потенциалом, чтобы самому использовать полноценные заклинания.  Человек, оставивший этот символ…

\- Человек? – снова перебил Скотт, за что удостоился чувствительного подзатыльника от Питера. – За что? Вы же сами сказали, это знак стаи Альф, откуда там взяться человеку?

\- Тебе ли не знать, что в стае могут быть и обычные люди? – Дерек и сам еле сдерживался, чтобы не отвесить оплеуху наглому щенку.

\- Но ведь это стая Альф!

\- Если ты дашь мне закончить, Скотт, то я все объясню, – как бы между прочим обронил Дитон.

Скотт тут же пристыжено уткнулся взглядом в собственные коленки.

\- Так вот, этот символ оставил человек, обладающий поистине уникальными магическими способностями. Таких, как он, очень мало, и стаи, как правило, чуть ли не насмерть дерутся за каждого, если тот, конечно, согласен быть их частью.

\- Я так понимаю, вы его знаете? – спросил Дерек.

\- И очень хорошо, – кивнул Дитон. – Я взялся за обучение мальчика после смерти его матери, когда впервые проявилась его сила. Поначалу я думал, что он такой же шаман, как и я, но когда понял, с кем имею дело, то, признаюсь, я был поражен. Мальчик был поистине гениален, все схватывал на лету. Постепенно поползли слухи, и уже через год ко мне чуть ли не каждый день заходили Альфы с просьбой отдать им его.

\- Я помню, – неожиданно произнес Дерек. – Отец ещё тогда ругался, что не дом, а проходной двор – столько оборотней приходило за разрешением находиться на территории нашей стаи.

\- Твоя мама, кстати, тоже приходила ко мне. Ещё в самом начале. Правда, она так и не попросила ничего, просто посмотрела на мальчика и ушла.

Дерек рассеянно кивнул, на миг потерявшись в воспоминаниях. Да, его мама не стала бы втягивать в дела стаи ребенка.

\- Однако при всем уважении, Дерек, я бы не отдал мальчика даже ей.

\- Но отдали стае Альф? – съязвил Питер.

\- Нет, – покачал головой Алан. – Я вообще не собирался отдавать его какой-либо стае, пока ему не исполнилось хотя бы восемнадцать. Тогда он был бы волен сам решать, кому помогать, а кому нет, но, если честно, я надеялся, что он изберет совсем другой путь. Но, как говорится, мы предполагаем...

Дитон невольно вздохнул и продолжил:

\- Мы с ним были в лесу, собирали травы, и, уже возвращаясь домой, наткнулись на умирающего оборотня. Он, видимо, спасался от охотников, бежал всю ночь, не меньше, потерял много крови, плюс простреленное аконитовой пулей левое плечо. Мы притащили его в клинику, хотя я мало чем мог ему помочь, только облегчить страдания. Но Стайлз уперся рогом…

Дерек вскинул голову на впервые прозвучавшее имя, но не сказал ни слова.

\- … заявил, что знает, как его спасти. Он уже дочитывал заклинание, когда я понял, что он сделал. Сам он вряд ли осознавал, что натворил.

Дитон неожиданно замолчал, и Скотт не вытерпел:

\- И что он натворил?

\- Скажем так, он спас жизнь оборотня, отдав в залог свою, тем самым связав себя с ним крепче, чем связана пара. А оборотень оказался не просто Альфой, а Альфой из стаи Альф. Стайлз уехал с ним. Насколько я знаю, до этого времени он поддерживал связь только с отцом, который остался здесь, в Бэйкон Хиллс. Я его с тех пор не видел, но я слишком хорошо знаю его магический почерк, чтобы ошибиться.

\- То есть, слухи не врут? – Питер задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по нижней губе. – У стаи Альф действительно есть сильный хранитель?

\- Боюсь, это слишком щедрый подарок судьбы для них. Такая сила – и в руках одного, хм, оборотня… Надеюсь, они пришли с относительно мирными целями.

\- Его зовут Стайлз? – спросил Скотт.

\- Стайлз Стилински, – подтвердил Дитон.

\- Стилински? – Дерек удивленно вскинул брови. – Сын шерифа?

\- Все чудесатее и чудесатее, – хмыкнул Питер и вернулся обратно в дом, чуть не столкнувшись с Айзеком, который все это время молча наблюдал за собравшейся на крыльце компанией, привалившись плечом к ободранному косяку.

\- Шериф – хороший человек, – прервал тот затянувшееся молчание. – Он неоднократно пытался поговорить с моим отцом, и если бы у него было больше доказательств, то… То, может, все сложилось бы иначе.

Скотт глянул на него, состроив некое подобие сочувственного выражения, на что Айзек только фыркнул и повернулся к Альфе.

\- А что с Эрикой и Бойдом?

\- Ничего, – отрезал Дерек. – Они струсили и убежали.

\- Но ты же почувствовал, да? С ними что-то случилось.

\- Даже я почувствовал, – согласился Скотт. – Ненадолго, правда, потом, как будто… не знаю, обрубило? Это же не значит, что они…

\- Нет, – перебил его Дерек. – Их смерть ощущалась бы по-другому. В любом случае, это уже не наше дело.

Скотт собрался было что-то возразить, но Дерек обжег его взглядом красных глаз и прошел в дом, жестом пригласив Дитона следовать за ним.

\- Придурок, – проворчал Скотт себе под нос, впрочем, не сомневаясь, что его все равно услышат.

 

***

Последний раз Эрика так чувствовала себя только утром после полнолуния. Воспоминания, будто размытые картинки, лениво складывались в единое представление о прошлой ночи. Вот они с Бойдом сбежали из подвала Арджента, наткнулись на какую-то сумасшедшую волчицу, которая, кажется, была не одна, а с несколькими оборотнями. И ещё она…

Эрика подскочила на кровати так, будто та была сплошь усыпана рябиновыми ветками.

Бойд.

Альфа же выпотрошила его, как рождественскую индейку. Он был практически мертв, когда… когда появился тот мужчина. Он что-то хотел сделать и подошел так близко. Казалось, Эрика даже сейчас чувствовала исходивший от него запах пряных трав вперемешку с чем-то искристым, как пузырьки шампанского, и щекотавшим нос.

Эрика огляделась вокруг: небольшая комната, в которую сквозь плотно задернутые шторы безрезультатно пытался пробиться солнечный свет, односпальная кровать вместе с мягким, но немного продавленным матрасом, письменный стол, кресло возле него, несколько плакатов на стенах и куча всякого хлама, типа сувениров, статуэток, разноцветных ручек и маркеров, хаотично разбросанных по столу, и скейтборда в углу. Даже наручники и шлем Дарта Вейдера пристроились аккурат на спинке кровати. Чужая комната, пропахшая тем же искрящимся запахом, несомненно, принадлежала тому мужчине.

Эрика прислушалась к собственным ощущениям и с удивлением обнаружила, что ничего не болит. Та концентрация аконита в крови, что была у них с Бойдом, когда они сбежали, хоть и не смертельна, но сдерживала их регенерацию, плюс та волчица добавила к её синякам и паре сломанных ребер ещё и вывихнутое плечо. Благо не успела больше. Но Бойд – повезло ли ему также, как и ей? С другой стороны, будь он сейчас мертв, она бы наверняка почувствовала – пусть они и ушли из стаи, но остались связаны друг с другом.

Впрочем, все её сомнения враз разрешились, когда где-то внизу неожиданно что-то разбилось, и послышались тихие сбивчивые извинения.

Это был Бойд!

Он извинялся, что разбил чью-то кружку, обещал возместить, а ему со смехом отвечали, что все в порядке и что папа, кончено, не обрадуется, но и убиваться тоже не станет.

Эрика мигом вылетела из комнаты и, как маленькая девочка, перепрыгивая сразу через три ступеньки, спустилась вниз и, ведомая голосами, побежала, как оказалось, на кухню.

Бойд был жив и, вроде как, здоров, и примостился за небольшим кухонным столом, вяло ковыряясь в тарелке. Напротив него с большой кружкой в  руках стоял молодой парень, не больше двадцати лет, одетый по-домашнему, в выцветшие застиранные джинсы и черную футболку со знаком Бэтмена на груди. Большие карие глаза, улыбаются, волосы на висках и затылке чуть влажные, и – Эрика принюхалась, – запах геля для душа с мятой и маслом чайного дерева, значит, только что из душа.

\- О, проснулась, – повернулся он к застывшей в дверях Эрике. – Я уже забеспокоился, даже Бойд оправился раньше, хотя одной ногой уже стоял в могиле.

Эрика растерянно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, как себя вести. Хотелось и оскалиться на незнакомца, и в то же время, она ясно осознавала, что он спас их обоих, и было бы верхом глупости кинуться на человека, приютившего их в, судя по всему, своем доме.

\- Все нормально, – поспешил заверить её Бойд. – Это Стайлз. Ему можно доверять.

Эрика кивнула, прошла к столу и села рядом с Бойдом, несколько расслабившись, но не сводив настороженного взгляда с чужака.

\- Завтракать будешь? – поинтересовался тот таким тоном, будто они лучшие друзья с черте каких времен, и это такое утро из серии «хорошо вчера погуляли, у меня голова до сих пор гудит», что Эрика не вытерпела.

\- Я не понимаю, ты же пришел вместе с той Альфой, так какого черта ты нам помогаешь?

Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови в ответ на возмущенную тираду и отставил кружку в сторону.

\- Да, думаю, пробуждение в доме незнакомого парня для такой юной девушки требует объяснений,- усмехнулся он и продолжил, – я пришел не вместе с той Альфой, а со стаей Альф.

\- Стаей Альф? Такие существуют? – пораженно выдохнула Эрика.

\- Существует, – поправил Стайлз. – Такая стая всего одна. Пять Альф, нынешние главы из рода перворожденных, следят за порядком в волчьем городке. Но их методы мне не всегда по душе. Им проще устранить проблему, нежели решить её.

\- Но ты – человек, верно?

\- Да, понимаю, стая Альф, все такие крутые, уделали вас, щеночков, вчера, и тут на тебе – человек среди них.

Эрика недовольно зарычала в ответ на откровенное тыканье носом в собственные слабости.

\- Да, расслабься, – отмахнулся Стайлз, казалось, совершенно не восприняв волчицу напротив, как угрозу. – Я попал в стаю по собственной глупости, возомнил себя Бэтменом, а на деле оказался Робином, вот и вся история. Ни хрена не понятно, да? Ну, так и задумано, в общем-то.

Эрика в недоумении уставилась на него, пытаясь собрать воедино образ с прошлой ночи и нынешнее олицетворение беспечности. Выходило плохо. Но, опять же, настолько ли Стайлз расслаблен, насколько хочет казаться, – та ещё загадка. Хотя Эрика ясно слышала ровное биение его сердца – никаких признаков волнения.

Она глянула на Бойда. Тот, пусть и нехотя, но жевал бекон, а, значит, вполне оправился от того ранения.

\- А как ты?..

\- Секрет, – уловил мысль Стайлз, внимательно наблюдавший за ней все это время. – Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз. Так ты будешь завтракать или нет? А то все остынет.

Эрика понимала сейчас едва ли больше, чем до того, как пришла на кухню, но, судя по тому, что Бойд был абсолютно спокоен и действительно доверял чужаку, то, возможно, игра стоила свеч.

Рэйерс кивнула, и Стайлз потянулся к шкафчику с посудой. Футболка задралась, и Эрика увидела край татуировки на боку, чем-то напоминающий трискелион Дерека, только без завитков, а с острыми углами.

\- Интересная татуировка, – между делом заметила она, пока Стайлз сгружал на её тарелку яичницу с беконом.

Тот только хмыкнул, и поставил перед ней чашку с овощным салатом, откуда сам же потом, не заботясь о манерах, цеплял вилкой кружочки помидоров черри.

После плотного завтрака, Эрика, чувствуя себя более уверенно, попросилась в душ, и Стайлз даже выделил ей большое чистое полотенце и одежду.

\- Не последний писк моды, конечно, но маме нравилось. И учитывая, что ваша одежда теперь годится только на тряпки, то советую не отказываться.

Эрика только после этих слов заметила, что на Бойде футболка явно не по размеру, зато штаны крепко затянуты ремнем, чтобы не спадали. Её же белая майка была относительно чистой, но джинсы действительно можно было выбрасывать.

Одежда оказалась впору, видимо, мама Стайлза была миниатюрной женщиной, в чем Эрика убедилась, заметив среди прочего хлама на столе в комнате, где переодевалась, фотографию в серебряной рамке. Улыбающиеся мужчина и женщина обнимали большеглазого мальчугана. Учитывая, что в самом доме женская рука не чувствовалась, то эта история вряд ли имела хороший конец.

Когда Эрика спустилась вниз, то её уже ждали Бойд и Стайлз, сменивший свою домашнюю футболку на клетчатую рубашку и легкую серую куртку.

\- И куда мы? – поинтересовалась Эрика.

\- К вашему Альфе, – коротко ответил Стайлз и, заметив изменившееся лицо девушки, добавил, – да, вы сбежали от него, но сейчас, вне стаи – оба пропадете.

\- Он не примет нас обратно, – замотала головой Эрика, невольно отступая назад к лестнице.

\- Примет, я его уговорю.

\- Ты?

\- Я.

И почему-то, глядя ему в глаза, Эрика поверила, что он сможет уговорить Дерека на что угодно, даже на то, чтобы взять их обратно в стаю. Собственно, сейчас идея удрать от него уже не казалась такой светлой, как когда только пришла им на ум. Бойд, очевидно, тоже уже не горел желанием искать новую стаю, особенно после того, как они нашли приключений себе на задницу в тот же миг, как за ними захлопнулась дверь особняка Хейлов.

Они вышли из дома, и Стайлз уверенно направился в сторону припаркованного джипа, который, откровенно говоря, был той ещё развалюхой, но Эрика проглотила все свои комментарии, решив озвучить их при более удобном случае.

Но стоило только Стайлзу открыть дверцу джипа с водительской стороны, как из-за угла вырулила такая крутая тачка, какую Бэйкон Хиллс никогда не видел. Порш Джексона в свое время считался тут едва ли не восьмым чудом света, но ртутно-серая Mazda Shinari опережала его по параметрам.

\- Блядь, – выругался Стайлз. – Садитесь внутрь и не высовывайтесь.

Эрика и Бойд не стали спорить и послушно забрались в машину, что не помешало им во все глаза наблюдать за происходящим.

Mazda остановилась у обочины, и из неё вышел высокий мужчина в дорогом пальто, вокруг шеи небрежно намотанный шарф, узкие джинсы и остроносые туфли. Весь его вид будто говорил: «я могу купить весь этот городишко и сделать из него рабовладельческую колонию».

\- Стайлз, – он снял солнечные очки и внимательно посмотрел на подошедшего парня.

\- Что-то ты рано, Дэн, – в тон ему ответил Стилински. – Я думал ты на переговорах в Сеуле.

\- Корейцы были слишком нерешительны, и мне стало скучно, – цокнул он языком. – Зато ты, я смотрю, вовсю развлекаешься?

\- Ну да, все, как ты учил, приехал, сразу со всеми познакомился…

\- Эстер мне рассказала, – мягко перебил его Дэн.

Стайлз мгновенно подобрался, словно приготовился к нападению.

\- Что, нажаловалась, да? – язвительно потянул он, скрестив руки на груди. – Как знал, что надо было для профилактики не только связать, но и вырубить, желательно на пару деньков. Всем бы легче стало.

Дэн не удержался от смешка, вырвавшегося изо рта облачком пара, который тут же растворился в осеннем шелесте листьев.

\- Стайлз, ты же знаешь, я тщательно отфильтровываю все, что она мне говорит, но в плане двух спасенный тобой щенков она ничего не приукрасила.

\- Так, по-твоему, я должен был позволить ей учинить тут избиение младенцев? Они – ещё дети, Дэн.

\- Их обратили для галочки, «у меня есть стая».

\- И за это их надо наказать? Смертной казнью? Мы, кажется, не в пятнадцатом веке живем, или твоя тачка – это плод моего воображения? Сомневаюсь, что японцы в то время додумались бы до такого. Закрытая страна, самураи и все такое. Да у них даже пороха не было, в отличие от китайцев, что уж говорить о двигателе внутреннего сгорания…

Дэн молча притянул парня к себе за талию одной рукой, другой запечатав его рот и тем самым прервав неконтролируемый поток слов.

\- Я тебя понял.

Стайлз одарил его нечитаемым взглядом и попытался высвободится, но его не пустили.

\- Нет, погоди, – Дэн прислонился лбом к его лбу и закрыл глаза. – Мы так давно не виделись.

Стайлз, поколебавшись секунду, расслабился и позволил магии, практически постоянно переполнявшей его тело, свободно устремиться навстречу Дэну. Очнулся он только тогда, когда почувствовал горячие пальцы под рубашкой, обводившие татуировку.

\- Хватит, – резко отстранился он. – Мне пора подбросить щенят до дома, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили… Ну, ты понял, короче, – скомкано закончил он и направился обратно к джипу.

Дэн в ответ только невесело усмехнулся, но в машину садиться не спешил, провожая Стайлза взглядом.

 

***

Стайлз проиграл сам себе двадцатку: он поставил на то, что Эрику прорвет минут через десять, на деле оказалось, что через пятнадцать, как только они съехали с основной магистрали на неприметную дорогу, уходящую вглубь леса.

\- Это ваш Альфа, да?

Стайлз покосился на неё в зеркало заднего вида – ей-богу, могла спросить что-то менее очевидное – и кивнул.

Эрика замолчала, видимо, обдумывая следующий вопрос, как голос неожиданно подал Бойд.

\- Классная у него машина.

\- Ещё бы! – фыркнула Эрика. – У него наверняка не только машина классная. Надеюсь, он не женат…

Эрика вдруг сделала страшные глаза, как только поняла, что только что ляпнула, и поспешила исправиться:

\- Я не в этом смысле… Вы же пара, да? Ты поэтому в стае? Я не претендую, ты не подумай…

\- Да почему нет? – улыбнулся ей Стайлз. – Можешь попытать счастья, если хочешь. Мы не пара, так что путь свободен.

\- Секундочку, – Эрика откинулась назад, накручивая на палец длинные светлые локоны. – Хочешь сказать, что ваши обнимашки – это по-дружески?

\- Вот будешь с ним встречаться, и я расскажу, чтобы не было недоразумений, а пока это не твое дело, – отрезал Стайлз, упершись взглядом в убегающую под колеса джипа дорогу.

Эрика насупилась и тоже уставилась в окно, необычайно заинтересовавшись однообразным пейзажем.

Стайлз отыграл свою двадцатку, когда она через пять минут наклонилась вперед, облокотившись о спинку переднего сидения, и поинтересовалась:

\- И все-таки, если вы не пара, то почему ты в стае? Или твоя пара кто-то другой?

\- У меня нет пары, – Стайлз сбавил скорость почти до минимума, когда дорога пошла крутыми ухабами.

\- Дальше проще пешком, – заметил Бойд.

Стилински, попытав счастья ещё несколько десятков метров, в конце концов сдался и заглушил двигатель.

\- Ты не ответил, – сказала Эрика, как только вылезла из машины.

\- Ответил.

\- На один вопрос. А на второй?

Стайлз вздохнул. Сам он был не то чтобы многим старше этих двоих, но чувствовал себя умудренным жизнью стариком перед пятилеткой, любимым вопросом которой было «почему».

\- Много ли ты видела людей, способных лечить оборотней?

\- Нет.

\- Связь улавливаешь?

\- То есть ты у них типа лекаря?

Стайлз закатил глаза и повернулся к Бойду.

\- Зови Альфу.

Эрика глянула на Бойда, тот пожал плечами, и оба вопросительно уставились на Стилински.

\- Что? В чем проблема?

\- В смысле – зови Альфу?

Стайлз с подозрением оглядел их обоих, и тогда до него дошло.

\- Вы _не умеете_?

Они снова переглянулись, затем почти что синхронно отрицательно качнули головой, и аналогия со стариком вдруг показалась не такой уж и призрачной.

\- Этого следовало ожидать, – пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Он, конечно, ожидал, что Альфа, по чью душу они явились, не тянет на «Альфу месяца», но не до такой же степени! Умение звать своего вожака, да и вообще, всех членов стаи, – первое чему учат как урожденных оборотней, так и новообращенных. Узнай сейчас Дэн о подобном невежестве, растерзал бы их ко всем чертям, и даже Стайлз не смог бы его остановить.

\- Так, ладно, вервульфология, урок первый, – наконец остановился он напротив Бойда. – Дай мне руку.

Бойд послушно протянул ему ладонь, но Стайлз бесцеремонно ухватил его за предплечье, надавив пальцами на локтевую ямку до ощущения пульсации артерии. Бойд с удивлением обнаружил, как буквально через минуту его сердцебиение поровнялось с сердцебиением Стайлза, и с каждым ударом на него, будто волны, накатывало ощущение собственной силы. Он почувствовал, как полезли клыки и когти, и попытался остановить трансформацию.

\- Не сопротивляйся, так надо, – тут же откликнулся Стайлз.

И Бойд не сопротивлялся, чувствуя, как меняется его тело просто так, потому что он может это сделать, а не потому что злится или его зовет за собой полная Луна.

\- А теперь зови.

С губ само собой сорвалось звериное рычание, глубокое, пробирающее до костей. Птицы вокруг всполошились и поднялись высоко в небо, подальше от них.

Зов был таким вдохновенным и преисполненным силой, что Эрике и самой захотелось обратиться.

Стайлз отпустил Бойда, и тот почти сразу вернулся к человеческому облику.

\- Что это было? – спросил он, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд на парне.

\- Это, дети, называется Зов. Если немного потренируешься, то сможешь сделать это и без моей помощи, – Стайлз придержал Бойда за локоть, когда тот пошатнулся. – В первый раз всегда так, ты подыши немного, скоро пройдет.

Эрика вдруг как-то съёжилась и отступила поближе к Бойду, так что Стайлз понял – их Альфа уже близко. Быстро он.

И действительно, к ним навстречу вскоре вышел мужчина, распространяя вокруг себя такую ауру раздражения и злости, что даже Стайлз невольно проникся и посочувствовал его недобетам.

Он остановился в нескольких метрах от них, прислушался, повел носом в воздухе – пытался определить, есть ли ещё кто поблизости.

\- Вы на чужой территории, – нарушил молчание он.

Стайлз пригляделся к нему повнимательнее, безуспешно борясь с ощущением, что где-то уже видел этого Альфу. Мысленно отминусовав пару лет и стерев с лица это грозное выражение, Стилински вспомнил тот день, когда пришел к отцу в участок, а там был самый настоящий бедлам из-за сгоревшего особняка на окраине Бэйкон Хиллс. Отец пытался хоть слово вытянуть из молоденького паренька лет семнадцати, но тот, хоть и покрытый сажей с ног до головы, был бледнее смерти и упорно молчал, вцепившись в сестру.

\- Дерек Хейл, – вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел подумать.

Дерек повернулся к нему, прожигая взглядом красных глаз, но получил совсем не ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывал.

\- О, можешь не устраивать тут рождественскую иллюминацию, меня такие фокусы не впечатляют, – хмыкнул Стайлз, облокотившись спиной о джип.

Дерек медленно приблизился к нему до расстояния в один шаг.

\- А должно.

\- Ты всегда угрожаешь тем, кто пришел к тебе с добрыми намерениями?

\- Нет, только тем, кто притащил с собой двоих предателей.

\- Предателей? Какое громкое слово.

\- В самый раз.

Эрика одновременно чувствовала себя виноватой и в то же время обиженной. Не Дерек ли уговаривал их, – по-своему, конечно, – остаться? А сейчас даже не смотрит в их сторону.

\- Ты взял на себя ответственность за них, когда обратил, – Стайлз уступать не собирался, лишь упрямо сжал губы.

\- Они сами сбежали.

\- От такого Альфы и я бы сбежал.

Терпение Дерека лопнуло мгновенно, и вот он уже вскинул руку и, схватив Стилински за горло, хорошенько приложил того о машину.

\- Кто ты такой, чтобы предъявлять мне претензии?

\- Exuro**, – недолго думая выплюнул Стайлз.

Дерек тут же отдернул руку, будто обжегшись, и отошел назад.

– Стайлз Стилински, к вашим услугам.

Хейл так и замер в нескольких шагах от него, внимательно рассматривая с ног до головы, словно тот был диковинным подарком из дальних стран.

\- Что тебе нужно? – спросил, наконец, Дерек, несколько поумерив свой пыл.

\- О, идем на контакт – это хорошо, – хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз. – Вижу, ты знаешь, кто я. Откуда?

\- Птичка на хвосте принесла, – в тон ему произнес Дерек.

\- Из ветеринарной клиники прилетела? Ну, я так и думал, в общем-то.

Стайлз улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и сделал шаг навстречу Хейлу.

\- Вчера я подобрал двух потерявшихся щенков. Решил вернуть владельцу.

Дерек стиснул зубы и впервые мельком бросил взгляд на двух оборотней, стоявших на почтительном расстоянии от них.

\- Почему ты им помогаешь?

\- По-моему, они сполна расплатились за свое опрометчивое решение уйти из стаи. Их уже пора пожалеть и вернуть домой.

\- Это не тебе решать.

\- Какой же ты принципиальный, а? – разочарованно вздохнул Стайлз. – Ещё скажи, что юношеский максимализм обошел тебя стороной, и ты не наделал ошибок, о которых жалеешь.

Дерек зарычал и, казалось, готов был снова кинуться на Стайлза, но тот неожиданно сам подошел вплотную к оборотню.

\- В точку, да?

Дерек моргнул, как зверь, выскочивший на дорогу и ослепленный фарами, и Стайлз поспешил закрепить эффект.

\- Если ты знаешь, кто я, то ты знаешь, с кем я пришел и зачем. Можешь считать меня посланником мира на земле или членом общества защиты оборотней, в любом случае, я всячески стараюсь сохранить жизнь оборотню, за которым пришла моя стая, даже если это такой хмурый волк, как ты.

Дерек с минуту, в полной тишине, испытующе вглядывался в глаза человека напротив, считая удары сердца, не сбившегося с ритма ни разу. Стайлз, в свою очередь, прекрасно понимая, что тот делает, просто ждал окончательного вердикта.

\- И как ты можешь мне помочь? – спросил Дерек.

\- Я уже помог – спас этих двоих, – Стайлз мотнул головой в сторону Эрики и Бойда. – А ещё, если ты дашь мне четвертак, я, как самый симпатичный из всех игровых автоматов, дам тебе дельный совет.

Дерек непонимающе вскинул брови, на что Стайлз усмехнулся и продолжил уже серьезно.

\- Ты просто должен закончить то, что начал, когда узнал о нас – собрать стаю. В том числе и Эрику с Бойдом, и всех, кого успел обратить, и тех, кто так или иначе связан с тобой или твоими бетами. Видел мое граффити у себя на двери?

\- Ну и?

\- Этот знак – предупреждение. За тобой и твоей стаей будут пристально наблюдать, чтобы решить, что с вами делать.

Дерек снова замолчал, развернулся в сторону леса, прошел немного вперед, затем вернулся обратно, остановился, обдумывая только что сказанное, после чего, встретившись взглядом со Стайлзом, медленно кивнул, мол, принял информацию к сведению.

\- Без проблем, чувак, – Стайлз чуть склонил голову в ответ.

Дерек, скупым жестом приказав Эрике и Бойду следовать за ним, направился обратно в лес, за которым прятался особняк. Эрика напоследок одними губами прошептала «спасибо», и все трое вскоре скрылись за по-осеннему желтой листвой.

Стайлз тоже не стал задерживаться, сел в машину, завел двигатель и принялся продираться обратно к главному шоссе, надеясь, что в следующий раз, когда он увидит эту стаю, они будут живы.

 

 

* * *

*Pernoctabit (лат.) – засыпай;

**Exuro (лат.) – гореть, выжигать.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm searching for answers_

_Cause something is not right_

_I follow the signs_

_I'm close to the fire_

_I fear that soon you'll reveal_

_Your dangerous mind_

_Within Temptation - Dangerous Mind_

 

После того, как Стайлз уехал, Дэн ещё некоторое время стоял, прислонившись к машине, глубоко вдыхая свежий, чуть морозный воздух осеннего утра, пока желание рвануть следом за стареньким джипом не поутихло. Они не виделись больше месяца, только созванивались периодически, пока Стайлз пропадал в Вашингтоне на практике, а Дэн объездил пол-Азии, налаживая нелегальный бизнес в Гонконге и легальный в Сеуле.

Несмотря на то, что стая Альф собиралась вместе не так уж и часто, они со Стайлзом с той самой ночи, когда он вытащил его с того света, не расставались дольше, чем на пару недель. Вдали друг от друга они, конечно, не испытывали адских мук или мучительной слабости, но вместо этого появлялось странное ощущение, словно небольшая, но постоянная боль, тупая и раздражающая. Внутренний контроль тоже ослабевал, поэтому Дэн еле сдерживал себя на переговорах, чтобы не броситься на корейца в откровенно безвкусном галстуке, каждую минуту выходившего то покурить, то позвонить боссу, – тянул время, будто это могло снизить цену до той, что он принес с собой в кейсе.

Мимо проехала патрульная машина, и Дэн задумчиво проводил её взглядом, после чего, решив, что хватит прохлаждаться, натянул обратно очки и сел за руль. Помимо Стайлза в этом городе стоило навестить ещё одного человека, что он и поспешил сделать, быстро обогнав нерасторопного полицейского, поглощенного свежесваренным кофе.

В полицейском участке за три года ничего не изменилось, однако, для субботнего утра многовато было сотрудников, активно шелестевших бумажками. Наверняка не обошлось без местной стаи, иначе, кто ещё мог поставить на уши полицию в таком небольшом городке.

Шериф, скорее всего, тоже был занят, но никто даже бровью не повел, когда Дэн постучал в дверь его кабинета. С той стороны раздалось приглушенное «войдите», и Дэн, поколебавшись секунду, дернул за ручку.

Шериф глянул на вошедшего и, как ни странно, усмехнулся.

\- Сомерсен, – отложил он в сторону бумаги, которые изучал до этого. – Не думал, что заедешь.

\- Вы знали, что я в городе?

\- Патрульные уже битый час обсуждают твою машину вместо того, чтобы работать.

Дэн чуть дернул уголком рта и немного расслабился. В присутствии шерифа хотелось вытянуться по стойке смирно и отдать честь.

\- Тем более, – продолжил он, – Стайлз рассказал мне, зачем вернулся, а значит, и ты должен был приехать.

Дэн машинально бросил взгляд за спину шерифа, где на невысоком шкафу с документами стояло несколько фотографий, на одной из которых был Стайлз, ещё мальчишка, лет пятнадцати, не больше, в форменной куртке отца с закатанными до локтей рукавами, сосредоточенно переворачивающий палкой угли в костре.

\- Вы знаете что-нибудь о местной стае?

\- Немного, – шериф откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди. – Я никого из них лично за руку не хватал, обросших шерстью…

Дэн невольно улыбнулся, улавливая знакомые нотки в голосе Стилински.

\- … но могу предположить, что тут явно замешан Дерек Хейл.

\- Он Альфа.

Шериф открыл верхний ящик стола и, немного там покопавшись, извлек несколько фотографий.

\- Единственное объяснение, которое нашли специалисты загадочным светло-голубым вспышкам на уровне глаз запечатленного на них человека, – технический брак.

Дэн взял в руку один из снимков и пригляделся к дате.

\- У него недавно умер кто-то из родственников?

\- Два года назад убили его сестру, – кивнул шериф. – А год назад его дядя исчез из больницы, мы так его и не нашли.

\- И за последние два года у вас прибавилось нераскрытых преступлений?

\- Официально все они идут как случаи нападения диких животных.

\- Что ещё вы знаете о Хейле? – Дэн чуть склонил голову набок, продолжая рассматривать фото.

\- Немного, – вздохнул шериф. – Родился и вырос здесь, но после пожара в его доме уехал в Нью-Йорк. Вернулся два года назад, когда убили его сестру. Он, кстати, поначалу проходил по делу подозреваемым, но с него были сняты все обвинения. Тогда мы и получили эти снимки.

\- Если бы это был он, то вот эти круги, – Дэн обвел пальцем дефект на фотографии, – были бы красными. Как у меня.

Шериф глянул в красные глаза напротив.

\- Я так и думал, что это ваш оборотнический фокус, но больше так не делай, – в его голосе зазвучал металл. – Значит, его сестра была Альфой?

\- Да, и очень сильной. Я подумывал над тем, чтобы пригласить её в стаю.

\- Три года назад?

Дэн кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Шериф, пожалуй, был единственным человеком, которого он справедливо опасался. Стайлз был самостоятельным ребенком, но безумно любил отца и всецело ему доверял, всегда считаясь с его мнением, кто бы что ни говорил. И, видит Бог, Дэн старался заручиться поддержкой шерифа, но подозревал, что тот никогда не простит ему отъезд сына из родительского дома.

\- Это все про Хейла?

\- Еще его обвиняли в нападении на школьников и убийство завхоза, был в розыске, но выяснилось, что убийца не он, – шериф сделал вид, что не заметил небольшой заминки в разговоре.

\- Вы уверены?

\- Полностью.

Дэн замолчал, легонько постукивая дужкой очков о край стола, после чего поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу.

\- Спасибо за информацию, шериф.

\- Сомерсен, – притормозил его тот. – Не знаю, куда вы со Стайлзом опять ввязываетесь, но я должен быть уверен, что он не пострадает.

\- Я обещаю, – обернулся напоследок Дэн и вышел за дверь.

Шериф повернулся в кресле к той самой фотографии с его сыном, которую рассматривал Альфа, тяжело вздохнул, и только через десять минут заставил себя вернуться к работе.

 

***

Самодовольное лицо Питера Дерек заметил ещё издалека, но не смог придумать достойную фразу, чтобы у того сразу же отпало желание комментировать происходящее.

\- Как жаль, что мой фотоаппарат сгорел вместе со всем имуществом, – протянул он, чуть склонив голову набок. – Такой момент просто необходимо запечатлеть для потомков.

\- Пошел к черту, – вяло огрызнулся Дерек, проходя мимо него в дом.

\- Я там уже был, – крикнул ему вслед Питер, после чего повернулся к притормозившим у крыльца Эрике и Бойду. – Возвращение блудного сына… и дочери, значит?

\- Кто вы? – удивленно посмотрела на него Эрика.

\- Ах да, мы не знакомы, – Питер протянул руку. – Питер Хейл, дядя Дерека.

Эрика хотела было принять рукопожатие, но Питер, галантно склонившись, целомудренно коснулся губами её ладони.

\- Эрика Рэйерс, – неуверенно произнесла она, будто сомневалась в собственном имени.

\- А вы, молодой человек, должно быть Бойд?

Было видно, что Питер смакует каждую секунду застывшего на лицах обоих подростков выражения крайнего изумления.

\- Видимо, мой племянник не озаботился созданием добропорядочного представления о нашей семье. Далеко не все Хейлы неотесанные мужланы, я, например…

\- Достаточно, – прорычал Дерек, распахнув дверь. – Вы двое – внутрь. А ты…

\- А я сейчас послушаю чудесную историю о том, где ты их нашел, – перебил его Питер и добавил нетерпящим возражений тоном. – Выкладывай.

 

***

Стая выбрала большой, ничем не примечательный с виду дом, вниз по улице, в нескольких кварталах от дома шерифа. Честно говоря, Стайлз не представлял, как пятеро Альф будут уживаться вместе на протяжении, как минимум, месяца.

То есть, нет, наоборот, слишком хорошо представлял, потому что это повторялось из города в город. Благо собирались они все вместе не так уж и часто.

Отчасти Стайлз был благодарен, что судьба привела его в Бэйкон Хиллс, оставленный три года назад. По крайне мере, жить он сможет с отцом, в родном доме, несмотря на то, что Дэн поначалу был против. Стайлз тогда даже не сказал ничего, просто перевел на него враз потяжелевший взгляд, и тот сразу же отступил. Дэн слишком многое пытался контролировать в его жизни, и Стайлз отвоевывал с боем чуть ли не каждую мелочь. Самый большой скандал был, когда он, поступив в Нью-Йоркский университет, решил жить в общежитии. У Дэна была огромная квартира в Манхэттене, в десяти минутах езды от студенческого городка, и он категорически не хотел его отпускать. Они разругались в пух и прах, и Стайлз второй раз в своей жизни вывел Дэна из равновесия, заставив потерять контроль над волком. Первый был ещё в самом начале, когда они только уехали из Бэйкон Хиллс, и Стилински случайно встретил на заправке двух охотников, что смертельно ранили Дэна.

Стайлз отмахнулся от ненужных мыслей, припарковался напротив дома и вылез из машины, чуть скривившись. Все-таки Хейл не поскупился на силу, приложив его о дверцу джипа, – левое плечо неприятно тянуло. Оригинальный способ сказать спасибо. Надо будет в следующий раз хорошо подумать, прежде чем помогать ему.

Изнутри дом больше походил на особняк, выполненный человеком с патологической любовью к белому цвету.  Стайлз с некоторой тоской оглядел пыльные следы от своих кроссовок на некогда молочно-белом коврике в прихожей. Хозяева, должно быть, тратили уйму денег на содержание дома в чистоте.

\- Боже, мое бедро, – простонал кто-то со стороны лестницы в подвал.

Стайлз прошел чуть дальше и увидел Калеба, поднимавшегося наверх. Он был в одних спортивных штанах, явно потрепанный, волосы взмокли и прилипли ко лбу. Он держался одной рукой за бедро, другой грузно опирался на перила.

\- Да все с твоим бедром нормально, – фыркнул Стилински. – Вот с гордостью… хм, не уверен.

\- Хэй, Стайлз, может, и мне отсыплешь волчьих стероидов, которыми ты откармливаешь свою подружку? – произнес Калеб, даже не обернувшись к нему, только присел на ступеньки, сложил руки на колени и уткнулся в них лбом.

\- Что ж, ради сохранности твоей самооценки, позволю тебе думать, что твой зад надрала девчонка на стимуляторах, – ответил Стайлз, ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу, и добавил, словно выносил приговор. – Но мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Калеб жалобно застонал.

\- Ой, не скули, – по лестнице следом за ним бодро поднялась девушка, тоже в спортивной форме – майка и шорты, – длинные каштановые волосы собраны в высокий хвост.

\- Джульетта, ты, как день! Стань у окна. Убей луну соседством, она и так от зависти больна, что ты ее затмила белизною! – вдохновлено выдал Стайлз, прижав руку к сердцу.

\- О, не клянись луною, в месяц раз меняющейся, – это путь к изменам*, – девушка отвернулась от него, театрально приложив руку ко лбу.

Оба застыли в излишне драматичных позах на некоторое время. Первой не выдержала Джульетта, рассмеявшись, и подошла к Стайлзу.

\- Где ты был, Ромео? Ещё вчера тебя ждала я.

Стайлз скрепя сердце подумал, что он бы и сегодня не приехал, не попроси его об этом Дэн короткой смской, но поддержал игру.

\- Обстоятельства сложились против нас, любовь моя. Оплели, как ядовитый плющ, хоть и сопротивлялся я!

\- Я вас умоляю! – не выдержал Калеб. – Терпеть не могу ваши высокопарные речи!

\- Ты просто завидуешь, что тоже так не можешь, – поддразнила его Джульетта, на что тот пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное, подкрепив слова неприличным жестом.

\- Дэн у себя? – перевел тему Стайлз во избежание очередной драки, уже не тренировочной.

\- Он в кабинете, вторая дверь налево, – указала она наверх. – Ты останешься на ужин?

\- Нет, мы сегодня с отцом будем смотреть бейсбол.

\- Можно к вам? – поднял голову Калеб. – А то у нас по плану «Дневник памяти».

\- Если я вытерпела шестичасовой марафон Форсажа, то и ты будешь хорошим песиком и посидишь два часа с тарелкой попкорна, изо всех сил делая вид, что тебе интересно, – прошипела ему в лицо Джульетта.

Стайлз закатил глаза и пошел в указанном направлении, оставляя этих двоих перебрасываться колкостями дальше.

Дэн действительно нашелся в кабинете, куда Стилински вошел без стука, обнаружив хозяина в глубоком кресле с высокой спинкой. Он вполуха слушал Эстер, сидевшую на столе рядом с Дэном и сложив ногу на ногу, слишком откровенно демонстрируя шикарный загар. Ну, прямо сцена из дешевого фильма, где секретарша соблазняет босса, а в самый ответственный момент появляется его жена.

\- Эстер! Неужели опять ябедничаешь папочке? Кстати, Эрика и Бойд передают тебе «привет», – Стайлз аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к столу.

\- Пусть заходят в гости. На ужин, – сквозь зубы ответила Эстер и, чуть наклонившись, положила руку Дэну на предплечье. – Мы как раз говорили о твоем не в меру раздутом благородстве.

\- О! Как это мило, что вы наконец-то нашли, о чем поговорить. А я-то переживал, что у вас нет ничего общего.

Глаза Эстер на миг блеснули красным, но Стайлз проигнорировал её, направившись к мини-бару.

\- Стайлз, – предупреждающе произнес Дэн, молча наблюдавший за ними до этого.

Но тот и на него не обратил никакого внимания, плеснув себе виски. Дэн, усмехнувшись, поддался на провокацию и подошел к нему, отобрав стакан.

\- Чистый неразбавленный пью только я, – он сделал глоток, даже не поморщившись.

\- А что толку? – возмутился Стайлз. – Все равно не пьянеешь.

\- Но чувствую вкус.

\- Так почему мне не даешь?

Стайлз мысленно погладил себя по головке. Даже если Дэн и в курсе всех его манипуляций, то он все равно послушно на них ведется. Так что, Эстер, можешь сколько угодно перед ним стелиться, а я буду делать, что хочу.

Дэн повел носом в воздухе и неожиданно положил руку ему на плечо, крепко сжав, заставив Стайлза тем самым зашипеть от боли.

\- Ай-яй-яй, ты что делаешь?

\- А ты? – Дэн бесцеремонно скользнул пальцами под ворот рубашки, касаясь потемневшей кожи над левой лопаткой и забирая боль.

\- Просто ударился. О дверцу джипа. Случайно, – мигом отрапортовал Стайлз самым честным тоном, на какой был способен.

Дэн склонился к его шее и повел носом, глубоко вдыхая.

\- Ммм, не ври мне.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока их не прервал оглушительный хлопок двери.

\- Инцидент исчерпан, – Стайлз отстранил его руку, как только перестало болеть плечо. – Кажется, Эстер опять на меня обиделась.

\- Удивительно, – хмыкнул Дэн, залпом допив виски. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты совался к этой стае.

\- Совался? – сузил глаза Стайлз.

Дэн поставил пустой стакан на поднос и сел обратно в кресло.

\- Информацию в этот раз будут собирать Калеб и Джульетта.

\- Ты не это мне запрещаешь.

Альфа мрачно глянул на него исподлобья, приложив указательный палец к губам.

\- На этот раз все может кончиться плохо, и я не хочу, чтобы ты к ним излишне привязывался.

Стайлз почувствовал себя ребенком, которому родители запрещают завести собаку, потому что та рано или поздно умрет.

\- Если я не вмешаюсь, все точно кончится плохо, – отрезал он и вышел из кабинета.

Дэн бессильно откинулся на спинку кресла, провел рукой по лицу и тяжело выдохнул. Три года прошло, а он до сих пор не имеет ни одного рычага воздействия на мальчишку.

 

***

\- Так значит, ты встретился с тем самым Стилински.

Питер медленно прохаживался туда-обратно по скрипучим доскам того, что когда-то было кухней.

Дерек уже успел пожалеть, что рассказал дядюшке о сегодняшней встрече. Тот явно обдумывал что-то, что ему не понравится.

\- И он спас твоих щенков.

Питер остановился на мгновение, оценивающе глянул на племянника и снова продолжил вытаптывать пол.

\- Я бы хотел с ним встретиться, – решив, наконец, мысленный ребус, сказал он.

\- Исключено.

Дерек хоть и общался с единственным родственником почти что приемлемо, но совершенно ему не доверял. Пусти его к этому магу, и оглянуться не успеешь, как он уже новый Альфа Бэйкон Хиллс, а то, что осталось от Дерека, покоится на семейном кладбище.

\- Дерек, – по-отечески укоризненным тоном произнес Питер. – Неужели ты до сих пор во мне сомневаешься? Нужно пользоваться тем, что дают.

\- И чем же? – вопросительно вскинул брови Альфа.

\- Хорошим расположением.

\- Чьим? Этого Стилински?

\- Если мальчишка такой добрый самаритянин, каким хочет казаться, то грех этим не воспользоваться.

\- Забудь об этом, – рыкнул Дерек и вышел из кухни.

\- Вот с детства так было, – досадливо цокнул языком ему вслед Питер. – Ему даришь подарок, а он «А какой сегодня праздник?».

 

***

За несколько дней Стайлз почти забыл, зачем он здесь. Он словно вернулся назад во времени, когда они делили дом напополам с отцом – Стайлз коршуном следил за всем, что тот ест, а шериф то и дело находил своего сына, уткнувшимся в его бумаги. И оба старательно не говорили ничего о светловолосой женщине с самой красивой улыбкой на свете, чей облик навсегда останется в памяти.

Тем не менее, вечер пятницы грозил быть самым скучным из всех, пока шериф пропадал на дежурстве, а Стайлз, развалившись на диване в гостиной, бездумно щелкал каналами. Когда он уже почти решился позвонить Джульетте и позвать в гости, в дверь неожиданно постучали.

Стайлз мысленно молился всем богам, чтобы это был не Дэн, разговаривать с которым с того дня совершенно не хотелось, но на пороге его ждал ещё больший сюрприз.

\- Балрог** меня сожри, – выдохнул Стайлз, разглядывая суровое лицо нежданного гостя.

Дерек подрастерял все слова после такого приветствия и спросил, не задумываясь:

\- Балрог?

\- Властелин колец, – пояснил Стайлз.

Дерек непонимающе качнул головой.

\- О, серьезно, чувак? Эх, неучи, такую классику жанра и упустить. Хоть бы фильм посмотрели для общего развития, – проворчал Стилински, открыв дверь пошире и предлагая войти.

Дерек удивился такой беспечности, но вошел внутрь и проследовал за хозяином в уютную комнату, освещенную лишь телевизором и тусклым светом лампы на журнальном столике.

\- Чем обязан?

Стайлз с ногами забрался на диван, взяв пульт и приглушив телевизор, и кивком головы указал Хейлу на кресло напротив.

\- Я хотел поговорить, – Дерек уперся локтями в колени, переплетя пальцы рук, и замолчал.

Стайлз с полминуты ожидал продолжения, но тщетно.

\- Слушай, я, конечно, крут, но не экстрасенс, мысли читать не умею.

\- Я не могу понять твоих мотивов, – произнес Дерек ещё спустя минуту.

\- Я уже говорил…

\- Общество защиты оборотней? – перебил его Альфа. – Ты просто ушел от ответа.

\- И что? – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я помог и помог, так уж ли важно знать, почему?

\- Мне просто нужна правда. Все мои проблемы оттого, что никто не в состоянии признать очевидное.

\- В том числе и ты.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.

\- Стайлз, – впервые назвал его по имени Хейл. Прозвучало… странно. – Я знал, что ваш приход сюда – это вопрос времени, как только получил силу Альфы. Я стал собирать стаю, но вместо того, чтобы сделать из них сильных оборотней, мне пришлось разбираться с канимой и охотниками. А все потому, что Джексон до последнего отказывался от того, кем является, а Маккол тайно бегал на свидания к охотнице.

\- Да никто и не спорит, что ты вляпался по самые уши, но я тут причем? – Стайлз положил руку на спинку дивана, сев вполоборота к Дереку.

\- Эрика уже спрашивала, может ли она зайти к тебе в гости. Если я скажу «да», то должен быть уверен, что мне не придется потом опять разгребать последствия.

\- Так скажи «нет», и не мучайся.

\- Она все равно придет к тебе без моего ведома.

Стайлз забарабанил пальцами по обивке, переваривая услышанное.

\- Чувак, без обид, но Альфа из тебя, как из меня балерина.

Дерек даже сдерживаться не стал, когда полезли клыки, но Стилински вдруг хлопнул себя по колену и произнес:

\- Ладно, уговорил. Только скажи мне, как много тебе рассказал обо мне Дитон.

Второй раз Стилински буквально прошелся по краю лезвия – уже спровоцировал на трансформацию, и тут же, как ледяной водой, окатил словами.

\- Он рассказал, что когда-то ты спас одного из Альф, но оказался связан с ним жизнью, – почти спокойно ответил Дерек.

\- Да, я оказался в стае не по своей воле, – криво усмехнулся Стайлз. – Но это было уже не исправить, поэтому я стараюсь извлечь из ситуации максимум пользы.

\- И какая польза тебе от того, жив кто-то из нас или нет?

\- Когда ты обладаешь такой силой, какой обладаю я, мир воспринимается иначе. Каждая клеточка моего тела пропитана магией. Я могу лечить смертельные раны оборотней, но с трудом могу убрать небольшую царапину у человека. Магия коснулась вас так же, как однажды коснулась меня. И я бы ещё поспорил, чей дар на самом деле проклятье.

Дерек взглянул на собеседника, уловив тоскливые нотки, и вспомнил, как Дитон упомянул, что способности у парня показали себя после смерти его матери.

\- Впрочем, я отвлекся, – одернул сам себя Стайлз. – Смерть каждого оборотня или любого другого магического существа я воспринимаю, как свою собственную.

\- Почему?

\- Я сам не до конца понимаю, – Стайлз провел рукой по макушке, взъерошив волосы. – Магия тянется к магии. И когда часть её насильственно исчезает, мне больно. Не физически, правда, иначе бы Дэн… эээ… тот Альфа, с которым я связан, понимал бы меня гораздо лучше.

\- То есть ты чувствуешь смерть каждого оборотня?

\- И не только, но, слава Богу, только если это происходит где-то поблизости, иначе я бы постоянно бился в агонии.

Стайлз помолчал немного и, сменив тон с серьезного на привычный, добавил.

\- Я типа Питер Паркер. Большая сила – большая ответственность, и прочая чушь. Ну что, чувак, я удовлетворил твое любопытство, и теперь ты отпустишь ко мне Эрику?

\- Это не любопытство, – возразил Дерек. – Я подумаю.

\- Как? И это все? После того, что между нами было? – картинно взмахнул руками Стайлз.

Дерек улыбнулся и только тогда понял, что да, улыбнулся. Просто так. Потому что захотелось.

\- О, а я уж боялся, у тебя лицо треснет, если ты попытаешься изобразить на нем что-то более дружелюбное, чем обычно, – не преминул высказаться Стайлз.

\- Если ты не будешь следить за своими словами, то лицо треснет у тебя, – вернул подколку Дерек.

\- Пустые угрозы, – отмахнулся Стилински.

Дерек только сейчас в полной мере ощутил ту самую магию вокруг Стайлза, о которой тот говорил. Неровный фон, словно в комнате, полной включенных электроприборов, но, на удивление, приятный. Магия тянется к магии, да? Хейл почувствовал, как напряжение немного отпускает, и Стайлз тут же поспешил воспользоваться моментом.

\- Как ты получил силу Альфы?

\- Это имеет значение? – нахмурился Дерек, мигом сбросив с себя всю расслабленность.

\- Ты не знаешь, что с ней делать. Это как, когда я просил отца подарить мне на десятый день рождения ролики, но вместо того, чтобы кататься, только набил себе кучу шишек.

\- Альфой была моя сестра, – признался Дерек после продолжительного молчания. – Её убил мой дядя, а я убил его. Конец истории.

\- Да по вам бразильский сериал плачет, – протянул Стайлз, уставившись на Хейла.

Дерек закатил глаза и, подавив в себе раздраженное рычание, поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу, но Стайлз моментально подскочил на ноги и схватил его за рукав куртки, останавливая.

\- Да погоди ты, я не это хотел сказать, – досадливо произнес он, понимая, что затронул больную для Дерека тему. – Просто твои беты ведь даже не знают, что такое Зов. Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

\- Я учил их, как выжить, что оказалось не лишним, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- О да, и Эрика с Бойдом, конечно, блестяще с этим справились. То-то они залили кровью всю поляну, для красоты, должно быть, – съехидничал в ответ Стайлз.

Дерек устало прислонился спиной к двери.

\- И что я, по-твоему, должен делать, когда в городе стая Альф?

\- Вспомни, как учили тебя, и делай то же самое. Начни все заново. Пока у тебя есть шанс.

Дерек долго вглядывался в парня напротив, пытаясь понять, можно ли ему верить. И если уж быть до конца честным с самим собой, верить ему хотелось. Впервые за долгое время кто-то предложил ему помощь, пусть неожиданно странную и даже сомнительную, но все же. Дерек точно знал, что Стайлз ему ни разу не соврал, и это было сродни порыву прохладного ветра в знойный июльский полдень.

\- Ладно, – выдохнул он, наконец.

\- Ладно? – удивленно повторил Стайлз, не особо надеявшийся на успех.

Дерек лишь усмехнулся и быстро вышел из дома.

Камаро терпеливо дожидалась хозяина, но тот, сев за руль, не спешил трогаться с места. Мысли сбивали одна другую, но всё равно вертелись вокруг Стилински. Дерек задумался над его словами ещё раньше, в первую встречу, поэтому и пришел сегодня. Ему не давало покоя то, как Стайлз так легко смог вычислить проблему и тут же найти ей решение, даже если сам Дерек его то ли не видел, то ли не хотел видеть, хоть оно и действительно могло сработать.

А ещё в голове не укладывалось, как Стайлз мог быть одним из стаи Альф, которые, по сути, палачи. Благо, сначала спрашивают, потом стреляют, но оставшихся после них в живых оборотней можно по пальцам пересчитать. С другой стороны, что стоит человеку с таким способностями обмануть волка? Или подвергнуть своему влиянию?

Дерек уловил краем уха сигнал мобильного телефона Стайлза, оповещавший о новом сообщении, и последовавшее за ним сдавленное ругательство вкупе с неразборчивым бормотанием про оборотней-диктаторов.

Нет, все-таки в то, что Стайлз воплощение мирового зла, совсем не верилось.

Дерек повернул ключ в замке зажигания и аккуратно выехал на дорогу, но на повороте чуть не столкнулся с темно-серой Маздой. Он не до конца понял почему, но в следующий момент уже смотрел на водителя сквозь красную пелену перед глазами, и тот отвечал ему тем же.

Альфа. Один из стаи.

Дерек крепко сжал руль, заставляя себя успокоиться. Альфа тем временем ещё несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, но затем отвлекся на телефон, высветившийся на приборной панели.

\- Тебе повезло, – отчетливо услышал Дерек.

Альфа сдал назад для большей маневренности и проехал дальше. Дерек проводил взглядом его машину в зеркале заднего вида, и без этого зная, у какого дома она остановится.

 

* * *

* цитата из произведения Шекспира "Ромео и Джульетта", в переводе Б.Л. Пастернака

**Балрог – демон из мира Дж. Р. Р. Толкина. Балроги представляли собой огненных демонов, окутанных облаком мрака. В фильме Гендальф сражался с ним в Мории, победил, но упал во мрак.


	3. Chapter 3

_When I thought that I fought this war alone_

_You were there by my side on the frontline_

_And we fought to believe the impossible_

_When I thought that I fought this war alone_

_We were one with our destinies entwined_

_When I thought that I fought without a cause_

_You gave me the reason why_

_Poets_ _of_ _the_ _Fall –_ _War_

 

 

Стайлз долго не находил себе места после ухода Дерека, буквально нутром чувствуя, что проблем с ним не оберешься. С другой стороны, что ещё ожидать от человека, у которого никого нет, кроме стаи из оборотней-подростков с кучей комплексов и бушующими гормонами.

Телефон, до этого мирно покоящийся на журнальном столике, ожил, замигав желтым конвертиком на экране.

«Надо поговорить. Буду через пять минут».

\- Твою ж мать, – выругался Стайлз. – Надо ему! Гребанный диктатор.

Стайлз кинулся наверх, в свою комнату, но остановился на середине лестницы, вспомнив, что ещё вчера отдал Джульетте все маскировочные сетки. Это был самодельный круглый артефакт, небольшого диаметра в пять-шесть сантиметров, сделанный из кедра, а в середине была выжжена печать, сломав которую, можно было скрыть свое или чужое присутствие ото всех в радиусе двух миль – только на глаза не попадайся.

И что теперь прикажете делать, когда в доме только что был оборотень из чужой стаи?

Мелькнула мысль об освежителе воздуха в ванной наверху и исчезла, не выдержав критики.

А к черту. Право, как будто в первый раз.

Стайлз спустился вниз, взял телефон, напечатал в ответ «надеюсь, у тебя хорошее настроение, потому что я его испорчу», и отправился на кухню за самым большим в мире сэндвичем из всего жирного и вкусного, что только есть в холодильнике.

Дэн появился спустя обещанные пять минут, привычно невозмутимый, но напряженная линия плеч и руки глубоко в карманах пальто, наверняка сжатые в кулаки, выдавали его с головой.

\- Стучать не учили?

\- Дверь была открыта.

Дэн присел на один из высоких барных стульев, которые Стайлз, ещё будучи подростком, задаром выцепил на барахолке и притащил домой.

\- Стайлз.

\- Ммм?

\- Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

\- Дай-ка подумаю, – Стайлз отложил нож, которым нарезал бекон тонкими ломтиками в сторону, и оперся руками о стол. – Ах-да, отец просил передать Калебу все восемь штрафов за превышение скорости. Он же совершенно игнорирует предупреждающие знаки, несется на своем Додже, народ только и успевает, что отпрыгивать в сторону, когда он проезжает мимо. Правда, офицер Сантьяго больше интересовалась номером его телефона.

\- Передам, – терпеливо выслушал его Дэн. – Больше ничего?

\- Да нет, но, если тебе так интересно, могу тебе хоть весь день расписать по минутам.

\- Хочу, – Дэн глянул на часы. – Только не весь день, сегодняшний вечер, начиная с половины девятого.

\- Лежал на диване, смотрел телевизор, – бодро отрапортовал Стайлз. – Завис на Бэтмене, самом первом, который Тим Бертон снимал. Прямо в детство окунулся. Мне было одиннадцать, когда я первый раз его посмотрел. Отец мне даже тогда на Хэллоуин костюм подогнал, надо фотки обязательно найти, где-то лежат в старых коробках, кто бы разобрал.

\- Что здесь делал Дерек Хейл? – не выдержал Дэн. На самом деле, он обычно вполне добродушно относился к болтовне Стайлза, прерывая бесконечные тирады только когда того уж слишком заносило в сторону. Но сейчас, нос к носу, или, точнее, капот к капоту столкнувшись с Хейлом у дома Стилински, а затем ещё и почувствовав его недавнее присутствие в гостиной, времени у его самоконтроля на пустые разговоры не было ни капли.

\- Ах, это, – протянул Стайлз, не меняя тона. – Приходил поговорить.

\- О чем?

\- Поблагодарил за спасение своих бет.

\- Стайлз, – несколько обреченно выдохнул Дэн. Ему даже прислушиваться не надо было к Стилински, чтобы понять, что тот если не соврал, то точно скрыл большую часть правды.

\- Что ты заладил «Стайлз», да «Стайлз», – возмутился он. – Дерек пришел, мы поговорили, разошлись. В чем проблема?

\- Он пришел к моей па… – осекся Дэн.

\- К моей кому? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Стайлз, испытывая желание приложиться лбом о столешницу.

\- Моей паре, – чуть поколебавшись, тем не менее, твердо закончил Сомерсен.

\- Мы не пара, – моментально отреагировал Стайлз. – Мне ли не знать, я насильственно создал эту связь между нами.

\- И спас мне жизнь. И это лучшее, что случалось со мной когда-либо, – Дэн заглянул ему в глаза. – Насильственно или нет, но я воспринимаю тебя, как своего, и я буду реагировать так на каждого чужого оборотня, что заявится к тебе в дом.

\- Как будто дело когда-то ограничивалось только оборотнями, – хмыкнул Стайлз.

\- Связь требует завершения, это сильнее меня.

\- Я не буду снова это обсуждать, Дэн. Мы год назад с тобой обо всем договорились.

Их связь действительно не была инициирована полностью, но Стайлз лучше её контролировал, так как она основывалась на его магии. А вот Дэну было тяжелее, он, оборотень с рождения, привык следовать своим инстинктам, которые, неважно по какой причине, требовали сделать свою пару своей. Стайлз все видел, да и, чего греха таить, чувствовал, но, в отличие от Сомерсена, прекрасно осознавал, что это – не настоящее. Поэтому он первым обратил внимание на слона в посудной лавке и обозначил их отношения только как дружеские, но от проблем они все равно не избавились.

\- Все, закрыли тему, – Стайлз всучил Дэну в руки тарелку с сэндвичами. – Пошли, будем смотреть Бэтмена, только на этот раз Нолановского. Кто-то ещё летом задолжал мне трехчасовой киносеанс.

Дэн послушно прошел за Стилински в гостиную, где тот, повозившись с DVD, устроился на диване вместе с Альфой. Когда экранное действо разворачивалось уже в доме Брюса Уэйна, Дэн притянул Стайлза к себе поближе, наклонившись к уху и прошептав:

\- Ты же знаешь, что так просто от меня не отделаешься?

Стайлз лишь закатил глаза, шикнул на него, чтобы не мешал смотреть, но не отодвинулся, прекрасно понимая, что бесполезно.

Его не отпустят.

 

***

Дерек, как ни странно, последовал совету Стайлза и полночи провел без сна, вспоминая их с Лорой тренировки. Первое, чему их научили – это чувствовать себя и свое тело, поэтому следующим утром Дерек отвел стаю глубоко в лес, где заставил их бегать, прыгать, вслушиваться в каждый шорох, разделять богатую палитру природных запахов на составляющие и всматриваться в красно-желто-зеленую листву деревьев. Тренировка была на износ, и хотя каждая мышца тела звенела от усталости, Эрика довольным шепотом сообщила Айзеку, что впервые обошлось без переломов и вывихов. Однако Дерек признал за собой небольшой успех только когда через три дня к нему пришел Джексон, смущенный и недовольный одновременно, но готовый работать вместе со всеми. Больше всех упрямился Маккол, но Дерек не собирался снова бегать за ним, как когда-то. Все разрешилось, как только Ардженты уехали из города в неопределенном направлении, и Скотту срочно понадобилось чем-то себя занять, чтобы не выть по ночам на луну от тоски. В итоге, к концу недели вся стая была в сборе.

Но, конечно, все было далеко не идеально. Больше всего проблем, как и ожидалось, исходило от Скотта и Джексона, цапавшихся друг с другом хуже бойцовских петухов. Дерек поначалу пытался их разнимать, но потом просто оставлял их разбираться друг с другом самостоятельно, уводя стаю подальше от места разбора полетов.

Бойд явно вынес для себя урок из стычки с Альфами, выкладываясь на все сто процентов, а вот энтузиазма и послушания у Эрики хватило ненадолго. Дерек хоть и изменил формат тренировки, но по-прежнему требовал от них полной отдачи в выполнении своих указаний. И если Джексон порой действовал из одного только желания превзойти Маккола (у которого, к слову, Зов получился ещё полтора года назад, случайно, правда, но, тем не менее, Альфа на него явился), то Эрика лишь злилась, если ничего не получалось, предпочитая развернуться и уйти.

Единственным стабильным элементом оставался Айзек, чьи успехи явно превосходили успехи остальных. Поэтому, когда он и Эрика вернулись с занятий, переполненные звериной агрессией, Дерек был удивлен.

\- В чем дело? – спросил он, только они переступили порог дома.

\- Альфы, – мрачно бросила Эрика. – Одна из них заявилась сегодня в школу под видом новой ученицы.

Питер, до этого перебиравший старые вещи из полусгоревшего комода в поисках чего-то полезного, отвлекся от своего занятия и посмотрел на неё.

\- И сколько ей лет?

\- Шестнадцать, может, семнадцать, не знаю, – отмахнулась Эрика, критически разглядывая себя в зеркале.

\- Они подрались, – тяжело вздохнул Айзек.

\- Подрались? – напрягся Дерек и повернулся к Эрике. – Ты сунулась к Альфе?

\- Она первая начала! – возразила та тоном обиженного ребенка.

Дерек схватил её за руку, больно сжимая и отрывая от созерцания своего подпорченного отражения.

\- Даже если и так, – сквозь зубы прорычал он, – ты не в том положении, чтобы затевать драку.

\- А что, я должна была позволить этой мисс Совершенство и дальше обливать меня грязью? – огрызнулась Эрика.

\- Все обошлось, – поспешил вмешаться Айзек. – Они сцепились на парковке, поэтому просто немного поцарапали друг другу лицо и повыдергивали волосы. Я и…  другой оборотень из их стаи их разняли.

\- Она была не одна? – спросил Питер.

\- Он приехал за ней на машине, – кивнул Айзек.

Дерек оттолкнул от себя Эрику и отошел подальше, во избежание травматически опасных действий.

\- Да что не так?! – крикнула ему в спину Эрика. – Ты же сам говорил, что мы стая! Одна семья! Должны защищать друг друга! Я и защищала!

\- Стая Альф – это не охотники, от которых нужно защищаться, – Дерек сжал кулаки, почувствовав, как когти больно впились в ладони. – Я должен показать им, что моя стая стабильна! А ты кинулась на одну из них из-за пары обидных слов!

\- Стабильна? – передразнила Эрика, сложив руки на груди. – О какой стабильности может идти речь с таким Альфой?

Ещё немного, и Дерек, скорее всего, переломал бы ей все кости, Айзек даже сделал шаг назад, да и Эрика уже успела понять, что перегнула палку, как  вдруг Питер, закатив глаза, встал между ними.

\- А я тебе говорил, что клепать оборотней из подростков с заниженной самооценкой, дело неблагодарное, – обратился он к племяннику и, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся к волчице. – Ты приняла укус, и обратной дороги нет. Если и дальше собираешься ныть по углам, то ты знаешь, где выход, тебя никто держать не будет. Если же ты хочешь выжить, то будь добра делать то, что тебе говорят, и без лишних вопросов.

Эрика хотела было что-то сказать, но Айзек, дернув её за плечо, увел в другую комнату.

\- Теперь ты, – продолжил Питер, проводив их взглядом. – Нужно собрать всю стаю и объяснить им правила поведения, если они ещё раз столкнутся с той Альфой в школе, что практически неизбежно.

Дерек зарычал от бессилия, понимая, что Питер прав, однако ему уже порядком надоело то, что другие говорят ему, что делать.

\- Ой, не дергайся, лучше цени то, что я тебе помогаю. Ты мне вообще приплачивать должен, что я в твоем детском саду подрабатываю на полставки.

Дерек, ничего не сказав в ответ, вышел из дома через заднюю дверь, ведущую в лес, перекинулся и побежал, куда глаза глядят, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

 

***

Стайлз хотел заехать к Дитону ещё с того самого разговора с Дереком, когда стало понятно, что Алан помогает стае Хейла, и особенно хотелось узнать, насколько активно это делает. Ветеринарная клиника с виду совсем не изменилась, и Стайлз вдруг понял, как сильно он соскучился по дому.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик, и навстречу предполагаемому клиенту вышел молодой парень, скорее всего, ещё школьник, лохматый и с темными, но очень добрыми глазами, больше походивший на добродушную собаку. «Ну, если оборотень, конечно, может быть добродушным», – мысленно поправил себя Стайлз, почувствовав, как закололо кончики пальцев.

\- Добрый день, – поздоровался тот тем временем. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Добрый, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я ищу мистера Дитона, он здесь?

\- Нет, – покачал головой парень, ещё больше усиливая сходство с большим кареглазым щенком. – Он уехал минут двадцать назад по делам, сказал, будет только завтра. Ему что-нибудь передать?

\- Нет, ничего, – Стайлз обратил внимание, как тот держится в стороне от ограждения из рябинового дерева. – Я тогда заеду завтра.

 

\- Ты ведь Стайлз, да? – брякнул оборотень, и, судя по лицу, сделал он это раньше, чем подумал.

\- Я смотрю, меня в этом городе уже, фигурально выражаясь, каждая собака знает, – хмыкнул Стилински. – А ты?..

Парень напрягся и ничего не ответил, и Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, вглядываясь в бейджик на его груди. Скотт Маккол. Тот Маккол, который «тайно бегал на свидания к охотнице»?

\- Всегда знал, что произвожу неизгладимое впечатление на окружающих, но дар речи ещё никто не терял.

\- Зачем вы пришли? – с места в карьер начал Скотт.

\- Ты, правда, не знаешь или хочешь услышать это от меня? – засомневался Стайлз. – А то я уже разговаривал об этом с Эрикой и Бойдом, и с твоим Альфой, и в третий раз повторять одно и то же не собираюсь.

Скотт смутился, но взгляд не опустил.

\- Я просто хочу знать, чего мне стоит опасаться.

\- Даже не знаю… Своей девушки?

Стайлз сказал наугад, совершенно не рассчитывая на такую бурную реакцию, но успел отреагировать, пнув носком кроссовка открытую дверцу ограждения, тем самым заперев разозленного оборотня внутри последнего.

\- Вообще-то, если бы не ваши проблемы с охотниками, мы, быть может, и не пришли бы, – обронил Стайлз, как только Скотт взял себя в руки.

\- Хочешь сказать, я виноват? – глаза Маккола все ещё отсвечивали желтизной.

\- Я ничего не хочу сказать, – возразил Стайлз. – Просто чем больше я узнаю, тем больше удивляюсь, как ваша стая вообще существует. Но сегодня у меня нет настроения наставлять ещё одного оборотня на путь истинный, так что, давай завтра, ок? Я все равно заеду к Дитону, тогда и поговорим, ты как раз остынешь.

Скотт поколебался несколько секунд, но потом кивнул.

\- Вот и славно, тогда я пошел, – попрощался Стайлз и вышел на улицу.

Настроение ожидаемо испортилось. Каждая стая, к которой они приходили, состояла из таких вот озлобленных, потерянных волков с кучей нерешенных проблем, потерявших якорь и обезумевших, не контролировавших свою силу. Стая Хейла, конечно, далеко не самый запущенный вариант, но определенно самый худший, если ты понадеялся на хороший конец истории. Все его беты – подростки, и Стайлз видел в этом больше минусов, чем плюсов. Молодые и сильные – да, но совершенно неуправляемые и своенравные. Впрочем, и с такими можно справится, только Дерек не знает как. И не ясно, до кого проще будет достучаться.

Стайлз сел в машину и не спеша тронулся с места. По пути домой он вспомнил, что в холодильнике было пусто, а отцу завтра на дежурство, поэтому он развернулся, решив заехать в супермаркет.

Поход между стеллажами с тележкой подзатянулся, так как Стайлз то и дело отвлекался на свои невеселые мысли, из-за чего на улице уже стемнело, когда он грузил пакеты с продуктами в багажник.

Как только он выехал с парковки, его подрезал большой черный внедорожник, грозно мигнув фарами, и быстро направился по дороге к выезду из города, которая также вела и в богатый на сверхъестественных тварей лес. Стайлз никогда не жаловался на интуицию, особенно когда дело касалось стаи, его или чужой, поэтому он, посомневавшись немного для приличия, последовал за внедорожником.

Тот обнаружился на окраине леса, как и предполагал Стилински. Внутри никого не было, зато вдалеке то и дело мелькали фонари. Стайлз подошел к багажнику и коснулся пальцами замка.

\- Patefacio sursum*.

Его взору открылось совершенно пустое отделение, но Стайлз не повелся. Пошарив рукой по углам, он зацепился за торчавший уголок покрытия и дернул его вверх. Под ним обнаружился целый арсенал, аккуратно расположенный на креплениях, несколько из которых были пусты.

Охотники.

Стайлз вернул все на место, закрыл багажник, прошел немного вглубь леса и, опустившись на корточки, положил руку на землю. Глубоко вдохнул, настраиваясь, но успел лишь смутно ощутить присутствие оборотня, прежде чем услышал выстрелы.

Стайлз сорвался с места, ориентируясь на одни только ощущения. Он бежал долго, иногда останавливаясь, но видел перед собой лишь однообразное полотно деревьев, слабо освещенное неполной луной, поминутно скрывавшейся за облаками. Стилински уже хотел повернуть назад, как выстрелы снова повторились где-то совсем рядом.

Стайлз побежал в ту сторону и вскоре увидел троих охотников, окруживших оборотня, сцепившегося ещё с одним из них.

\- Эй! – выкрикнул он, и охотники обернулись к нему, наставив на него оружие, один даже выстрелил, но промахнулся, попав в дерево, за которое успел укрыться Стайлз.

Тот охотник, что сражался с оборотнем, отвлекся на происходящее, потерял бдительность, за что поплатился ударом когтистой лапы по хребту, и повалился на землю без сознания. Остальные разделились. Один направился к Стайлзу, двое погнались за волком. Стилински решил действовать напролом, подпустил охотника к себе поближе и затем кинулся прямо на него, стараясь дотянуться пальцами до оголенной кожи шеи.

\- Inconscio**, – прошипел он прямо в ошарашенные глаза напротив, которые тут же закрылись.

Стайлз слез с него, обернулся и увидел, что оборотень вырубил оставшихся охотников и теперь настороженно наблюдал за ним. Видимо, признав его, наконец, не опасным, он сделал шаг навстречу, но оступился и, схватившись уже нормальной, человеческой рукой за ствол близ стоящего дерева, медленно опустился на торчащие корни у подножия. Лунный свет, очень вовремя пробившийся из-за хмурых облаков, выхватил знакомое лицо.

\- Дерек, – Стайлз опустился рядом с ним на колени.

\- Опять ты, – Хейл откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в шершавую кору.

\- Надо же, как ты рад меня видеть, – в тон ему фыркнул Стайлз. – Я слышал выстрелы, тебя ранили?

\- Серебряные пули. Не смертельно, но…

\- … жжет должно быть хуже, чем на адской сковородке, – закончил за него Стайлз, обращая внимание на пропитавшуюся кровью футболку внизу, справа над джинсами, и бесцеремонно задрал её вверх.  – Сам вытащишь или я?

\- Я сам, – отрезал Дерек.

Он глубоко вздохнул пару раз и, собравшись с силами, запустил когти себе в рану, на манер хирургического пинцета выуживая на свет застрявшую пулю.

Стайлз тем временем достал из кармана перочинный ножик и со словами «как я это ненавижу» полоснул себя по ладони.

\- Что ты делаешь? – заплетающимся языком спросил Дерек.

\- Расслабься, – Стайлз уперся одной рукой ему в грудь, вторую, всю в крови, приложил к ране. – Будет больно, но недолго. Sanguinem pro Sanguinis. Vitam pro vita***.

Дерек сжал зубы, почувствовав, как внутри все полыхнуло огнем хуже, чем от серебра, а потом все как отрезало. С неба вдруг хлынула вода, будто их мир одна большая ванна и кто-то открыл кран.

\- Перестарался, так бывает, – перекрывая шум дождя, сказал Стайлз и потянул Дерека вверх. – Надо уходить.

Хейл поднялся на ноги, мельком глянув на совершенно чистую кожу живота, где ещё минуту назад зияла дыра от пулевого ранения. Стайлз вдруг пошатнулся, взмахнув рукой в попытке ухватиться за что-то, и Дерек среагировал быстрее, чем подумал, поймав его ладонь своей.

\- Нормально, – выдохнул Стайлз ему куда-то в плечо, прикрыв глаза. – Просто на людей очень тяжело накладывать заклинания.

Дерек оглядел охотников, лежащих без сознания.

\- Ты на машине?

\- Оставил на дороге, – кивнул Стайлз.

\- Идти сможешь?

\- Да.

И они быстро, насколько это было возможно, направились к выходу из леса, но шли все равно долго – ноги скользили по мокрой листве, а одежда будто потяжелела на несколько килограммов. Когда они добрались до джипа, Стайлз молча отдал Дереку ключи и даже не удивился, когда понял, что тот везет его к себе домой.

 

***

Стайлз проснулся, когда за окном только-только начало светать. Он был укрыт несколькими одеялами, но когда откинул их в сторону, то понял, что в комнате ужасно холодно, и быстро натянул одно себе на плечи. Кроссовки нашлись рядом с кроватью, немного влажные, но носить можно. А вот футболка и штаны на нем явно были с чужого плеча, и Стайлз вспомнил, как вчера отмокал в чужой ванной, а потом отрубился в предложенной комнате. Давно он не сталкивался с охотниками, чтобы наступил такой откат после использования магии.

Стайлз вышел из комнаты, твердо намереваясь найти хозяина дома, и столкнулся с ним нос к носу, свернув к лестнице.

\- О! Ты-то мне и нужен, – ткнул в него пальцем Стилински.

Дерек дернул уголком рта в намеке на улыбку и, ухватив Стайлза за край одеяла, повел его за собой на кухню.

Стайлз не мог понять, то ли это озноб, то ли в доме и правда так холодно, но, как только они пришли, он уселся на широкий стул, уперевшись пятками седушку, а коленями в край стола, и обхватил их руками, чтобы не свалиться. Дерек ничего на это не сказал, но поставил греться чайник.

\- А с виду и не скажешь, что тут вообще есть электричество, – удовлетворенно протянул Стайлз, предвкушая кружку горячего чая, и только потом сообразил, что, наверное, стоило проглотить этот комментарий.

\- Электричество пришлось восстанавливать, но основные магистрали – водоснабжение, отопление, канализация – остались нетронутыми, – спокойно пояснил Дерек.

\- Делали на века, – Стайлз шмыгнул носом и проворчал, поплотнее кутаясь в одеяло. – Ну как всегда, стараешься, стараешься сделать, как лучше, а в итоге на орехи достается именно тебе.

\- Ты как? – нахмурился Дерек.

\- Это отдача, – Стайлз зябко передернул плечами. – С людьми очень тяжело что-то делать. С вещами и то проще, они хотя бы не сопротивляются.

\- Магия тянется к магии?

\- В точку.

Чайник закипел и отключился. Дерек поставил перед Стайлзом однотонную белую чашку с чуть сколотым краем, кинул туда пакетик чая и залил кипятком.

\- Что ты делал в лесу? – поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Что-что? Я, наверное, не расслышал, – Стайлз приложил руку к уху. – Ты сказал, «спасибо, что спас меня вчера», да?

Дерек склонил голову набок, и Стайлз прямо видел ангела и демона у того на плече, один из которых ратовал за то, чтобы убить Стилински, а второй – упасть к его ногам. Хотя, возможно, он уже просто начинал бредить.

\- Я бы и сам справился.

\- Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку про одного суперкрутого Альфу, которого чуть не убили двое охотников? Ах, да, ты её уже знаешь. От Дитона.

\- Стайлз, – с нажимом произнес Дерек. – Ты опять ушел от ответа.

\- Да ничего особенного, меня их внедорожник подрезал на парковке перед супермаркетом, я обиделся и решил им отомстить, а они, смотрю, у леса остановились. Я сразу понял – браконьеры, пошли наших редких птичек отстреливать. Ты знал, что в Бэйкон Хиллс водится очень редкий вид, Avis Lupus**** называется?

Дерек с каждым его словом все больше сводил брови к переносице, и, не выдержав, подошел к Стайлзу и положил руку ему на лоб.

\- Ты весь горишь, – обеспокоенно буркнул Хейл, и тут вены на его руке вздулись черными жгутами, забирая чужую боль. Не то, чтобы он не хотел, просто даже не подумал об этом – все само собой получилось.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, не до конца понимая, как же он так вчера просчитался и потратил столько сил, что даже повлиял на погоду. Как будто ему снова четырнадцать, и он ещё толком ничего не умеет, оставляя после себя дикий погром.

\- О, я вам не помешал?

Стайлз обернулся на голос, сочившийся неприкрытым ехидством.

\- Питер, – предупреждающе рыкнул Дерек.

\- Что такого? – притворно удивился тот. – Я, в отличие от тебя, гостеприимный хозяин и хочу поздороваться с нашим гостем.

Он подошел к Стайлзу и протянул руку:

\- Питер Хейл.

Стайлз коснулся его ладони и тут же отпрянул, кубарем слетев со стула и тряхнув головой. Оба Хейла непонимающе уставились на него, ожидая объяснений.

\- Это твой дядя, да? – обратился Стилински к Дереку. – Которому ты перерезал глотку?

\- Я не говорил тебе, как я…

\- О! Я видел, – перебил Стайлз. – Так это твое воскрешение переполошило всех шаманов?

\- Допустим, – Питер смотрел на него со всей серьезностью, на какую был способен.

\- Это очень плохо, – пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, но оборотни, разумеется, его прекрасно расслышали.

\- Что плохо? – спросил Дерек.

\- Он создал огромный резонанс своим появлением, не Альфа, не Бета и не Омега. Он даже к стае твоей не относится, – Стайлз помассировал пальцами виски. – Из-за него сила твоего рода не перешла к тебе полностью. Часть её до сих пор стремится к прежнему хозяину. Поэтому ты не можешь управлять стаей должным образом.

\- Какой умный мальчик, – восхитился Питер.

Дерек дернулся в его сторону, но Стайлз удержал его за край футболки.

\- Это ничего не изменит.

\- Он прав, – усмехнулся Питер. – Но в свое оправдание могу сказать, что мне очень не хотелось умирать, так что я не преследовал цели испортить тебе жизнь.

Это лишь ещё больше разозлило Дерека, и он, совершенно не сдерживаясь, вышвырнул Питера из кухни, проломив им и без того державшуюся на честном слове дверь.

Стайлз подобрал упавшее на пол одеяло и уселся обратно на стул.

\- Мне, конечно, очень жаль покидать столь гостеприимный дом, но я вынужден откланяться, – выдал он на одном дыхании. – Не подскажешь, где мои вещи?

\- Там, где ты их вчера оставил, – в голосе Дерека все ещё слышались рычащие нотки.

\- Ааа… Оу! – неопределенно высказался Стайлз, припоминая, что оставил джинсы и рубашку на стуле в ванной комнате, и раз Дерек не озаботился тем, чтобы их высушить, то придется ехать домой так.

Стайлз, не особо торопясь, допил чай, немного согревшись, поднялся наверх, забрал свои вещи, обнаружив два пропущенных звонка от отца, но ни одного от Дэна, значит, шериф не сдал Сомерсену его отсутствие дома этой ночью.

Внизу его ждал Дерек, одетый в привычную черную кожаную куртку, и Стайлзу подумалось, что он поменялся местами с Эрикой, которая не так давно была в точно такой же ситуации.

\- Я отвезу тебя домой.

Стайлз если и хотел возразить, то передумал, чувствуя, как его мелко потряхивает. Правда, когда Дерек подошел к своей блестящей черными боками Камаро, Стилински округлил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону своего джипа, покрытого грязью от передних до задних фонарей.

\- Эй-эй, а как же моя машина? Или тебя смущает её вид? Ну так, а кто был за рулем!

\- Я скажу Бойду, чтобы он её потом пригнал к твоему дому, – терпеливо объяснил Дерек. – Садись.

\- Альфы! – произнес Стайлз так, будто это было нецензурное выражение.

 

***

Эстер нервно постукивала носком дорогущих туфель о ножку рядом стоящего кресла, чем медленно выводила из себя Джульетту, устроившуюся на подлокотнике.

\- Нам обязательно его дожидаться? – в который раз спросила она, рассматривая безупречный маникюр.

\- Когда в прошлый раз вы с Найджелом застряли – о, и где же? – в магазине Gucci, никто и слова не сказал, – прошипела, не выдержав, Джульетта. – О, кажется, тогда ты и купила эти туфли, да? Прошлогодняя коллекция – какое упущение с твоей стороны!

\- Упущение с моей стороны было только одно – твой брат, – ласково улыбнулась ей Эстер.

Джульетта зарычала и схватила её за горло, впиваясь отросшими когтями в белую шею. Её старший брат – Филлип, трагически погибший три года назад, – был запретной темой для всех, без исключения.

\- Господи, Эстер, ты что, самоубийца? – бросился к ним Калеб и, обхватив Джульетту за талию, оттащил в другой конец комнаты.

\- Что ты, – как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами Эстер. – Имела неосторожность понадеяться на её благоразумность, но, как говорится, сила есть ума не надо.

Джульетта, до этого чуть успокоившаяся, снова рванулась из рук Калеба, чтобы перегрызть ей горло.

\- Хватит, – Дэн громыхмул стаканом о стоявшую рядом с диваном тумбочку, почти не расплескав содержимое. – Ведете себя хуже новообращенных подростков.

\- Сегодня полнолуние, – заметил Найджел, словно в оправдание обеим.

\- И что? – выразительно посмотрел на него Дэн. – Даже беты способны контролировать свои инстинкты независимо от лунного цикла.

\- О, меня не было всего два дня, а папочка уже ругается на вас? – послышалось от дверей.

Звякнули ключи, зашуршала одежда, и в комнату вошел Стайлз.

\- Что за шум, а драки нет?

Джульетта, уже в человеческом облике, дернулась вперед, сбрасывая с себя удерживающие руки, и с каменным лицом села на диван подальше от Эстер. Стайлз, недолго думая, сел рядом, положив руку на спинку позади девушки.

\- Что, вы играете в молчанку? Типа, «кто промолвит, тот и съест»? Вообще, зная вас, вполне можно предположить, что где-то тут припрятана дохлая кошка.

Джульетта слабо улыбнулась и ткнулась ему лбом в плечо, расслабляясь.

\- Раз все, наконец, в сборе, – Дэн глянул на Стайлза поверх стакана, – то мы можем начинать. Калеб?

\- Есть, сэр, – произнес тот с поистине солдатским послушанием, только криво отданная честь все портила. – Стая у них, конечно, не ахти. Я так до конца и не разобрался, кто в ней, а кто нет. Бет, вроде бы, пятеро, все подростки, учатся в одной школе.

\- Вроде бы? – выделил Найджел.

\- Один из них – Скотт Маккол – больше смахивает на Омегу, но в последнее время через раз мотается к Альфе. Тренируются, – пояснил Калеб.

\- Второй – Джексон Уиттмор, – заговорила Джульетта. – Это он был канимой. Его девушка, Лидия Мартин, тоже в стае, как я поняла.

\- Это та, у которой ты вчера смотрела Дневник памяти? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- О, ты нашла себе подружку? Как это мило, – вставила Эстер.

Джульетта сделала вид, что не услышала её.

\- Остальные – Эрика Рэйерс и Вернон Бойд, – продолжил Калеб. – Это их Эстер погладила против шерсти.

\- И ещё Айзек Лейхи, – поправила его Джульетта. – Он, пожалуй, единственный, кто не уходил из стаи.

\- Ну, хоть что-то, – хмыкнул Дэн. – Что с охотниками?

\- Слетаются, как пчелы на мед, – Эстер изящным жестом поправила выбившийся из высокой прически рыжий локон. – Мы с Найджелом насчитали двоих в мотеле, один остановился у кого-то из своих знакомы в городе, ещё одна большая группа из четырех человек сняла дешевую квартиру неподалеку.

\- Здесь долгое время жили Ардженты, – поспешил заметить Найджел. – Очень уважаемая семья среди охотников. За этот год у них погибло трое в Бэйкон Хиллс: Джеральд, глава семьи, его дочь Кейт и невестка Виктория.

\- Поэтому все остальные охотники, мягко говоря, недовольны, – добавила Эстер.

\- Вы поговорили с ними? – Дэн был спокоен, хотя картина вырисовывалась не радужная.

\- Я поговорил с теми, что сняли квартиру, – кивнул Найджел. – Объяснил, кто мы, пообещал все уладить, но все равно пришлось пригрозить им, если вмешаются. Только после этого они согласились уехать.

\- Ну, хоть одной проблемой меньше, – нерадостно выдохнул Дэн.

\- Что ты думаешь делать? – Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него, решительно настроенный защищать стаю Хейла.

\- Пока не знаю.

Дэн поднялся со своего места и вышел из комнаты.

\- А что с самим Альфой? – обратился Найджел к Калебу.

\- Ты лучше у Стайлза спроси, – ехидно оскалилась Эстер. – Он у нас с ним очень близко успел познакомиться.

\- Не завидуй, Эстер, что у меня отношения с мужчинами складываются лучше, чем у тебя, – парировал Стайлз, отзеркалив её усмешку.

Джульетта тоже наградила её взглядом, мол, съела, чувствуя себя вполне отомщенной.

Стайлз чмокнул девушку в макушку и вышел вслед за Дэном.

Тот нашелся довольно быстро в своем кабинете, немного бледный и явно уставший.

\- Полнолуние?

Дэн неопределенно глянул на него из-под полуопущенных век и тяжело облокотился о стол.

\- Сам же говорил, что уж кто-кто, а Альфы должны хорошо себя контролировать в любой день лунного цикла, – не удержался от подколки Стайлз.

\- Да вот, мучаюсь от чужого похмелья, – прозрачно намекнул Дэн на недавние события.

Последний раз Стайлз чувствовал себя так, когда отец пришел с родительского собрания и только хмуро мазнул по нему взглядом, зато на лице было написано «ну что, убить его теперь за это, что ли?». Поэтому он подошел к креслу Альфы и толкнулся коленом в резную ручку, без слов прося повернуться к нему лицом. Дэн выполнил просьбу, и Стайлз запустил прохладные пальцы ему в волосы, слегка массируя затылок, чувствуя, как магия сама потянулась к оборотню.

Дэн не преминул воспользоваться моментом и притянул Стайлза к себе за талию, утыкаясь лбом ему в живот.

\- Плохой волк, – Стайлз попытался чуть отстраниться.

\- Стой так, – отрезал Дэн. – Ты мне должен за непослушание и ночные прогулки по лесу.

Стайлз фыркнул, но послушно замер в его руках.

Дэн глубоко вдыхал его запах, стараясь выкинуть из головы все проблемы и беспокойство последних дней. Его пара, которая пусть сколько угодно доказывает, что это не так, сейчас рядом, и Дэн даже готов простить эту безумную выходку с охотниками, о которой он узнал постфактум, когда обнаружил Стайлза дома, отрубившимся на полдня от усталости.

Однако один нюанс он все же должен был прояснить.

\- Ты у Хейла провел позапрошлую ночь?

Стайлз тут же напрягся под его руками.

\- Это имеет значение?

\- Ну, у тебя же отношения с мужчинами складываются лучше, чем у Эстер.

Дэн пожалел о своих словах, как только поднял голову и взглянул на Стилински.

\- Вот умеешь ты все испортить, – скривился он, резко отшатываясь назад. – Я не собираюсь это снова выслушивать.

Дэн не стал его останавливать, хотя очень хотелось, только бессильно откинулся назад в кресле, все ещё ощущая тепло родного тела под пальцами. Взгляд упал на стационарный телефон, выполненный в антикварном стиле.

Похоже, пришло время воспользоваться семейной реликвией.

 

* * *

* Patefacio sursum – откройся;

** Inconscio – терять сознание;

*** Sanguinem pro Sanguinis. Vitam pro vita – кровь за кровь, жизнь за жизнь;

****Avis Lupus – такой птицы не существует, Стайлз выдумал это название, но дословно переводится, как «Птица волчья».


	4. Chapter 4

_The jig is up, the news is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This'll be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

_Styx -_ _Renegade_

 

 

Джульетта, словно по подиуму, вышагивала между заполненных школьниками столиков, направляясь к пустому и самому дальнему из них. Лидия коротко глянула ей вслед, но, пожав плечами, ничего не стала говорить.

\- Игры кончились, ребятки, – Джульетта громко поставила поднос на столешницу, обратив на себя внимание всех собравшихся. Основная масса уже в следующую секунду вернулась к поглощению кулинарных изысков от школьного повара, но те, кому предназначали эти слова, вдруг потеряли аппетит.

Эрика, которая до этого с неохотой ковырялась в плохо прожаренном стэйке, пихнула Айзека локтем под бок и кивком головы указала на Альфу. Бойд перестал возиться с чужим телефоном в попытке его починить. Джексон отвернулся от Дэнни, которому улыбался до этого. Даже Скотт перестал с бешеной скоростью строчить виртуальные послания своей девушке.

\- Завтра вечером, как только стемнеет, мы придем туда, где оставили свой знак, – тихо произнесла она, не сомневаясь, что её услышат. – Вся стая должна быть в сборе.

\- Завтра игра! – воскликнул Скотт и тут же смутился под недоуменными взглядами школьников.

\- Так держать, Маккол! – воодушевился Финсток, победоносно сжав кулак над головой.

\- Лидия может не приходить, – милостиво разрешила Джульетта. – Но все, кто в полнолуние обрастает шерстью, должны быть.

Эрика резко встала из-за стола и направилась прямиком к её столику.

\- Какого черта мы обязаны вас слушаться? – прошипела она ей в лицо.

\- Потому что сейчас мы _просим_ по-хорошему, – медленно и с расстановкой ответила Джульетта. – Если кого-то из вас мы завтра не досчитаемся, то будем просить по-плохому. 

Радужка её глаз окрасилась в необычный, густой, вишнево-красный цвет.

\- Я тебя лично притащу за крашеные кудри, – добавила она, неотрывно глядя в густо подведенные черным карандашом глаза Эрики.

Ещё пара секунд, и новой драки было бы не избежать, только на этот раз с каминг-аутом перед всей школой, но Айзек вовремя ухватил Рэйерс за локоть, вспарывая когтями рукав куртки.

\- Тебя это тоже касается, Скотт, – Джульетта перевела взгляд на Маккола, который не знал, то ли самому броситься на Альфу, то ли помочь Айзеку. – Если завтра тебя, ну или ещё одной звезды лакросса, не будет, то за вами приду уже не я. Это может быть Эстер. Она умеет убеждать, правда, Бойд?

Бойд почувствовал, как против воли внутри что-то неприятно сжалось, аккурат там, где когти той волчицы прошили его, казалось, до самого позвоночника.

\- Мы придем, – безэмоционально проговорил Джексон.

\- Вот и славно, – Джульетта поднялась с места, оставив поднос с едой нетронутым, и вышла из столовой, махнув на прощание застывшим, как изваяние, оборотням.

 

***

Последние лучи заходящего солнца скользнули по черному от огня и времени потолку и спрятались за горизонтом. Питер отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на собравшуюся в полуразрушенном особняке стаю, которая, на удивление, была в полном составе.

Скотт, вынужденный отказаться от сегодняшней игры, только чудом унес ноги от тренера, который, как оказалось, не уступал в скорости оборотню. Джексону в этом плане повезло больше – за него отдувался Дэнни, объясняя Финстоку, почему его со-капитан не явился на поле. Впрочем, оба – и Маккол, и Уиттмор – с гораздо большим воодушевлением слушали бы сейчас невнятные наставления тренера, нежели это нервирующее ожидание неизвестности.

Эрика, устроившаяся прямо на полу возле дивана, за все время не проронила ни слова, а в сторону Дерека вообще не смотрела. Прошедшее на той неделе полнолуние далось ей тяжелее всех. Айзек немного погремел цепями, но быстро успокоился, а Бойда вообще не пришлось привязывать, зато Эрике досталось в ту ночь за всех троих, и она будто до сих пор не отошла. Дерек сказал ей после, чтобы она решила, наконец, хочет она быть в стае или нет, и если она уйдет, то больше без возможности вернуться.

Сам Дерек молча наблюдал за стаей, вяло перебрасывающейся общими фразами, больше прислушиваясь к происходящему за стенами дома.

Первым встрепенулся Скотт, словно овчарка, принявшая стойку. Дерек в очередной раз мысленно удивился потенциалу парня, который тот бездарно растрачивает на лакросс и прочие подростковые глупости.

\- Они здесь, – констатировал Питер и вопросительно глянул на племянника.

Тот еле заметно кивнул ему и вышел на крыльцо встречать гостей.

Первой из лесной чащи вышла высокая женщина. Злой прищур серых глаз, хищный оскал, не скрывая клыков, и копна темно-рыжих волос создавали образ мифической фурии. Следом за ней показался среднего роста мужчина, черные волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад, безразличный взгляд. На фоне своей спутницы он выглядел как случайно забредший в незнакомые места турист.

Эрика глухо зарычала, заметив Джульетту в сопровождении Калеба. Последний, поравнявшись с двумя другими Альфами, обвел собравшуюся стаю оценивающим взглядом и усмехнулся. Джульетта немного подотстала от него, то и дело оглядываясь назад.

Дерек пригляделся к лесу, уже погрузившемуся в черноту ночи, и заметил Стайлза в сопровождении того самого Альфы, в машину которого он чуть было не въехал. Стилински притормозил около Джульетты, слабо улыбнувшись Эрике и Бойду, а мужчина вышел вперед, остановившись в нескольких шагах от Хейла.

\- Добрый вечер, господа, – произнес он почти что дружелюбно, сердце билось ровно, но Дерек едва ли повелся на это. – Приятно видеть вас в полном составе. Полагаю, я должен представиться?

Для полноты картины не хватало только кобуры на поясе – уж больно их встреча напоминала сцену из вестерна.

–Дэн Сомерсен, а это моя стая, – Дэн обвел рукой оборотней позади себя. – Джульетту вы все уже знаете, да и Калеба, я думаю, тоже. С Эстер и Найджелом довольно близко познакомилась парочка твоих бет. А Стайлз в представлении не нуждается.

Дерек мельком оглядел Альф. От Эстер так сильно веяло необъяснимой агрессией, что хотелось немедля схватить её за шкирку и выдворить со своей территории. Джульетта и Калеб тоже вызывали смутное, но знакомое чувство, которое всегда появляется при встрече чужих друг другу оборотней. На Найджела Дерек не обратил особого внимания, а вот Стайлза наградил крайне пристальным взглядом. С виду ничего необычного, но воздух вокруг него будто сжался и потяжелел, того и гляди заискрит. Дереку это почему-то не понравилось. Никогда до этого в присутствии Стайлза ему не было так неспокойно.

\- Мы пришли сюда по одной причине, – продолжил Дэн, – и ты её прекрасно знаешь…

\- А мы нет, – встрял Маккол. – Неплохо было бы объясниться, какого черта вы яви…

Дерек обернулся к нему, издав глухой, утробный звук, отдаленно похожий на рычание, и Скотт тут же заткнулся, впервые за эти два года почувствовав себя именно _бетой_.

\- Бедный щеночек, – глумливо протянула Эстер. – Плохой Альфа не рассказал тебе, кто мы такие?

Скотт и рад бы ответить ей что-нибудь нелицеприятное, но он почти слышал, как Дерек обещает спустить с него шкуру, если он ещё раз откроет рот.

\- Мы пришли сюда, – повторил Дэн, обращаясь к Скотту, – потому что ты только сейчас послушался своего Альфу.

\- А ещё потому что охотники из-за вас ополчились против оборотней, – добавил Калеб.

\- И вы спровоцировали появление канимы, – Джульетта указала на Джексона.

\- За год сменилось три Альфы, – сухо произнес Найджел.

\- Один даже воскрес, – еле слышно хмыкнул Стайлз.

\- И это все одна причина? – Питер в отличие от Скотта молчать не собирался

\- Это все следствие несостоятельности Альфы, – осадил его Дэн. – Так что скажи мне, Дерек Хейл, согласен ли ты принять ответственность на себя?

Все инстинкты Дерека вопили, что нельзя соглашаться неизвестно на что.  Возможно, даже стоило послать этого Альфу куда подальше, но у него за спиной стояло пятеро подростков, пусть больше орава бестолковых щенят, нежели волки, но никто из них всерьез не задумывался о смерти в свои шестнадцать, особенно после укуса, когда новообретенная сила делает из тебя супермена.

\- Я согласен.

Внутреннее напряжение Стайлза будто достигло своего апогея, и он весь подобрался, готовый в любой момент вступить в перепалку, словесную или физическую.

Дэн повернулся к Найджелу, и тот без лишних слов жестом фокусника вытащил из-за пазухи широкую и плоскую деревянную шкатулку, обернутую красной тканью, и передал её Сомерсену.

\- Нет! – вдруг выкрикнул Стайлз и бросился к нему, но Джульетта вовремя удержала его за руку. – Ты что творишь?!

\- Это единственный выход, Стайлз, – Дэн редко говорил с ним таким жестким тоном. – Единственный, при котором все остаются живы. Ты же этого хотел?

\- Живы? Все? – рассмеялся Стайлз отнюдь не от веселья. – Конечно, кому, как не тебе это знать!

\- Стайлз, – зачастила Джульетта ему на ухо. – Это даст им хоть какой-то шанс. Иначе, даже если бы мы их отпустили, то с охотниками они бы не справились.

Стайлз выругался и, высвободив руку, отошел в сторону.

\- У тебя не хватит силы, – обернулся он к Дэну, – а я не буду этого делать.

Эта сцена совершенно не внушала доверия, и Дерек сделал шаг назад, на что моментально отреагировали Калеб и Джульетта. Они схватили его за руки с двух сторон и, с нечеловеческой силой надавив на плечи, заставили опуститься на колени, пресекая все попытки к сопротивлению грозным рычанием на два голоса.

Справедливости ради надо отметить, что Бойд и Айзек хотели помочь своему Альфе, но путь им преградили Эстер и Найджел.

\- А-а-а! – погрозила им пальчиком Эстер. – Дернитесь ещё на миллиметр, и желание Стайлза уже никогда не сбудется.

Дэн достал из шкатулки атам со слегка изогнутым, узорчатым лезвием и диковинной рукояткой.

\- Ты знаешь, что это? – он присел на корточки перед Дереком и поднес кинжал к его глазам.

\- L' épreuve de la bête*, – пораженно прошептал Питер.

\- Верно, – улыбнулся Дэн. – Красивое название, правда? А вот история гораздо более неприглядная.

Он глянул на Калеба, и тот одним движением разорвал на Дереке футболку.

\- Ты урожденный оборотень, поэтому должен знать, что мы очень долгое время соблюдали чистоту крови, – Дэн чуть склонил голову набок и приставил острие кинжала к его груди слева, прямо над сердцем. – Поэтому рождение Альфы в семье не было чем-то удивительным. Но когда их несколько, возникает вопрос, кому быть главным?

Дэн с таким усердием вырисовывал что-то у него на груди, будто вел кисточкой по холсту, а не ножом по живому телу.

\- Оборотни в борьбе за власть убивали, не щадя никого. Один даже сошел с ума и учинил кровавую бойню в людской деревушке на юге Франции. Поэтому они обратились к шаманам, и те придумали им этот ритуал. Три испытания, на три составляющие истинного Альфы. Это решило проблему, но уже через сотню лет появилась другая. Браки между членами сообщества становились близкородственными, и это неизбежно привело бы к вырождению, если бы мы не стали обращать людей.

Раны, в сущности пустяковые, не затягивались, Дерек лишь крепче сжал зубы, а стая сцепилась в один большой клубок, одновременно рыча и воя от бессилия.

\- Обращенные были слабее урожденных, соотношение между Альфами и Бетами выровнялось, и ритуалом пользовались все реже. Иногда кто-то пытался оспорить право того или иного оборотня быть Альфой, но с течением времени это получалось у них все реже, и о ритуале почти забыли.

Стайлз, тоже ощущая себя совершенно беспомощным, неотрывно наблюдал за действиями Дэна. Последний определенно был уверен, что сможет инициировать ритуал, и Стилински гадал, что за козырь у того в рукаве.

\- Последним, кто прошел ритуал, был мой прадед. Джеральд Мак'Алистер решил, что оборотням моего рода такая ответственность не по плечу и предложил свою кандидатуру, – Дэн бросил взгляд на совершенно невозмутимого Найджела. – Но мой прадед пошел ва-банк, решив доказать свое право при помощи трех испытаний. Мак'Алистер согласился, рассчитывая, что он не справится, но его надежды не оправдались. И вот, эта шкатулка хранится в моей семье уже больше ста лет.

Дэн закончил рисунок, но из-за кровавых подтеков было не разобрать, что он так старательно там вырезал. Он брезгливо вытер кинжал о футболку Дерека, которая годилась теперь только на тряпки, и положил его обратно.

\- И ты вдруг решил, что она подзалежалась? – спросил Питер, серьезный как никогда, несмотря на легкую насмешку в словах.

\- Вообще-то, я именно из-за тебя решил ей воспользоваться, – обескуражил его Дэн. – Сила Альфы перейдет к Дереку полностью, только если он пройдет ритуал.

\- Она бы и так перешла к нему со временем, – скрестил руки на груди Питер.

\- Когда? Через десять лет? Или после твоей естественной смерти? Ритуал в этом случае просто идеальный выход, – Дэн взял из шкатулки небольшой шелковый мешочек на шнурке и высыпал содержимое себе в ладонь. – Будет больно, Дерек.

Хейл и так понял это, как только в нос ударил удушающее знакомый запах волчьего корня, но все равно оказался не готов, когда Дэн щедро сыпанул фиолетовым порошком на кровоточащие раны. Боль была невыносимой, обжигающей, будто кожу живьем сдирают, и Дерек зарычал, не сдерживая трансформации.

Стайлз не выдержал и в два прыжка оказался возле Хейла, но, встретившись с бешеным взглядом красных глаз, остановился, не решаясь подойти ближе.

\- Если ты хочешь ему помочь, то ты должен закончить ритуал, – Дэн протянул ему шкатулку, на крышке который были выжжены слова заклинания.

\- Нет! – Стайлз, казалось, вот-вот и сам сменит цвет глаз.

\- Мы обещали охотникам, что решим эту проблему. Либо он докажет, что способен быть Альфой, либо мы убьем его.

\- То есть либо смерть, либо… смерть? – скривился Стайлз.

\- Тебе решать, – мягкая улыбка коснулась губ Дэна, и Стилински поверил бы, если бы она не была насквозь фальшивая.

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, пытаясь разглядеть в горящих кровью глазах ответ, но тот был на грани невменяемости, удерживаемый только двумя оборотнями по бокам. Стайлз знал – чувствовал! – что Дэн что-то задумал. Не мог он так просто взять и сменить гнев на милость в отношении стаи Хейла. И что ещё хуже – все, даже Джульетта, знали, что он собирается сделать, но молчали до последнего.

\- Как я тебя ненавижу, – обреченно выдохнул Стайлз и резко выхватил шкатулку из рук Сомерсена. – Tres partes ut totum, ut argumentum ergo et diis, Vis, Nexus et Ancora. Ius inviolabile ut nominare Alpha**.

На миг показалось, что Дереку стало только хуже – он выгнулся и взвыл не своим голосом, но уже в следующую секунду обмяк, возвращаясь к человеческому облику, и Калеб с Джульеттой отпустили его. На груди не осталось и следа крови или недавних порезов, но вместо них появился рисунок, будто Дерек только что сделал себе новую татуировку, правда разобрать, что это, можно было с трудом.

Стайлз хотел было подойти к Дереку и помочь ему встать, но его опередила стая, которую больше не сдерживали Эстер и Найджел.

\- Что это? – спросил Скотт, закинув руку Дерека себе на плечи, с другой стороны его за талию поддерживал Бойд.

\- Считайте, что это контракт, который нельзя нарушить, – не прибавил ясности Дэн.

\- Это аконит, – произнес Питер, тщательно разглядывая рисунок.

\- Помпа с ядом под кожей, – мрачно бросил Стайлз. – Она исчезнет, только когда Дерек пройдет все три испытания.

\- Что за испытания? – прохрипел Дерек, немного придя в себя.

\- Первое будет на силу Альфы, – в голосе Дэна послышались довольные нотки, и закончил он почти торжественно. – Тебе придется сразиться с одним из нас.

Вся стая как-то вдруг съежилась, словно им вынесли приговор, но Дерек, легко оттолкнув Скотта локтем под бок, встал прямо, хотя явно ещё не отошел от пережитой боли.

\- Когда?

\- Испытание будет проходить в новолуние, – ответил Дэн.  – У тебя есть целая неделя, чтобы подготовится.

Если бы Дерек мог, то голыми руками проломил бы ему грудь, чтобы сразу добраться когтями до сердца. Стая уловила его настроение, и Эрика вцепилась ему в плечо, утягивая назад, к дому, и Хейл подчинился, тем самым заканчивая разговор.

Они отошли ненамного, как Дерек вдруг обернулся, и вовремя, увидев, как Стайлз со всей силы двинул Дэну в челюсть. Тот совершенно не выглядел удивленным, наоборот, смотрел так, будто ждал этого удара весь вечер. Поморщился, протянул к Стилински руку, но тот обжег взглядом, полным чистой ярости.

\- Стайлз, – шагнула к нему Джульетта.

\- Не подходи! – рявкнул он и рванул в противоположную от оборотней сторону, совершенно не разбирая дороги.

Дерек почему-то был уверен, что Альфа пойдет за ним, но Дэн, привычно засунув руки глубоко в карманы пальто, молча увел стаю туда, откуда они пришли.

\- Эрика, Бойд…

Он даже не договорил, а те уже сорвались следом за Стилински, и Дерек подумал, что возможно, в этой истории есть хоть один плюс.

 

***

Несмотря на то, что Стайлзу было девятнадцать, и он три года как жил отдельно, шериф, вернувшийся глубоко за полночь, ожидал увидеть своего сына мирно спящим в своей комнате, нежели скрючившимся немыслимым образом перед компьютером.

\- Стайлз?

Тот повернулся к отцу, бледный в тусклом свете монитора и какой-то взъерошенный. Невольно мелькнула мысль об аддероле, который Стайлз не принимал с шестнадцати лет.

\- Что-то случилось?

Стайлз рвано вздохнул и запустил руку в отросшие волосы, приводя их в художественный беспорядок.

\- Скорее да, чем нет.

Шериф нахмурился. Такой ответ вкупе с по-детски растерянным и одновременно изможденным выражением лица сына ему решительно не понравился. То, что дело, как обычно, связано с оборотнями, было очевидно, вот только с которыми из них – непонятно.

\- Расскажешь? – поинтересовался шериф, стараясь не показать всю степень своего беспокойства.

Стайлз сел прямо, развернувшись в кресле лицом к отцу, и посмотрел на него взглядом, неожиданно полным любопытства.

\- Ты не жалеешь, что отпустил меня тогда с Дэном?

Ага, значит, все-таки с _этим_ оборотнем.

\- Каждый день, – просто сказал шериф, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. – А ты?

\- Иногда, – честно признался Стайлз. – Особенно, когда его самомнение раздувается до размеров дирижабля, и он считает, что может делать что хочет.

\- И что же он сделал? – осторожно спросил шериф, прикидывая, сойдет ли за несчастный случай то, если он выпустит в Сомерсена всю обойму из табельного пистолета.

\- Нет-нет-нет, – замахал руками Стайлз, поняв, какой вектор приняли размышления отца. – Пап, все нормально, ничего такого, ради чего стоит пачкать стены кровью и объясняться потом перед начальством, куда делась целая коробка патронов.

\- Тогда что?

Стайлз долго не отвечал, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по ручке кресла.

\- Он сделал кое-что, не посоветовавшись со мной, и теперь это может стоить жизни одному человеку… эээ… оборотню.

\- Хейл? – сложить два и два для шерифа, пусть и небольшого городка, было проще простого.

Стайлз кивнул и, уперев локти в колени, обхватил голову руками. Считанные секунды, и шерифа осенило – сын считает виноватым себя. Однажды он уже допустил ошибку, потратив кучу сил, на то, чтобы убедить Стайлза, что тот не виноват в смерти матери, когда вместо этого должен был перевести всю его энергию и злость в другое русло.

\- И что ты собираешься делать?

Стайлз вскинул голову и непонимающе уставился на отца, безмолвно спрашивая «а что я могу?». Большой ребенок, мысленно улыбнулся шериф, но не подал виду и постарался наоборот сделать лицо построже.

\- Если в твоих силах помочь Хейлу, то почему бы не попробовать?

\- Бездействие – тоже преступление? – тихо, почти шепотом пробормотал Стайлз, хлестнув словами прямо по сердцу. Они оба знали, кто всегда так говорил, но сами никогда о ней не говорили.

Шериф постоял ещё с минуту, наблюдая за сыном, после чего бесшумно вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Возможно, он опять поступил неправильно, фактически дав Стайлзу карт бланш на любые действия, в том числе довольно рискованные. И если ничего не получится, то тот будет крайне болезненно переживать неудачу.

С другой стороны, шериф знал, что его ребенок уникален, и если кто и может спасти Дерека, то только он.

А Хейл, буквально, по гроб жизни будет обязан теперь обоим Стилински.

 

***

Стайлз с самого утра был уверен, что ничего не получится. Особенно когда за завтраком размазывал кашу по тарелке хуже, чем пятилетка в детском саду. Или когда вдруг появилась куча неотложных дел по дому. Или когда собирался почти час вместо привычных пятнадцати минут. Или когда его джип еле плелся по дороге, не в состоянии обогнать вышедшую на пробежку девушку. Или когда он больше получаса выбирал подходящий букет, замучив продавца своими мнимыми придирками к оформлению.

В конечном итоге, уже подъезжая к кованым воротам с мраморными изваяниями на входе, он просто развернулся и направился к небольшому парку около озера, где держали уток. Оставил машину на подъезде, бегло глянул на букет из белых роз на заднем сидении и почти бегом устремился по дорожке вдоль озера, подальше от мамочек с колясками, пожилых пар и фотографов-любителей.

Стайлз ушел довольно далеко, погруженный в собственные мысли, пока не вышел к безлюдному и тихому местечку, утопавшему в золоте осенних листьев. Ровная, словно зеркало, водная гладь создавала ощущение бесконечности голубого неба над головой. Гармония природы на миг позволила ему почувствовать себя столь же умиротворенно, пока не разбилась о шум тяжелых, быстрых шагов о землю.

\- Я мог бы и догадаться, – проворчал Стайлз.

Дерек усмехнулся, остановившись напротив него. Кожаная куртка и джинсы сменились на майку и спортивные брюки, и для полноты образа не хватало лишь iPod’а и наушников.

\- Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Это завуалированное «убирайся отсюда к черту, пока я не вырвал тебе горло»? – то ли в шутку,  то ли всерьез спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет, – Дерек засунул руки в карманы, принимая нарочито небрежную позу. – Вообще-то, я хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- О! У меня акустическое дежа вю, – Стилински отвернулся к озеру. – Я даже знаю, о чем.

\- И о чем?

\- Ммм, о твоей татуировке?

\- Не угадал.

Выражение мрачной обреченности на лице Стайлза сменилось искренней заинтересованностью.

\- Хорошо, просвети меня.

На самом деле поговорить Дерек хотел о многом. Например, почему Эрика и Бойд вернулись в тот вечер спустя несколько минут, потеряв след. Или что ещё за испытания его ждут, с кем он будет драться через шесть дней и как вообще это работает. Однако больше всего его почему-то интересовало другое.

\- Ты знал о том, что он собирается воспользоваться ритуалом?

Стайлз как-то нервно рассмеялся и потер рукой лоб.

\- Для меня это было таким же сюрпризом, как и для тебя.

Его сердце билось ровно, и не по-осеннему теплый воздух разбавили прохладные нотки сожаления. Он не врал. С самой первой встречи – не врал. Дышать вдруг стало чуточку, но легче.

\- Это правда, что если я пройду испытания, то сила Альфы станет моей полностью? – немного помолчав, спросил Дерек.

\- Она не просто станет твоей, твоё право на неё больше никто не сможет оспорить, – подтвердил Стайлз без особой радости. – Но это все равно что предложить пациенту с пневмонией сразу удалить легкое, нежели лечение антибиотиками.

\- И какую же цель Дэн преследовал на самом деле?

Стайлз опустил голову вниз, увлеченно рассматривая шнуровку на кроссовках. Глупо было ожидать, конечно, что Дерек не догадается.

\- Я могу только предполагать, – уклончиво ответил Стайлз.

Дерек, безусловно, заметил нежелание Стилински говорить и решил пока не настаивать.

\- Тренируешься? – резко сменил тему Стайлз.

\- Обычная пробежка, – пожал плечами Хейл, принимая правила игры.

\- Обычная? Тут до твоего дома километров двадцать, если по прямой.

\- Пятнадцать, – поправил Дерек с некоторым самодовольством.

\- Оборотни! – фыркнул Стайлз и окинул его взглядом с головы до ног. – Пол-Америки оббежите и даже не запыхаетесь. Хотя ради такой впечатляющей мускулатуры я бы и вокруг света на своих двоих обошел.

\- Комплимент?

\- Констатация факта.

\- Тебе ли жаловаться на отсутствие бонусов, – Дерек припомнил тот болезненный ожог, не отпечатавшийся на коже.

\- Ты про мои маленькие фокусы?

\- Маленькие? Дитон так не считает.

\- О, кстати о птичках, – оживился Стайлз. – Как так вышло, что он вам помогает? Насколько я помню, он всегда держался в стороне от разборок между оборотнями.

\- Помогает – слишком громкое слово.

\- То есть?

\- Он скорее консультирует, и то по старой дружбе с моей… семьей, – чуть запнулся на последнем слове Дерек.

\- Значит, он совсем не изменился, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Он мне всегда напоминал Дамблдора своим я-все-знаю видом.

\- Дамблдора?

\- О нет, чувак, только не опять, – взмолился Стилински. – Сначала Властелин колец, теперь Гарри Поттер. Ты вообще книг не читаешь и в кино не ходишь?

Дерек зарычал больше по инерции, да и Стайлз состроил настолько страдальческую рожицу, что разозлиться всерьез не получилось, скорее наоборот.

\- Ну, как всегда, чуть слово поперек, так сразу зубы показываете, – вздохнул Стайлз и поднял руки перед собой в примирительном жесте. – Ладно-ладно,  я, конечно, оскорблен до глубины души твои невежеством, но сделаю вид, что трепещу перед большим и страшным Серым волком.

Дерек опустил голову, пряча улыбку. Трепещет он, как же.

Кстати, ещё одно удивительное открытие – Стайлз не боялся. Будто вообще не знал, что это за чувство.

У Стайлза в кармане завибрировал телефон, и тот, глянув на экран, еле заметно скривил губы.

\- Возвращайся к бабушке, Красная шапочка, – хмыкнул Дерек, правильно расценив, от кого было послание.

\- Пошла она к черту, – раздраженно дернул плечом Стилински, выключив телефон. – Я сегодня вне зоны доступа.

\- Без тебя не справятся.

\- Комплимент?

\- Констатация факта.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся, и Дерек, постояв рядом с ним ещё немного, довольно резко отошел в сторону, словно вырываясь из иллюзорной безмятежности обратно в реальный мир.

\- До встречи, Стайлз, – бросил он напоследок.

Тот кивнул, проводил Хейла взглядом и ещё долго дышал спокойствием вокруг, пока не придумал, кому подарить букет за вычетом одной розы.

 

***

Только Стайлз скинул куртку в прихожей, как в дверь кто-то настойчиво постучал.

\- Караулила? – насмешливо поинтересовался он у застывшей на пороге Джульетты. Та смотрела на него взглядом котенка, которого посадили в мешок к остальному выводку.

\- Можно войти?

На самом деле, Стайлз не так уж и сильно на неё злился – да и не столько на неё, сколько на Дэна, – но и сообщать об этом не собирался. Пусть ещё немного поволнуется, зато потом будет как шелковая.

Он посторонился, пропуская её в дом, закрыл дверь и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, в свою комнату. Джульетта шла за ним след в след, словно боялась потерять из виду. Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать и вопросительно глянул на девушку. Та мялась на пороге, в ушах до сих пор звенело «не подходи!», и Джульетта не была уверена, можно ли нарушить запрет. Но потом она, упрямо вздернув подбородок, села рядом, крепко обхватила его руками за локоть и положила подбородок на плечо.

\- Ты очень злишься? – прошептала она ему в шею.

\- А я, по-твоему, от радости прыгать должен? – закатил глаза Стайлз.

\- Дэн сказал, что так будет лучше, – начала оправдываться Джульетта. – И он прав. Иначе нам пришлось бы их всех перебить.

\- Он так сказал?

Джульетта не любила, когда Дэн и Стайлз ругаются, но когда она сама оказывалась по ту сторону баррикад от Стилински, то это было ещё невыносимей.

\- Он сказал, что ты будешь против ритуала, и запретил нам говорить об этом.

\- Почему-то ты всегда разбалтываешь мне обо всех ваших стайных секретах, вплоть до того, кто и что мне подарит на день рождения, а тут решила промолчать, – жестким голосом произнес Стайлз.

\- Прости, – крепче вцепилась в него Джульетта. – Ненавижу, когда ты со мной не разговариваешь.

\- Так не давай мне повода.

Волчица какое-то время просто вслушивалась в его сердцебиение, пока не решилась задать мучивший её вопрос.

\- Почему ты так беспокоишься именно об этой стае? Чем она отличается от других?

\- Я беспокоюсь о _каждой_ стае, – выделил Стайлз, ощутимо напрягшись под её руками. – Мне казалось, ты понимаешь.

\- Я понимаю, – поспешила заверить его Джульетта. – Но мне не нравится, как ты с ними носишься. Как будто они отбирают тебя у меня. И Дэн, наверное, чувствует себя так же.

Стайлз открыл, было, рот, чтобы возмутиться, и чуть не подавился воздухом от осознания, что Джульетта попала в точку. Дэн ревнует. А это сравнимо катастрофе, которая как раз и произошла на днях.

Черт. Черт-черт-черт!

Он сам своим поведением спровоцировал такую реакцию Альф на стаю Хейла.

Джульетта тут же уловила перемену в его настроении и обеспокоенно встрепенулась.

\- Стайлз? Что не так?

Стилински готов был рвать на себе волосы от собственной тупости. Ей-богу, три года бок о бок. Ну, неужели он не знал, что Дэн слишком остро реагирует на любое, даже мнимое, посягательство на его собственность. «Ты моя пара», – говорил он, а Стайлз привык пропускать это мимо ушей.

Джульетта, взяв его за подбородок, повернула его голову к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

\- Стайлз, – с нажимом повторила она.

\- Все нормально, – Стилински наклонился, и они соприкоснулись лбами. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

Джульетту это не удовлетворило, но она ничего не сказала, только положила ладонь ему на грудь, будто стараясь успокоить. А Стайлз мысленно просчитывал варианты. Если он, пусть косвенно, но втянул Дерека в эту авантюру, то, значит, он и должен помочь ему выбраться.

 

***

Новолуние неумолимо приближалось, и с каждым днем в особняке Хейлов становилось все тише и тише. Стая, может, и рада была развеяться, но их Альфа с головой ушел в тренировки, предоставив их самим себе. Поначалу они даже обрадовались неожиданной свободе действий, особенно Джексон и Скотт, но быстро сдулись, когда Питер красочно объяснил им сущность ритуала, а потом решил направить их силу в полезное русло. Например, отремонтировать первый этаж и начать желательно с гостиной.

Поэтому субботний вечер застал стаю за масштабной уборкой. Когда вдалеке послышался шум мотора, Эрика первая вышла на улицу, догадываясь, кого занесло к ним в гости, а следом за ней высыпали и остальные, радуясь возможности передохнуть.

Стайлз, выйдя из машины, рассмеялся, наблюдая оборотней, выстроившихся в ряд, как на школьной линейке.

\- Ну, ребят, мне прямо неловко, что я без галстука!

\- Боюсь, ни один галстук не подойдет к твоим рубашкам, – фыркнул Питер.

Эрика подскочила к Стилински и почти повисла у него на плече.

\- Хорошо, что ты приехал, – обворожительно улыбнулась она. – Я соскучилась.

\- Извини, красавица, но я буквально на пять минут, – Стайлз приобнял её за талию. – Мне нужен ваш Альфа.

Слова подействовали не хуже заклинания. Дерек практически сразу вышел из дома и направился к Стайлзу.

\- О, а вот и Серый волк, – хитро прищурился Стилински.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – не слишком дружелюбно спросил Дерек.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, – трагически произнес Стайлз, будто случилось нечто ужасное.

\- В чем?

\- О, это очень важное дело, требующее твоего присутствия, но совершенно не предназначенное для чужих ушей, – на одном дыхании выдал Стайлз и добавил, чуть склонившись к Эрике, – даже для таких очаровательных, как твои.

Та зарделась и смущенно захлопала ресницами, за что тут же заработала грозный взгляд Альфы и, оставив на щеке Стайлза мимолетный поцелуй, отошла обратно к стае.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем? – скептически приподнял бровь Дерек.

\- Ты у меня в долгу, – напомнил Стайлз, склонив голову набок, и это, похоже, подействовало.

Хейл явно засомневался, слыша, что Стайлз не врет, но с другой стороны чувствуя, что есть какой-то подвох. Проблему решил Питер.

\- Дерек! – крикнул он и кинул ему куртку. – Хватит ломаться и проваливай уже.

Стайлз показал старшему Хейлу поднятый вверх большой палец и потянул особо не сопротивляющегося Дерека за футболку к своему джипу.

 

***

\- Стайлз?

\- Ммм?

\- Скажи-ка мне, что это за «очень важное дело»?

Дерек, переполняемый тщательно сдерживаемой яростью, чуть ли не по слогам выговаривал слова. Они ехали молча всю дорогу, куда-то в центр, и с каждой сотней метров он понимал, что Стилински затеял что-то, что ему не понравится. Однако меньше всего он ожидал, что джип притормозит перед кинотеатром.

\- Мы будем исправлять ошибки твоей юности и смотреть Властелина колец, – невинно произнес Стайлз, достав из заднего кармана джинсов два картонных прямоугольника и помахал ими в воздухе.

Дерек развернулся и пошел в противоположную от него сторону.

\- Эй-эй-эй! – Стайлз мигом догнал его и преградил дорогу. – Это, по меньшей мере, невежливо – уходить по-английски, во-первых, а во-вторых, у нас сеанс через десять минут, куда ты собрался?

\- Новолуние в понедельник, а ты отрываешь меня от тренировки ради _фильма_? – прорычал Дерек.

\- Вот именно, – Стайлз ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. – Я ещё когда в парке тебя увидел, то понял, что ты все эти семь дней будешь бегать, прыгать, отжиматься и тягать железки.

\- Именно этим я и собираюсь заняться, – отрезал Дерек и попытался пройти мимо Стайлза, но тот вцепился в него, изо всех сил удерживая на месте.

\- Да погоди ты! Это не акция по дезориентации противника перед боем, если ты об этом. Наоборот! Никто из Альф не станет загонять себя до полусмерти перед самым новолунием!

Некоторые прохожие стали обращать на них внимание, кто-то даже остановился в надежде поглазеть на хорошую драку, и Дерек чуть поумерил пыл.

\- Почему нет?

\- Когда Луна рождается заново, вы должны встречать её максимально расслабленные и свободные, чтобы вобрать в себя как можно большей той силы, что она приносит с собой, – выпалил Стайлз.

\- Впервые об этом слышу.

\- А подумать? Вы же оборотни и напрямую зависите от лунного цикла. А ты ещё до кучи пытаешься набрать форму во время стареющей Луны, из-за чего половина твоих усилий тратится зря.

Слова Стайлза были очень похожи на правду, и Дерек даже немного растерялся.

\- И причем тут кино?

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, и я решил, что неплохо совместить приятное с полезным и заполнить некоторые пробелы в твоем культурном образовании, – поправил невидимые очки Стайлз.

Дерек в полном недоумении разглядывал парня перед собой, не в силах постичь его заковыристую логику.

\- Господи, Дерек, да у тебя буквально на лице написано «я не умею развлекаться», – у Стилински в запасе был ещё миллион аргументов, и, казалось, если потребуется, он готов использовать их все, даже шантаж. – И ты действительно мне должен.

\- Ладно, – скрепя сердце согласился Дерек.

Стайлз чуть ли не запрыгал от радости вокруг него и, как на буксире, потащил к небольшому кинотеатру. Он успел за оставшиеся минуты купить огромное ведро сладкого попкорна, и Дерек ни за что бы не признался, что и сам предпочитает его вместо соленого. Их места были по центру зала, который едва ли был заполнен на треть преданными фанатами пополам с подростками, забредшими то ли погреться, то ли пообжиматься на задних рядах.

Стайлз сидел рядом, абсолютно счастливый и беспрерывно шуршал попкорном, то и дело отпуская ехидные комментарии к происходящему, чем, конечно, отвлекал, но и не давал скучать. Терпения Дерека хватило где-то минут на сорок, прежде чем он раскатисто порычал на весь зал, правда звук все равно слился и потонул с раздававшейся из колонок воинственной музыкой. Стайлз, конечно, не впечатлился, но притих где-то уже после середины фильма.

Во время сцены героической гибели Гэндальфа парочка школьников впереди отпускала скабрезные шуточки и сама же неприлично громко ржала над ними. Стайлз швырнул в них остатками попкорна, на что один встал и обернулся, видимо, намереваясь отомстить обидчику, но наткнулся на крайне недружелюбный взгляд Дерека, который обычным смертным вселял настоящий ужас, и сел на место, послушно заткнувшись.

Пытка закончилась спустя два с половиной часа, но Дерек, глядя в сияющие глаза Стайлза, воодушевленного просмотром, будто то была премьера, признал, что действительно ни разу за все время не вспомнил об Альфах или охотниках. Стайлз переключил все его внимание на себя и упускать явно не собирался. Он сказал «Прогуляемся?», и они не спеша обошли пешком почти полгорода, пока не застряли в том самом парке, где случайно встретились несколько дней назад. Стайлз занял пустые детские качели, Дерек расположился напротив, полусидя на перилах, и они проговорили всю ночь. Ну, как проговорили? Говорил, в основном, Стайлз обо всем на свете, рассказывал и про колледж, и про отца, и про свою жизнь в Бэйкон Хиллс до отъезда, старательно огибая больные темы. К утру Дерек окончательно уверился, что в Стайлзе погиб великий актер, настолько красочно и в лицах тот преподносил свои истории, что Хейл и сам втянулся.

\- О, рассвет, – удивился Стайлз, наблюдая медленно светлеющее небо на горизонте, и только тогда они покинули парк.

Ни один из них не заметил пристально следившую за ними Эстер, которая притаилась в тени деревьев. Она достала из кармана телефон и, порывшись в контактах, быстро напечатала неизвестному адресату сообщение, бездумно переворачивая носком ботинка обломки маскировочной сетки.

 

* * *

* L' épreuve de la bête (фр.) – Испытание зверя;

** Tres partes ut totum, ut argumentum ergo et diis, Vis, Nexus et Ancora. Ius inviolabile ut nominare Alpha (лат.) – Три части как целое, как доказательство миру и богам. Сила, Связь и Якорь, нерушимое право называться Альфой.


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome_ _back_ _to_

_Where I'm gonna have you_

_Shell shock, fall back_

_Anyone I see through._

_Watch your head spin_

_Like a mesocyclone_

_Bouncing off the walls_

_Now there's nowhere to run_

_Like a bullet, meant to be shot_

_You're the target_

_Dead on the spot_

_When I focus, I never miss_

_It starts with a kiss_

_Shiny Toy Guns - Ricochet!_

 

Рождение новой Луны приходилось в ночь с понедельника на вторник. Дерек не настаивал, но стае это было и ненужно: все они, как и неделю назад, собрались в доме Хейлов, хмурые и обеспокоенные предстоящим испытанием. Альфы за все это время не давали о себе знать, кроме Джульетты, но и та вела себя как примерная ученица старших классов.

\- Может, испытания вообще не будет? – наивно предположил Маккол.

Питер и Дерек тогда синхронно одарили его скептическим взглядом, на что тот поднял руки вверх, мол, сдаюсь, делайте, что хотите.

Найджел связался с Дереком практически в самый последний момент, появившись из ниоткуда у него на пути во время утренней пробежки. Он передал конверт с указанием координат, которые Хейл впоследствии еле-еле отыскал на карте города, сухо предупредил, что присутствие обязательно, и удалился.

Когда до захода солнца оставалось менее получаса, и Дерек только сделал шаг за порог, с места вдруг сорвался Скотт.

\- Я пойду с тобой, – упрямо выпятив подбородок, заявил тот.

Дерек смерил его взглядов и хотел сказать решительное «нет», но к нему присоединись Айзек, а следом и Бойд.

\- Мы тоже пойдем.

Все трое смотрели на него желтыми волчьими глазами, будто таким образом уже признали его право быть их Альфой. Дерек посомневался ещё немного, но потом махнул рукой.

\- Только не лезьте на рожон, – предупредил он тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Питер накинул свою куртку и повернулся к оставшимся в гостиной Джексону и Эрике.

\- Будете охранять семейный очаг, детки? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

Джексон неопределенно пожал плечами, предпочитая не ввязываться в словесную пикировку со старшим Хейлом, а Эрика вообще сделала вид, что её здесь нет.

\- Не отставайте, – хмуро бросил Дерек и первым обратился.

Добраться до указанного места на своих, человеческих, двоих или на машине было невозможно. Оно находилось далеко за городом, окруженное густым старым лесом. Обычные люди, и даже охотники предпочитали туда не соваться, чтобы просто не заблудится, не говоря уже о навлечении различного рода неприятностей на свою голову.

Луна ещё не показалась на небе, но Альфы уже встречали их в полном составе. Стайлз стоял чуть поодаль от Дэна, вместе с Джульеттой, держа её за руки, глаза у обоих были закрыты.  Рядом с ними, прислонившись спиной к дереву и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Калеб и без обычной усмешки наблюдал за происходящим.

\- О, ты глянь, он не один пришел, – обратилась Эстер к Дэну.

Дерек скинул с себя волчье обличие, остановился на безопасном расстоянии от Альф и напряг все органы чувств, будто сканируя местность. Помимо присутствующих оборотней вокруг больше никого не было, что, конечно, радовало, но, с другой стороны, он ощущал какой-то посторонний запах, немного похожий на кипящее нерафинированное масло.

\- Это похвально, что некоторые, – выделил последнее слово Дэн, – твои беты пришли тебя поддержать, но если они попробуют вмешаться, то их ждет участь не лучше твоей.

Скотт от этого только ещё больше набычился, словно не воспринял слова Альфы всерьез. Эстер издевательски глянула на Бойда, и тот, еле поборов желание отвернуться, крепче сжал челюсти. Айзек настороженно оглядывал собравшихся, будто мысленно определял, от кого стоит ждать удара в первую очередь.

Новорожденная Луна показалась из-за туч, быстро убегающих серой дымкой к горизонту и оставляя черное небо в её полные владения. Джульетта и Стайлз открыли глаза, отступая друг от друга. Стилински, заметив Дерека, чуть склонил голову вперед в знак приветствия, и Хейл ответил ему тем же.

\- Кто будет моим противником? – Дереку хотелось побыстрее покончить с этим.

Дэн вдруг насмешливо хмыкнул и широким жестом указал в сторону Джульетты, словно приглашая её подойти ближе, что та и сделала.

\- Девчонка? – шепнул Скотт на ухо Айзеку, будто так его могли не услышать.

Дерек должен был признать, что тоже удивился, ведь в девушке было отсилы килограмм пятьдесят, да и возрастом она была, как и его беты, и он невольно вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот, словно ждал этого, отрицательно мотнул головой, безмолвно предупреждая – «не стоит её недооценивать».

\- Есть одно правило, – несколько манерно проговорила Эстер. – Никаких правил.

\- Подражаешь девушкам на ринге, дорогая? – тут же отреагировал Стайлз. – Не стоит, золотое бикини и табличка с раундом тебе не пойдут.

Эстер сделала шаг к нему, даже показались когти, но, перехватив взгляд Дэна, осталась на месте.

\- Вы сражаетесь только вдвоем, любой, кто вмешается, автоматически подписывает смертный приговор себе и своему Альфе, – словно зачитывая текст на бумаге, произнес Сомерсен. – Бой будет окончен, пока кто-то из вас не признает поражение или не умрет. Все ясно?

Джульетта наклонила голову вправо-влево, подпрыгнула пару раз, и вправду разминаясь как заправский рестлер, и поманила Дерека к себе пальцем.

\- Стайлз? – произнес Дэн так, будто впервые его увидел.

Стилински прошел немного вперед и зачерпнул что-то из кармана. Дереку ударил в нос тот самый странный запах.

\- Caerula flamma obice*, – произнес он, разжимая кулак, будто бросил зажженную спичку – вокруг Дерека и Джульетты кругом вспыхнуло синее пламя, освещая все вокруг куда лучше узкого ободка Луны в небе. Хейл успел поймать его полный беспокойства взгляд прежде, чем волчица бросилась на него, пока ещё в человеческой форме, только когти и клыки были от волка.

Дерек легко увернулся, тоже трансформировавшись не полностью, и нанес ответный удар, но не ожидал такого сильно отпора и отшатнулся почти к границе круга. Джульетта не дала ему передышки, и Хейл успел лишь смягчить удар. Острые когти широкими кровавыми полосами расчертили его бок от ребер до бедра.

\- Первая кровь на первых секундах боя, какая неожиданность, – с наслаждением повела носом в воздухе Эстер.

Дерек зарычал, черты лица сменились на звериный оскал, и он отшвырнул от себя Альфу, но та ловко уцепилась за торчащие из земли корни, и, как кошка, приземлись на все четыре конечности. Дерек попытался задеть её, но Джульетта легко ушла от удара и со всей силы врезала локтем ему по лицу и, опустившись вниз, сделала подсечку. К чести Дерека стоит признать, что он довольно быстро поднялся на ноги, чтобы не пропустить очередную атаку, но сколько он не пробовал достать волчицу, в ответ получал только новые раны и ушибы.

Скотт не выдержал после того, как Джульетта снова опрокинула Хейла на землю, чуть не вгрызшись ему в шею, и оба были уже на грани полного обращения в волка. Маккол дернулся к барьеру.

\- Калеб!

\- Эстер!

Голоса Дэна и Стайлза слились в один, но Калеб успел на секунду раньше, будто случайно задев Эстер, чтобы та не сделала парню такую же дыру в животе, как и Бойду. Вместо этого Калеб скрутил Скотта так, что сломал ему руку в нескольких местах.

\- Ещё раз, и это будет твоя шея, – обыденным тоном произнес он Макколу, перекрывая его болезненный вой, и оттолкнул его к Бойду и Айзеку.

Дерек тем временем, спихнув с себя Джульетту, принял обличие Альфы, и его удар, наконец, достиг цели. Волчица отпрыгнула назад, но сделать это с прежней ловкостью не удалось, ибо Хейл почти до кости распорол ей бедро.

Это привело Джульетту в бешенство, и она тоже перешла в истинную форму оборотня.

\- Бестолочь! – зло прошипела Эстер.

Кроме окружавших её Альф смысл её слов поняли только Стайлз и Питер. Последний на собственной шкуре знал, что полная трансформация, вне полнолуния доступная только Альфам, конечно, дает большую силу и мощь, но ненадолго. Если бой не закончится в ближайшее время, то победит тот, у кого природный запас силы окажется больше.

Однако сражавшиеся оборотни их будто не слышали, продолжая наносить друг другу беспорядочные удары, враз лишившиеся какой-либо стратегии. Буквально через пару минут Джульетта сильно ударила Дерека в район солнечного сплетения, и тот упал на землю, не способный больше удерживать себя в Альфа-форме.

\- Вставай! – рявкнул Стайлз.

Джульетта недоуменно обернулась на его голос, и Стилински даже показалось, что на волчьей морде промелькнула обида, однако это дало Дереку возможность придти в себя. На нем, казалось, живого места не было, тем более, что волчица, в отличие от него, не растеряла своей силы. Значит, нужно было действовать по-другому. Дерек вспомнил их с Лорой тренировки, когда он, будучи бетой, мог победить её, только четко продумывая свои действия и одновременно доводя сестру до состояния белого каления.

Джульетта была, безусловно, сильнее, но ей всего лишь семнадцать, поэтому она вряд ли так же хорошо, как и он, знает, что такое драться за свою жизнь.

Дерек долго, на износ, парировал её атаки, стараясь разозлить как можно сильнее, и с точностью до миллиметра рассчитывал, насколько близко нужно подпустить её к себе, чтобы самому нанести удар.

Когти вошли куда-то под ребра, и Джульетта не то взвыла, не то захрипела, сбрасывая волчью шкуру. Дерек крепко прижал её к земле, надавив сильнее, и девушка закашлялась кровью.

Стайлз рвано вздохнул, и Джульетта посмотрела на него мутным от дикой боли взглядом, потом перевела его на Хейла и еле слышно прошептала:

\- Ты победил.

Дерек тут же отпустил её, но и сам с трудом удержался на ногах. Стайлз сделал неопределенный пас рукой, барьер спал, и он вместе с Калебом кинулся к Джульетте, проверяя насколько все серьезно.

Дэн провел рукой по волосам, разочарованный произошедшим.

\- Поздравляю, – безэмоционально произнес он. – Первое испытание ты прошел. У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы подготовится ко второму.

Дерек, у которого болело абсолютно все, вдруг почувствовал себя почти что хорошо, будто признание его заслуги послужило обезболивающим не хуже морфина.

\- Какое испытание будет вторым?

Дэн долго не отвечал, наблюдая за тем, как Калеб поднимает Джульетту на руки и уносит прочь вместе со Стайлзом, державшим её за руку и шептавшим какие-то слова на латыни.

\- Vis, Nexus et Ancora, – наконец обратил на Хейла свое внимание Дэн. – Второе – Nexus – испытание на связь со своей стаей.

\- Ancora – якорь, – констатировал Питер. – Третье испытание будет связано с его якорем?

\- Вы забегаете вперед, – усмехнулся Дэн. – Третье испытание может и не потребоваться, учитывая, что здесь только три беты из пяти.

И добавил, как контрольный в голову:

\- Первое испытание проходило больше половины, второе – где-то треть, на последнем срезались все, за редким исключением.

\- До встречи через месяц, – утрированно дружелюбно помахала им на прощание Эстер, и все Альфы быстро покинули лес.

 

***

Стайлз вышел от Джульетты, когда стрелки часов уже перевалили отметку в двенадцать. Он пару раз хлопнул себя по щекам, чтобы прогнать усталость, и отправился в кабинет к Дэну.

\- Ну как она? – поймал его в дверях Калеб.

\- Все нормально, – чуть поморщился Стайлз от неконтролируемо сильной хватки оборотня. – Рана была глубокая, но ей повезло, сердце чудом оказалось не задето.

Калеб сграбастал его в объятия и даже приподнял над полом.

\- Чувак, ответственно заявляю, ты самый крутой из всех, кого я знаю, – облегченно выдохнул он. – Только не говори ей, что я тут…

\- Ладно, – слабо улыбнулся Стайлз на его заминку.

Калеб, сияя как начищенный чайник, со свистом вылетел из кабинета.

Стайлз устало прислонился спиной к двери, на миг потерявшись в собственных ощущениях. Он чувствовал, что завтра утром опять проснется как с сильного похмелья – слишком испугался за Джульетту и, перестаравшись, снова забыл о контроле.

А ещё он так и не научился слышать оборотней.

Как Дэн оказался рядом, он пропустил, но отталкивать его руки не стал, особенно когда они так бережно придерживают его за талию, как нечто особенно ценное. Стайлз качнулся вперед и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, вдыхая собственную магию, текущую у Альфы в жилах.

\- Не обольщайся, – предупредил Стайлз.

\- Тс-с-с, – Дэн прислонился щекой к его макушке. – Не игнорируй меня больше.

Если бы Стайлз мог, то обязательно высказал бы все, что успел надумать за эту неделю, прибавив несколько нелестных эпитетов одним только взглядом.

\- Сам виноват, – буркнул Стайлз ему в рубашку и поднял голову. – Вот какого черта ты все это затеял?

\- Я тебя не отдам, – казалось бы, невпопад ответил Дэн.

\- Да, блядь, как будто кто-то отбирает! – выругался Стайлз, опять разозлившись.

Дэн состроил такое выражение лица, будто одновременно хотел и не хотел, говорить кто.

\- Даже если и так, – правильно растолковал его дилемму Стилински, – связь между нами нельзя разрушить ни одним известным мне способом. Так что просто… просто хватит изводить меня и себя.

Дэн  не знал, как объяснить, что этой связи ему мало. Стайлз был физически зависим от него, но это не мешало ему интересоваться другими, а Дэн хотел его для себя всего и полностью.  Но все эти мысли отступили на второй план, когда он посмотрел прямо в карие глаза, всегда живые и выражавшие больше, чем многословная речь их хозяина. Дэн наклонился вперед, на пару секунд запечатывая готовые открыться в возмущении губы целомудренным поцелуем прежде, чем Стайлз, упершись руками ему в плечи, отстранил его от себя.

\- Ты просто охренеть какой удачный момент выбрал. Типа поцелуемся и помиримся, да? – вся усталость Стайлза мигом развеялась, подхлестываемая праведным гневом. Он многое позволял Дэну в плане вторжения в личное пространство, но четко обозначил границы, которые иногда, пусть редко, но нарушались. Вот как сейчас.

\- Прости, – Дэн провел пальцами по острой линии его скул, сожалея не о поцелуе.

\- Мне пора домой, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз, понимая бесполезность любых своих слов сейчас.

\- Я отвезу…

\- Я сам!

Стилински нащупал ручку позади себя, повернул её, вывалившись в коридор, и быстро пошел прочь от Дэна.

 

***

Садиться за руль в состоянии, будто всю ночь разгружал вагоны, было не самой удачной идеей, но Стайлз концентрировался больше не на начинающемся откате, сколько на странном ощущении тревоги. Как если бы он должен был сделать что-то важное, но не сделал. Например, проверить, как там Дерек. Ему ведь тоже досталось. Стайлз даже притормозил на развилке, всерьез раздумывая над тем, чтобы свернуть к дому Хейлов, но здравый смысл вовремя высказал свои аргументы против. Вряд ли и сам Дерек, и его стая будут рады его видеть. Да и на дворе уже ночь, и отец наверняка будет волноваться, если не обнаружит дома своего сына, когда вернется с дежурства.

Шериф приехал всего на минуту позже Стайлза, положил руку на ещё теплый капот джипа, зашел в дом, укоризненно покачал головой в ответ на искусную имитацию «я весь день был дома и никуда не ходил» и отправил сына спать.

Стайлз и сам был бы рад плюхнуться в кровать и проспать, как минимум, неделю, но его приключения на сегодня ещё не закончились.

На полу в своей комнате, аккурат возле окна, он обнаружил Дерека, который, встрепенувшись на шум, с удивлением уставился на вошедшего, будто это он обнаружил у себя дома незваного гостя.

\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – полушепотом спросил Стайлз, быстро прикрыв дверь, подошел к Дереку и присел рядом с ним на корточки.

\- Я не… – начал Хейл заплетающимся языком, прочистил горло и продолжил чуть более уверенно. – Я не помню.

\- Не знал, что оборотни страдают амнезией, – съязвил Стайлз.

Дерек хмуро глянул на него и попытался встать, но ноги его не слушались, и он чуть не завалился на Стилински.

\- Так, спокойно, Серый волк, – придержал его Стайлз. – Если ты каким-то образом добежал до моего дома, то, должно быть, потратил все оставшиеся после испытания силы.

Дерек предпринял вторую попытку подняться, и ему это удалось с горем пополам, поскользнувшись пару раз на чем-то темном и вязком на полу, идентифицировать которое совсем не хотелось. Он взялся рукой за оконную раму, готовый перемахнуть через нее, но Стайлз вовремя успел дернуть его назад за куртку.

\- Куда?! – возглас получился немного задушенным, поскольку Стилински разом принял на себя весь вес Дерека. – Чтобы сдохнуть где-то на полпути? Тебя же утром запросто найдут по тем литрам крови, которые ты уже оставил у меня на полу.

Стайлз медленно повел его в ванную, искренне надеясь, что отец не надумает нагрянуть туда же. Кое-как они добрались до нужной комнаты, чудом не привлекая внимания шерифа. Стайлз усадил Дерека на бортик ванной и стянул с него куртку, которая, должно быть тоже была оборотнем, раз осталась цела после такой драки, и футболку. Затем порылся в настенном шкафчике и извлек оттуда большую бутыль из темно-зеленого стекла.

\- Так, как в прошлый раз, не получится, – Стайлз достал оттуда же несколько кусков ваты, бинт и какие-то тряпки. – Поэтому будем действовать по старинке. Зато так больно не будет.

Он критически осмотрел Дерека. Мелкие царапины достаточно будет просто промыть и оставить затягиваться самим. А вот пять узких, но глубоких полос через весь бок и рваную рану на плече необходимо тщательно обработать, не говоря уже о наверняка имеющихся повреждениях внутренних органов.

\- Надо сделать пару глотков, – Стайлз откупорил бутыль и протянул её Хейлу.

Тот недоверчиво посмотрел в ответ. Обоняние отказывалось определять содержимое, но оно явно было на травах.

\- Обычный лечебный сбор, немного усиленный моим заклинанием, – устало пояснил Стайлз и нетерпеливо потряс бутылкой. – Это чтобы активировать и усилить твою регенерацию.

Дерек, посомневавшись ещё немного, все же выпил ужасно горькое пойло.

\- Ну да, для приема внутрь оно не предназначено, – усмехнулся Стайлз, глядя на его скривившееся в отвращении лицо. – Но на безрыбье и рак рыба.

Дерек только глухо рыкнул, но не стал сопротивляться дальнейшим действиям Стилински, который, смочив тряпку водой из-под крана, осторожно очистил его раны от крови и грязи. Потом скатал несколько крупных ватных шариков, щедро смочил один из них травяной настойкой и медленно стал обрабатывать царапины на боку.

\- Почему Джульетта? – спустя некоторое время спросил Дерек.

Стайлз бросил короткий взгляд на него и вернулся к своему занятию.

\- Она сильнее всех в стае, не считая Дэна.

\- Я грешил на Эстер, – признался Дерек, будто выпил вместо лекарства сыворотку правды.

\- У неё почетная деревянная медаль, – улыбнулся Стайлз.

\- А кто третий?

\- Калеб.

Дерек несколько удивился такой иерархии в стае Альф. Эстер и Найджел наоборот производили впечатление ведущей силы, нежели двое молодых оборотней.

\- То, что ты справился с Джульеттой, говорит о многом, – Стайлз выбросил испорченный шарик в мусорную корзину и взял новый.

\- Я не думал, что в таком возрасте можно обладать такой силой.

\- Она… – начал Стилински, но замолчал, подбирая слова. – Фактически, её сила – это сила двух Альф в одном теле.

\- Двух? – Дерек перехватил его руку, останавливая на минутку. «Так больно не будет», как же.

\- У неё был брат-близнец, Филлип. Он родился человеком.

\- Был?

\- Погиб, когда ей было четырнадцать. Его укусил Альфа другой стаи, но он не обратился.

Стайлз продолжил обрабатывать раны, но Дерек чувствовал, что тот хочет сказать что-то ещё.

\- Что?

\- Ты мог убить Джульетту, но не убил, – как бы мимоходом заметил Стайлз.

\- Ей просто повезло, – Дерек передернул плечами, мол, не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Стилински подавил улыбку, понимая, что не ошибся, когда решил помочь Хейлу. Оно того стоило. Он взял широкий бинт, сложил его в несколько раз, смочил настойкой и приложил к плечу, фиксируя пластырем.

\- Вроде все, – Стайлз выпрямился и, взявшись за край собственной футболки, вытер пот со лба.

Взгляд Дерека зацепился за татуировку у того на боку, и он будто выпал из реальности. Нет, такой знак до сих пор красовался на двери особняка Хейлов, да и до этого Дерек встречал его упоминание, и вполне логично, что принадлежность Стайлза к стае Альф будет обозначена  как-то ещё, кроме как на словах, но не это повергло его в ступор. Две линии на коже парня остались угловатыми, но третья приобрела знакомый спиралевидный узор.

Стайлз одернул футболку, но у Дерека до сих пор перед глазами стояла необычная татуировка. Вряд ли мастер, её делавший, мог так напортачить, если это вообще был мастер.

\- Эй, Дерек, – Стайлз щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом.

Хейл резко поднялся, осененный догадкой, но его тут же повело в сторону, и Стайлз помог ему устоять.

\- Да тихо ты, – шикнул он на Дерека. – Никак тебя опять посетила светлая мысль удрать отсюда, так вот можешь послать её куда подальше. До утра останешься здесь.

Дерек смотрел на него и не мог поверить. Вряд ли судьба решила смилостивиться над ним и сделать такой подарок, но как ещё объяснить, что сказка из детства вдруг превратилась в реальность?

 

***

Уже к вечеру следующего дня Джульетта чувствовала себя вполне сносно. В доме, к счастью, не оказалось Эстер, которая не преминула бы отпустить в адрес девушки несколько шпилек. Найджела тоже не было видно, зато Калеб обнаружился на кухне, заваривающий кофе в турке.

\- На месте кофемашины я бы обиделась и треснула тебя крышкой, – Джульетта указала на чудо техники рядом с плитой.

\- Вот видишь, даже у кофемашины характер покладистей, чем у тебя, – фыркнул Калеб, не глядя увернувшись от летевшей ему в затылок чайной ложки. – Я даже готов пойти и пожать руку Хейлу за то, что кто-то, наконец, смог поставить тебя на место.

Калеб ожидал, как минимум, достойного ответа, приправленного ядом, но единственной, кто издавал на кухне какой-либо звук, была шипящая турка. Честертон обернулся к девушке, которая, опустив голову, бездумно выводила пальцами узор на разделочном столе.

\- Эй, я пошутил, – пошел на попятную Калеб. – Мои сто пятьдесят тысяч поражений все равно никто не затмит.

\- Да нет, – отмахнулась Джульетта. – Просто… Тебе ничего не показалось странным?

\- Например?

\- Например, что я осталась жива?

\- Вот уж нет, – категорично заявил Калеб. В этом случае он бы лично убедился, чтобы Хейл не дожил до второго испытания.

\- Дерек не хотел меня убивать, – задумчиво проговорила Джульетта.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Он был слабее, но опытней. Он мог вырвать мне сердце или перерезать горло, но он ударил так, чтобы я больше не могла сражаться, но могла выжить.

Калеб задумался. В рассуждениях волчицы определенно присутствовало здравое зерно. Оборотни не испытывают недостатка в силе, чтобы смертельный удар оказался не смертельным. Ты либо убиваешь, либо нет. Да и Стайлз что ли зря так отчаянно борется за Хейла.

Турка, о которой все забыли, выплюнула кофе на плиту, и Калеб, выругавшись, отправил её в мойку, а сам принялся убирать коричневую лужу.

\- Даже если и так, то к чему ты клонишь?

\- Думаю, это я должна придти к Хейлу и пожать ему руку, – Джульетта говорила так, будто её мир за одну ночь перевернулся с ног на голову.

\- И ты пойдешь?

\- Пойду. Вместе со Стайлзом.

\- Кстати о странностях. Эстер постоянно пропадает куда-то, – поделился своим наблюдением Калеб.

\- Меня, разве, должно волновать, где она шляется? – тут же вскинулась Джульетта.

\- Не думаю, что она нашла в Бэйкон Хиллс развлечения по вкусу, чтобы пропадать почти каждую ночь.

Настала очередь Джульетты призадуматься. Эстер не производила впечатления Доктора Зло, но подпортить жизнь тоже могла основательно. Особенно учитывая напряженную ситуацию между Дэном и Стайлзом, которой она наверняка рада, как внезапно наступившему Рождеству.

\- Что будем делать?

\- Будем присматривать за Стайлзом, – Калеб, видимо, пришел к тем же выводам. – Если она и решится на что-то, то удар придется в первую очередь по нему.

Джульетта согласно кивнула. Вот только бы Стайлз ещё не давал повода усомниться в своей лояльности к Альфам.

 

***

Дитон ждал звонка от кого угодно, но не от Дерека. Не тогда, когда в городе был Стайлз, способный решить практически любую проблему куда лучше него самого, да ещё и так благосклонно настроенный в отношении всей стаи Хейлов. Тем не менее, Дерек пообещал заехать сразу после закрытия, и Дитон не стал возражать. Было очень любопытно узнать, чего же тот хочет. Хотя Скотт, разумеется, рассказал все про ритуал и про испытания, так что определенные предположения у него были.

Дерек объявился в половине десятого, когда Дитон уже собирался уходить, и смотрел виновато и недоверчиво, будто несколько раз по дороге сюда поворачивал назад.

\- Ты опоздал, – выговорил ему Дитон. – Не лучшая тактика, когда тебе что-то нужно.

\- Попал в пробку, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Дерек, и оба это знали.

Первой мыслью Дитона было закрыть рябиновое ограждение, и пусть Дерек тут хоть до утра воет, но это разрушило бы его репутацию Будды.

\- Давай тогда сразу к делу, – Дитон стянул куртку и аккуратно повесил её на спинку стула.

\- Есть ли способ, чтобы создать или укрепить связь между оборотнями?

\- Что, прости? – Алан действительно подумал, что ослышался, тем более, что Дерек выглядел будто сосед, пришедший за солью.

\- Второе испытание будет на связь с моей стаей, – неохотно поделился он информацией. – Но не все её члены признают себя моими бетами.

\- И вместо того, чтобы это исправить, ты решил пойти радикальным путем? –  выгнул бровь Дитон.

\- Связь формируется годами. У меня нет столько времени.

Ветеринар, не долго думая, жестом пригласил Дерека следовать за собой в подсобное помещение. Там он подошел к столу и бегло пролистал несколько книг в поисках чего-то подходящего, пока не задержался на одной из страниц.

\- То, что может тебе помочь, Дерек, больше подвластно Стайлзу, нежели мне, – пристально глянул на него Дитон. – Но ты пришел сюда.

\- Я и так обязан ему жизнью, своей и своих бет, чтобы просить о чем-то, – резко ответил Дерек.

\- Это будет не бесплатно.

\- Что ты хочешь взамен?

\- Твое слово, – загадочно улыбнулся Дитон. – Ты поможешь мне, когда потребуется.

Дерек кивнул, и они обменялись рукопожатием, скрепляя сделку.

Дитон достал из ящика с инструментами хирургический скальпель и попросил Дерека оголить предплечье. Тот напрягся, но все же закатал рукав кожанки и протянул руку, с сожалением отметив, что в последнее время он слишком часто чувствует запах собственной крови.

Дитон сделал небольшой надрез, техника которого выдавала в нем опытного хирурга, и положил скальпель в глубокую чашу, куда следом добавил красный порошок и какие-то полупрозрачные листья с темным центром.

\- Это сушеные ягоды красной бузины** и крылатки*** вяза, – пояснил Дитон, заметив подозрительный взгляд оборотня. – Бузина позволит управлять твоими бетами, а вяз стабилизует заклинание, чтобы из них не получились бездушные куклы.

\- А такое может быть?

\- Нет, если все сделать правильно.

Алан добавил в чашу немного воды, поболтав скальпелем внутри, будто размешивал сахар в чае. Её содержимое приобрело ярко-алый цвет, а на поверхности стрекозиными крыльями лежали те самые полупрозрачные листья.

\- Nervorum ex sanguine tractum aliquem militiae uoluntati eius quis resistit****, – произнес Дитон, держа руку над чашей.

Дерек почти сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так. Сердце заколотилось непривычно громко, закладывая уши, как рев взлетающего самолета. Кожу на груди будто облили кислотой, и Дерек судорожно начал рвать на себе одежду, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить чувство разъедающей боли где-то под ребрами. Легкие, казалось, вообще забыли, как дышать, и он рухнул вниз, опрокинув злополучную чашу. Дитон попытался сначала удержать его, затем привести в чувство, но тот ни на что не реагировал, а кожа приобретала неестественный даже для удушья синеватый оттенок.

Алан заметил край рисунка, выглядывающего из-под разорванной футболки, и пригляделся повнимательней. Распустившийся цветок аконита, будто его коснулись теплые солнечные лучи.

Дитон не удержался и с чувством выматерился, после чего схватил телефон, надеясь, что Стайлз сможет выжать из своего джипа максимальную скорость и приехать сюда в кратчайшие сроки, пока Дерек ещё жив.

 

* * *

* Caerula flamma obice (лат.) – барьер синего пламени;

**Бузина – у друидов существовало поверье, что при помощи бузины можно управлять злыми духами или формами мыслей;

***Крылатка – имеются ввиду голые плоды шершавого вяза;

**** Nervorum ex sanguine tractum aliquem militiae uoluntati eius quis resistit (лат.) – от крови хозяина протяни ниточки к каждому, кто противится его воле.


	6. Chapter 6

_Do you believe in heaven above_

_Do you believe in love_

_Don't tell me a lie_

_Don't be false or untrue_

_It all comes back to you_

_Open fire on my burning heart_

_I've never been lucky in love_

_My defences are down_

_A kiss or a frown_

_I can't survive on my own_

_Zeromancer – Send me an Angel_

 

\- Ну и как он?

\- С виду получше, но пока он не очнется, я ничего не могу сказать.

\- Я позвонил твоему отцу и объяснил ситуацию.

\- Да уж, я нарушил немало правил дорожного движения по пути сюда. Хотя время реагирования патрульных где-то на уровне черепашьего марафона.

Стайлз откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в подголовник офисного кресла. Дитон правильно рассчитал, что присутствие парня может потребоваться на всю ночь, поэтому притащил лучшее, что у него было, чтобы тот с комфортом расположился у импровизированной постели Дерека. Стайлз крепко держал Хейла за запястье, мысленно считая частивший пульс. Единственное, чем он мог помочь оборотню, это стабилизировать его состояние при помощи своей магии, направляя его собственную в нужное русло – на регенерацию. Благо, Дерек получил за свою попытку сжульничать только желтую карточку, а не удаление с поля.

Хотя то, что он обратился к Дитону, с одной стороны вызывало интерес, а с другой недоумение, сродни обиде. В конце концов, неужели за все это время Стайлз не заслужил доверия? Пусть не полного, но придти просто посоветоваться-то Хейл мог! Заодно и не вляпался бы в очередную, физически болезненную, историю.

Однако пойти на столь  рискованный шаг Дерек мог только от отчаяния. Значит, дела в стае идут не очень хорошо, вопреки ожиданиям.

Дитон ушел почти в полночь, оставив Стайлзу ключи, телефон и пару интересных, с его точки зрения, книг. Спать захотелось уже на первой, но все равно не настолько, чтобы уснуть, сидя с онемевшей рукой под постоянный шум беспокойных животных в клетках. Тем не менее, ближе к утру Стилински все-таки провалился в некое подобие сна, где он долго бежал то ли от кого-то, то ли к кому-то.

Дерека разбудил звон дверного колокольчика, который прогремел для него церковным набатом. Он дернулся на постели всем телом, и Стайлз инстинктивно сжал его руку, просыпаясь. С минуту оба тупо смотрели друг на друга, восстанавливая в памяти события прошлой ночи.

\- Добро утро, – первым нарушил тишину Стайлз.

\- Доброе, – хрипло пробормотал Дерек. В горле жутко пересохло, как у путника в пустыне. – Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Хотел тебя спросить о том же, – Стайлз ткнул в него указательным пальцем свободной руки. – Я вчера обнаружил тебя, задыхающимся на полу, а рядом лужа красного варева. Выглядит, как для заклинания марионеточника. Будь добр, объяснись.

Дерек сел на постели, согнул одну ногу в колене, опершись о него локтем, и потер подбородок.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

\- Правду.

Стайлз терпеливо ждал отсилы секунд пять, но это все равно что пытаться заткнуть извергавшийся вулкан – в голове крутился миллион вопросов, на каждый из которых Хейл был обязан ему ответить.

\- Почему ты пошел к Дитону? Почему не пришел ко мне? Почему ты вообще решил воспользоваться магией? Неужели…

\- Стайлз, – перебил его Альфа, но отвечать явно не собирался.

\- Правду, Дерек, – с нажимом повторил Стилински.

\- Он считает, что и так слишком многим тебе обязан, чтобы что-то ещё требовать, – вмешался Дитон.

Дерек наградил его тяжелым взглядом из-под бровей, но ветеринар, на правах хозяина лечебницы, проигнорировал безмолвное предупреждение, прошел в комнату и достал из шкафа белый халат.

\- Так в этом все дело, – уцепился за его слова Стайлз и еле удержался от того, чтобы не залепить Дереку подзатыльник. – Придурок!

Хейл откинул одеяло и встал с постели с твердым намерением уйти, но Стайлз в который раз остановил его.

\- Да что ты за неразумная псина-то такая! – разошелся Стилински. – Хуже своих щенков порой. Хотя чему я удивляюсь? Какой Альфа, такие и беты.

Глаза у Дерека полыхнули красным, но Стайлз не отступил.

\- Закрой глаза, – приказным тоном сказал он, положив ладони ему на шею.

\- Что ты…

\- Покажу то, что надо было сделать с самого начала.

Дерек послушался его, но не сразу, привычно считывая с человеческого тела его физиологические реакции, чтобы определить – верить или нет. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но сразу понял, что это оно, когда почувствовал тугой узел за грудиной, словно проглотил целый моток веревки. Даже хотел отстраниться, но Стайлз держал крепко, успокаивающе погладив его большими пальцами под подбородком.

\- Просто слушай.

И Дерек услышал. Так ясно, будто притаился перед домом Маккола, который второпях запихивал в себя завтрак, как обычно опаздывая в школу. Или стоял на крыльце собственного особняка, где Бойд разбирал старый, прогнивший кухонный шкаф, чтобы отправить его на свалку. Или как если бы вместе с Айзеком набирал код от школьного шкафчика.

Дерек открыл глаза, внезапно ощутив такой прилив сил, что против воли полезли клыки.

\- Вот как это должно работать, – Стайлз и сам будто весь светился изнутри. – Альфа и его беты. Ваша связь. А то, что ты хотел создать искусственно, не более, чем имитация.

Дерек вдохнул полной грудью, призывая обратно контроль над волчьей сущностью, и только тогда заметил, что обеими руками держит Стайлза за предплечья. Но не стал убирать их, поймав в зеркальном отражении понимающий и насмешливый взгляд Дитона.

 

***

В присутствие Дэна Эстер, как будто, напрочь забывала о предназначении стульев, как мест для сидения. Для этой цели ей куда более по вкусу приходилась поверхность письменного стола.

\- Он опять ему помог, Дэн, – Эстер показательно медленно закинула ногу на ногу. – Приструни своего мальчишку, иначе это сделаю я.

\- Ты ничего ему не сделаешь, пока я Альфа этой стаи.

Эстер откинула назад рыжие локоны, маскируя тем самым недовольство, промелькнувшее на красивом лице. Впрочем, такая реакция была вполне предсказуемой. Правду говорят – любовь слепа.

\- То есть ты не убьешь Хейла, если Стайлз будет против?

\- Он уже одной ногой в могиле, – Дэн даже не смотрел на неё, продолжая разбирать завал на столе.

\- Он может справиться со вторым испытанием. Особенно если твой ненаглядный продолжит ему во всем помогать, – презрительно добавила Эстер.

\- Пусть помогает, – безразлично бросил Дэн. – Не второе, так третье испытание станет для него смертельным.

\- Для твоего прадеда не стало.

\- Мой прадед был Альфой, каким Хейлу никогда не стать.

Эстер ещё некоторое время сверлила взглядом склоненную над бумагами макушку Сомерсена и, фыркнув, встала на ноги.

\- Не слишком ли ты сложный путь выбрал, чтобы избавится от одного оборотня?

Дэн отложил ручку в сторону и сложил пальцы вместе, будто сдерживая рвущееся наружу желание насильно заткнуть волчице рот.

\- Своими вопросами, Эстер, ты ставишь под сомнение свое нахождение в этой стае.

\- Каким бы всемогущим ты не был, – поджав губы, выплюнула она, – не тебе переписывать многовековые устои.

\- Я и не буду их переписывать, – спокойно возразил Дэн. – Эллингтоны были и будут в стае Альф, но у вас достаточно многочисленная семья, чтобы подыскать тебе замену.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь?

\- Предупреждаю.

Эстер гордо вскинула голову и с поистине королевским достоинством покинула кабинет. Дэн позволил себе на миг опустить голову на скрещенные руки и сразу же выпрямился, взял в руки телефон и, поглаживая цифру «1» быстрого набора на дисплее, не решался нажать. Легко сказать «приструни». Приструнить можно было ту же Эстер, а вот Стайлз сам кого хочет приструнит.

Дэн и рад был сам устранить потенциальную угрозу, как для всего сообщества оборотней, так и для себя лично, но он выбрал способ, которым можно убить сразу двух зайцев. Избавиться от проблемы и не замарать собственные руки. Стайлзу было уже девятнадцать, и Дэн не железный. Любым опрометчивым поступком он мог разрушить то, на что надеялся.

 

***

На этот раз у Стайлза получилось то, что он задумал, несмотря на внезапно отказавшийся везти хозяина куда-либо джип. Видимо, недавний ночной спринт оказался за пределом его возможностей. Тем не менее, новый букет белых роз был куплен, а кованое ограждение осталось далеко в зеркале заднего вида. Стайлз насидел в такси на лишний доллар, мысленно шагая по знакомой дороге между каменными плитами, прежде чем решился повторить этот путь в реальности.

Анна Стилински.

Alis inserviendo consumor*.

Стайлз присел на корточки и осторожно положил букет на могилу. Его обычно теплые, даже в холодное время года, пальцы вдруг заледенели, и он, зябко передернув плечами, сильнее натянул вниз рукава толстовки.

Он так соскучился. Но каждый визит сюда давался с таким трудом, как если бы ему приходилось взбираться на гору, поверхность которой покрыта непроходимым плющом. Но и не придти он не мог. Пусть потом будет весь день непривычно тихими, а взгляд отца будет казаться полным осуждения, Стайлзу необходимо ещё раз удостовериться, что его мать когда-то была рядом с ним. И что теперь её больше нет.

Он просидел на пробирающем до костей ветру, вглядываясь в золотые буквы на бездушном граните, пока не почувствовал, что солнце, до этого ярко светившее, не скрылось за набежавшими из ниоткуда хмурыми тучами. Может, просто совпадение, а может действительно пора уходить, пока на Бэйкон Хиллс не обрушился ураган неконтролируемых эмоций одного колдуна.

Найти выход оказалось чуть сложнее, чем вход, и Стайлз, поплутав немного, зацепился взглядом за несколько обособленной группкой стоявших рядом могил. Шестое чувство подсказывало ему, чью фамилию он на них увидит.

Неужели это все те, кто погиб тогда при пожаре?

Стайлз потоптался на месте, но все же подошел поближе к одной из могил и несмело коснулся пальцами края надгробия.

Первое, что он услышал – пронзительный крик волков и людей, горевших заживо. Собственный дом, вдруг ставший смертельной ловушкой для всей семьи. Огня было вполовину меньше, чем удушливого синеватого дыма, забившего легкие.

Дольше всех боролась за жизнь женщина, отчаянно пробивавшаяся сквозь горящие обломки, и ей это почти удалось, но…

Стайлз убрал руку за секунду до того, как почувствовал тяжелый удар обвалившейся балки, лишивший её последней надежды на спасение. Он приложил ладонь ко лбу, а вокруг будто до сих пор все полыхало огнем. Стайлз понял, что его пошатнуло в сторону, только когда его придержали за локоть.

\- Как ты пережил это?

Дерек смотрел куда-то поверх его макушки, и сам на миг вернувшись в тот страшный день.

\- Я скажу тебе как, когда сделаю это, – глухим голосом ответил он.

Если бы мог, то Стайлз обязательно рассмеялся бы над иронией ситуации. Надо же было им встретиться именно в тот день, когда оба решили навестить родных, которых до сих пор не способны отпустить.

\- Ладно, я пойду, наверное, – спохватился Стайлз, – чтобы ты мог… ну…

\- Я просто вернулся… кхм, – прокашлялся Дерек, – когда почувствовал тебя.

\- Ааа, – глубокомысленно протянул Стайлз. – Неловко получилось, м-да.

Дерек хмыкнул и кивком головы указал на виднеющуюся вдалеке парковку, где в одиночестве стояла Камаро.

\- Тебя подвезти?

\- О! Ты бы этим сохранил мои деньги на карманные расходы, – воодушевился Стайлз. – Как раз останется мне на обед.  Кстати, я умираю с голоду, может, пойдем поедим?

У Дерека вертелось на языке «Свидание?», но это уж слишком бы походило на флирт, поэтому он неопределенно пожал плечами, что Стайлз расценил как согласие и первым пошел к машине.

 

***

Они остановились в уютном кафе, где, по словам Стайлза, всегда подавали свежую «домашнюю» выпечку, хотя первые и вторые блюда также были в наличии.

Он долго выбирал между черничным пирогом и блинчиками с черникой, когда Дерек ограничился лишь черным кофе. В итоге Стайлз выбрал все-таки блинчики, даже попытался запихнуть в него парочку, но потерпел на этом поприще поражение.

\- Тогда у Дитона, – начал Стайлз, – кого ты не услышал?

Дерек откинулся на спинку небольшого диванчика и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Джексона и Эрику.

\- Я так и думал.

Стайлз отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку и обхватил ладонями кружку с чаем, как будто ему все ещё было холодно.

\- Я могу тебе помочь…

\- Стайлз! – тут же возразил Дерек.

\- Почему нет? – искренне возмутился Стилински. – Тем более, это из-за меня…

Стайлз осекся и, быстро сориентировавшись, сделал вид, что ему жутко захотелось пить.

\- Из-за тебя что? – прищурился Дерек.

Стайлз тянул время, гоняя чаинки по дну кружки, но Хейл ждать не собирался и ощутимо толкнул его коленом под столом. Парень поднял на него виноватый взгляд.

\- Дэн не терпит конкуренции, – тщательно подбирал слова Стайлз. – И, возможно, он посчитал, что ты можешь ему её составить.

\- А я могу?

В свете последних событий Дерек и так знал ответ на этот вопрос, но ему хотелось услышать мнение Стилински, который оказался самым везучим на свете, потому что именно в этот момент около их столика нарисовалась Джульетта.

\- Стайлз? – радостно воскликнула девушка. – Я думала, ты сегодня весь день будешь изображать из себя отшельника.

После чего перевела взгляд на Хейла и добавила:

\- Или ты нашел себе компанию?

\- Невежество, моя милая Джульетта, показываешь ты, прервав наш разговор, столь важный, что не советовал бы я тебе задерживаться здесь боле, – витиевато высказался Стайлз, пристально глядя в глаза волчицы.

\- Не стоит прогонять меня, Ромео, коль сердце ноет за тебя в сей непогожий день, когда-то также омрачивший твою жизнь, – в тон ему ответила Джульетта.

Дерек переводил взгляд с одного на другую, пытаясь уловить суть их разговора. Получается, если Стайлз сегодня был на кладбище, то, может, не просто так, а по случаю годовщины смерти его матери?

\- Джульетта, ты идешь? – прервала их шекспировские страсти рыжеволосая девушка, и Стилински с удивлением признал в ней ту самую незнакомку, которой подарил охапку белых роз.

\- А, Лидия, – улыбнулась Джульетта. – Это мой друг, Стайлз. А это…

\- Дерек Хейл, я знаю, – прервала её Мартин, поприветствовав Альфу мимолетным взглядом из-под ресниц. – Так значит, тот самый Стайлз.

\- Тот самый? Что ты обо мне наговорила?

\- Ничего особенного, это Джексон постарался, – прозрачно намекнула Джульетта.

Стайлз обернулся и увидел за дальним столиком Уиттмора с незнакомым парнем. И если первый подчеркнуто их игнорировал, то второй наоборот разглядывал крайне заинтересованно, особенно Хейла.

\- Тогда, раз нет смысла прятаться за маской, то может, окажете мне честь личной встречи? – спросил Стайлз. От девушки веяло крайне знакомой энергетикой, с которой он столкнулся, пожав руку Питеру Хейлу, при этом у неё не было таких выдающихся способностей, чтобы поднять того из могилы. Но тогда как?

\- Мой секретарь внесет вас в расписание и свяжется с вами позднее, – наигранно вежливо улыбнулась Лидия и утянула Джульетту за собой к столику.

\- Нам пора, – усмехнулся Дерек, поднялся на ноги и, достав бумажник, оставил на столе пару зеленых купюр.

Стайлз не стал спорить, и они вдвоем покинули кафе, где вдруг прибавилось лишних ушей.

Дэнни тоскливо вздохнул им вслед.

\- Что? – отвлекся от изучения меню Джексон.

Дэнни снова вздохнул, глянул через витрину на взвизгнувшую тормозами Камаро и пояснил:

\- Да как обычно, очередной красавчик и уже занят.

 

***

Питер, устав командовать бестолковыми оборотнями, поднялся наверх, где нашел Дерека, в который раз последние дни перебиравшего то немногое,  что сохранилось от их семейной библиотеки.

\- Твоя тяга к знаниям, конечно, похвальна, но ноутбук и интернет сэкономили бы тебе кучу времени, – Питер небрежно привалился плечом к косяку.

Дерек не ответил, продолжая рыться в старых коробках.

\- Хотя бы скажи, что ты ищешь.

Питер готов был стоять над душой, пока его племянник не сдастся, и тот тоже это понимал.

\- Одну книжку, – сквозь зубы выдал он.

\- Ясно, что не две, – Питер подошел ближе. – А название у неё есть?

\- Нет.

Питер сначала подумал, что Дерек просто таким образом высказал ему свое «отстань», а потом вдруг вспомнил, у какой книги в их библиотеке не было названия.

\- О-пля! – засиял Питер, как рождественская звезда. – И кому же ты собрался читать мамины сказки?

\- Никому.

\- Как всегда информативно.

Дерек крепче сжал зубы и принялся быстро складывать все те книги, что только что вытащил, обратно.

\- Может, тебя интересует какая-то конкретная история? – полюбопытствовал Питер. – Мы их всей семьей писали.

Дерек явно засомневался, но, окинув дядю взглядом, покачал головой сам себе. Раскрывать все карты, особенно ему, он станет только в крайнем случае.

\- Это не твое дело.

\- Я хочу тебе помочь, Дерек.

\- Уже помог.

\- Как знаешь.

Питер решил отступить на время. Если Дереку так нужна эта книга, в поисках которой он перерыл весь дом, то рано или поздно он сам к нему придет.

Тем более, что у него есть электронная копия.

 

***

Пусть со второго раза, но Стайлз все-таки уломал Дерека принять его помощь, что само по себе вызывало ощущение абсурдности происходящего. Как если бы врач бегал за пациентом, уговаривая его лечиться, а тот настаивал на продолжении страданий.

В ожидании гостя Стайлз занимался написанием тысячи и одной работы, о которых ему любезно сообщила однокурсница. На некоторое время он даже вновь почувствовал себя простым студентом вместо того, чтобы заниматься вопросами жизни и смерти.

В дверь постучали, и Стайлз на автомате крикнул войдите, хотя его бы услышали и так. Дерек вошел в кухню, где за большим столом с кучей учебников расположился Стилински,

\- Не помешал?

\- Не-а, – Стайлз быстро захлопнул ноутбук вместе с книгами и сгрузил все в одну большую стопку. – Мне не к спеху.

\- Твой отец на дежурстве? – шериф для Дерека представлял какую-то смутную угрозу, хоть и был человеком, но знал об оборотнях и вряд ли обрадовался присутствию оного в своем доме.

\- Ага, – развеселился Стайлз. – После того, как он обнаружил меня спящим на диване, он очень просил передать тебе пламенный привет из охотничьего ружья.

Дерек хмыкнул. Что и требовалось доказать.

\- Если окружающая утварь тебя ничем не смущает, то мы можем начать, – Стилински указал ему карандашом на стул.

Хейл снял куртку, кинул её на спинку и сел.

\- Как это работает?

\- Считай, что я как усилитель сигнала, – Стайлз подошел к нему со спины и положил руки на плечи. – Но мне нужно с тобой как бы синхронизироваться, чтобы все получилось.

\- Сердцебиение? – Дерек почувствовал, как тот надавил ему над ключицами.

\- Верно.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, считая про себя удары пульсовой волны под пальцами.

\- Расслабься, – шепнул он. – Ощущения будут, как в прошлый раз,  только не сопротивляйся.

Дерек ничуть не удивился, когда сразу дотянулся до Айзека, Бойда и Скотта, будто прошел к ним по дороге из желтого кирпича, заботливо выложенной Стайлзом. От ладоней на плечах волнами исходил сумасшедший жар, и Дерек с радостью подставлялся под него.

\- Трое из пяти – это никуда не годится, – Стайлз легонько пихнул его коленом в спину. – Ты должен добраться до них всех.

Дерек сначала заметался, не зная, куда ему идти, и Стилински мягко направил его в нужную сторону, но на этот раз он чувствовал себя канатоходцем, неуверенно продвигавшимся по тонкой веревке. Голос Джексона прорвался к нему, словно через толщу воды. Кажется, он ужинал с родителями, но кое-что Дерек различил очень четко – желание убежать. Неважно куда, лишь бы подальше.

\- Хорошо, – медленно произнес Стайлз. – А Эрика?

А вот тут Хейл будто на стену напоролся. Попытался пробиться, но добился только того, что она стала крепче и выше.

\- Нет-нет-нет, – затараторил Стилински и отнял руки.

Ощущение, как будто после сауны прыгаешь в ледяной бассейн. Дерек зарычал от разочарования.

\- Остынь, Серый волк, – Стайлз дунул ему на макушку. – Здесь надо действовать по-другому. Но зато с Джексоном получилось.

\- Я не знал, что Альфы _так_ ощущают своих бет.

\- Они и не ощущают. Я же говорю, я как усилитель. Со мной ты должен научиться их видеть, слышать и даже трогать, чтобы без меня хотя бы просто знать, что они живы.

Он отошел в сторону, и у Дерека в руках словно веревка натянулась. Стайлз резко тормознул, будто тоже почувствовал это, и обернулся, неверяще уставившись на оборотня. Дерек встал и подошел к нему вплотную, заглядывая в почти черные от расширившихся зрачков глаза.

\- Быть не может, – выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерек молча запустил руку ему под футболку и обвел большим пальцем тот самый, единственный плавный завиток из всей татуировки. Стайлз дернулся, приложившись спиной о холодильник, с которого слетело несколько магнитов, и положил свою руку поверх его, останавливая.

\- Я не могу, Дерек, – отчаянно зашептал Стайлз. – Дэн, он…

Хейл не стал слушать, притянул парня к себе и, наклонив голову, прижался к его губам своими, легко прикусив за нижнюю. Стайлз сдался почти сразу, позволив ему углубить поцелуй, и обхватил обеими руками за шею. Дерек будто к обнаженным нервам прикасался, настолько сильной волной его захлестнуло, что весь контроль полетел к чертям собачьим. Стайлз подставлялся под жадные губы, и сам отвечал с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Дерек еле сдерживался, чтобы нечаянно не поранить его рвущимися наружу клыками, когда перед глазами уже стояла красная пелена.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он все же сделал что-то не то. Стайлз резко вырвался от него, зажимая рукой левое предплечье, как если бы там была страшная рана.

\- Сука! – не постеснялся в выражениях Стайлз, и, судя по всему, ему действительно было больно, хотя Дерек не ощущал запаха крови.

Он притянул Стилински обратно к себе и прикоснулся к его руке с тыльной стороны, забирая вполне реальную боль.

\- Стайлз? – нахмурился Дерек. – В чем дело?

\- Мы чувствуем друг друга, – с нотками обреченности произнес Стайлз, и не нужно было уточнять, кто «мы». – Не всегда, только сильные эмоции и…

\- Боль?

\- Да.

У Дерека появилась мысль, которой лучше бы не подтвердиться.

\- Так он ранен?

\- Да.

\- И не регенерирует?

\- Нет.

Хейл зарычал, подняв голову к потолку. Значит, Дэн это специально. «Не терпит конкуренции», да? Что ж, холодный душ получился воистину отрезвляющим.

\- Я сам с этим разберусь, – Стайлз обхватил его одной рукой за талию и прислонился лбом к его груди.

Дерек не представлял, как можно было нарочно причинить боль тому, кого считаешь своей парой. От бессилия хотелось взвыть.

_Бессилия?_

Стайлз вскинул голову и невесомо коснулся губами колючего подбородка.

_Нет. Теперь уже нет._

* * *

*Alis inserviendo consumor (лат.) – Светя другим, сгораю сам.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_Linkin_ _Park –_ _Castle_ _of_ _Glass_

 

Когда Дерек вернулся домой, то Питер встречал его в дверях с видом обеспокоенной мамаши, всю ночь прождавшей блудного отпрыска, однако образ был подпорчен неприлично довольной ухмылкой.

\- Дерек, Дерек, Дерек, – покачал он головой. – Когда я сказал, что нужно пользоваться хорошим расположением Стайлза, ты, должно быть, понял меня слишком буквально.

Каждый раз в присутствии дяди Дерек мысленно проклинал себя за то, что не устроил ему повторную кремацию, как только увидел его наглую морду на пороге.

\- Как будто ты сам втайне на это не рассчитывал.

\- Ты меня переоцениваешь, – возразил Питер. – Это была бы очень выгодная партия, не будь он уже крепко связан с другим Альфой.

Упоминание о Дэне, определенно, было лишним. Дерек сжал руки в кулаки, что не осталось незамеченным.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься вызвать его на дуэль? – тон Питера неуловимо изменился с насмешливого на предостерегающий. – Стайлз, конечно, ценен, но не настолько.

Дерек неожиданно усмехнулся. Как раз-таки «настолько». Если бы Питер знал, что его племянник имеет полное право претендовать на Стилински, то запел бы по-другому. Но Дерек не хотел пока ни с кем делиться этой информацией, даже если вся его стая будет считать его сумасшедшим, решившим отбить у Альфы Альф его пару.

\- Я ведь не для праздного любопытства интересуюсь, – не сдавался Питер. – Именно мне потом придется разбираться с последствиями твоих опрометчивых поступков.

\- Неужто беспокоишься? – скептически хмыкнул Дерек, проходя мимо дяди к лестнице.

\- Беспокоюсь, – осадил его Питер. – Даже если ты в это не веришь.

Дерек обернулся, застыв одной ногой на ступеньке, и смерил его взглядом.

\- Я не в той ситуации, чтобы позволить себе нечто опрометчивое, – уклончиво ответил он и поднялся наверх.

У Питера на языке вертелось ещё много нелестных эпитетов ему вслед, но Дерек, на удивление, был очень уверен. С одной стороны это можно было принять за не выветрившийся максимализм, но с другой стороны, учитывая его недавние археологические раскопки в семейной библиотеке, вполне возможно, что Дерек действительно знает, что делает.

Сна было ни в одном глазу, и Питер решил, что сказка на ночь ему поможет. Надо было только понять, какая.

 

***

Стайлз остановился на школьной парковке как раз, когда ученики радостно посыпали из дверей. На миг стало даже немного грустно, что однажды пришлось покинуть пусть далеко не самую лучшую, но родную школу. Которая, к слову, совсем не изменилась. Стайлз, завидев Харриса, еле удержался от того, чтобы спрятаться за рулем. Учитель химии до сих пор внушал ему праведный ужас.

Но прятаться было нельзя, особенно когда тебе нужно найти кое-кого вполне определенного.

\- Какие люди!

Ну, иногда везет, и этот кто-то тоже ищет тебя.

\- Привет, красавица, – улыбнулся Стайлз Эрике, которая бесцеремонно распахнула дверь с пассажирской стороны и уселась рядом с ним.

\- Подвезешь? – девушка наклонилась к нему, открывая потрясающий вид на глубокое декольте.

\- Только скажи куда.

Рэйерс помрачнела, отодвинулась и пристегнула ремень безопасности.

\- К Дереку, – невнятно бросила она. – У нас тренировка.

Стайлз молча завел мотор, не став комментировать её внезапную перемену настроения.

\- Ты пропустил поворот, – встрепенулась Эрика, когда дорога, ведущая в лес, осталась позади.

\- Ой, какой я невнимательный, – поцокал языком Стайлз, продолжая ехать по прямой.

\- Дерек мне голову оторвет, если я не появлюсь у него вовремя!

\- Считай, что я тебя похитил. А Дереку я в красках распишу, как ты отчаянно сопротивлялась, но я был весь такой неумолимый и беспощадный, скрутил тебя в бараний рог и кинул в багажник, чтобы потом, где-нибудь в тихом и укромном уголке, надругаться.

Эрика села вполоборота к Стайлзу, облокотившись одной рукой о подголовник.

\- Он почувствует, что ты врешь.

\- А кто сказал, что я вру? – Стилински глянул на вытянувшееся в изумлении лицо девушки и хохотнул. – Ну, я тебя действительно похитил и буду держать в заложниках, пока не получу необходимую мне информацию.

\- И что же ты хочешь узнать? – полюбопытствовала Эрика, но Стайлз только многозначительно подвигал бровями и за всю дорогу больше не проронил ни слова, сколько бы она его ни пытала.

Они остановились около парка аттракционов, и Стайлз, выйдя из машины, по-джентельменски открыл перед Эрикой дверь и подал ей руку.

\- Мне, по-твоему, сколько? Пять? – скептически глянула она на предложенную ладонь.

\- Да, похоже, у вас не стая, а собрание восьмидесятилетних любителей кошек, раз вы все разом забыли, как это – развлекаться, – фыркнул Стайлз и сам взял её за руку, практически силой вытащив из машины.

Первые минут десять Эрика плевалась ядом во всех прохожих, детей и самого Стилински, но потом втянулась и ворчала лишь по инерции. Стайлз, казалось, запланировал маршрут, включавший в себя каждый аттракцион и каждую торговую палатку. С волчьей ловкостью выиграть тысячу и один приз и оставить владельцев рыдать над опустевшими полками было не трудно. Зато на американских горках Стайлзу было не столько страшно, сколько больно от острых когтей, которыми Эрика вцепилась в его руку, даже не заметив.

К концу дня они, уставшие, но довольные, с парой больших гамбургеров плюхнулись на одну из скамеек, стоявших вдоль живописной аллеи.

\- Самая классная тренировка, – Эрика убрала волосы назад и разорвала обертку.

\- Дерек вас там что, мучает? – нарочито беспечно спросил Стайлз.

\- Он требует невозможного, – скривилась Эрика. – Чтобы мы все свободное время проводили, оттачивая свои инстинкты и контроль.

\- И я не могу его в этом винить, – Стайлз помахал у неё перед носом продырявленным рукавом.

Эрика усмехнулась, приняв это за шутку, но Стилински говорил всерьез. Именно умение держать себя в руках, даже в мелочах, и отличает хорошего оборотня от плохого. И Дерек абсолютно прав, пытаясь научить своих щенков уму-разуму. Вполне возможно, что выбранные им методы не эффективны, но тогда почему они срабатывают со всеми, кроме Рэйерс?

\- Если бы у тебя была возможность исправить прошлое, ты бы отказалась от укуса?

Эрика медленно дожевала кусок гамбургера и уставилась на него, будто ответ был скрыт в куриной котлете.

\- Не знаю.

\- Ты не жалеешь об этом?

\- Иногда, – призналась Эрика, пожав плечами. – Особенно, когда каждый второй хочет тебя убить.

Стайлз кивнул, а сам мысленно перевел её слова. То есть, принимая укус, она не думала или предпочитала не думать о том, что у медали будет обратная сторона. Когда прошла первая эйфории от осознания себя на вершине пищевой цепочки и пришел новый хищник, готовый всеми способами потеснить тебя с пьедестала, то Эрика предпочла бежать, нежели драться. И её даже нельзя в этом упрекнуть.

Стайлз видел в её личном деле, добытым, прямо скажем, не самым честным путем, диагноз – эпилепсия. И фото обычной девушки с растрепанными волосами и без вызывающе яркого макияжа.

Так уж вышло, что сам Стайлз, хоть и не был королем школьного бала, не знал слова «комплексы», но знал, что бывает с теми, у кого они есть. У Эрики было множество комплексов, от которых укус не избавляет так же легко, как от физических недугов. Это сидит внутри тебя, и ты не сможешь выглядеть и вести себя, как одна из тех, на кого хотела быть похожей, пока по-настоящему не почувствуешь себя уверенно.

\- Дерек не говорил тебе, – невзначай обронил Стайлз, – что далеко не все выживают после укуса?

\- Правда? – удивилась Эрика.

\- Выживают только по-настоящему сильные, – приврал Стилински, совершенно не  сомневаясь, что девушка этого не заметит. – Ты не стала бы оборотнем, если бы не была к этому готова.

Эрика изумленно рассматривала его, а Стайлз усиленно делал вид, что эта информация была преподнесена так, для общего развития, а не с какой-то конкретной целью.

 

***

Стайлз привез Эрику к дому Хейлов тогда, когда тот уже утопал в закатных оранжевых лучах. Волчица, быстро глянув на крыльцо, поцеловала его в щеку на прощание, оставив ярко-красный след, и поблагодарила за классное свидание. Стайлз облокотился спиной о джип и скрестил руки на груди, мысленно считая про себя, когда Дерек перестанет изображать из себя статую на входе и соизволит подойти к нему.

Хейл продержался полторы минуты и ленивой походкой приблизился к парню.

\- Свидание?

Стайлз торжествующе усмехнулся, стараясь отделаться от легкого ощущения дежа вю.

\- Я забрал её после школы, мы весь день гуляли, я просадил кучу денег, довез её до дома и даже получил поцелуй. Пожалуй, да, это подходит под определение свидания.

Дерек и бровью не повел, только поднял руку и стер след от помады, мазнув костяшками пальцев ему по щеке.

\- У нас сегодня была тренировка, – с легким укором произнес он.

\- И в мыслях не было тебе мешать, – открестился Стайлз, мельком заметив толпу зрителей перед окнами.

\- Завтра ей достанется в два раза больше.

\- Мы не потратили время впустую, – возразил Стилински и, собрав в кулак футболку у Дерека на груди, притянул его вплотную к себе. – Не сегодня, так завтра ты поймешь, почему, если, конечно, поменьше будешь щелкать кнутом.

\- Пряники у меня не водятся, – лицо Дерека по-прежнему не выражало ничего, но, кажется, держался он из последних сил.

\- Я тебе их испеку.

Стая во все глаза таращилась на них, наплевав на всяческую конспирацию, и периодически недоуменно переглядывалась – какие ещё пряники? Только Питер, непривычно сосредоточенный, наблюдал за происходящим, не зная, то ли радоваться такому раскладу, то ли впору заказывать билет на самолет куда подальше.

\- Ну, уже поздно, пора по домам, – Стайлз не сделал и шага, только наклонился чуть в сторону, но Дерек среагировал моментально, не пустил его, обхватил ладонью затылок и глубоко поцеловал, не давая отстраниться. Впрочем, Стайлз и не собирался, подался вперед, запустил руку Дереку под футболку и пробежался по каждому кубику пресса. Хейл оторвался от его губ только для того, чтобы оставить красочную метку на шее, прямо под ухом, после чего провел кончиком языка по линии подбородка и снова поцеловал, на этот раз медленнее, растягивая наслаждение.

Они простояли так ещё несколько минут, пока Стайлз не почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он сам ляжет на капот и ему будет плевать на зрителей.

\- Мммм, мне действительно пора, – неимоверным усилием воли он заставил себя отстраниться.

Дерек смотрел на него сумасшедше-голодными глазами, но, пусть и с трудом, отошел на почтительное расстояние. Стайлз сел в машину и, переведя дыхание, лукаво улыбнулся.

\- Ты только что разбил бедной девушке сердце, так что считай, что она на больничном, и не мучай её завтра.

Дерек сверкнул красными глазами так, для проформы, и ушел обратно в дом только тогда, когда джип окончательно скрылся за деревьями.

 

***

Стайлз никогда не стремился быть дамским угодником, да и кризис осознания собственной бисексуальности прошел как-то мимо него, тем не менее, в свои девятнадцать он имел некоторый опыт общения, как со своим, так и с противоположным полом. Присутствие в его жизни Дэна, как неоспоримой константы, конечно, прибавило ему проблем, когда он кем-то увлекался. Впрочем, Дэн, наверное, чувствовал, что Стайлз в своих намерениях по большей части был не так уж серьезен, поэтому рычал больше для виду. В свою очередь Стилински ограничение свободы всегда воспринимал довольно болезненно. Дело в том, что связь с Дэном для него была из разряда, когда хочешь приобрести ботинки из натуральной кожи, а денег хватило только на искусственную. Смотрится, вроде, одинаково, но, стоит только их одеть, сразу чувствуешь разницу. Возможно, встреться они при других обстоятельствах (что маловероятно, учитывая разницу в социальном статусе), то их связь сформировалась бы естественным образом, и Стайлз не противился бы её инициации из чистого упрямства.

Но встреча с Дереком перевернула все с ног на голову.

И первым, как ни странно, почувствовал это Дэн. Он сразу воспринял Хейла, как угрозу, когда даже сам Стайлз не осознавал своё желание помочь ему, как часть необъяснимого притяжения. Если быть до конца честным, то Стилински и сейчас не до конца понимал, почему он почувствовал Дерека даже через призму их с Дэном связи, которая в любой другой ситуации сработала бы, как блок.

Стайлз знал, что оборотни могут быть моногамны, но тогда пару они выбирают сами. Миф об особом запахе или любви с первого взгляда был только мифом, в свете чего их с Дереком отношения приобретали необъяснимый характер.

Аналитический склад ума диктовал Стайлзу разобраться, что к чему, но, на самом деле, рядом с Хейлом просто хотелось плыть по течению.

Увлеченный собственными мыслями, Стайлз не заметил, как уже подъехал к дому. Припаркованная тут же Мазда одним своим видом испортила неплохой, в общем-то, день. Её хозяин дожидался Стайлза, прислонившись к стене рядом с входной дверью.

Стилински сделал вид, что не заметил ни его, ни его машины, подошел к дому и, достав ключи, принялся ковыряться в замке.

\- Ммм, злишься?

Стайлз еле поборол желание ткнуть ключом ему в глаз и плевать, что больно будет обоим.

\- Не уподобляйся Эстер. Глупые вопросы – её прерогатива.

\- Ты меня очень огорчил, Стайлз, – будничным тоном сказал Дэн.

\- Должно быть, так сильно, что ты решил покончить жизнь самоубийством и перерезать себе вены? – едко выплюнул тот и повернулся к Альфе лицом.

Стайлза обожгло такой ненавистью, что он успел отпрыгнуть в сторону на одних только инстинктах. Острые когти успели полоснуть по воротнику куртки, но не задели кожи. Дэн раскатисто зарычал, и Стилински, не думая, брякнул:

\- Exuro*!

Двойная порция боли отрезвила оборотня, и тот отошел в сторону, сжав голову обеими руками.

\- Стайлз, – обреченно выдохнул он, но в глазах все ещё были красные отблески ярости. – Я не хотел.

\- Что именно?

Дэн протянул руку к нему, но Стайлз отшатнулся, предупреждая одним только взглядом, и Сомерсен провел пальцем по своей шее где-то под ухом.

\- Что?.. – Стайлз сначала непонимающе нахмурился, но после понял, что вывело Дэна из себя. Именно там, где он показал, час назад Дерек оставил ему яркую отметину. – И ты считаешь, что это тебя оправдывает?

\- Я бы никогда не причинил тебе зла, – Дэн не делал больше попыток приблизиться, но было видно, что он с большим воодушевлением попросил бы прощения прикосновением.

Стайлз и сам понимал, что Дэн вряд ли хотел перерезать ему горло, скорее просто схватить, но не ожидал, что человек способен так быстро отреагировать.

\- Я знаю, – почти обнадеживающе сказал Стайлз, но продолжил, как гвозди в гроб забил. – Но ты причинил.

Взгляд Дэна ожесточился, и хоть он себя контролировал, но любой другой человек, кроме Стилински, при виде него приготовился бы либо бежать, либо стрелять.

\- Ты также знаешь, что я сделаю что угодно, чтобы удержать тебя.

В этот раз Стайлз не стал сдерживаться и сам окатил его разнообразной гаммой своих эмоций, среди которых преобладали раздражение и усталость.

\- А ты знаешь, что ничего из этого не сработает.

Дэн не столько шагнул, сколько дернулся к нему, будто действительно хотел удержать не словами, так физической силой, но Стайлз всем своим видом говорил «не приближайся».

Они смотрели друг на друга, как с разных концов внезапно разросшейся пропасти, пока их не отвлек короткий гудок клаксона.

Шериф вышел из машины, подошел к ним, оценивающе оглядел обоих и, прищурившись, обратился к Дэну:

\- Проблемы, Сомерсен?

\- Никак нет, шериф, – горько усмехнулся тот и чуть склонил голову в знак уважения. – Доброй ночи.

Шериф кивнул и, положив руку сыну на плечо, увел его в дом.

Стайлз с одной стороны был рад завершению столь неприятного разговора, но с другой они остались там же, где были. Дэн продолжит вести себя, как ревнивая скотина, из-за чего Дерек может пострадать.

Ох, не стоило им с Джульеттой примерять на себя шекспировскую пьесу – накаркали. Будто до этого ему в жизни не хватало драмы.

 

***

Скотт и Джексон весь день препирались друг с другом, но на это никто привычно не обращал особого внимания, пока ситуация неожиданно не вышла из-под контроля. Стоит отметить, что драка получилась образцово-показательной, и, если бы они не были членами одной стаи, то можно было снимать на видео и продавать как учебное пособие для начинающих оборотней.

Бойд хотел вмешаться, но Дерек сам растащил их за шкирку, как нашкодивших щенков. Скотт не обратил на это внимания и продолжал пытаться достать Джексона острыми когтями, на что Альфа швырнул его, как пушинку, на пару десятков метров в сторону ближайшего дерева. Джексон оскалился, злорадствуя, за что тоже получил, шлепнувшись на капот своего Порше.

\- Что вы опять не поделили? – Дерек переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Девушку? – предположил Питер, специально вышедший на улицу понаблюдать за представлением.

\- Скорее место капитана в команде, – хмыкнула Эрика. Они тренировались с Айзеком, но тоже прервались, как только началась потасовка.

\- Лакросс? – Дерек, казалось, готов был обоих располовинить и закопать под аконитовым цветком.

\- Да даже Финсток заметил, что от Джексона никакого толку на поле! – выкрикнул Скотт, стирая кровь с лица рукавом растянутой кофты.

\- Кто бы говорил, Маккол, – Джексон встал на ноги, придерживая рукой левый бок. – Ещё неделя без твоей лучницы, и ты окажешься на скамейке запасных до конца сезона!

Оба снова оскалились, но Дерек сразу же перекрыл их скулеж, предупреждая любые попытки возобновить драку недвусмысленным рычанием.

\- Переходный возраст, – тоскливо вздохнул Питер. – Вот что случается, когда у тебя в стае одни подростки, мой дорогой племянник.

\- Умолкни, – в голосе Дерека все ещё слышались грозные рычащие нотки, и Питер, сделав вид, что испугался, показательно похлопал себя по губам. – И займись делом.

\- Как скажешь, ты тут главный, – Питер даже почти не соврал, после чего повернулся к Эрике и Айзеку и окинул их строгим взглядом воспитателя. – Вас, детки, это тоже касается, так что за работу.

Скотт абы как отряхнул одежду от пыли и грязи, проверил по карманам, выудил из одного ключи и пошел к своей машине.

\- Я тебя не отпускал, Скотт, – сказал Дерек, но, впрочем, и не пытался его остановить.

\- Да пошли вы, – огрызнулся тот, оглушительно хлопнул дверью и только с четвертого раза завел судорожно кряхтящую выхлопной трубой Хонду.

Джексон, скорее всего, тоже мечтающий укатить отсюда побыстрее, тем не менее, стоял молча, не решаясь двинуться с места.

\- Я тебя не держу, можешь последовать его примеру, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. Конечно, в его положении не стоило разбрасываться бетами, но ему до смерти надоело бегать за каждым недообратившимся щенком в этом городе, поэтому он решил рискнуть и дать Джексону самому выбрать.

\- Убежать, поджав хвост? Вот ещё! – хорохорился Уиттмор.

\- Мне казалось, именно это ты и делаешь с тех пор, как я укусил тебя.

\- Неправда! – Джексон побледнел, поджав губы.

Дерек насмешливо вскинул брови.

\- Ни один из вас не в состоянии признать перед собой наличие проблемы, – спокойно начал он. – Что имел в виду Скотт, когда сказал, что на поле от тебя никакого толку?

Джексон снова разозлился и стиснул пальцами ткань собственной рубашки.

\- Он просто завидует, – пояснил он, гордо выпятив подбородок.

Дерек рассматривал его с минуту, после чего подошел ближе, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Это ты меня пытаешься обмануть? Или себя?

Джексон хотел, было, что-то сказать, но так и стоял, хватая ртом воздух.

\- В чем дело? – с нажимом спросил Дерек.

Уиттмор опустил голову, рассматривая свои дорогущие кроссовки, куда больше подходившие для показа мод, чем для спорта, и выглядел при этом, как сын, которого отец просит показать табель успеваемости.

\- Убирайся, – разочарованно бросил Дерек, его терпение кончилось.

Джексон вскинул голову, злой и потерянный, и еле выдавил из себя:

\- Это мой якорь.

\- Ещё раз? – насторожился Хейл.

\- У меня проблемы с якорем, – нехотя повторил Джексон, но его тут же будто прорвало. – Поэтому я плохо контролирую себя на поле, и тренер отстранил меня от игры. Доволен?!

\- Идиоты! – Дерек схватил Джексона за грудки, встряхивая над землей как куклу. – Если ваш якорь не стабилен, то надо сразу идти ко мне!

Уиттмор тут же растерял всю браваду, глядя в красные глаза Альфы.

\- Полнолуние через четыре дня, и ты должен быть здесь сразу после занятий, ты меня понял?

К концу речи Дерек снова сорвался на рычание, и Джексон закивал головой, мол, все, что угодно, только отпусти меня.

Питер, который все это время, естественно, незаметно наблюдал за их разговором, одобряюще хмыкнул.

Оказывается, не все ещё потеряно.

 

***

Каждый вечер, который шериф Стилински проводил на дежурстве, Дерек и Стайлз тратили на тренировки, не менее изматывающие, чем то, что Хейл устраивал своим бетам. Правда, они частенько отвлекались друг на друга, особенно когда Стайлз садился слишком близко и прикасался к шее или вискам, поэтому они быстро решили ограничиться только запястьями.

Дерек заметил за собой, что из-за того, что лучше ощущает Айзека и Бойда во время тренировок, стал им больше доверять и уже меньше беспокоился о том, что кто-то из них покинет стаю.

Скотт был нестабилен, особенно после того, как в очередной раз сорвался, почти перед самым полнолунием. Дерек подозревал, что дело не обошлось без Эллисон, которая, возможно, опять решила перейти на сторону зла, но Маккол молчал, переваривая все в себе, из-за чего страдала его связь с Альфой.

Эрика после той прогулки со Стайлзом тоже начала постепенно раскрываться, но теперь Хейл хотел убить её за постоянные подколы в отношении их со Стайлзом отношений.

Даже с Джексоном наметился прогресс, который Стилински не обошел вниманием.

\- О, смотрю, ты поговорил с Джексоном, – удовлетворенно констатировал он и отнял руки.

У Дерека сразу же закружилась голова, и он практически упал на диван. С каждым разом получалось все лучше и лучше, но и отдача после завершения сеанса становилась сильнее.

\- На сегодня хватит, – Стайлз опустился рядом с ним, сев вполоборота и поджав под себя одну ногу. – А что с Эрикой?

\- Нормально, – откликнулся Дерек. – Полнолуние прошло почти спокойно.

Стайлз положил руку ему на шею и легко помассировал по линии позвоночника. Дерек под его пальцами понемногу расслаблялся, несмотря на то, что приближалось новолуние, и вопросов с каждым днем становилось все больше и больше. А Альфы молчали, словно их вообще не было в городе.

\- Ты беспокоишься, – вдруг сказал Дерек и повернул голову к Стайлзу. Тот слегка удивленно уставился в ответ и мягко улыбнулся.

\- Ну да, – подтвердил он. – Потому что я в таком же неведении, как и ты.

Дерек отметил про себя, что они оба невольно уловили настроение друг друга, что лишний раз подтверждало его теорию.

\- Из-за того, что ты мне помогаешь?

\- Скорее из-за этого, – фыркнул Стайлз, чуть привстал и коротко поцеловал Дерека, после чего поднялся с дивана и умчался на кухню ставить чайник.

Хейл, недолго думая, отправился следом.

\- Дэн ничего тебе не сделал? – осторожно продолжил он разговор, прислонившись бедром к разделочному столу.

\- На твоем месте я бы опасался за себя, а не за меня, – хмыкнул Стайлз, роясь в шкафчике на предмет чего-нибудь к чаю.

\- Ты не ответил.

Стилински небрежно кинул на стол коробку с печеньем, захлопнул скрипучую дверцу и только тогда посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Он в ярости, но ничего мне не сделает, даже если очень захочет. Я серьезно, Дерек, а это редко бывает, кстати, так что цени момент, – усмехнулся Стайлз и помолчал немного, прежде чем продолжить. – Я не знаю, почему между нами происходит то, что происходит, но это ставит под угрозу в первую очередь не меня, а тебя. Так что подумай дважды, если ты…

Дерек перебил его, положив руку на затылок, и притянул для поцелуя. Стайлз в отместку двинул ему кулаком в плечо, но не отстранился, позволяя вытворять своим языком все, что душе угодно. Они вернулись в реальность, только когда чайник на плите истерично свистел уже вторую минуту.

Стайлз выключил горелку, приподнялся на носочках и, облизнув губы, томно прошептал Дереку на ухо:

\- Останешься на чай?

Дерек был согласен на все, что Стайлз мог предложить, и даже больше, но инстинкты, безукоризненно отточенные, уловили шум приближавшегося автомобиля.

\- Думаю, твой отец не оценит, если застанет нас за… хм, чаепитием, – Дерек с сожалением коснулся губами его виска.

\- Точно! – Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу. – Он же поменялся дежурствами со своим помощником.

\- Ремонт на кухне почти закончен, – с намеком произнес Дерек. – По крайней мере, для чая сгодится.

\- Она и в прошлый раз была ничего, – Стайлз выглянул в коридор, где его отец уже открывал дверь. – Я люблю белый чай.

\- Обойдешься кофе.

Дерек поцеловал его напоследок и вышел через черный ход за миг до того, как шериф, устало разминая шею, вошел на кухню.

 

***

Джульетта спустилась вниз, в гостиную, где её дожидалась уже вся стая.

\- А где Стайлз? – спросила она, окинув взглядом собравшихся.

\- Его не будет, – бесцветно ответил Дэн.

\- Как это – не будет? – опешила девушка. – Новолуние послезавтра.

\- Его участие в этом испытании будет минимально.

\- Но…

\- Джу, – позвал её Калеб. – Так надо.

\- Не называй меня так, – машинально огрызнулась Джульетта, но все же перестала спорить и села в глубокое кресло.

Дэн поднял с пола большой деревянный ящик, местами довольно потертый, поставил на стол и сдвинул крышку в сторону. Внутри в два ряда, каждый в своем углублении, несколько из которых были пусты, покоились небольшие флаконы из черного стекла.

\- Для второго испытания нам потребуется нечто особенное, – Дэн взял в руки два флакона. – Тот, что запечатан синей лентой, это Дельфиниум** – цветок, похожий на аконит, но действует медленнее засчет длительного скрытого периода при отравлении. Идеальное средство, чтобы убить оборотня, потому что не имеет запаха и вкуса.

Дэн положил одну склянку на место, а вторую чуть встряхнул.

\- А этот, с белой лентой, – противоядие с добавлением Василистника***, действует мгновенно.

\- О, так его можно и при отравлении аконитом использовать, да? – оживился Калеб. – Такую штуку скрывал, когда меня всего скручивало после того, как я по глупости решил глянуть на тех братьев, что отделали нашего Альфу.

\- Противоядие против аконита – аконит, – отрезал Дэн, чуть поморщившись от неприятного воспоминания. – Этим можно только на время отсрочить смерть.

\- Ну, ладно-ладно, – миролюбиво поднял руки вверх Калеб. – При случае ещё раз поблагодарю Стайлза за спасение, – и добавил ехидно, – от твоего имени тоже.

\- Яд действует 36 часов, – проигнорировал последнее замечание Дэн. – Надеюсь, вы с Джульеттой сообразите, как и куда его добавить.

\- Во время обеда в школе, – кивнула Джульетта.

Дэн убрал обратно второй флакон, закрыл ящик и отдал его ей в руки, после чего повернулся к Найджелу и Эстер.

\- Вы нашли то, что я просил?

\- Заказал в интернете, завтра должны доставить, – отчитался Найджел.

\- Эстер?

\- Я рисовала репродукции картин, пара загогулин для меня все равно что палка-палка-огуречик, – самодовольно произнесла та и добавила, кокетливо заправив выбившуюся прядь за ухо. – У меня много талантов.

\- Началось, – протянула Джульетта и изобразила, как её тошнит.

\- Завидуй молча, девочка, – как от назойливого насекомого, отмахнулась от неё Эстер.

\- Ну, раз всем все понятно, то возвращайтесь к своим делам, – подвёл итог Дэн.

Джульетта подождала немного, пока все разбредутся, и пошла за своим Альфой, нагнав того уже у дверей в кабинет.

\- Дэн, погоди!

Сомерсен обернулся, вопросительно глянув на девушку.

\- Ты вообще ничего не собираешься говорить Стайлзу?

\- Я сказал, что его участие будет минимально, а не то, что он вообще не будет участвовать, – Дэн говорил ровно, но волчица чувствовала, что он весь будто закаменел.

\- И что же ты ему поручишь делать?

Дэн криво усмехнулся.

\- Надеюсь, у Хейла нет привычки убивать гонца, принесшего недобрую весть.

 

***

В любой другой пятничный вечер Дерек не удивился бы отсутствию своей стаи, но не в этот. Узкий ободок новорожденной луны то и дело прятался за иссиня-черными облаками, и рядом не было ни души, не считая Питера.

\- Второе испытание на связь, – задумчиво проговорил он, внимательно прислушиваясь к любому шороху, доносившемуся из леса. – Вряд ли то, что ты недосчитался овец в своем стаде, с этим не связано.

Дерек мысленно задался вопросом, не себя ли тот сейчас обозвал овцой, и хотел даже поинтересоваться об этом вслух, но отвлекся на посторонний шум в ночной тишине.

Стайлз. Красная толстовка с капюшоном, куртка, джинсы, кроссовки – все, как обычно, будто просто погулять вышел, но выражение лица было непривычно понурым и слегка виноватым.

\- Это то, о чем я думаю? – Дерек сам подошел к нему, встретив на полпути.

Стайлз вздохнул и поднял на него взгляд.

\- Мне впервые хочется тебе соврать.

Дерек собрался ответить, но Стайлз приложил пальцы к его губам.

\- У нас мало времени, так что давай потом, ладно? – и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил. – Второе испытание начнется через десять минут, то есть ровно в девять. У тебя будет три часа, чтобы найти каждого члена своей стаи.

\- Звучит просто, а на самом деле? – вмешался Питер.

\- На самом деле, искать придется только при помощи вашей связи, которая к тому же ослаблена тем, что каждая из твоих бет отравлена Дельфиниумом.

\- Отравлена?

\- Чем? – слились в один голоса Хейлов.

\- Дельфиниум – это цветок из одного семейства с аконитом, также ядовит для оборотней, как и он, но давным-давно почему-то позабытый, – объяснил Стайлз. – Через три часа они умрут, если ты не дашь им противоядие.

\- Откуда мне его взять? – с каждым словом парня Дерек хмурился все больше.

\- Противоядие находится у Альфы, по одному на каждую бету.

\- И что? Они просто так отдадут его? – скептически произнес Питер.

\- Суть испытания в том, чтобы найти их, что само по себе невероятно тяжело, так как время ограничено, а их местонахождение скрыто мощной печатью, за которой нельзя почувствовать их или услышать. Только связь и ничего больше.

Дерек сжал руки в кулаки и даже отошел на пару шагов, успокаивая зверя внутри.

\- Дерек, – позвал его Стайлз. – Я не думаю, что у тебя будут проблемы с Джульеттой, Калебом или Найджелом, но Эстер и, в особенности, Дэн могут отойти от намеченного сценария, так что будь крайне осторожен, когда встретишься с ними. Не ввязывайся в драку, просто добудь противоядие.

Хейл, казалось, пропустил все мимо ушей, продолжая расхаживать по мокрой земле.

\- Дерек! – громче окликнул его Стилински, подошел к нему и, ухватив за плечо, развернул к себе. – Ты все понял?

Дерек усилием воли вернул глазам их, присущий человеку, цвет и устало прислонился лбом ко лбу Стайлза. Тот обхватил ладонями его лицо и прошептал в самые губы.

\- Я так хочу тебе помочь, но магия испытания может засчитать тебе это, как жульничество, что, в сущности, им и является, – слабо усмехнулся он.

\- Ты и так сделал достаточно, – Дерек закрыл глаза, чувствуя в воздухе запах озона – только дождя для полноты картины не хватало.

Телефон у Стайлза в кармане зазвучал стандартной мелодией вызова, и он с силой оттолкнул от себя оборотня.

\- Все, иди! Три часа и ни минутой позже, отсчет пошел.

Дерек мельком оглянулся на Питера и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях, полностью отгородившись от всех звуков и запахов, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону его тянуло больше всего. Никого из своих бет он не почувствовал, но инстинкты подсказывали ему направление в район того места, где проходило первое испытание. Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, Дерек сорвался с места, оборачиваясь на бегу.

Стайлз проводил его взглядом и обратился к Питеру.

\- А нам с вами нужно поговорить.

 

* * *

*Exuro (лат.) – гореть, выжигать;

**Дельфиниум (лат. Delphínium) – род одно- и многолетних травянистых растений семейства Лютиковые, близкий к роду известных ядовитых растений Аконит.

***Василистник – тоже род многолетних растений семейства Лютиковые, но в отличие от Аконита и Дельфиниума использовался в лечебных целях.


	8. Chapter 8

_Race, life's a race_

_And I am gonna win_

_Yes, I am gonna win_

_And I'll light the fuse_

_And I'll never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_I'll keep up the pace_

_And i'll give you my strenght_

_To the whole human race_

_Yes i am prepared_

_To stay alive_

_And i won't forgive, vengance is mine_

_And i won't give in_

_Because i choose to thrive_

_Muse -_ _Survival_

 

\- Признаться, я ожидал, что ты меня свяжешь.

Джульетта, которая до этого вышагивала по краю печати, занимавшей большую часть пола, остановилась и посмотрела на Айзека.

\- Ну, если ты так хочешь, то, думаю, здесь найдется пара крепких веревок.

Айзек дернул уголком рта в слабой попытке усмехнуться и окинул расфокусированным взглядом помещение, где они находились. Поначалу ему даже показалось, что это дом Дерека – темное помещение с прогнившими досками в полу и выбитыми окнами, но запах был совсем другой, как если бы здесь никто не жил уже много лет.

\- Где мы?

\- Старый охотничий домик, – тоже огляделась по сторонам Джульетта и кивнула на трехногий стол, стоявший в углу. – Знать не хочу, сколько ему лет, но вот там я нашла чугунный утюг.

\- Это им ты меня приложила по голове? – у Айзека перед глазами все расплывалось, и он из последних сил удерживал корпус в вертикальном положении.

\- Если бы все было так просто, – хмыкнула Джульетта.

Айзек тряхнул головой, но стало только хуже, и он завалился на бок, с удивлением обнаружив, что до этого сидел на чем-то мягком. Возможно, на самом деле это была продавленная кушетка или заплесневевшая софа, но сейчас под щекой она ощущалась самой лучшей периной на свете.

\- Ну вот, сейчас ты опять вырубишься, и я тут с ума сойду от скуки, – надула губы Джульетта.

\- Дай мне утюг, и тебе будет так же весело, как и мне, – нашел в себе силы огрызнуться Айзек, правда с запозданием на пару минут.

\- Это не утюг, – фыркнула девушка и снова принялась топтаться по комнате, но размеренный скрип досок, как ни странно, успокаивал. – Это яд.

\- Яд? – почти равнодушно переспросил Лейхи.

\- Угу, я бы сказала тебе его название, но ты все равно не запомнишь.

Джульетта сделала ещё пару кругов по комнате и снова остановилась напротив него.

\- Ты не пошел на обед, и мне пришлось изощряться. Я добавила яд в воду, которую вы используете во время тренировки, но не думала, что ты выпьешь все полтора литра.

И Айзек с трудом вспомнил, что вчера Финсток с удвоенным энтузиазмом гонял его по полю в отсутствие обоих капитанов.

\- Ммм, я убью Джексона и Скотта.

Джульетта опешила и подошла к нему, внимательно разглядывая побледневшее лицо.

\- Это должен быть яд, а ты как будто под кайфом.

Айзеку было не смешно, но он смеялся и не мог остановиться, пока не получил ощутимую оплеуху.

\- Так и знала, что надо было соглашаться на Бойда, – тоскливо проворчала Джульетта.

\- Вы его тоже отравили? – немного пришел в себя Айзек.

\- И не только его.

Айзек старался, как мог, но мысли в голове не желали собираться воедино, отчего на языке вертелась ещё куча глупых вопросов. Взгляд зацепился за необычный рисунок белым мелом на полу.

\- А это что?

\- Печать Ульриха.

\- Кого?

Джульетта закатила глаза и присела на один из ящиков, накрытый тряпкой.

\- Вот поэтому Эстер так и бесится с обращенных. Вы сами ничего не знаете и не передаете информацию следующим поколениям. Если выживаете, конечно.

\- Ну, так расскажи, – вырвалось у Айзека прежде, чем он успел подумать, если бы вообще смог скоординировать движения языка с правилами поведения при, по сути, похищении и покушении на убийство.

\- Как будто ты хоть что-то запомнишь, – скептически бросила Джульетта.

\- У тебя тяжелая рука.

Девушка улыбнулась и подперла рукой подбородок.

\- Ульрих* – это род первых оборотней. Говорят, что прямых потомков уже не осталось, но род Дэна является ближайшим к нему.

\- Мммм, – глубокомысленно протянул Айзек. – Странное у него имя, кстати.

Джульетта вдруг расхохоталась, откинув голову назад.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько странное. Хотя Стайлза ему не переплюнуть.

Айзек анализировал услышанное минут десять, после чего сразу озвучил свои выводы вместо того, чтобы держать язык за зубами. Под кайфом – очень точное выражение, по крайней мере, у него сейчас можно было выспросить все стайные секреты, о которых он знал.

\- То есть, их имена ненастоящие?

\- «Дэн» – это сокращение от настоящего имени, а вот «Стайлз» – да, ненастоящее, – глаза Джульетты, до этого искрящиеся смехом, как-то потускнели, и она отвернулась к оконному проему.

Айзек, наконец, смог подчинить себе свое тело и не стал интересоваться причиной её изменившегося настроения, хотя можно было догадаться и так. За эти пару месяцев он уже почти привык, что запах его Альфы приобрел чужие нотки трав и осеннего дождя, которые поначалу вызывали иррациональное раздражение, но сейчас, как недостающие штрихи, органично дополняли картину их мира.

Дерек вот даже спокойней стал. Айзек давно не видел его по-настоящему разъяренным. Вот как сейчас… Сейчас?!

\- Дерек?

Джульетта подскочила на ноги, как ужаленная, и на всякий случай приняла оборонительную позицию, встретившись с красными глазами Альфы.

\- Опаздываешь, – сухо констатировала она.

Дерек подошел ближе, стер носком ботинка краевую линию рисунка на полу, и в нос тут же ударил запах снедаемого отравой тела. Взгляд его устремился к Айзеку, безвольно разметавшемуся по старому дивану с отломанной спинкой, и Хейл протянул руку к девушке ладонью вверх.

\- Противоядие.

Джульетта достала из внутреннего кармана куртки стеклянный пузырек с белой лентой, плотно прилегавшей к горлышку, и аккуратно передала его Дереку.

Тот в два широких шага оказался подле своей беты, сорвал с пузырька крышку, принюхался и явно засомневался в его содержимом.

\- Ну да, давай ещё подумаем над проблемами мироздания, пока его тут плющит, а впереди ещё б _о_ льшая часть квеста, – раздраженно взмахнула руками Джульетта и пнула ногой по тому ящику, на котором недавно сидела.

Дерек крепче сжал пузырек в пальцах, поколебался ещё с пару секунд и, особо не церемонясь, влил противоядие Айзеку в рот. Тот закашлялся, приподнимаясь на локтях, потряс головой, как лохматый пес, и ясными глазами посмотрел сначала на Хейла, потом на Джульетту.

\- Ты как? – спросил Дерек.

\- Как после встречи с канимой, – Айзек сел, разминая шею рукой.

\- Это очень трогательно, но время уже перевалило за половину десятого, – Джульетта постучала ногтем по циферблату наручных часов. – Можешь не волноваться, через пять минут он будет как новенький.

Дерек действительно больше не ощущал болезнетворного запаха, исходящего от Айзека, и, хлопнув того по плечу, направился к выходу. Джульетта тормознула его, придержав за край куртки.

\- Я быстро, – пояснила она в ответ на предостерегающее рычание. – Стайлз верит в тебя и сильно рискует, помогая. Только попробуй его подвести.

Дерек ничего не ответил, бросил последний взгляд на Айзека и стремительно покинул дом.

Джульетта состроила страшную мордочку ему вслед и повернулась к Лейхи.

\- Хорошо посидели, но пора закругляться. Тебя подвести?

 

***

Дерек потратил ещё полчаса на то, чтобы найти Бойда. Как и говорил Стайлз, он чувствовал только то, что его беты живы, но что-то более конкретное было недоступно. Его вела одна только интуиция, которая давала смутное ощущения маяка, мерещившегося в жуткий шторм, когда не знаешь, то ли это огни вдалеке, то ли отсветы молний.

Бойд оказался в здании окружного суда. Дерек долго смотрел на статую Фемиды перед входом, почти уверенный, что прятать оборотня в государственном учреждении ночью не будут даже Альфы. Однако в последний момент, когда он уже решил искать дальше, ему послышался Зов – еле различимый, но Дерек вспомнил, что Стайлз именно Бойда первым научил звать своего Альфу.

Дерек решил проверить подвальные помещения, но те были пусты, и он стал прочесывать все здание. Пару раз он чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с охранниками, но следов пребывания здесь кого-то ещё, кроме сотрудников, не обнаружил. Наверное, он бы так и ушёл ни с чем, если бы, спрятавшись в служебном помещении, не обнаружил выход на крышу, и тогда его осенило, что только там можно было разместить ту самую печать, которая была нарисована в охотничьем доме.

Бойду, в отличие от Айзека, повезло меньше – он был связан по рукам и ногам и сидел на холодном камне возле вентиляционного зонта. Неподалеку, около карниза стоял Найджел и изучал какие-то бумаги в папке с логотипом судебного учреждения. На Дерека он глянул вскользь и кивком головы указал на Бойда.

Хейл заметил, что уже знакомый флакон с противоядием стоит прямо на кровле, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от его беты. Веревки у того на руках врезались в кожу на запястьях и были изрядно потрепаны, но целы. Видимо, Бойд пытался сам достать до пузырька, а Альфа так развлекался, наблюдая за его мучениями. Дерек еле подавил в себе желание скинуть ублюдочного отморозка с крыши и вместо этого развязал веревки, удерживавшие Бойда и которые были пропитаны чем-то, что оборотню их разорвать было не под силу. Когда он с ним закончил, то Найджела, на его счастье, на крыше уже не было.

Хейл помог Бойду спуститься, и тот, вроде бы, постепенно приходил в себя, когда сознание Дерека обожгло короткой, но ослепительной вспышкой боли.

\- Эрика, – прорычал Дерек, и Бойд понимающе кивнул.

\- Все нормально, я сам доберусь до дома.

И Дерек не стал медлить, сорвался на бег, ведомый не просто Зовом, а самым настоящим криком о помощи.

 

***

Эрика откатилась в сторону и сплюнула на землю кровь. Перед глазами все расплывалось, и её мелко потряхивало, как перед приступом, которые, как она думала, остались в прошлом. Заброшенное здание за чертой города и обезумевшая Альфа, нарезавшая круги вокруг неё, тоже не добавляли оптимизма. Ситуация была почти идентична её первой с Эстер встрече, но на этот раз надежды на неожиданное спасение практически не было.

\- Ну вот, – протянула Эстер. – Мне снова становится скучно.

\- Пошла к черту, – прохрипела Эрика и тяжело выдохнула, тем самым подняв вокруг себя облако пыли.

\- В твоих интересах, блондиночка, чтобы мне было с тобой интересно, иначе мне придется придумать другой способ, как себя развлечь. И тебе он понравится гораздо меньше нынешнего.

Эрика уперлась дрожащими руками в пол, пытаясь подняться, но тщетно – тело её не слушалось, ослабевшее от яда и побоев.

\- Давай помогу, – наигранно сострадательно произнесла Эстер и, схватив её за волосы на затылке, поставила на колени перед собой.

Эрика попыталась оттолкнуть от себя чужие руки, но получилось, как будто она в них вцепилась, чтобы не упасть.

\- Какая жалкая пародия на сильнейшего из зверей, – Эстер наклонилась к ней, заглядывая в глаза, полные немого отчаяния. – Такая же, как и ваш недоальфа.

Глаза Эрики вспыхнули желтым, но это был, к сожалению, единственный волчий атрибут, на который она сейчас была способна.

\- Это лучше, – прошипела она ей в лицо, – чем быть тем, кто способен драться только с лишенным сил противником.

Эстер снисходительно улыбнулась и наотмашь врезала ей по лицу. У Эрики перед глазами потемнело от боли, но она вовремя поставила руку, чтобы снова не завалиться на землю.

\- Можешь же, когда захочешь, – Альфа отошла от неё на пару шагов. – Но, я думаю, с тебя уже хватит детских игр. Пора взрослеть, девочка.

Эстер достала из заднего кармана джинсов пузырек с белой лентой и подняла его на уровень глаз, рассматривая в проходящем свете.

\- Ты знаешь, что это?

Эрика едва ли видела что-то в десяти сантиметрах от себя, но вряд ли бы Альфа спрашивала, если бы этот пузырек был чем-то незначительным.

\- Это противоядие, – смилостивилась Эстер после продолжительно молчания со стороны Рэйерс. – По протоколу я должна отдать его твоему Альфе. Но… что если оно вдруг разобьется?

Эрика дернулась в её сторону, хоть и понимала, что не успеет спасти флакон от встречи с бетонным полом, но звука разбившегося стекла все равно не последовало. Она тряхнула головой, прищурилась, различив знакомую фигуру за спиной волчицы, и чуть не разрыдалась от облегчения.

Дерек вовремя перехватил Эстер за запястье, когда та уже собралась выпустить пузырек из рук.

\- Кажется, теперь это мое, – отчеканил он, глядя в расширившиеся от удивления глаза Эллингтон.

\- Нашел все-таки, – презрительно поджала губы Эстер и попыталась вырваться, но пальцы Дерека держали её крепче пудовых кандалов.

Хейл растерял все терпение ещё с час назад, когда освобождал Бойда от веревок, посему не стал церемониться и угрожающе зарычал ей в лицо. Эстер ответила тем же и попыталась второй рукой достать Дерека своим любимым ударом – когтями в живот, как вдруг наткнулась на преграду. В следующий момент её скрутило, пузырек выпал из ослабевших пальцев, но не разбился, а откатился назад. Дерек отпустил волчицу, и та осела на землю, прижав руку к груди и судорожно пытаясь протолкнуть воздух в легкие.

\- Дерек, – тихо окликнула его Рэйерс.

Хейл опомнился, поискал глазами пузырек, подобрал его с пола и кинулся к Эрике. Та залпом выпила содержимое, и уже через минуту мир перед глазами перестал вращаться. Дерек помог ей подняться, и оба не сразу поняли, что вокруг как-то слишком тихо.

\- Она мертва? – с надеждой спросила Эрика, сжав пальцами отвороты его куртки.

\- Нет, – медленно произнес Хейл. – Без сознания.

\- Ты её вырубил?

Дерек и рад бы сказать, что да, но он никогда не замечал за собой способности душить одной только силой мысли, тем более, что такой мысли у него и не было. Блокировать удар, нанести ответный, нейтрализовать, но не задушить. Да и самой Эстер что-то не дало ранить его.

Эрика ткнулась лбом ему в грудь, и Дерек вспомнил, что у него там под футболкой есть личный ограничитель. Возможно ли, что он действует в обе стороны? Контролирует действия не только Дерека, но и стаи Альф?

Хейл достал из кармана телефон – до полуночи оставалось меньше часа.

\- Пошли, – резко бросил он и повел Эрику к выходу.

 

***

\- Победа Британского чемпионата, 2010 год, – Калеб самодовольно усмехнулся и вытянул ноги вперед.

\- А в Америке достойных тебя слабаков, видимо, не нашлось, – насмешливо хмыкнул Джексон.

\- Чемпионат мира по ралли, 7 место в 2009, на этапе в Иордании был третьим, а в Японии даже вырвал второе место.

Уиттмор проглотил все свои язвительные комментарии, но все равно с подозрением оглядел Альфу с ног до головы.

\- То есть ты мог себе позволить весь год кататься на этапах? И забить на вашу миссию по уничтожению неугодных оборотней?

\- Дэн тогда был слишком занят со Стайлзом, чтобы следить за тем, чем мы занимаемся, – пожал плечами Калеб.

\- А тренировки? Ты же не мог просто так взять и принять участие в чемпионате мира, – Джексон смотрел на него так, будто тот был стокилограммовым мужиком, заявившим, что он прима-балерина.

\- Я с детства на треке, и сейчас все свободное время провожу за рулем, не говоря уже об определенных преимуществах волчьей шкуры. А чемпионат есть чемпионат. Его организуют люди, а люди любят деньги.

\- И на чем ты ездил?

\- Тогда на Lancia Stratos, хотя сразу после последнего этапа избавился от этой итальянской коробки, – Калеб откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в мягкий матрас огромной кровати. Они были в номере люкс-класса, в четырехзвездочном отеле, в самом центре города. Джексон довольно неплохо расположился на узкой софе и мог пожаловаться только на компанию и странное самочувствие.

\- А Додж?

\- Додж – это так, для себя.

Додж Вайпер** – для себя? Джексону даже захотелось пойти разбить свой Порше о ближайший столб, чтобы родители купили ему такую же машинку – «для себя».

\- Я сейчас подсел на дрифт-рэйсинг***, поэтому на треке в основном практикуюсь на Nissan Skyline и на Mazda RX-8. На Ниссане проще, но на Мазде зрелищнее. А именно зрелищность судьями и оценивается, – Калеба откровенно понесло. Об увлечении всей своей жизни он мог говорить часами. Это был его якорь. Как он подчинял себе двухтонный автомобиль, так же подчинял себе и зверя внутри.

\- А на чем ездит ваш Альфа? – полюбопытствовал Джексон.

\- Mazda Shinari, – мечтательно улыбнулся Калеб. – Единственная в своем роде. Давно на неё облизываюсь, но ключи от неё он бережет, как зеницу ока. Хотя, готов поспорить, у Стайлза есть второй экземпляр, но он не сознается.

\- Дерек тоже трясется над своей Камаро, как над хрустальной, – припомнил Джексон.

\- Насколько я знаю, она принадлежала его сестре.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – опешил Уиттмор.

\- Странно как-то, – перевел тему Калеб. – Уж больно ты разговорчивый, хотя яд уже должен был подействовать.

Джексон неопределенно пожал плечами и чуть вздернул подбородок в горделивом жесте.

\- Или у ящериц иммунитет? – невинно предположил Калеб.

Джексон оскалился и кинулся на него, попутно перевернув журнальный столик и несколько ваз, одна которых была с декоративными фруктами. Калеб легко перехватил его и ткнул носом в подушки, нависнув сверху неподъемным грузом.

Так их и застал Дерек, практически выдрав дверь вместе с косяком.

\- То есть номер для новобрачных – это не шутка? – он не торопился спасать Джексона, учитывая что тот активно брыкался, ругался, но выглядел вполне себе здоровым и целым.

\- Зато никто другой не сунется, – весело отозвался Калеб, слез с кровати и достал из прикроватной тумбочки пузырек. – Лови!

Дерек поймал уже прекрасно знакомое ему противоядие, прошел внутрь номера и протянул Джексону. Тот долго изучал пузырек и столько же принюхивался к содержимому.

\- Пей давай, – рыкнул Дерек.

Джексон дернулся, чуть не расплескав все на кровать, и быстро выпил под прожигающим взглядом красным глаз своего Альфы.

Дерек подождал ещё с минуту и собрался уходить, как к нему подошел Калеб.

\- Кто ещё остался?

Хейл нервно глянул на настенные часы, где маленькая стрелка уже была на середине расстояния между одиннадцатью и двенадцатью часами, и нетерпеливо проговорил:

\- Маккол.

\- Значит, Дэн, – начал Калеб и продолжил, осторожно подбирая слова. – Он свои ключи от машины всегда прячет на самом _видном_ месте.

Дерек удивленно вскинул брови, на миг даже забыв о времени, пока до него не дошло.

\- Почему ты…

\- Стайлз, – перебил его Калеб. – Я у него тоже в неоплатно долгу, хоть он и не просил меня помогать тебе.

Дерек кивнул в знак благодарности и быстро покинул номер.

\- Ты же сказал, что он ключи от машины «бережет как зеницу ока», – непонимающе глянул на Калеба Джексон. – А теперь выяснилось, что, наоборот, где-то на виду.

Альфа только закатил глаза и сдернул со спинки дивана свою куртку.

\- Пошли, дорогой, – слащавым голосом произнес он. – Пока кто-то из персонала не увидел весь этот погром и не заставил нас за него платить.

 

***

Питер, как любезный хозяин, проводил гостя на кухню, предложил на выбор кофе, чай, сок и даже молоко, но Стайлз не был настроен на комедийный лад.

\- Когда вы умерли? – с места в карьер начал он.

\- Ммм, в который раз? – учтиво улыбнулся Питер, опустив подбородок на скрещенные пальцы.

\- Я не про пожар, – быстро сообразил Стилински. – И вы не умерли, а впали в некое подобие анабиоза. Я говорю про вашу настоящую смерть, когда Дерек перерезал вам горло. Кода это было?

\- Почему бы тебе не посмотреть дату на моей могильной плите?

\- У вас не было могильной плиты.

\- Вот видишь, Дерек даже не заказал для меня могильной плиты. Но может, он нацарапал дату на одной из досок в полу, под которым меня похоронил?

\- Думаю, он не удостоил такой чести человека, убившего его сестру.

\- Но-но-но, я все-таки его дядя.

\- Который обезумел от горя и мстил всем подряд.

На кухне повисло напряженное молчание и оба смотрели друг на друга с одинаково-фальшивыми улыбками на лицах.

\- А ты мне нравишься, – наконец, вынес вердикт Питер.

\- Какая честь, – скривился Стайлз. – Раз так, поведайте мне тайную дату вашей кончины.

\- Зачем тебе это?

\- Обведу её в календаре и каждый год буду устраивать поминки.

\- Кажется, это было первого апреля, в твой день рождения, – Питер чуть склонил голову набок, изучая реакцию парня.

\- Ха-ха, день дурака, как остроумно, – Стайлз провел рукой по лицу, успокаивая бурлящий внутри вулкан, готовый вот-вот взорваться.

\- Откровенность за откровенность, – развел руками Питер.

\- Как я могу быть уверенным, что вы скажете мне правду?

\- Никак.

Стайлз вздохнул. Тупик. Черт с ней, с датой, он её и у Дерека спросить может. Но если его подозрения подтвердятся, то никто другой, кроме Питера ему помочь не сможет.

\- Ладно, – уступил Стилински. – Почти полтора года назад в магическом мире кто-то проделал довольно внушительную брешь, что бы чья-то душа смогла вернуться на этот свет.

\- Моя душа? – перебил Питер.

\- Возможно, – кивнул Стайлз. – Поэтому и спрашиваю.

Питер пристально изучал его ещё с минуту, прежде чем снова заговорил.

\- Это было во время школьного бала, где-то в конце мая, точнее не помню.

Стайлз опустил голову. Значит, все-таки он.

\- Что произошло до этого? С кем вы контактировали?

\- Моя медсестра, Дерек, Скотт, – перечислил Питер.

\- Вы укусили только Скотта? – решил уточнить Стайлз, иначе это не имело бы смысла.

\- Вообще-то, нет, – медленно произнес Хейл. – Был ещё кое-кто.

Стайлз хотел, было, спросить, кто, но ответ оказался столь очевиден, что он от досады чуть не приложился лбом о столешницу. Надо было сразу догадаться.

\- Лидия Мартин?

\- Верно, – подтвердил Питер и сам нащупал нить, к которой вел Стайлз. – Она, хоть и выжила, но не стала оборотнем.

\- И почти через год вы восстали из мертвых, – подытожил Стилински. – Почему она решила это сделать?

Питер откинулся на спинку стула, обдумывая, что стоит говорить, а что нет.

\- Она ничего не знала.

\- Как это? – Стайлз аж подскочил на месте и вытаращился на оборотня напротив. – Она провела сложнейший ритуал и не поняла этого?

\- После смерти я как будто зацепился за неё, она не давала мне уйти, – пояснил Питер. – И я решил этим воспользоваться.

Стайлз запустил обе руки в волосы, взъерошивая их в воронье гнездо. Могло ли Питеру так повезти, что он инстинктивно – или все же специально? – укусил именно того человека, который оказался способен удержать его на этой земле, отобрав у самой смерти. На это была способна либо твоя пара, либо…

Либо шаман – хранитель стаи.

 

***

Когда Дерек вышел из отеля, то времени у него почти не осталось, да и Скотта он практически не чувствовал. Вот, надо было Макколу взбунтоваться именно перед испытанием. Поэтому Дерек решил обратиться к логике.

«На самом видном месте».

Какое место в Бэйкон Хиллс можно назвать самым видным?

Крыша? Одна уже была, значит, вряд ли.

Стадион? Вполне возможно, но кроме школьного газона для игры в лакросс и футбольного поля, где играли во все подряд, за исключением хоккея, в городе больше ничего не было.

Астрономическая площадка? Место, и правда, самое видное, но городские власти вложились в неё крупной суммой денег, чтобы позволить там ошиваться ночью кому ни попади. Хотя, здание окружного суда это не спасло.

Дерек не знал, куда бежать. В школу? На футбольное поле? На самую высокую крышу?

Ночное небо стремительно пересек самолет, и у Дерека на миг заложило уши от пронзительного звука. И тут, словно что-то щелкнуло.

Аэропорт. Зал ожидания был на верхнем этаже, и там были огромные окна во всю стену из небьющегося стекла, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на город. Когда Дерек улетал с Лорой из Бейкон Хиллс, то, взглянув на эту панораму, ему сразу расхотелось покидать родной город.

Инстинкты тоже били в колокола, и Дерек, обратившись, постарался максимально быстро добраться до нужного места.

Аэропорт предсказуемо оказался закрыт, хотя погода вполне располагала к полетам, что ещё больше уверило Дерека в его догадке. Ему даже стало интересно, как они это устроили.

Зал ожидания оказался пуст. То есть, почти пуст.

Скотт сидел на одном из стульев, связанный теми же веревками, что и Бойд, в то время, как Дэн стоил у одного из окон, засунув руки в карманы длинного пальто.

\- Хейл, – обернулся он к Дереку. – Я был уверен, что ты за три часа и двоих не найдешь, но от тебя так несет твоими бетами, что я почти поражен.

\- Противоядие, – рыкнул Дерек и двинулся к Скотту.

\- Куда так спешить? – притворно удивился Дэн и глянул на часы. – У нас есть ещё целых шесть минут до полуночи. Успеем и поболтать.

\- Не о чем, – отрезал Дерек, беспрепятственно распутывая веревки на руках Скотта. Тот рассеянно наблюдал за его действиями, дезориентированный ядом.

\- Мы поговорим не о чем-то, а ком-то.

Дерек замер и выпрямился, напряженно всматриваясь в черный силуэт у окна.

\- О, соображаешь, – усмехнулся Дэн и подошел ближе. – Все очень просто, Хейл. Тебе нужно выбрать, кто тебе дороже: Стайлз или твоя стая.

Скотт повернул голову к ним, слабо дернувшись в удерживающих его путах.

Дерек тоже сразу понял, к чему клонит Альфа. Он отдаст противоядие, если Дерек откажется от Стайлза. Одна только мысль об этом, как сильнейший болевой раздражитель била по нервам, но и позволить Скотту умереть Дерек не мог. Не говоря уже о том, что, скорее всего, сам бы последовал за ним, как проваливший испытание, а потом и вся стая.

\- А мнение Стайлза не учитывается? – Дерек решил потянуть время, которого у него и так не было.

\- Стайлз перебесится и успокоится, – спокойно ответил Дэн. – С глаз долой из сердца вон.

\- Сердца?

\- Образное выражение, – досадливо поморщился на свою оплошность Сомерсен. – Стайлз вообще добрая душа, быстро ко всем привыкает. Ну, разве что, только Эстер ему не нравится.

Дерек не сразу сообразил, что его зацепило в словах Альфы, но повторив про себя фразу ещё раз, он понял – Эстер.

Ей крупно досталось за нежелание следовать правилам игры, значит, Дэна это тоже касается? Хотя тот, вроде, стоит абсолютно спокойно и не испытывает агонизирующей боли. С другой стороны, и самому Дереку стало плохо, только когда он непосредственно ввязался в ритуал, но не тогда, когда выразил свои намерения его провести.

\- Что именно ты предлагаешь? – задал наводящий вопрос Хейл.

\- Я же уже сказал, твоя стая в обмен на Стайлза.

\- Я прошел испытание, нашел Скотта.

\- Ты пройдешь его, как только он получит противоядие.

\- Так отдай мне его.

Дэн подобрался, понемногу теряя терпение.

\- Зря я сказал, что ты соображаешь, – выдохнул он. – Деревенщина она и есть деревенщина.

\- Ты должен был отдать мне противоядие, как только увидел, – предпринял ещё одну попытку Дерек.

\- Я отдам тебе его, когда ты откажешься от Стайлза.

\- И никак иначе?

\- Нет.

\- Это твое условие?

\- Да.

\- Какое именно? – прикинулся дурачком Дерек.

\- Святые угодники, – разозлился Дэн и вытащил из кармана зажатый в кулак пузырек. – Ты не получишь его, пока не я не услышу от тебя, что Стайлз мой!

Как только он это сказал, то сразу же, как и Эстер, схватился за рубашку на груди и рухнул на колени, задыхаясь. Дерек торжествующе улыбнулся и даже сделал вокруг него круг почета, искренне наслаждаясь мучениями соперника, пока его не посетила страшная догадка – Стайлз сейчас, как и Дэн, наверняка загибается от боли, где бы он ни был.

Дерек схватил Дэна за грудки и встряхнул, глядя в покрасневшее лицо.

\- Противоядие!

Дэн зарычал и попытался отцепить его руки, но тщетно. Дерек с силой приложил его о стоявшие рядом ряды стульев, мысленно прося у Стайлза прощения.

\- Чем дольше ты сопротивляешься, тем ему больнее!

Уточнять, кому, было не надо. Дэн закрыл глаза и, явно пересиливая себя, отдал ему пузырек. Дерек, не мешкая, забрал его, метнулся к Скотту, влил тому в рот бесцветную жидкость и принялся дальше распутывать веревки.

Дэн налетел сзади и схватил его за горло, так что Дерек еле успел оттолкнуть когти от своей шеи, вывернулся, обернулся, и получил хук слева. Кости неприятно хрустнули, перед глазами потемнело на миг, но Дерек в долгу не остался и, враз обрастая шерстью, кинулся на противника, впиваясь зубами в неблагоразумно подставленную руку. Дэн зарычал и, приобретая неполную волчью форму, отбросил Хейла себе за спину. Тот проехался по скользкому паркету, затормозив о него когтями, тем самым оставив на память несколько внушительных царапин, и снова попытался достать Дэна. Однако тот оказался быстрее и, увернувшись, вспорол ему бок. Дерек взвыл, но не отошел, как ожидал Сомерсен, а нанес ему удар со спины, ломая ребра.

\- Идиоты! – раздался крик от дверей.

Оба едва ли обратили на него внимание, особенно когда запах крови окончательно перевел их сознание на уровень звериной ярости, а перед глазами полыхала красная пелена. Они бы снова сцепились, нанося друг другу серьезные повреждения, но обоих в четыре руки растащили по углам.

\- Дэн, твою мать! – орал на него Калеб. – Опомнись! И ты Хейл, спрячь клыки!

Это, казалось, не возымело никакого эффекта, даже наоборот, только ещё больше разозлило.

\- Да блядь, – выругалась Джульетта, из последних сил удерживая Дерека, и заорала. – Стайлз!

Подействовало, как по волшебству. Оба зверя замерли и потихоньку стали приобретать человеческий облик. Джульетта отпустила Дерека и, обойдя его, залепила пощечину по уже нормальной, небритой, щеке. Затем подошла к Дэну, замахнулась, но ладонь остановилась в миллиметре от кожи.

\- Не обольщайся, – стальным голосом произнесла она. – Это просто потому, что Стайлзу и так уже досталось после вашей драки.

Скотт, о котором все позабыли, окончательно пришел в себя, выпутался из веревок и подошел к своему Альфе.

\- Как вы здесь оказались? – спросил Маккол у Калеба с Джульеттой.

\- Женская интуиция, – фыркнула волчица. – Так и знала, что ваша встреча добром не кончится.

\- Интуиция, – передразнил её Калеб. – Ты отвозила Айзека к Хейлу домой, где Стайлз сказал тебе проследить, чтоб все прошло гладко.

\- Значит, ты все-таки подвез Джексона. Как мило, – захлопала глазами Джульетта. – Когда свадьба?

Дэн, щадя спину, одернул одежду и молча двинулся к выходу. Дерек напрягся, когда он проходил мимо него, все ещё ожидая нападения в любой момент, но Сомерсен не удостоил его и взглядом.

\- Так, нам тоже пора, – спохватился Калеб и, взяв Джульетту за локоть, утянул за собой.

Скотт потоптался около Дерека, видя, что у того весь бок в крови, и неловко пристроился рядышком, то ли помогая идти к двери, то ли мешая.

\- Ты как? Порядок? – участливо спросил он.

Дерек одарил его взглядом, мол, «я только что дрался с Альфой, как ты думаешь, как я себя чувствую?», и Скотт послушно умолк.

Несмотря на боль во всем теле и смертельную усталость, Дерек был рад, что этот длинный вечер, наконец, закончился, да ещё и в его пользу. Он сумел сохранить и стаю, и Стайлза, и предпочитал не думать пока, сколько это хрупкая идиллия ещё продлится.

 

* * *

*Ульрих - от древнегерманского: wolf, wulf (волк) + rihhi, riki (богатый, могущественный, а также вождь, правитель).

** Додж Вайпер – вот на такой (http://www.fullhdoboi.ru/_ph/1/194269118.jpg) машине ездит по городу Калеб.

***Дрифт-рэйсинг - техника прохождения поворотов и вид автоспорта, характеризующиеся прохождением поворотов с намеренным срывом ведущей оси и проход в управляемом заносе на максимально возможной для удержания на трассе угла скорости, требующие от автомобиля наличие задней ведуще-скользящей оси (с) Википедия.


	9. Chapter 9

_I’d give up hope that one day_

_you could love me honsetly_

_Gladly sacrifice myself_

_for turning into your ideal_

_But tell me, can I really change myself_

_Or only who I want to be?_

_With everything done wrong_

_Knowing that I’ve waited way too long_

_I ask myself, do I... deserve to be alone?_

_Peter Heppner - Deserve To Be Alone_

 

Эстер по пальцам одной руки могла бы пересчитать моменты, когда ясность сознания возвращалась к ней с таким трудом. Ощущения были даже хуже, чем после полнолуния в пятнадцать, когда уровень гормонов просто зашкаливал под влиянием не по-английски теплой весны и красивого оборотня, который пообещал взять её в самую сильную стаю волков из ныне живущих. Хорошо, что Дэн уехал раньше, чем Эстер, будучи диким животным, значительно сократила число обитателей местной фауны, о чем на следующее утро трубили во всех новостях.

Эстер мотнула головой, открыла глаза и тут же зажмурилась от яркого света уличных фонарей. Видимо, власти Бэйкон-Хиллс не поскупились на освещение дорог, что вполне закономерно, учитывая количество «нападений диких животных» за последние пару лет.

Стоп! Фонари?

Эстер, как ей показалось, встряхнулась, но на деле лишь слабо шевельнула плечами. Ремень безопасности поперек туловища только ещё больше добавлял неудобства. Зато сразу понятно, кто её забрал с того склада в промышленной зоне города, и почему волчьи инстинкты до сих пор упорно молчат, не признавая в окружающей обстановке и малейшей опасности.

\- Очнулась?

Эстер повернула голову на звук и с трудом разлепила глаза. Образ Найджела расплывался, как будто она смотрела на него сквозь толщу морской воды, ни на секунду не прекращающей движение от накатывающих волн.

\- Эстер! – резко одернул её Найджел, словно прямо перед носом кнутом щелкнул.

\- Незачем так орать, – пробормотала она, попытавшись сесть повыше, но руки не слушались и только скользили по обивке.

\- Когти прибери, – предостерегающе бросил Найджел, даже не посмотрев в её сторону.

Только после этих слов Эстер заметила, что действительно едва не цепляется за сиденье наполовину отросшими когтями.

\- Какого черта? – одними губами произнесла она.

\- Древняя магия отличается принципиальностью в исполнении своих законов, – хмыкнул Найджел. – Ты сначала разукрасила девчонку, потом ещё и Хейла хотела задеть, и все против правил.

\- Каких правил?

Найджел коротко глянул на неё, усмехнулся краешком рта и чуть качнул головой.

\- После того, как Дэн получил себе одного из самых сильных колдунов нашего времени, он считает себя всемогущим, способным не только использовать, но и интерпретировать древние ритуалы, как ему угодно.

Эстер притихла в кресле, с усилием впихивая услышанное себе в голову.

\- Изначально, во время второго испытания рядом с отравленными членами стаи должны были находиться те, кто не только их спрячет, но и позаботится о них. Ты же избила ту блондинку до полусмерти.

\- Она неурожденная, – яростно выплюнула Эстер. – Я что, должна была сидеть с ней рядом, держать за руку и говорить, что все будет хорошо?

\- Надо было сразу тебя разозлить – мигом бы пришла в себя.

Эстер засопела хуже трехлетки и на какое-то время отвернулась к окну, заталкивая накатывавшее бешенство к остальным тщательно лелеемым обидам.

\- Ты так и не сказал, что произошло, - спустя десять минут напомнила она.

\- Это был механизм саморегуляции системы, – Найджел снисходительно чуть склонил голову набок. – Ты нарушила правила – ты за это поплатилась. Первый раз – предупреждение. Второй раз – смерть.

\- За то, что преподала этой девчонке урок?! – снова взорвалась Эллингтон.

\- Если бы ты не попыталась выпустить Хейлу кишки, то отделалась бы, скорее всего, только головной болью, - осадил её Найджел.

Эстер закрыла глаза и ещё больше съехала вниз по сидению, чувствуя переполняющую её злость на Хейла, его щенков, на Дэна и, в особенности, Стайлза, который один виноват во всей этой заварушке с древним ритуалом, испытаниями и дурацкими правилами.

\- Ты поступила крайне опрометчиво, Эстер, – в голосе Найджела зазвучали металлические нотки. – Я согласился помочь тебе, но ты своей неспособностью контролировать эмоции ставишь весь план под угрозу.

\- С чего это вдруг?! – тут же взъерепенилась волчица.

\- Ты показала Хейлу, что не только он обязан подчиняться правилам ритуала, но и мы тоже.

\- Как я могла по… – начала, было, Эстер, но осеклась, когда вспомнила жгучую боль в груди, не дававшую сделать и вдоха. Тогда, наверное, Хейл и понял, что они не могут навредить ему, пока испытание не завершено.

\- Я… я… – она судорожно подбирала слова, чтобы оправдать собственные действия, но на ум ничего не приходило.

\- Если бы не ты, то, вероятно, Хейл бы согласился на предложение Дэна, отвалил бы от Стайлза, и этот бразильский сериал наконец-то закончился бы, – Найджел тяжело вздохнул, словно школьный учитель, безуспешно пытающийся объяснить неразумным детям простейшие правила.

\- И… что будем делать дальше? – после некоторого молчания спросила Эстер.

\- Подождем немного, – Найджел чуть прибавил скорости по пустынной трассе. – Возможно, сложившаяся ситуация даже сыграет нам на руку.

 

***

Таксист явно собирался высказать Дереку свое неодобрение за заляпанную кровью обивку, но за молча сунутую ему банкноту с изображением Бэнджамина Франклина послушно повернулся обратно к дороге и больше не обращал внимания на пассажиров. Скотт, преисполненный благодарности за спасение, казалось, вообще был готов хоть пешком тащить Дерека на своем горбу, но его энтузиазм быстро угас, когда, достав телефон, он обнаружил неприлично большое количество пропущенных вызовов от матери. Маккол  вышел на полпути и уныло поплелся домой, предчувствуя, как минимум, неделю домашнего ареста.

Раны, оставленные Дэном, заживали на удивление быстро. По крайне мере, когда Дерек переступил порог собственного дома, кровотечение уже полностью остановилось.

Он автоматически отметил, что почти все его беты тоже были где-то в особняке. Джексон вот сразу обнаружился спящим на диване в гостиной, но Хейл только устало мазнул взглядом по его съежившейся под одеялом фигуре и пошел наверх, интуитивно ощущая присутствие в доме кое-кого другого.

Стайлз, как и предполагал Дерек, действительно обнаружился в его спальне, но в необычной компании. Питер сидел на кровати, расслабленно откинувшись на её спинку, с книгой в руках, в то время как Стайлз лежал рядом на животе, касаясь лбом его бедра. Эрика посапывала с другого бока, крепко сжимая пальцами футболку Стилински.

Дерек только хотел вежливо поинтересоваться, какого хрена тут происходит, но Питер быстро сориентировался, приложив палец к губам, после чего аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Стайлза, поднялся с постели и вместе с Дереком вышел за дверь.

\- Вижу тебя можно поздравить с завершением очередного испытания, – светским тоном произнес он, внимательно оглядев племянника с головы до ног.

\- Ты даже с Лорой рядом не сидел, когда она болела в детстве, – голос Дерека понизился практически до уровня рыка. – А тут вдруг заделался в няньки?

\- Не на того рычишь, волчонок, – насмешливо отозвался Питер. – Это вы с тем Альфой решили устроить бои без правил.

\- Ты что – забрал его боль? – недоверчиво протянул Дерек.

\- Для протокола – я не собирался, но когда парень потерял сознание, у меня не было выбора.

Питер, казалось, вспомнил это ощущение и несколько изменился в лице, став серьезнее.

\- Та боль, которую он испытывал, – медленно произнес он, – даже для меня её было много. Эрика очень вовремя предложила свою помощь.

\- Что значит, её было много? – честно говоря, Дерек догадывался, что Питер имел в виду, но сомневался, что это возможно. Не сейчас уж точно.

\- Больше, чем может вытерпеть один _человек_ , – с нажимом произнес старший Хейл.

\- Черт! – Дерек ударил кулаком по обветшалой стене, запоздало вспомнив о спящих в комнате.

Буквально через минуту в коридор вскочила Эрика, готовая отвесить подзатыльники обоим, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и статусе в стае.

\- Ну вы бы ещё над душой у него встали, чтобы отношения выяснять! – громким шепотом съязвила она.

\- Думаю, мистеру Стилински ни к чему такое количество оборотней ночью, хватит и одного нашего бесстрашного лидера, – в тон ей ответил Питер и кивком головы указал на другой конец коридора, где была ещё одна пригодная для сна комната.

Дерек закатил глаза и, оттеснив Эрику в сторону от двери в собственную спальню, зашел внутрь, оставив этих двоих и дальше упражняться в остроумии.

Стайлз лежал в той же позе, даже не шелохнувшись в ответ на шум, что создал Дерек своим появлением. Признаться, подобное отсутствие какой-либо активности с его стороны немного беспокоило. Должно быть, переживания сегодняшнего дня исчерпали все его адаптационные механизмы, и теперь организм восстанавливался самым простым и доступным путем – сном.

Дерек стянул с себя грязную одежду, которая местами уже прилипла к коже, швырнул её на ближайший стул и, поразмыслив немного, все же надел тренировочные штаны, прежде чем залезть к Стайлзу под одеяло. Тот на это никак не отреагировал, продолжая дышать глубоко и ровно. Его волосы заметно отросли за время пребывания в Бэйкон Хиллс и теперь смешно топорщились на макушке. Дерек, едва касаясь, немного пригладил их и, не удержавшись, скользнул пальцами от виска по щеке вниз, до линии губ, несмело тронув  саднящую ранку на нижней, словно это не он оставил её за два дня до этого. Сейчас любая, даже случайно причиненная Стайлзу боль казалась страшнейшим из преступлений.

Дерек с тоской подумал, что не умеет по-другому. Сначала родители, потом Лора, потом стая и, наконец, Стайлз. И за все эти его грехи волчьи боги послали ему самый драгоценный из подарков?

Хейл мотнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли и притянул Стайлза к себе за талию, так и оставив горячую ладонь на его спине.

Теперь самым страшным наказанием для него будет этот самый подарок потерять.

 

***

Дэн за всю дорогу не проронил и слова, ровно как и по возвращении домой. Когда же Джульетта, наконец, решилась заговорить с ним, то момент уже был упущен – Дэн заперся в кабинете, не реагируя на просьбы открыть дверь.

\- Скажи, что хотя бы ты понимаешь, что здесь происходит! – девушка в негодовании с размаху плюхнулась на облюбованный диван, скрестив руки на груди и вперив взгляд Калебу в спину.

\- Это, по-твоему, похоже на понимание? – он помахал в воздухе стаканом виски, которое только что выудил из мини-бара.

Джульетта, закусив губу, помолчала немного, после чего спросила неуверенно:

\- Стайлз ещё с нами? Он ещё часть нашей стаи?

Стекло жалобно звякнуло о металл подноса – так резко опустил на него стакан Калеб. Он облокотился обеими руками о высокую тумбу, вздохнул и глянул куда-то наверх.

\- Думаешь, он бы так бесился, если бы это было правдой?

Джульетта ничего не ответила, и Калеб обернулся к ней, тут же подмечая подозрительно заблестевшие глаза.

\- Хотя с другой стороны, – небрежно обронил Честертон, – Стайлз скорее найдет способ разорвать связь с Дэном, нежели бросит тебя на растерзание большим и страшным волкам.

\- Это вы-то? Большие и страшные волки? – фыркнула Джульетта, скрывая тем самым недостойное Альфы проявление чувств.

\- А что, не похожи?

\- Это, что ли, когда я каждого из вас укладывала на лопатки?

Калеб широко усмехнулся, признавая за собой маленькую победу, и, подхватив отставленное ранее виски, присел рядом с ней на диван.

\- Я серьезно, он тебя не бросит. Стайлз не из тех, кто бросает друзей.

\- С той стаей он тоже успел подружиться, – задумчиво произнесла Джульетта, забавно сморщившись от запаха спиртного.

\- Три года против двух с половиной месяцев? – парировал Калеб, будто сравнивал тигра с котенком.

\- Разве это имеет значение?

\- Конечно, – безапелляционно заявил Честертон. – В крайнем случае, он и Дэн связаны так, что хоть разругайся они в пух и прах, далеко им друг от друга не уйти.

\- Иными словами – у Стайлза нет выбора? – вдруг выдала Джульетта.

Калеб был благодарен провидению, что его стакан в этот момент уже был пуст, иначе быть его содержимому на белом ковре и обивке ближайшего кресла. Вот ведь… женщины! Он тут расписал хэппи энд практически для любой вариации развития событий, а оказалось, что это все равно не то, что нужно.

\- Стайлз уже сделал свой выбор, – выкрутился Калеб. – Три года назад. Он выбрал Дэна, выбрал нас. И это останется неизменным.

Джульетта не казалась до конца убежденной в правильности его слов, но все же несмело кивнула, принимая их на веру.

Калеб краем уха отметил, что и Дэн перестал метаться в своем кабинете, как в клетке, и затих где-то в одном месте. Одним выстрелом двух зайцев, что называется.

 

***

Стайлз уже с минуту бессмысленно пялился в стену напротив, не понимая, то ли он проснулся и сел в кровати, то он сел в кровати и потом проснулся. Он даже не мог вспомнить, снилось ли ему что-нибудь. Казалось, его разум противился выполнению каких-либо когнитивных процессов. Однако чувствительность, особенно болевая, никуда не делась и активно давала о себе знать каждой клеточкой тела при попытке совершить хоть малейшее произвольное движение. Поэтому Стайлз продолжал рассматривать стену. Довольно знакомую. Местами черню от копоти. Местами треснувшую. И наверняка холодную, потому что воздух в комнате, по ощущениям, был немногим теплее, чем на улице. Все вместе создавало впечатление дежа вю.

Краем сознания Стайлз уже понял, где находится, но решил удостовериться в догадке только спустя пару минут бездумного времяпрепровождения.

Он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с каре-зелеными глазами.

Дерек. Расположившийся неприлично близко к нему и смотревший так внимательно, что вкупе с остальным было, пожалуй, несколько двусмысленно.

\- Мне почти хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь зашел и засвидетельствовал меня в постели с полуголым парнем.

О, а вот сарказм, видимо, был заложен на уровне безусловных рефлексов, раз так безотказно работает, независимо от ситуации.

\- Стайлз, – судя по укоризненному тону, Дерек явно не был настроен шутить, но взгляд его все равно чуть смягчился.

Стайлз хотел что-то добавить к вышесказанному, но тут он заметил несколько грубых ярко-красных рубцов неправильной формы у Хейла под ребрами, и воспоминания о богатой на впечатления ночи накрыли лавиной.

\- Придурки! – в сердцах выкрикнул Стайлз и, схватил с края подушку, со всей силы треснул ей Дерека, которому это, конечно, как мертвому припарка. – И один, и второй! Вы сравните свой болевой порог и мой! Я чуть коньки вчера не отбросил! Теперь я понимаю, как себя чувствует боксерская груша.

Дерек если и выглядел виноватым, то как-то не сильно, что Стайлз посчитал личным оскорблением и добавил к первому удару подушкой второй, а затем и третий, когда раскаяния на небритой морде все равно не прибавилось.

\- Дерек, – нехорошо протянул Стилински, – будь добр, объяснись, иначе я эту подушку набью аконитом и лично прослежу, чтобы ты спал на ней не меньше шести часов в день.

Уголки губ Хейла чуть приподнялись в слабой усмешке, и он тоже сел на постели, оказавшись со Стайлзом лицом к лицу.

\- Вчера, – медленно произнес он, – ты чувствовал только Дэна?

\- В смысле – только Дэна? – недоуменно нахмурился Стайлз. – А кого ещ…

Дерек практически воочию наблюдал за ходом мысли парня, выражение лица которого за несколько секунд сменилось тысячу и один раз.

\- Святые угодники! – наконец, выдал он и запустил руку в волосы. – Но… как?

\- Мы пара, – просто ответил Дерек, словно привел теорему, не требующую доказательств.

\- Я знаю, – как-то обреченно проговорил Стайлз. – Почувствовал, ещё когда мы первый раз пытались протянуть связь к твоим бетам. Но ведь этого не достаточно.

\- Не достаточно для чего?

\- Ты не понимаешь, – вздохнул Стилински. – Моя связь с Дэном... скажем так, в нашем случае работает как блок.

\- Разве? – чуть насмешливо спросил Дерек.

\- Должна, – неуверенно кивнул Стайлз и, помрачнев, продолжил бесцветным голосом, – она сильнее всего, что может быть между нами.

\- Не всего, – отрезал Хейл и, резко задрав его футболку, провел большим пальцем по черным линиям татуировки.

\- Что ты?.. – Стайлз проследил за его движением и не поверил своим глазам. В ту же секунду он вскочил на ноги и умчался в то, что некогда было приличной ванной комнатой, сейчас же больше напоминавшей общественную уборную в придорожной забегаловке. Тем не менее, зеркало там имелось, и Стайлз, сняв футболку несмотря на холод, пристально рассматривал две спиралевидные линии против одной остроугольной в вытатуированном трискелионе.

Неожиданное открытие настолько его поразило, что он ещё долго изучал свое отражение, прежде чем вернуться в комнату. Дерек был немного удивлен такой реакцией, но выглядел довольным.

\- Ты знал, – Стайлз скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, но Хейл вдруг нахмурился и с подозрением покосился на него.

\- А ты нет?

\- Я… – замялся Стилински, забираясь обратно на кровать. – Ты бы знал, сколько раз я пытался её свести. Даже пластырем заклеивал. Я специально стараюсь на неё лишний раз не смотреть.

Стайлз уже пожалел, что оставил футболку в ванной. Его мелко потряхивало отчасти от холода, отчасти от вновь накатившей слабости, и он хотел натянуть на плечи хоть что-нибудь, но Дерек его опередил – улегся на подушки, некогда бывшие боевым снарядом, притянул его к себе и накрыл обоих одеялом.

\- Я думал, что нашу с Дэном связь нельзя разрушить, – после некоторого молчания пробубнил Стайлз ему в плечо.

\- Мы пара, – повторил Дерек, собственнически проведя ладонью по его спине вверх, затем вниз, до поясницы и чуть надавил, вплотную прижимая к себе. – Истинная.

\- Истинная? Типа самая крутая?

\- Определенно самая крутая, – подтвердил Хейл и, немного помедлив, признался. – До недавнего времени я и сам был уверен, что это просто красивая сказка.

\- Видимо, только для оборотней, раз я о ней не слышал.

\- Моя сестра её обожала. Каждый вечер просила маму её рассказать.

\- А ты, небось, хотел слушать о чем-нибудь поинтересней, вроде крутых волков, спасающих мир? – не удержался от подколки Стайлз, за что удостоился чести лицезреть красные глаза Альфы. – Ладно-ладно. Так о чем была сказка?

\- Я лучше покажу тебе её, когда найду. Прошло столько лет, сейчас я помню только обрывки, – покачал головой Дерек. – Но Лора знала её наизусть и верила каждому слову. Говорила, что объездит весь мир, но найдет свою истинную пару.

\- Мне жаль, – тихо отозвался Стайлз, рассеянно поглаживая кончиками пальцев его плечо, и вдруг вскинулся. – Я тебя чувствую, даже сейчас. Правда, очень слабо, но…

\- Но после третьего испытания все изменится, – решительно перебил его Хейл. – Как только сила Альфы перейдет ко мне полностью, от вашей связи с Дэном ничего не останется.

\- Дерек… – осторожно начал Стайлз, но передумал и ничего не сказал в ответ, закрыл глаза и позволил себе поверить в то, что у сказки будет счастливый конец.

 

***

Стайлз пришел в себя довольно быстро относительно прошлого раза, когда помог Дереку справиться с охотниками. Учитывая, что и у последнего раны, нанесенные Дэном, зажили не в пример быстрее, то можно было считать, что оба на верном пути.

Стилински уехал домой только ближе к вечеру, при этом большую часть времени он провел вместе со стаей, нежели с её Альфой. Они с Дереком как раз завтракали, когда к ним сначала подсела Эрика, тут же прилипнув к Стайлзу, как мартышка к дереву; потом подтянулись Айзек и Джексон, помятые и взъерошенные – подравшиеся, – но под суровым взглядом Дерека упорно утверждавшие, что это была тренировка; последним подошел Бойд, оттирая руки от машинной смазки – признался, что не удержался от того, чтобы покопаться в таком раритете, как джип Стилински.

Они вели светскую беседу до тех пор, пока Дерек не ушел на пробежку. Джексон сразу же воспользовался моментом и решил удовлетворить свое, а заодно и чужое любопытство, спросив об Альфах: кто такие, откуда, что делали до этого. Стайлз охотно поделился информацией, что не попадала под гриф «секретно», но особо о личной жизни оборотней не распространялся. В какой-то момент Айзек и Джексон опять что-то не поделили, на что Эрика предложила устроить спарринг – на деле же просто покрасоваться. Ей стоило бы заметить нехорошую ухмылку Стилински, но весь масштаб спровоцированной катастрофы она поняла, только когда Стайлз построил им целую полосу препятствий, мотивировав это тем, что «Джульетта и Калеб проходят её, в среднем, за четырнадцать минут». Он, конечно, наврал с три короба, но зато подростков это здорово подстегнуло.

Когда Дерек вернулся, на них не было и живого места, чему он, как их тренер, втайне порадовался.

Единственным в их стае, за исключением Маккола, попавшего под домашний арест, кто ни разу за все время не показался, был Питер, что уже само по себе было странным. Джексон даже прошелся ехидной ремаркой об отсутствии «ходячего мертвеца», а когда ответной реакции не последовало, и вовсе распушил хвост вседозволенности. Дерек же наоборот напрягся. Питер был в доме весь день, но даже не спустился перекинуться парой слов со Стайлзом, что делал всегда, когда тот оказывался в зоне досягаемости. Значит, старший Хейл был занят чем-то таким, что вряд ли обрадует его племянника.

Дерек быстро поднялся на второй этаж и без стука вошел в его комнату.

\- Где твои манеры, Дерек, – укоризненно цокнул языком Питер, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука.

\- Хотел спросить тебя о том же, – парировал Альфа. – Даже не попрощался с гостем.

\- О, а этот мальчик хорошо на тебя влияет, – приторно улыбнулся Питер. – Ещё немного, и у тебя может появиться чувство юмора.

\- Зная тебя, мне будет не до смеха.

\- Немного уважения, мой дорогой племянник, у меня, между прочим, для тебя подарок.

Питер кивнул на край стола, где одиноко покоились белоснежные листы бумаги, пахнувшие свежей типографской краской.

\- Что это? – Дерек подошел чуть ближе, заглядывая в распечатки. Мелкий черный шрифт, неровные поля – печатали второпях, не сильно заботясь об оформлении документа. Однако его содержание окупало это с лихвой.

\- У нас не слишком толстые стены, Дерек, – Питер обвел рукой комнату. – Так уж вышло, что я слышал ваш со Стайлзом разговор.

\- Всю ночь под дверью просидел? – почти беззлобно поинтересовался тот.

\- Ой, да брось! Ты был так увлечен своей _парой_ , что не заметил бы меня, даже если бы я лежал с вами на одной кровати.

Дерек закатил глаза и, взяв в руки листы, тряхнул ими прямо перед носом дяди.

\- Откуда это у тебя?

\- Ещё в начале девятнадцатого века Чарльзу Бэббиджу пришла идея создать устройство, которое могло бы автоматически производить некоторые простейшие вычислении, а также… – лекторским тоном начал Питер.

\- Я про саму историю, – перебил его Дерек. – Это была рукописная книга, единственная в своем роде.

\- В такие моменты мне кажется, что из нас двоих в двадцать первом веке живу только я.

Дерек зарычал, потеряв терпение.

\- Очевидно, в нашей семьей был тот, кто хотел сохранить  некоторые вещи для себя и потомков, – утрированно вежливо пояснил Питер. – Прошу прощения за неподобающий вид. Я всегда думал, что успею отредактировать файл, когда вся книга будет в электронном виде.

\- И ты отдаешь это мне? – нахмурился Дерек, окинув его подозрительным взглядом.

\- Ты же хотел показать Стайлзу свою сказку. Да и тебе самому не помешает перечитать её повнимательнее.

\- Давно ли в тебе этот альтруизм?

\- Давно ли ты выучил это слово? – в тон ответил Питер, после чего тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на племянника уже без прежней иронии. – Я не враг тебе, Дерек. И не всемирное зло. Прекрати строить различные предположения относительно меня и мотивов моих поступков.

После этих слов Дерек снова на какое-то мгновение почувствовал себя тринадцатилетним юнцом, которого отчитывали за сломанные носы задиравших его одноклассников. На самом деле, Питер в чем-то прав: он зависим от Дерека и от его стаи, и ему нет резона пилить сук, на котором он сидит.

Но будь он ему хоть трижды дядей, убийство Лоры Дерек никогда не сможет ему простить. Питер не просто ходячий мертвец – он ходячее напоминание о тех, кого уже не вернуть.

\- Тогда не давай мне повода, – после долгого молчания вынес вердикт Дерек и покинул комнату, прихватив распечатки с собой.

Питер перевел взгляд на экран компьютера, где последний час подыскивал подходящую гостиницу в Румынии.

_Придется в очередной раз тебя разочаровать, Дерек._

 

***

Несмотря на многомиллионное состояние и высокий социальный статус, позволявшие иметь собственный автопарк, бытность оборотнем накладывала определенный отпечаток на предпочтения Дэна. Гораздо проще было бы сесть в любимую Мазду и в считанные минуты добраться до нужного места, но зверь есть зверь. Он полагается только на свое тело и глубинные инстинкты хищника, преодолевая расстояние до добычи.

Дэн принял человеческую форму непосредственно перед самым домом Стилински. В кармане пальто, тем не менее, легко позвякивали ключи от машины, но это была скорее мера предосторожности от особо любопытных членов стаи, давно жаждущих обкатать его серебристую красавицу.

Дэн заметил Стайлза и шерифа на крыльце. Последний, видимо, собирался на дежурство, и они с сыном обменивались дежурными фразами на прощание, так что Дэн направился к черному входу, ведущему на кухню. Стайлз то ли не почувствовал его, то ли сделал вид, что не почувствовал. Сейчас Сомерсен не мог сказать точно, какой вариант из двух был верным.

Ещё месяц назад их связь со Стайлзом ощущалась как тяжелая цепь с крупными, литыми звеньями, намертво сковавшая их друг с другом. Теперь она была едва ли толще веревки, и Дэн знал, что фактически сам в этом виноват. Но ещё он знал, что даже такую её не разорвать. Это вселяло уверенность, что все ещё можно исправить. Нужно только покончить со стаей Хейла и поскорее убраться из этого богом забытого городка.

Комната Стайлза ничуть не изменилась за прошедшие три года, и это добавляло волнения, так как напоминало о времени, когда тот, будучи гиперактивным подростком, ходил увешанный защитными амулетами, как рождественская елка игрушками, и сыпал заклинаниями на каждое неосторожное движение Альфы. Стоит ли говорить, сколько сил им пришлось приложить, чтобы научиться доверять друг другу.

Дэн снял пальто, повесил его на спинку стула и присел на край кровати, дожидаясь хозяина. Стайлз появился спустя пару минут, ничуть не удивившись присутствию оборотня в спальне, и Сомерсен с мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что тот все же почувствовал его присутствие.

\- Ты очень вовремя, – усмехнулся Стайлз, плотно прикрыв дверь за собой. – Хотя мне гораздо больше хочется тебе врезать, нежели говорить.

\- Я весь в твоем распоряжении, – Дэн развел руками в приглашающем жесте.

Стилински склонил голову набок, чуть прищурившись, и сел на стул напротив.

\- Какого черта, Дэн? Последний раз ты устраивал такой грязный мордобой ещё до того, как у тебя первая щетина появилась.

\- Мне жаль, что ты пострадал за меня, – тихо ответил Сомерсен. – Но не забывай, что я оборотень, чью пару хотят у него отобрать.

\- Да чтоб тебя! – Стайлз откинул голову назад на спинку стула и сокрушенно выдохнул. – Сколько раз мне повторить…

\- Мы пара, – перебил его Дэн тоном, не терпящим возражений.

\- Нет, – не уступил ему Стилински. – Мы – нет.

\- Я чувствую это.

\- Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я чувствую то же самое, но это – ненастоящее. Я знаю, потому что я это создал. Я связал нас. Это моя магия в тебе требует завершения, – чеканя каждое слово, произнес Стайлз.

\- Разве это плохо? – Дэн подался вперед, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – То, что между нами, лучше и сильнее, чем то, что есть у других.

\- Дэн…

\- И оно может быть ещё сильнее, если ты просто скажешь мне «да».

\- Дэн…

\- Не сопротивляйся мне, Стайлз, – Дэн ухватился за ручку кресла и подтащил парня к себе почти вплотную.

\- Да послушай же ты! – Стилински уперся ладонями ему в грудь, удерживая на расстоянии от себя. – На самом деле ты этого не чувствуешь…

\- Прекрати! – не вытерпел Дэн. В его голосе прорывались рычащие нотки, но ничего больше не выдавало в нем звериную сущность. – Ты спас мне жизнь, Стайлз! Ты вытащил меня оттуда, откуда не вытаскивают. Когда был всего лишь мальчишкой. Ты не побоялся связать себя с совершенно незнакомым оборотнем просто потому, что ты такой, какой есть. Скажи, как я мог…

\- Нет! – Стайлз накрыл его губы ладонью, не давая сказать то, о чем они оба пожалеют, но Сомерсен отнял его руку, легко поцеловал мозолистые пальцы и пристально посмотрел в наполненные болью карие глаза.

\- …как я мог не полюбить тебя? А ты говоришь мне, что это не настоящее.

Стилински замотал головой и попытался отстраниться, но Дэн его не пустил.

\- Настоящее, Стайлз, – с нажимом сказал он. – Во всей моей жизни ты – единственное настоящее.

Стайлз весь закаменел в его руках и прикрыл глаза, сдерживая бушующую в венах магию. На улице громыхнули свинцовые тучи, и порыв озонового ветра ворвался в комнату, преодолев сопротивление плотно закрытых оконных створок. Стилински крепче сжал зубы, призывая на помощь весь имевшийся у него контроль. Слова Дэна будили в нем то, что он изо всех сил подавлял в течение последних трех лет.

Хотя иногда так хотелось податься.

И сейчас хотелось.

И, наверное, он бы даже отбросил свои сомнения и протянул руку этому оборотню, что так отчаянно рвался к нему, но не тогда, когда знал, что существует другая связь. Крепкая, но не тяжелая – не довлеющая над ним смертельным грузом ответственности. Связь, которая освобождает тебя, а не сковывает. И именно это он должен сейчас донести до Дэна, чтобы тот, наконец, понял.

\- Ты ошибаешься, – хрипло произнес Стайлз и, прежде чем Сомерсен успел бы ему возразить, кивком головы указал куда-то вниз. – Трискелион.

\- Что – трискелион? – не понял Дэн.

\- Посмотри на него.

Дэн подчинился не сразу, видимо, предчувствуя неладное, но все же осторожно приподнял край свободной футболки, ожидая увидеть татуировку на своем месте. Она и была, но вот от родового знака Сомерсенов там остался только один завиток.

Дэн с минуту неверяще рассматривал черный знак на светлой коже, потом протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его, проверить, настоящий ли, но дрожащие пальцы замерли на полпути, и тут словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Альфа отшатнулся, зарычал во всю мощь своего голоса, враз потеряв человеческий облик. Тело покрылось густой темно-коричневой шерстью, глаза загорелись красным, острые когти заскрежетали по пластиковому каркасу стула, на котором сидел Стайлз. Казалось, Дэн потерял всякий контроль, но рык постепенно перешел в вой, наполненный смертельной тоской, и огромный зверь как-то весь обмяк, ткнувшись большелобой мордой в живот парня.

Стайлз несмело коснулся холодными пальцами острых ушей и легко погладил по холке.

\- Прости, – еле слышно прошептал он. – Тогда… я просто хотел спасти тебя… я не думал…

Стилински сбился, сглотнул тяжело, но, прочистив горло, твердо закончил:

\- Я просто не думал.

Дэн ничего не ответил, только вжался в него сильнее, но Стайлз и без слов ощущал агонировавшую в его сознании связь. Она, будто живая, выла от боли и тоски, не в силах пережить предательства от того, кого считала своим.

– Прости меня, – с некоторой обреченностью в голосе повторил Стайлз.

Он действительно сожалел, что все так получилось, но в то же время знал, что это было необходимо. Иначе Дэн бы не понял.

Иначе Дэн бы не отпустил.

 

***

_Издревле в Лунном царстве под покровительством священной богини Мены* и четырех её дочерей жил и процветал народ, созданный из кости человеческой, да клыка волчьего. Сочетали они в себе силу небывалую, да разум живой, но одиноки были, хоть и вместе находились._

_Пожалела их самая младшая дочь Мены – Немея – и связала одного с другим серебряной нитью своей._

_Разделили жители Луны одиночество на двоих и стали почитать молодую Немею больше всех остальных._

_Разозлилась на это самая старшая из сестер Пандея, да решила отомстить им и выбрала себе в жертву одного из жителей – Агрея, благородного война._

_Каждую ночь приходила к нему во снах и шептала на ухо, какая красивая невеста у друга его лучшего, куда краше жены собственной, да и рукодельница, каких мало. Не по справедливости наградила их Немея._

_Становился Агрей все мрачней с каждым днем, а вместе с ним и жена его на глазах чахла. И когда друг его решил жениться на невесте своей, не вытерпело сердце Агрея – напал он на него, да убить хотел, но не позволила ему жена его._

_Встала на пути когтей острых, словно клинок смертоносных, и погибла от рук самой богиней предназначенного._

_Раскаялся тут же Агрей в деяниях своих, но было уже поздно._

_Узрела священная богиня Мена злодеяния детей своих, да прокляла их, сослав на Землю и раскидав по ней, обрекая на извечное одиночество среди людей, что будут их бояться, да гнать огнем из селений._

_Долго скитались полулюди-полуволки, чтобы найти пристанище свое, а хуже всех было Агрею, не нашедшему места даже среди сородичей._

_Умирая в муках, окруженный только пустынным полем, да небосводом черным, в молитве вознес он руки к виднеющемуся ободку родной Луны и пожелал, чтобы ни один из его народа не испытал то, что испытал он сам._

_Сжалилась над ним Немея и исполнила его желание._

_Смахнула она серебристым рукавом своим звезды с неба и подарила по одной тем, кто был когда-то связан и счастлив, чтобы смогли они найти истинную половину свою, вернуть силу прежнюю и позабыть про одиночество волчье._

 

***

Дерек отложил в сторону слегка помявшиеся листы и прикрыл глаза на минуту, собираясь с мыслями. Он почти наяву слышал, как мама проникновенным голосом, немного нараспев, рассказывала Лоре эту историю, пока он, насупившись, раздраженно пыхтел в своей кровати. Он был уверен, что ему эти девчачьи сказки ни к чему.

А оно вот как получилось.

Почему-то он был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а Лора бы точно своего добилась и исколесила бы хоть всю планету на Камаро, но нашла бы свою «настоящую половину».

Невеселые размышления прервал неясный шум откуда-то снизу.

Дерек тут же спустился вниз, ощущая нараставшее беспокойство своих бет.

\- Её нигде нет, мы с Джексоном оббежали весь город, а её родители подняли на уши всех знакомых и полицию, – протараторил Скотт, опершись рукой о косяк, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- В чем дело? – нахмурился Дерек, уловив подступающую панику у Маккола и стоявшего рядом Джексона.

\- Лидия, – коротко бросил Айзек, единственный сохранивший спокойствие в этой компании. – Она как будто испарилась.

\- Что значит – испарилась?

\- Миссис Мартин  сказала, что она ушла вчера утром в школу, но домой так и не вернулась, – начал объяснять Маккол.

\- Вчера? – Дерек вскинул брови в удивлении.

\- Да, она думала, что Лидия осталась у отца, к которому собиралась зайти вечером, но не стала уточнять, потому что они с бывшим мужем не разговаривают, – вклинился Джексон.

\- Но сегодня Лидии тоже не было в школе, а телефон оказался выключен, и тогда все поняли, что что-то случилось, – растерянно произнес Скотт.

\- Вы проверили город? – уточнил Дерек.

\- Да, чуть ли не каждый дюйм, – кивнул Джексон. – Её не то, чтобы нет в этом городе, а как будто вообще не было.

\- В смысле? – насторожился Айзек.

\- Её запаха нигде нет, – мрачно пояснил Скотт. – Даже дома, в её комнате. Даже её вещи… они…

\- …как будто новые, – закончил Уиттмор.

\- Документы? Ключи? Деньги? – сухо перечислил Дерек.

\- Ну, она ушла из дома, как обычно, с сумочкой, в которой, наверное, все это и было, – неуверенно ответил Скотт.

Дерек скрестил руки на груди, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Куда могла деться Лидия?

Альфы?

Но зачем им Мартин, когда они не требовали её присутствия ни на одном испытании, скорее всего, даже за члена стаи не считали. С другой стороны, Джульетта общалась с ней очень близко и вполне могла таким образом втереться в доверие, чтобы потом похитить.

Но, опять же, с какой целью? Вряд ли Лидия даже если она и обладает силой, схожей с возможностями того же Дитона, способна принести им пользу, когда в стае есть Стайлз.

Но если не это, то что? Шантаж? Выкуп?

А может, это вообще не связано с их нынешним положением?

Но тогда как объяснить отсутствие какого-либо следа?

Дерек перебирал в уме варианты, интуитивно чувствуя, что уже знает ответ. В свое время именно Стайлз напомнил ему, что нужно больше доверять своим инстинктам и полагаться на внутреннее чутье. Прав был Питер, когда говорил…

Стоп.

Питер.

Дерек в отчаянии запустил руку  в волосы, чтобы хорошенько себя за них дернуть, и зарычал от досады. Он знал – знал! – что тот что-то замышляет. Не зря же дядя был непривычно тих в последние дни. Дерек был почти уверен, что он связан с внезапным исчезновением Лидии.

Он обернулся к своим бетам, поймав сразу три недоуменных взгляда.

Тут Джексон, нахмурившись, вскинул голову вверх, прислушиваясь, после чего снова посмотрел на Альфу.

\- А где Питер?

 

* * *

*Мена – имя Селены, богини Луны, у смертных. Упоминание о четырех дочерях в данном контексте подразумевает четыре фазы Луны: Немея – новая луна, Пандея – убывающая луна, Месомена – прибывающая луна и Мениск – полумесяц.

Само имя Мена означает «полная луна».


	10. Chapter 10

_Штормящее море не спит,_

_Бушует уже много дней,_

_Волны бьются в гранит,_

_Но гранит всё равно сильней._

_Мечется в клетке волк,_

_Пытаясь прутья сломать,_

_Клетка сильнее него,_

_Но ему это сложно принять..._

_Fl_ _ё_ _ur_ _– Зов Маяка_

Не считая целой стаи оборотней, в остальном Бэйкон Хиллс ничем не отличался от других американских городов, чье население не больше сотни тысяч человек. Посему исчезновение Лидии Мартин, тем более второй раз за последний год, вкупе с до ужаса перепуганными родителями, поставившими на уши не только местные власти, но и всю полицию штата, вряд ли могло остаться незамеченным.

Стайлз даже не удивился патрульной машине, припаркованной недалеко от её дома, и двум журналистам, пытавшимся выяснить хоть что-нибудь пикантное у молодого офицера, несшего вахту согласно неписанному кодексу всех полицейских – с крепким кофе и большой коробкой пончиков.

\- Все-таки надо было ехать на моем джипе, – досадливо цокнул языком Стилински, наблюдая за тем, как офицер пытается отгородиться от журналистки стаканом из старбакса, пока те не оказались за пределами видимости. Патрульный, может, и молодой, но рвения в нем наверняка хоть отбавляй, и им крупно повезло, если он не заметил черную Камаро с двумя мужчинами, направлявшуюся к дому, где четыре дня назад загадочным образом пропала девушка. Не дай бог, ещё его отца вызовет, чтобы проверить подозрительную машину.

\- Бойд ещё не закончил с его ремонтом, – отозвался Дерек, выискивая взглядом подходящее для остановки место.

\- Он никогда с ним не закончит, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – Его нельзя починить.

\- Ты знаешь об этом и все равно на нем ездишь?

\- Именно поэтому я на нем и езжу.

Дерек лишь вопросительно вскинул брови, ожидая дальнейших пояснений.

\- Отец не оставил в двигателе ничего от заводской сборки, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Там все не так, как должно быть, но это работает. И даже более того – за все двадцать лет он никогда не подводил ни меня, ни моего отца.

Стайлз замолчал на несколько секунд, обдумывая что-то, и затем добавил:

\- Тебя, между прочим, он тоже не подвел, когда мы сматывались от охотников в нашу – ммм, третью? – встречу.

\- Он заглох, как только я привез тебя к себе домой, – напомнил Дерек, насмешливо взглянув на парня.

\- Вот именно! – ткнул в него пальцем Стайлз, улыбнувшись так, будто он один был посвящен в какую-то страшную тайну.

Дерек на это лишь хмыкнул и заглушил двигатель, остановившись в тени нескольких старых деревьев, чьи ветви, будто под тяжестью прожитых лет, низко клонились к земле.

Дом, в котором Лидия жила вместе с матерью, был прямо напротив. Хейл внимательно присмотрелся к окнам и с каждой секундой хмурился все больше.

\- Что-то не так? – несколько обреченно поинтересовался Стайлз, внимательно наблюдавший за оборотнем все это время.

\- В доме кто-то есть, – медленно проговорил Дерек, – её мать, скорее всего.

\- Джексон же говорил, что у неё в это время то ли йога, то ли массаж, то ли маникюр-педикюр или что там ещё делают в крутых салонах красоты?

\- Видимо, она решила остаться дома сегодня.

\- Как, однако, вовремя, – Стайлз взмахнул руками, чуть не задев Хейла по носу. – И что будем делать? Можно, конечно приехать в другой день, но чем больше пройдет времени, тем меньше вероятность, что я…

Стилински вдруг замолчал, заметив, что Дерек смотрит куда-то левее и выше его головы. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, он округлил глаза и возмущенно уставился на оборотня.

\- Э, нет, Серый волк, даже не думай! Я туда не полезу!

\- Почему нет? – обыденным тоном спросил Дерек.

\- Потому что у меня, в отличие от вас, мохнатая братия, нет необходимых навыков профессионального домушника, чтобы залезть на второй этаж.

\- Я тебе помогу.

\- Интересно, как? На спину посадишь? Или трехочковым броском отправишь прямо в окно? А нет, знаешь, какой самый классный вариант? Ты заберешься туда первым, а я подожду внизу лет десять, пока ты отрастишь себе достаточной длины волосы. Ну или бороду, что в твоем случае явно произойдет быстрее... Эй, ты куда? Дерек!

Хейл не стал слушать весь его монолог, который, несомненно, обещал быть впечатляющим по своей длине и абсурдности, и просто вышел из машины, открыл дверцу с пассажирской стороны и на буксире потащил Стайлза к дому Лидии. Тот, в свою очередь, брыкался до последнего, попутно предлагая все новые идеи, как им проникнуть в дом без упражнений в скалолазании.

\- Мы можем просто осторожно зайти с черного входа, ты же знаешь, замок для меня не проблема. И ты в курсе, что на первом этаже тоже есть окна? Можно влезть в одно из них и незаметно пройти в её комнату.

\- Стайлз, – прервал его нескончаемую тираду Дерек, начиная терять терпение. – Миссис Мартин сейчас в гостиной, откуда прекрасно просматривается лестница на второй этаж. Незаметно нам пройти не удастся.

\- А незаметно залезть в окно среди бела дня – запросто, – язвительно прошипел Стилински, сложив руки на груди.

\- Ты сам говорил, что чем больше пройдет времени, тем меньше мы сможем узнать.

\- Язык мой – враг мой.

\- Действительно, – усмехнулся Дерек и подошел ближе, положив руки ему на шею и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. – Тут невысоко, и залезть можно по одной только виноградной лозе, не говоря уже о куче коробок перед гаражом. Странно, что до этого к ним никто вот так не пробрался.

\- Ну, кроме Джексона, – фыркнул Стайлз, немного расслабившись.

\- В любом случае, я не дам тебе упасть.

Стилински молча изучал его с минуту, после чего кивнул и, вздохнув, покрепче ухватился за прутья деревянной решетки, скрытой под густыми листьями винограда. Путь наверх действительно оказался куда проще, чем можно было ожидать, но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы, перелезая через подоконник в комнату Лидии, не запутался в зарослях и с грохотом не свалился бы на пол, утянув за собой и Дерека, который приземлился на него сверху.

\- Ох! Мфмфммм! – выдохнул Стилински под тяжестью свалившегося на него тела, но не успел высказать свое возмущенное «я же говорил!», так как Дерек зажал ему рот ладонью и весь закаменел, превратившись в слух. Только спустя несколько минут, не меньше, он, казалось, оттаял, отнял руку и укоризненно оглядел человека под собой. Потом ещё раз прошелся взглядом, на этот раз медленнее и как-то мягче.

\- Что, волчара, наслаждаешься видом? – мгновенно уловил перемену в его настроении Стайлз и, провокационно улыбнувшись, запустил руки под кожаную куртку Хейла, провел по спине сверху вниз и чуть надавил, одновременно прогнувшись в пояснице.

\- Ты что творишь?

Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что Дерек держал лицо ещё с полминуты, прежде чем сдаться на милость победителю. Поцелуй вышел глубоким, жадным и откровенным.

Учитывая обстоятельства, у них было не так уж и много времени, чтобы побыть вдвоем, и его определенно было недостаточно, чтобы сполна насладиться друг другом и утолить голод хотя бы по простым прикосновениям.

К своему стыду, Дерек уже успел забыть, где они и зачем сюда пришли, пока Стайлз вдруг не отстранился, легко толкнув в грудь, без слов намекая, что пора закругляться. Хейл закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и только тогда смог заставить себя подняться на ноги. Однако даже шум крови в ушах не помешал ему заметить ухмылку напакостившего кота на лице своей пары.

Отомстил, значит, так да?

Дерек позволил ему позлорадствовать ещё немного, прежде чем подойти вплотную и произнести низким, по-звериному утробным голосом:

\- Ещё раз такое выкинешь, и я разложу тебя на ближайшей пригодной для этого поверхности.

Зрачки у Стайлза расширились, сердце пустилось вскачь, он задышал чаще и глянул на него исподлобья:

\- Договорились.

Дерек улыбнулся и качнулся вперед, но Стилински отскочил от него, выставив перед собой руку.

\- Все, что угодно, но только после того, как мы закончим то, зачем пришли.

Хейл пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы куртки, мол, как хочешь. Стайлз кивнул, дал себе немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями и настроиться на рабочий лад, после чего внимательно осмотрел помещение. Двуспальная кровать, огромная гардеробная, ванная комната, рабочий стол – все подобрано со вкусом, выдержано в ярких и светлых тонах, но вполне приятных для глаз. Родители Лидии явно не скупились, когда дело касалось их дочери. И, тем не менее, Стайлза не интересовала стоимость имевшихся в комнате вещей, которая, к слову, внушала уважение, но больше сбивала с толку. Например, частный детектив, привлеченный отцом Лидии к расследованию, получив немаленькую сумму за свои услуги и осмотрев дома обоих родителей, пришел к выводу, что это похищение ради выкупа. Шериф усомнился в этой версии, во многом благодаря сыну, который сразу сдал ему имя предполагаемого похитителя.

\- Когда Дитон увидел знак стаи Альф на моей двери, то он сразу определил, что его оставил ты по…

\- … по моему магическому почерку. Да, я пытаюсь сделать то же самое, – подхватил и закончил мысль Дерека Стилински. – Мне нужно найти что-то, на чем он отпечатался лучше всего.

\- И что это может быть?

\- Желательно что-нибудь очень личное, дорогое для Лидии, – рассуждал Стайлз, принявшись медленно передвигаться от одного угла комнаты к другому. – То, с чего было бы сложнее всего стереть её след.

Дерек тоже огляделся и, насторожившись, подошел к столу, где без особого труда открыл запертую шкатулку с украшениями, просто дернув посильнее.

\- Когда я говорил про домушника, я пошутил, – с подозрением протянул Стайлз, наблюдая за его действиями.

Дерек ничего не ответил и спустя мгновение извлек на свет самый обыкновенный ключ на длинной цепочке.

\- Что это?

\- Если я правильно помню, ключ от дома Джексона. Подойдет?

\- Можно попробовать.

Стайлз крепко сжал ключ в руке и присел на край кровати, закрыв глаза. Вдруг он резко дернулся и с недоумением уставился на собственную ладонь, будто сомневался в том, что видит. Или в том, что увидел.

\- Она сама… – пораженно пробормотал он, переведя растерянно-шокированный взгляд на Дерека.

\- Что сама? – Дерек опустился перед ним на корточки, положив руки ему на бедра.

\- Она сама произнесла заклинание, – Стайлз, казалось, совершенно не верил в то, что говорил.

\- Какое заклинание?

\- Чтобы стереть все следы своего существования где бы то ни было.

\- Разве это возможно? – не меньше Стайлза удивился Дерек.

\- Выходит, что да, но…

\- Но?

\- Зачем? – Стайлз смотрел на Дерека, но вопрос был скорее адресован самой Лидии, нежели оборотню.

\- Быть может, на самом деле она хотела сделать что-то другое?

\- Например?

\- Например, забыть все, связанное с оборотнями? – предположил Дерек. – Она не очень хорошо восприняла правду о нашем существовании. Да и Питер подлил масла в огонь.

\- Хорошо бы, если так, но в том-то и дело, что тогда пропажа Питера не имеет смысла, – возразил Стайлз, склонившись к нему.

\- Разве? – вскинул брови Хейл. – Может, он просто сбежал?

\- И ты в это веришь? – скептически прищурился Стайлз. – Тогда уж, бежать ему надо было с самого начала.

\- Если Питер действительно причастен к исчезновению Лидии, то у него должны быть на то причины, и я не знаю, какие.

\- Никто, кроме него не знает, – невесело усмехнулся Стилински и вдруг встрепенулся, будто пришедшая в голову мысль ударила его током. – Подожди-ка… Он говорил, что когда Лидия устроила вам ночь живых мертвецов, она не понимала, что делала. Он каким-то образом обманул её, заставив сделать то, что ему было нужно. Так?

-Так, – подтвердил Дерек, уже понимая, к чему он клонит. – Думаешь, он и в этот раз заставил её провернуть нечто подобное?

\- Господи, надеюсь, нет, – тут же открестился Стайлз. – Ещё одного зомби мир не переживет.

\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду.

\- Естественно! Но мы все равно не имеем ни малейшего представления о том, зачем Питеру понадобилась Лидия.

Дерек хотел, было, что-то ответить, но волчьи инстинкты были настороже, тут же уловив звук шагов на лестнице.

\- Нам пора, – коротко бросил он, вернув ключ обратно в шкатулку.

\- Tersus*, – не остался в долгу Стайлз, уничтожая все следы их пребывания в доме.

\- Лидия сделала также? – обернулся к нему Дерек, уже одной ногой на подоконнике.

\- Не-не-не, – быстро замотал головой Стилински. – Она использовала куда более сложный обряд.

Что-то зацепило его в словах парня, но приближавшиеся шаги не дали мыслям оформиться в слова, и он настойчиво потянул Стайлза за собой.

Спускаться было не в пример проще – через крышу гаража и стоявшие около него коробки, все равно, что по лестнице с большими пролетами между ступеньками.

Они уже почти дошли до Камаро, как Дерек вдруг резко остановился в метре от машины, будто напоровшись на невидимое препятствие. Стайлз, шедший следом, не успел вовремя скоординировать движения и ткнулся носом в черную кожанку куда-то пониже воротника.

\- В чем дело? Только не говори, что ты что-то забыл!

Дерек медленно повернулся к нему, чуть склонив голову набок.

\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что те заклинания, которые использовала Лидия, чтобы воскресить Питера и исчезнуть из города, подвластны только очень сильному шаману?

Стайлз упрямо сжал губы, будто собирался и вовсе проигнорировать вопрос, но под настойчиво буравившим его взглядом Хейла сдался, тяжело и шумно выдохнув через нос.

\- Вообще-то, ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, – Стилински обошел его и прислонился спиной к капоту машины.

\- Поясни.

Стайлз потер пальцами лоб, пытаясь определить, с чего лучше начать.

\- Большинство людей, обладающих магией, на самом деле являются лишь проводниками для той энергии, что заключена в магических предметах.

\- Ты сейчас практически дословно повторил слова Дитона, – Дерек предсказуемо не смог долго стоять в стороне от него и приблизился, сократив расстояние между ними до полуметра.

\- Ну так а кто был моим учителем? – фыркнул Стайлз, разведя руками. – Если представить, что магия – это электричество, то эти люди для неё, как металл, вода или любая другая среда, обладающая высокой электропроводностью. Есть и такие, как я, которые могут сами… эммм… «генерировать электричество». Все остальные люди для магии как резиновые.

\- Резиновые люди, да?

\- Ты меня понял, – отмахнулся Стилински, в точности скопировав тон Дерека, когда тот десять минут назад сказал ему то же самое, и продолжил: – Так вот, шаманы в основном используют силу предметов. Например, Дитон. У него в клинике куча всякого хлама. Знал бы ты, сколько раз я пытался навести там порядок, но никакого толку. Через два дня опять бардак. Для врача, пусть и ветеринара, это совершенно неприемлемо.

\- Не отвлекайся, – мягко поправил его Дерек.

\- В общем, шаманы могут использовать то, что имеют, как для себя, так и для помощи другим.

\- Оборотням?

\- И не только. Как правило, если шаман помогает стае оборотней или, например, вампирскому клану, – не смейся! – то его с ними связывают родственные, дружеские, любовные или, что куда чаще, коммерческие отношения.

\- Они им платят? – удивился Хейл.

\- И довольно много, – кивнул Стайлз. – Но ещё есть и другие, способные использовать силу самих магических существ, а не только предметов. Их не много, как правило, они из поколения в поколение рядом с теми, от кого черпают энергию и кому помогают соответственно. Их называют Хранителями.

\- Так Лидия – Хранитель?

\- Другого объяснения её силе нет. Количество энергии, заключенной в вас априори больше того, что есть в рябине или аконите.

\- Значит, она Хранитель моей стаи?

Стайлз не ответил, казалось, необычайно заинтересованный развязавшимися шнурками на левой ноге. Дерек уже знал, что таким образом он пытается оттянуть неприятный момент, и не стал ждать, приподняв его голову пальцами за подбородок.

\- Стайлз?

\- Я думал, что она Хранитель твоей стаи, – нехотя начал он, – но в семье Лидии никто, кроме неё, даже отдаленно не связан с магией. Она первая в роду, и то, что именно Питер её укусил…

\- … определяет её, как Хранителя для Питера? – закончил за него Дерек.

\- Пока да, – Стайлз как-то странно глянул на Хейла, словно нашкодивший кот. – Она может стать вашим Хранителем, если он этого захочет.

\- Но сейчас он хочет чего-то другого.

Стайлз снова опустил голову, пряча глаза. Дереку это не понравилось. Он прислушался к той части своих ощущений, что были слабым отражением эмоций Стилински и с удивлением обнаружил там отголоски вины и сожаления.

\- В чем ты себя обвиняешь? – настойчиво поинтересовался Дерек и, не оставляя ему ни сантиметра личного пространства, встал меж его разведенных коленей, притянув к себе за отвороты серой куртки.

\- Ни в чем, – упрямо мотнул головой Стайлз, пытаясь отстраниться, но добился совершенно противоположного результата, проехавшись джинсами по капоту, прямо навстречу Альфе.

\- Просто скажи мне.

Стайлз ещё долго молчал, прежде чем признал его победу в негласном соревновании, кто кого переупрямит.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что та сила, которой я обладаю, сродни проклятию, из-за чего все, кто мне дорог, оказываются по уши в дерьме. Если бы я к тебе тогда не сунулся…

Договорить ему не дали. Дерек наклонился к нему, запечатывая чересчур говорливый рот своим.

\- Отличный способ меня заткнуть, да? – пробормотал ему в губы Стайлз.

\- Приятный, – добавил Хейл и больше не стал тратить время на разговоры, возобновляя поцелуй, куда более страстный и больше похожий на то сумасшествие, что случилось с ними в комнате Лидии. Впрочем, на этот раз Дерек не стал держать руки при себе, с силой проведя ими по бедрам парня, вжимая в себя ещё крепче, будто хотел сделать из них единый, неразделимый сплав. Стайлз с энтузиазмом ответил ему, обхватив одной рукой за шею, пальцы которой тут же вплелись в жесткие черные волосы на затылке, другой привычно поддел край белой майки, проследив пальцем дорожку от пупка до пояса джинс, испытывая желание повторить это движение языком. Дерек чувствительно прикусил ему кожу под подбородком, чтобы не дразнил лишний раз зверя, с которым не сможет сейчас справиться, иначе их обоих отправят в участок за непристойное поведение.

Словно в ответ на эти мысли сзади коротко прозвучала полицейская сирена, заставляя их, не в меру увлекшихся процессом, оторваться друг друга.

\- Говорю же, это проклятие, – хрипло проговорил Стайлз, почувствовав, как Дерек напоследок проводит губами вдоль линии скул, чуть царапнув колючей щетиной кожу щеки.

Хейл глянул на приближавшегося к ним полицейского и резко отстранился.

\- Точно проклятье, – Хейл нервно дернул уголком рта.

Стайлз поначалу удивился такой реакции, но неожиданная догадка настигла его ещё до того, как он обернулся.

\- Я же говорил, надо было ехать на джипе, – тоскливо резюмировал Стилински, вставая на ноги и улыбаясь как можно шире и непринужденней. – Привет, пап. Какими судьбами?

 

***

Несмотря на то что стая Альф была скорее добровольно-принудительным союзом сильнейших оборотней, нежели большой и дружной семьей, тем не менее, иерархия Альфа-Бета в ней соблюдалась, даже если номинально все они были Альфами.

Дэна, который обычно хорошо управлял своими эмоциями и желаниями, не позволяя ничему лишнему коснуться других членов стаи, сейчас одна только гордость удерживала от того, чтобы окунуть их всех в черное марево своих неконтролируемых чувств.

И если Эстер с Найджелом делали вид, что все в порядке, а Калеб чуть ли не круглые сутки ходил, заткнув уши наушниками, то Джульетта, как самая молодая в их стае, не могла полностью оградить себя от того, что творилось с ее Альфой. Его тоска была невыносимой, словно открытая незаживающая рана. Хотелось придти к нему в кабинет, где он пропадал сутками, сесть рядом и просто завыть, чтобы дать хоть какой-то выход всему тому, что кипит и раздирает изнутри.

Джульетта мужественно терпела около недели, опираясь на слова Калеба о том, что Стайлз их не бросит, но с каждым днем в это верилось все меньше. Последней каплей стало исчезновение Лидии, единственного человека вне стаи, кого она могла назвать другом.

Джульетта будто теряла ту опору, которую с трудом смогла найти после смерти брата, и приближавшееся полнолуние не добавляло уверенности. Калеб, видя её состояние, настойчиво отправлял к Стайлзу, но она, хоть и понимая, что так будет правильно, слишком сильно боялась услышать или увидеть то, что подтвердило бы её подозрения.

Как оказалось, зря, потому что её иррациональный страх чувствовали не только свои, но и члены другой стаи.

Вот Эрика, например, не стала откладывать свою маленькую месть за подпорченное личико в долгий ящик и, сияя ярче рождественской гирлянды, подсела к Джульетте за столик во время обеда в школьной столовой.

\- Проблемы в раю? – приторно ласковым тоном поинтересовалась Рэйерс и, взяв яблоко с её подноса, демонстративно откусила от румяного края.

\- Тебе какое дело? – вяло огрызнулась Джульетта, толком даже не взглянув на неё.

\- Я считаю, это не честно, что вы, все из себя такие крутые, пришли наказать нас за то, что мы не являемся образцово-показательной стаей, хотя сами не многим лучше.

\- Да как у тебя только…

\- Наверное, поэтому, – перебила её Эрика, откинувшись на спинку стула; белая майка на её груди вызывающе натянулась, тем самым обратив на себя внимание мужского контингента за соседним столиком, – Стайлз и сбежал от вас.

\- Он никуда не сбегал, – процедила сквозь зубы Джульетта, вцепившись пальцами в край подноса так, что дешевый пластик пошел трещинами.

\- Конечно, нет, – тоном, с которым врачи психиатрической клиники разговаривают с пациентами, подтвердила Рэйерс. – Он просто проводит с нами все свое свободное время.

Джульетта хотела встать из-за стола и убраться подальше от неё, но Эрика, чувствуя свою безнаказанность, крепко сжала её предплечье, удерживая на месте, и наклонилась вперед, интимно зашептав на ухо:

\- Никто в здравом уме не захочет быть с вами рядом. Злые, завистливые эгоисты, убивающие себе подобных. Ваш Альфа способен удерживать Стайлза только силой. И ты? Неужели и правда думаешь, что он заменит тебе брата? Будет защищать от всего и вся? Ты же просто обуза. Камень на шее. Только тянешь его вниз.

\- Эрика, какого черта?!

Подошедший к ним Айзек чуть ли не за волосы оттащил Рэйерс от неё, но Джульетта уже не слышала того, о чем они говорили. Краем сознания она понимала, что последнее, что ей стоит делать, – обращать внимание на Эрику, которая сама скорее была «злой и завистливой», нежели все они вместе взятые, но было уже поздно. Её слова, будто минуя уши, острыми иглами впились прямо в сердце.

Джульетта чувствовала, как мир вокруг постепенно теряет четкость и все затапливает красным, и поспешила убраться подальше от чужих глаз, пока не выдала себя.

Гранит в школьном коридоре, асфальт, пожелтевшая жухлая трава – она шла, не разбирая дороги, устремив взгляд в пол, почти не осознавая, что кто-то идет за ней и зовет по имени, пока незнакомец не дернул её за край куртки.

Джульетта обернулась, одаривая его, неважно человека или оборотня, взглядом красных глаз, закрепляя произведенный эффект раскатистым рыком.

\- Тихо-тихо, – Айзек тут же отошел на пару шагов назад, вскинув руки вверх, словно успокаивая разъяренное животное, что было не так уж и далеко от истины.

\- Чего тебе? – будучи на грани обращения, Джульетта и не думала скрывать бушевавшую в ней ярость пополам с обидой.

\- Я хотел извиниться, – Лейхи медленно опустил руки, не желая, чтобы его действия восприняли, как угрозу. – Эрика сама не знает, что болтает. И безнаказанным это не останется, Дерек из неё душу вытряхнет.

\- Разве Хейл не должен этим... гордиться? – недоверчиво спросила Альфа, немного поумерив пыл.

\- Тем, что Эрика постоянно лезет на рожон, подвергая опасности себя и всю стаю?

\- Почему бы вам тогда её просто не убить? – совершенно серьезно предложила Джульетта.

Айзек улыбнулся и осторожно шагнул вперед.

\- Мы можем поговорить?

\- О чем? – опешила от столь резкой перемены волчица, разом растеряв всю злость.

\- О том, что происходит между нашими стаями, – как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Айзек.

\- А что происходит? – заинтересовалась Джульетта, и когда оборотень жестом предложил ей прогуляться, она даже позволила ему выбрать направление и идти бок о бок.

Айзек не спешил продолжать разговор, интригуя и раздражая одновременно. Конечно, она не ожидала, что он вот так просто подойдет к ней, когда она была готова вцепиться ему зубами в горло от одного неосторожного движения или слова, но он сумел перевести её энергию в другое русло и тем самым косвенно помог вернуть контроль над зверем. Неудивительно, что Хейл полагался на него больше, чем на всех остальных.

\- Ты вроде хотел поговорить? – они прошли уже не одну сотню метров, и Джульетта устала ждать, когда он, наконец, соберется с мыслями.

Айзек помолчал ещё немного и, пнув носком ботинка один из камешков под ногами, спросил её, так и не оторвав взгляд от земли:

\- Тебя ни капли не смущает этот любовный треугольник между Стайлзом и двумя нашими Альфами?

\- Ни капли? – Джульетта не удержалась от немного нервного смешка. – Да у меня целое море капель, но…

\- Но?

Джульетта смерила своего спутника оценивающим взглядом.

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь об этом меня?

\- Ну-у-у-у, – протянул Айзек, слегка дернув плечом, – Дерек нам все равно ничего не расскажет.

\- И тебя это напрягает? – полюбопытствовала Джульетта.

\- Вообще-то, как ни странно, нет, – оборотень, казалось, и сам был удивлен своей реакцией на происходящее. – Поначалу присутствие члена чужой, враждебно настроенной к нам стаи, доставляло некоторое… беспокойство, но потом как отрезало.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты нормально относишься к тому, что Дерек и Стайлз вместе?

\- А ты? – усмехнулся Айзек, внимательно наблюдая за волчицей.

\- Я первая спросила, – та лишь упрямо вздернула подбородок, что плохо вязалось с по-детски несерьезным аргументом.

\- Нет, я не против их отношений, – уступил ей Лейхи. – Я чувствую уверенность и спокойствие Дерека, чего так не хватало за весь прошедший год, и если Стайлз тому причина, то я буду громче всех кричать «горько» на их свадьбе.

\- Возможно, ты прав, – грустно улыбнувшись, кивнула Джульетта. – Я не знаю, чем Стайлз руководствуется, но я знаю, что он не из тех, кто поступает опрометчиво, тем более обладая такими огромными возможностями.

\- Даже когда отдал в залог свою жизнь за жизнь вашего предводителя?

\- Ты не понимаешь. Если Стайлз может спасти, не важно, оборотня или человека, он его спасет. Он же чуть не угробил себя, когда пытался сделать хоть что-то для своей ма…

Джульетта резко оборвала себя на полуслове, заметив преисполненный любопытством взгляд Айзека.

\- В общем, когда Дэн умирал у него на руках, он сделал единственное, что считал правильным, – аккуратно подбирая слова, закончила она. – И хорошо, что он спас Дэна, иначе Альфой бы стал Найджел.

\- Найджел? Тот странный мужик с надменным лицом? – нахмурился Айзек, пытаясь воскресить в памяти его образ. – Он самый сильный из вас? Разве не ты?

\- Нет, стаей Альф управляет не самый сильный оборотень, а тот, чей род старше.

\- Ах, да! Ты же говорила, что род Дэна восходит к роду первых оборотней.

\- О, ты запомнил, – немного удивилась Джульетта, учитывая, что Лейхи тогда был в полубессознательном состоянии. – Да, род Дэна самый древний. Ближе всех к нему Найджел, потом Калеб, затем Эстер и, наконец, я.

\- Так значит, Найджел для вашей стаи – это плохо?

\- Пока Дэн управляет стаей - нет, – уклончиво ответила девушка. – В остальном он слишком непредсказуем. Стайлз работал с ним в Вашингтоне, когда проходил практику в его адвокатском агентстве, и остался не слишком… ммм… доволен.

\- То есть, он ещё хуже Дэна? – сделал вывод Айзек.

\- Звучит так, как будто Дэн чудовище какое-то.

 Выражение лица Айзека было настолько говорящим, что Джульетта невольно улыбнулась.

\- Ну да, с вашей стаей, конечно, нехорошо получилось, – немного смущенно сказала она. – Просто он всегда так остро и чересчур бурно реагирует на все, что связано со Стайлзом.

\- О, как нам повезло, – язвительно отозвался Лейхи.

\- Дэн суровый, но справедливый, – встала на защиту своего Альфы Джульетта. – Обычно мы приходим к тем, кого уже нельзя спасти. Это озлобленные, потерявшие якорь оборотни, нападающие на людей. Даже если некоторым из них можно вернуть контроль над волком, то без стаи они едва ли сильнее Омеги. А после нас обычно приходят охотники, которые без труда их отлавливают и ещё долго мучают, прежде чем убить.

\- Но мы же не такие.

\- Да, вы другие, но вы умудрились натворить немало и привлечь внимание всех охотников с западного побережья. Многие из них ополчились против оборотней и в результате пострадали другие стаи, которые жили обособленной группой, никогда не встревали ни в какие разборки.

Айзек не знал, что на это можно ответить. «Мы не хотели»? «Мы больше не будем»?

\- Однако я признаю, что Дэну не стоило обращаться к l' épreuve de la bête, чтобы разобраться с вашими проблемами, хоть это изначально и был один из вариантов, но определенно, самый крайний, – сумбурно закончила Джульетта.

\- Я запутался, – тряхнул головой Айзек, от чего пара непослушных кудрявых локонов упала на лоб. – А как бы вы поступили, если бы ваш Альфа не обезумел от ревности?

\- Старший Хейл… эмм… Питер? – Лейхи кивнул, и Джульетта продолжила: – По большому счету, это ведь он виноват во всем, что произошло. Он убил свою племянницу, одного из охотников, не говоря уже об обычных людях, пусть и не совсем невинных, но которых можно было бы привлечь к ответственности человеческими методами.

\- И что бы вы с ним сделали?

\- Скорее всего, убили бы, – пожала плечами Джульетта. – Его существование и так противоестественно.

\- И что бы это дало? – Айзек, конечно, не испытывал теплых чувств по отношению к дяде Дерека, но и смерти ему не желал.

\- Дерек стал бы Альфой на все сто процентов, и вы, как его беты, это сразу бы почувствовали. Ему было бы проще вами управлять, вам – контролировать свои инстинкты. Ты поймешь, о чем я, если Дерек пройдет третье испытание.

Оба замолчали, каждый задумавшись о чем-то своем.

Возможно, Джульетте не стоило обо всем этом рассказывать, но виноватой она себя не чувствовала. В конце концов, это же не военная тайна и никак не поможет Хейлу и его стае пройти испытание. Хотя кое-что ей все же казалось несколько странным даже для этого города.

\- Мне казалось, никто из вас не станет по доброй воле разговаривать с нами, – Джульетта остановилась с явным намерением окончательно расставить все точки над «и».

\- Честно говоря, я ожидал подобного вопроса немного раньше, – поддразнил её Айзек, но не стал ждать ответной колкости и быстро пояснил: – Вообще-то Стайлз попросил меня передать тебе сообщение.

\- Стайлз попросил? Стайлз?! – Джульетта даже не думала о том, чтобы скрыть всю степень своего изумления.

\- Ну, его ты игнорируешь…

\- Я не игнорирую!

\- … на звонки не отвечаешь, Калебу запретила вмешиваться, вот он и решил подойти к тебе с самой неожиданной стороны.

Джульетта опустила голову, пряча глаза за длинными волосами, что со стороны смотрелось, будто она просит у Айзека прощения. Тот, в свою очередь, с минуту молча изучал её скорбную позу, после чего подошел поближе и тихо произнес:

\- «Пусть она тащит ко мне свою трусливую задницу, пока я не заставил её сделать это силой». Так он сказал. И учитывая, как ты сегодня отреагировала на Эрику, думаю тебе очень нужно с ним поговорить и все выяснить.

\- Тебе не все ли равно?

Айзек неопределенно повел плечом, засунул руки в карманы брюк и, развернувшись, не спеша отправился назад, оставляя Джульетту наедине с самой собой.

 

***

\- Должен признать, твое предложение стало для меня… неожиданным, – Найджел, глубоко откинувшись в кресле и сложив руки на животе, внимательно изучал не столько расстановку фигур на шахматной доске, сколько своего оппонента.

Дэн, чуть усмехнувшись, передвинул одну из черных пешек.

\- Я нашел доску в одном из ящиков и сразу вспомнил, что раньше мы частенько с тобой играли.

\- Не так уж и часто, – возразил Найджел и добавил, казалось бы, столь же обыденным тоном: – Ты же жутко не любишь проигрывать.

\- Как я, по сути, дилетант, могу достойно соревноваться с самим Найджелом Мак'Алистером, победителем Стенфордского турнира? – торжественно продекламировал Дэн.

\- Навыки его участников не слишком отличались от твоих, так что это не показатель. Тем более, это было довольно давно.

\- Действительно, – кивнул Дэн, правдоподобно изобразив напряженную работу мысли в изгибе бровей. – Если бы не шахматы, я бы и не вспомнил, что ты почти год преподавал в Стенфорде.

\- Я и сам почти забыл, – Найджел насторожился, но не подал виду, съев опрометчиво выставленную пешку белым ферзем.

\- А его тоже не припоминаешь?

Дэн аккуратно выдвинул из-под множества документов на столе пару распечаток и фотографий, с которых улыбался самый обыкновенный парень с растрепанной шевелюрой, и пододвинул их к мужчине напротив.

\- Нет, – коротко ответил Найджел, мельком глянув на изображение.

\- Правда? – притворно удивился Дэн. – Он же был одним из твоих лучших студентов, ты даже хотел взять его к себе в агентство на практику. Стайлз такой чести не удостоился бы и с красным дипломом.

\- Мы со Стилински пробовали работать вместе, и у нас не вышло. Я не возьму его к себе, даже если ректор Нью-Йоркского университета лично попросит меня об этом, – отрезал Найджел, с усилием заставив себя расслабить сведенные напряжением плечи. – Мне казалось, мы с тобой прояснили это ещё год назад.

\- Верно, но ты меня неправильно понял, – Сомерсен поднялся из-за стола, направившись к мини-бару. – Стайлз не нуждается в твоей помощи, чтобы занять достойное его место в юридической мафии.

\- Тогда к чему этот разговор? – Найджел старательно не обращал внимания на распечатки перед ним, будто ждал, когда его ткнут в них носом.

\- Тот парень. Ты ведь не мог не почувствовать, что он охотник.

\- Охотник?

\- Неужели ты не знал? Теряешь хватку, – Дэн укоризненно поцокал языком и жестом профессионального бармена разлил виски по двум стаканам.

\- Если бы он стал моим помощником в агентстве, то я непременно обратил бы на это внимание, – Найджел критически осмотрел протянутое спиртное. – Мне со льдом, пожалуйста.

\- Но ты же выделил его из толпы, чтобы позвать к себе.

\- Я выделил его высокие баллы, наравне ещё с четырьмя студентами.

Дэн, снисходительно улыбнувшись, поставил стакан перед Найджелом и с приличного расстояния бросил туда кусочек льда. Янтарные капли взметнулись вверх и несколько из них попали на манжеты белоснежной рубашки Мак'Алистера.

\- Не находишь странным, что именно этот парень вместе со своим братом четыре года спустя чуть было не отправил меня в чистилище?

\- Совпадение, – и бровью не повел Найджел.

\- Как и то, что они сейчас в двухстах милях от Бэйкон Хиллс?

\- Три мертвых охотника в одном городе за год – для таких, как они, это личное оскорбление.

\- О, нет-нет-нет, эти двое уже давно большей частью сами по себе, – Дэн облокотился бедром о столешницу рядом с креслом, в котором сидел Найджел. – Они ждут чего-то. Или кого-то.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, – тот в свою очередь развернулся к нему всем корпусом, словно готовился встретить удар, – ты меня в чем-то обвиняешь?

\- А должен?

\- Мои действия всегда были направлены исключительно на достижение благополучия нашей стаи.

Сомерсен хищно прищурился, подмечая каждую деталь: чуть учащенное, но не выходящее за границы нормы сердцебиение, холодный взгляд, показательно расслабленная, но максимально отдаленная от него поза вкупе с изворотливо-двусмысленным изъяснением – все говорило о том, что Найджелу есть, что скрывать.

\- Я прекрасно знаю о многовековых притязаниях твоей семьи на по праву принадлежащее перворожденным место. А ещё я прекрасно знаю тебя и методы твоей работы, о которых, кстати, мне весьма полно поведал Стайлз.

Найджел чуть сжал губы, едва заметно выражая свое нелестное мнение о всюду сующем свой нос колдуне, что, конечно, не укрылось от внимания Альфы.

\- Ты строишь предположения на основании собственных пароноидальных домыслов – не самая выигрышная стратегия.

\- Да, к сожалению, у меня нет доказательств, мой изворотливый друг, – Дэн ласково улыбнулся, что на деле можно было трактовать за обещание долгих и мучительных пыток. – Но они будут, если ты продолжишь то, что начал.

Найджел презрительно хмыкнул и встал с кресла, разглаживая невидимые складки на рубашке.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, должно быть, сильный эмоциональный стресс, вызванный необычным любовным интересом Стилински, пагубно влияет на твое отношение к другим членам стаи, – произнес он нейтральным тоном, как бы невзначай задевая за по-настоящему больное для Дэна, к чести которого стоит отметить аналогичную невозмутимую реакцию. – А сейчас извини, я вынужден прервать нашу увлекательнейшую партию в шахматы, так как меня ждут неотложные дела.

Достойно завуалировав красивыми словами свой побег, Найджел спокойно покинул кабинет Альфы. Стоило двери закрыться, как последний, будто сдувшийся шарик, сгорбился, рассматривая сквозь дно пустого стакана искаженные черты лица охотника, которые и без всяких фотографий навсегда остались в его памяти вместе с тем днем, три года назад, ставшим для него наказанием и прощением за все грехи одновременно.

 

***

\- М-да, мне казалось, она хоть немного повзрослела, – сказать, что Стайлз был разочарован – ничего не сказать. Он верил в стаю Дерека едва ли не больше его самого, так что когда Хейл рассказал ему об инциденте между Джульеттой и Эрикой, ощущения были, как будто он сорвался со скалы, на которую все это время без устали карабкался. Дерек чувствовал себя примерно так же, но если разочарование Стайлза было более апатичным, то оборотню наоборот хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Тем более в ночь полнолуния.

\- Хуже всего то, что она так и не поняла, в чем её ошибка, – Дерек крепче сжал зубы, стараясь угомонить бурлящую внутри злость на неразумных подростков-максималистов.

Стайлз криво усмехнулся и продолжил бесцельно слоняться по гостиной, засунув руки глубоко в карманы растянутой и заметно выцветшей толстовки.

\- Может, тебе не стоило оставлять её сегодня на попечение Айзека с Бойдом? – рассудил он, на миг остановившись около Хейла, со всем комфортом устроившегося на диване.

\- Они справятся, – уверенно ответил тот, откинув голову на спинку и прикрыв глаза. – Джексон составит ей компанию в подвале, так как с якорем у него до сих пор проблемы. Да и Скотт собирался придти.

\- Чтобы совсем уж весело было? – Стайлз двинулся, было, дальше по одному ему известному маршруту, но Дерек поймал его за руку, дернул к себе на диван и прижал спиной к своей груди, для верности обхватив за плечи. – Не мельтеши.

Стайлз побрыкался для порядка и чтобы устроиться поудобнее, но быстро успокоился, чуть поморщившись, как от головной боли.

\- Да, два Альфы во время полнолуния на одного меня – как-то слишком.

Дерек тут же напрягся, невольно крепче сжав руки.

\- Хочешь сказать, что он тоже сегодня…

\- … плохо себя контролирует? – подхватил Стайлз и чувствительно ткнул его локтем в бок. – Как и ты, волчара, – отпусти, задушишь же!

Дерек в долгу не остался, и они, как щенки в коробке, завозились друг с другом, пока не оказались лицом к лицу, окончательно запутавшись в руках и ногах.

\- Мне грех жаловаться на проблемы Дэна с контролем, когда я их причина, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз, чуть склонив голову.

\- Это скоро закончится, – твердо произнес Дерек, проведя двумя пальцами над выступающими ключицами, где уже почти сошел оставленный им след.

\- Ровно через месяц.

\- Кстати, почему такой большой перерыв между испытаниями?

Стайлз пожал плечами и кивком головы указал на отставленный в сторону ноутбук.

\- Когда ритуал активно использовался, оборотни были не самыми цивилизованными личностями, чтобы вести подробные записи, а потом многие просто не доходили до третьего испытания или умирали при его выполнении, так что записи обрываются либо на втором испытании, либо на описаниях подготовки к нему.

\- Такой большой перерыв выбивает из колеи, – нахмурился Дерек.

\- Возможно, на то и расчет, – Стайлз протянул руку к компьютеру, но Хейл перехватил её и покачал головой, мол, хватит уже рыть носом просторы всемирной паутины. – А возможно, те шаманы наоборот посчитали, что перед самым сложным испытанием нужно как следует отдохнуть, а так как испытание на якорь должно проводиться в полнолуние, в отличие от предыдущих двух, что, на мой взгляд, вполне логично, то две недели – это слишком маленький срок для восстановления.

\- И что же мне делать весь этот месяц? – сменил тон Дерек, потянув Стайлза к себе за шнуровку от капюшона.

\- О, даже так, волчара? – насмешливо выгнул бровь Стилински. – Быстро же ты забыл обо всех предупреждениях моего отца.

\- Как видишь, на самом деле он не против, раз ушел на дежурство и оставил тебя одного, – парировал Дерек, миллиметр за миллиметром сокращая расстояние между ними.

\- Ну, я уже большой мальчик, хотя такую выволочку от него последний раз я получил лет шесть назад, когда решил устроить на заднем дворе запуск ракеты, собранной, разумеется, по моим оригинальным чертежам из подручных материалов. Зато пусковая установка была…

\- Стайлз, – перебил его Дерек, улыбаясь так, как улыбался только ему.

\- Снова решил меня заткнуть, а?

\- Ну, мы же пришли к выводу, что это не только эффективный, но и приятный способ.

\- Тогда почему ты сам все ещё болтаешь? – выдохнул Стайлз практически ему в губы, в ответ на что получил утробный рык, больше походивший на обещание, которому, как оказалось, не суждено было сбыться.

Дерек замер и, обреченно выдохнув, откинулся назад, разочарованно скользнув по нему взглядом.

\- Что? – тут же отреагировал Стайлз. – Только не говори, что это…

Настойчивый стук в дверь оборвал его на полуслове. Стилински ткнулся лбом в одну из подушек и приглушенно застонал.

\- Каждый гребанный раз! – он с надеждой глянул на Дерека. – Давай сделаем вид, что дома никого нет?

\- Не думаю, что это сработает, – стук повторился, на этот раз ещё сильнее, и Хейл легко подтолкнул Стайлза с дивана. – Тебе лучше открыть.

Тот тут же посерьезнел и поспешил впустить нежданного гостя. Хотя, как выяснилось, не такого уж и нежданного, учитывая, как настойчиво Стайлз приглашал его зайти.

\- Джульетта?

\- Надеюсь, я не помешала? – не скрывая язвительности в голосе, поинтересовалась она.

\- Помешала, – без обиняков заявил Стилински, решив отложить сарказм до лучших времен. – Но это не имеет значения, раз уж ты, наконец, перестала меня игнорировать.

\- Я не игнорировала! – произнесла Джульетта, ощутив острый укол дежа вю.

Стайлз не стал спорить, только устало потер переносицу и чуть посторонился, широким жестом приглашая её войти внутрь вместо того, чтобы выяснять отношения на пороге. Джульетта помялась несколько секунд, прежде чем направиться в гостиную. Хейл поднялся на ноги и кивнул ей в знак приветствия, получив в ответ слегка неприязненный взгляд, но скорее из-за размолвки со Стайлзом, нежели из-за злости на самого Дерека.

Стилински вошел следом и остановился рядом с ним, развернувшись лицом к волчице.

\- Я бы хотела тебя кое о чем спросить до того, как ты решишь высказать мне все то, что я и так от тебя сейчас ощущаю, – Джульетта присела на диван, аккурат посередине, но вся как-то сжалась, будто хотела занять на нем как можно меньше места.

\- О чем?

Джульетта перевела взгляд на Дерека, и тот без слов понял, что его таким образом попросили уйти, но Стайлз перехватил его за руку и усадил рядом с собой на широкий журнальный столик, к счастью оказавшийся из крепкого дуба, прямо напротив девушки.

\- Дерек останется, – решительно произнес Стайлз, встречаясь с ней глазами. – Нам обоим нужно с тобой поговорить.

\- Ладно, – Джульетта явно не обрадовалась такой перспективе, но на удивление не стала возражать.

\- Так о чем ты хотела меня спросить?

Повисло напряженное молчание, пока волчица собиралась с мыслями, крепко вцепившись пальцами в обивку, где, как подозревал Стайлз, наверняка останется по пять дырок с каждой стороны.

\- Откуда… – хрипло начала Джульетта и, прочистив горло, продолжила, – откуда Эрика узнала о Филиппе?

\- Что? – Стайлз мигом перестал злиться на неё, если вообще злился, и недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Ты рассказал ей о нем? – не отступала девушка.

\- Я рассказал только Дереку, сразу после первого испытания, когда он спросил меня, почему именно ты сильнее всех в стае, – Стилински повернулся к нему и вопросительно вскинул брови.

\- Я не говорил ей, если ты об этом, – отозвался тот.

\- И почему я должна тебе верить? – подозрительно прищурилась Джульетта.

\- Потому что я знаю, что такое терять родных, и что это не тема для сплетен, – просто ответил Дерек, заставив её почувствовать себя немного виноватой.

\- И потому что я ему верю, – вклинился Стайлз. – Но если это был не я и не ты, то кто?

Все трое снова замолчали, обдумывая варианты, пока Дерек не зарычал, чуть отпуская силу Альфы, на что Джульетта отреагировала идентичным по цвету взглядом.

\- Отец Эрики - следователь страховой компании, – пояснил он, когда успокоился, – она смогла выяснить, кто, когда и как усыновил Джексона, так что не думаю, что информация о твоей семье представляла для неё серьезную тайну.

\- Это хорошо, – выдохнула Джульетта.

\- Хорошо? – в один голос недоуменно произнесли Дерек и Стайлз, переглянувшись между собой.

\- Хорошо, что это был не ты, – пояснила она.

Взгляд Стайлза заметно смягчился, и сейчас он, как никогда, был похож на старшего брата, не знавшего что делать с бестолковой младшей сестрой: то ли отругать, то ли пожалеть.

\- Глупая, – фыркнул он, протянул руку, и Джульетта, не мешкая ни секунды, крепко обняла его за шею, ткнувшись носом в плечо.

Дерек понаблюдал за ними недолго и уже хотел оставить наедине, но Стайлз, поймав его взгляд, еле заметно покачал головой и осторожно отстранил от себя девушку. Та шмыгнула носом, тряхнула головой и села на место, совершенно собранная и уверенная в себе, будто и не было только что столь богатой на эмоции сцены.

\- И что дальше?

Джульетта будто бы интересовалась тем, что им предстоит прямо сейчас, но Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что на самом деле она спрашивает, что будет дальше с ней, с ним самим и со стаей.

\- Джу, – Стилински медленно выпрямился, – я уже две недели пытаюсь сказать тебе кое-что, что, поверь мне, объяснит тебе все, что происходит между мной и Дереком.

\- И между тобой и Дэном, – упрямо добавила волчица.

\- Да как угодно, – закатил глаза Стайлз и приподнял футболку с левой стороны. – Просто посмотри сюда.

Джульетта уставилась на изменившуюся татуировку глазами, полными неверия, даже наклонилась вперед, словно хотела прикоснуться, но так и не решилась, застыв в неудобной позе. Стайлз терпеливо ждал от неё хоть какой-то реакции, но рука, державшая край футболки навесу, начинала уставать, и он отпустил его, скрывая рисунок на коже. Только тогда Джульетта будто бы очнулась и посмотрела отнюдь не на Стайлза, а на Хейла.

\- Это же знак твоего рода, да? – сипло проговорила она и, не дожидаясь подтверждения, воскликнула. – Но это же невозможно!

\- Возможно, – отрезал Дерек.

\- Ты же сама видела, – добавил Стайлз.

\- Я не… я не понимаю! – Джульетта в растерянности переводила взгляд с одного на другого, будто бы надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь из них скажет, что это все розыгрыш.

\- Мы сами не до конца понимаем, – развел руками Стилински. – Но мы с Дереком волею судьбы или какой-то сердобольной богини оказались связаны.

\- Даже если вы пара, разве этого достаточно, чтобы _так_ повлиять на твою связь с Дэном? Ты же отдал за него свою жизнь, поделился магией… что может быть сильнее?

\- До недавнего времени я тоже так думал, – Стайлз чувствовал себя отцом, объясняющим дочке, почему мама с папой разводятся.

\- Так было бы, если бы мы были просто парой, – пришел на помощь Дерек, переключая внимание волчицы на себя. – Но мы истинная пара.

\- Истинная? – насмешливо переспросила Джульетта. – Истинная, как из детской сказки? Ей-богу, ты же взрослый мужик, а веришь в слащавую историю о двух предназначенных друг другу половинках?

\- Если у тебя есть объяснение получше, я с удовольствием тебя выслушаю, – парировал Дерек.

\- Истинные? – ещё раз повторила девушка, обращаясь на этот раз к Стайлзу. – Серьезно?

\- Серьезней некуда, – кивнул Стилински и оценивающе взглянул на неё. – Ты же лучше всех в стае чувствуешь Дэна. Разве у него были бы такие проблемы с контролем, если бы он не знал, что после третьего испытания от нашей с ним связи камня на камне не останется?

Пожалуй, только после этих слов до Джульетты, наконец, дошло, что все по-настоящему. Даже если не брать в расчет татуировку и Хейла со всей его стаей, она и до этого могла сказать, что, казалось бы, нерушимый союз Дэна и Стайлза серьезно пошатнулся, и вряд ли тому причиной была какая-то рядовая размолвка. Произошло нечто такое, что заставило Дэна засомневаться в вечном присутствии Стилински по правую руку от него.

Джульетта внимательно посмотрела на двух мужчин перед собой на этот раз не через эхо безудержной ярости и боли своего Альфы.

Дерек и Стайлз сидели рядом, но не касаясь друг друга, что никак не влияло на исходящее от них ощущение «вместе». Вроде бы и внешне они не очень друг другу подходили, да и характер у обоих оставлял желать лучшего, но они каким-то образом очень гармонично резонировали друг с другом, что не увидел бы только слепой. Даже Айзек говорил ей об этом.

\- Ты уйдешь, да? – грустно улыбнувшись, спросила Джульетта.

\- Из стаи – да, – вопреки словам мягко произнес Стайлз и взял её за руку. – Но это не значит, что я брошу тебя или Калеба. Вы оба для меня как родные.

\- Ты должен быть осторожен, – резко сменила тему волчица, повернувшись к Дереку. – Дэн не из тех, кто способен признать поражение и отступиться. Он будет драться до последнего, даже если знает, что война уже проиграна.

Дерек с минуту молча изучал её, после чего чуть склонил голову, показывая, что принимает её предупреждение, и просто ответил:

\- Я тоже.

 

***

Дерек практически совсем не волновался в течение целого месяца перед третьим испытанием, и тем более неожиданным был мандраж, охвативший его за сутки до полнолуния, как будто кто-то внутри него без перебоя отбивал чечетку. Эта внутренняя дрожь передавалась не только стае, но и Стайлзу, старавшемуся все это время найти хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь Дереку.

Альфы, как и перед двумя предыдущими испытаниями, не давали о себе знать ничем, кроме стороннего ощущения присутствия чужой стаи на территории, испокон веков принадлежавшей Хейлам. Джульетта, с которой Дереку удалось худо-бедно найти общий язык, была в таком же неведении, как и они, относительно того, что Дэн собирается делать. Однако Стайлз был уверен, что ни ей, ни Калебу Сомерсен ничего не скажет до последнего момента, поэтому пытался докопаться до истины сам, почти поселившись у Дитона.

Дерек, признаться, не слишком был уверен в успехе его поисков, но по закону жанра Стилински нашел что-то перед самым полнолунием и скинул сообщение: «Приезжай в клинику, как можно скорее. Кажется, я нашел что-то стоящее. Говорил же – я Бэтмен! J» Дерек перезвонил, но телефон Стайлза был вне зоны доступа – наверняка тот опять окопался в подвале клиники, – так что у него не осталось иного выбора, как последовать его указаниям.

Хейл понял, что что-то не так, как только вышел из машины. Он не слышал Стайлза, а его запах был довольно слабым, как если бы он уже уехал или вообще не приезжал со вчерашнего дня. Дерек постарался получше сконцентрироваться над своими ощущениями и, не узнав ничего нового, решил не рисковать и поскорее убраться отсюда, но его планам не суждено было сбыться.

Прислонившись к черному боку Камаро, его уже ждал Дэн, как обычно в дорогом пальто, идеально выглаженных брюках и при галстуке, будто только что с деловой встречи.

\- Значит, это ты отправил мне сообщение, – вместо приветствия констатировал Дерек, подойдя ближе, но выдерживая безопасное расстояние в случае, если их общение вдруг дойдет до драки.

\- У Стайлза всегда вещи по всей комнате разбросаны. Взять телефон, написать сообщение и выключить его заняло меньше минуты, – пожал плечами Дэн.

\- Зачем? Я и без этого пришел бы на испытание.

\- Дело не в тебе, – пояснил Дэн, как самую очевидную вещь на свете. – Стайлз пошел бы с тобой, что для него было бы крайне небезопасно.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожился Дерек.

\- Ты сам скоро все поймешь, но для начала нам нужно добраться до заповедника на юге города, где все остальные нас уже заждались.

И тут Сомерсен сделал нечто, чего Дерек ждал от него в последнюю очередь, – сел на переднее пассажирское сидение Камаро, по правую руку от водителя.

\- Поехали! – нетерпеливо окликнул он Хейла, который застыл столбом перед ним. – Раньше начнем – раньше закончим.

Дерек осторожно сел в машину, будто она была не его, и чуть развернулся в сторону Альфы, что явно не было самой удобной позой для вождения.

\- Неужели ты меня боишься? – насмешливо поинтересовался Дэн, заметив его манипуляции.

\- Нет, – сжав зубы, ответил Дерек, усилием воли заставив себя принять чуть более расслабленный вид. – Я не знаю, чего ждать от тебя.

\- О, не беспокойся, – Сомерсен выудил из кармана солнечные очки, небрежно нацепил их на лицо и откинулся назад в кресле, словно собираясь спать всю дорогу. – Драться с тобой я пока не собираюсь.

\- Пока?

\- Ну, кто ж знает, как ты себя поведешь во время испытания.

Дерек даже не пытался определить, врет тот или нет, но нехотя должен был признать, что некое рациональное зерно в его словах есть, и повернул ключ зажигания в замке.

\- Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, – усмехнулся Дэн без особой радости и отвернулся от него.

«Поняли, как же», – мысленно хмыкнул Дерек. Поездка обещала быть долгой.

 

***

Стайлз очнулся только тогда, когда за окном уже заметно поубавилось солнечного света. Он недоуменно глянул на стол, где мирно лежал его телефон, пару часов назад подтвердивший, что в шесть часов вечера напомнит своему хозяину о том, что тот должен собираться к Дереку. Но электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали «18:48», а телефон за все это время не издал ни звука. Стайлз встал с кровати, уже привычно заваленной листами и книгами на языке просвещенных, что не было видно покрывала, и, взяв не подводившую его ранее нокию в руки, безрезультатно потыкал в черный экран.

\- Выключен, странно, – пробормотал Стилински себе под нос.

Разрядился или это какой-то технический сбой?

Стайлз включил телефон и удостоверился, что уровень заряда батареи был больше половины. На интуицию он не жаловался, и та сейчас подсказывала, что это неспроста. Он решил на всякий случай набрать Дерека, у которого, по идее, он уже должен был быть, но не успел, так как на экране высветился входящий вызов от Эрики.

\- Привет, – выпалила она, тяжело дыша в трубку. – Дерек не у тебя?

\- Нет, – протянул Стайлз, мысли которого уже со скоростью света просчитывали варианты развития событий.

\- Черт, – выругалась Рэйерс. – Он уехал часа полтора назад, сказал, что к тебе, но мы с Айзеком через связь чувствуем то… эммм… что обычно не чувствуем, когда он с тобой.

В другое время Стайлз обязательно бы полюбопытствовал, что это за незабываемые ощущения, но ситуация явно не располагала к пустым разговорам.

\- Я дома, – пояснил Стилински, прижав плечом телефон к уху, и быстро принялся натягивать кеды. – Дерека у меня не было, а это значит, что он либо решил плюнуть на все и укатить в закат, либо его по дороге перехватили Дэн и компания.

\- Ловушка? – насторожилась Эрика, и в её голосе проскользнули рычащие нотки.

\- Вряд ли, – скептически произнес Стайлз. – Тут другое. Я знаю Дэна. Скорее всего, он решил обойтись без моего участия в третьем испытании.

\- Я думала, это и так было ясно, раз он не посветил тебя в свои планы, – грубовато ответила Эрика, и Стайлз мысленно отметил, что она все ещё плохо контролирует себя в полнолуние.

\- Но он наверняка знал, что независимо от степени моего участия в инициации испытания, я приду вместе с Дереком, даже если ради этого мне пришлось бы нацепить костюм черлидера и размахивать помпонами. Поэтому он решил начать раньше, чем планировалось.

\- И что нам теперь делать?

\- Иди домой вместе с Айзеком и остальными членами стаи, – скомандовал Стайлз, хватая куртку со стула. – Я попытаюсь связаться с Джульеттой, а если не получится, то просто найду Дэна, что, конечно, затратно для меня и не очень приятно, но только так я смогу вытрясти из него всю правду.

\- Я пойду с тобой! – Эрика уже почти рычала в трубку.

\- Нет! – резко возразил Стайлз. – Ты и все остальные останетесь дома. Если вы приблизитесь к Дереку, то ваша двустороння связь сыграет против вас, сделав ваш и без того не самый устойчивый якорь ещё слабее. И что тогда будет с городом, если по нему будут бегать шесть обезумевших оборотней?

\- Ладно, – нехотя согласилась Эрика после некоторого молчания.

\- Вот и умница, – Стилински не стал больше тратить вдруг ставшее драгоценным время на болтовню и сбросил звонок.

Он уже спускался по лестнице вниз, попутно набирая номер Джульетты и вспоминая, куда кинул ключи от джипа, как на одной из последних ступенек все его внутренности словно скрутило, и он обессилено привалился к стене, не зная, за что держаться. Непередаваемое ощущение, будто весь мир ушел из-под ног, и у него нет ни малейшей опоры.

Как сон, в котором тебе снится, что ты падаешь в черноту, но на этот раз ты не просыпаешься и все падаешь и падаешь вниз в бесконечном, леденящем кровь ожидании разбиться.

Это могло означать только одно – Дерек потерял свой якорь.

 

***

К тому времени, как Камаро, изрядно запылившись, притормозила у входа в давным-давно заброшенный за ненадобностью заповедник, небо над городом уже приобрело насыщенный синий оттенок, и молочно-белый диск луны, не скрытый облаками, практически подобрался к его центру.

Дэн, с которым Дерек и парой слов за всю дорогу не обмолвился, сразу же двинулся вглубь густой рощи, скупым жестом сделав знак следовать за собой. Они прошли не больше четырехсот метров, когда оказались на богом забытом пустыре, где их уже ждали Альфы.

\- Надо же, – присвистнул Калеб, отлипая от непонятной круглой конструкции, высотой почти с человека, скрытой черной непроницаемой тканью, – оба в целости и сохранности. Эх, прощай, мой любимый Бенни!

И он под самодовольным взглядом Эстер передал ей сто долларов.

\- Я знала, что Дэн меня не подведет, – она кокетливо подмигнула Сомерсену и, сложив купюру в несколько раз, демонстративно спрятала её в глубоком декольте.

\- А ты все не оставляешь попыток, да? – усмехнулась Джульетта, наблюдая за этим представлением. – Вроде бы и похвально, что не сдаешься, но уж слишком тебя жалко.

\- Пожалей лучше своего гиперактивного дружка, которого даже не пригласили, – едко улыбнулась в ответ Эстер.

\- Эй, леди, не ссорьтесь, – Калеб поспешил занять диспозицию между ними двумя. – Повыдираете друг другу волосы потом.

\- Он прав, – отрезал Дэн, наградив обеих предупреждающим взглядом. – Засуньте свои разногласия куда подальше и займитесь делом.

Обе волчицы беспрекословно подчинились и отошли к уже подмеченной Дереком конструкции. Хейл если и хотел спросить о её назначении, то все равно вслух сказал другое:

\- И с такой стаей ты мне говорил о несостоятельности, как Альфы?

Дэн повернулся к нему с таким видом, будто уже в пятый раз был вынужден объяснять несмышленому чаду элементарные вещи.

\- Моя стая состоит из сильнейших Альф, которыми я вполне успешно управляю, – отчеканил он. – Твоя стая состоит из толком ничего не умеющих щенков, за которыми ты не способен даже уследить, не то чтобы контролировать.

\- Пройденные мной испытания говорят об обратном, – не повелся на подначку Дерек.

\- Не говори «гоп», пока не перепрыгнешь, – Дэн указал ему на середину расстояния между непонятной штуковиной и Найджелом, застывшим неподвижной статуей. – Пройдешь третье испытание в кои-то веки без… хм, _посторонней_ помощи, и тогда, возможно – только возможно, – у тебя появится маленький шанс не сдохнуть вместе со своими бетами в ближайшем будущем.

Дерек крепче сжал зубы, чуть покачнувшись вперед, словно хотел двинуться к Альфе и ответить физическим ударом на словесный, но Калеб настойчиво подтолкнул его к указанному месту.

Дэн снисходительно улыбнулся краешком рта и, отвернувшись от него, кивнул Эстер и Джульетте. Те почти синхронно взялись за край предмета, перевернув его в горизонтальную плоскость. Дерек ещё до того, как они сдернули с него черную ткань, догадался, что это.

Вокруг будто бы даже стало ярче, когда лунный свет попал в ловушку круглого зеркала с небольшим отверстием посередине.

\- Как у тебя было с физикой в школе, Дерек? – буднично поинтересовался Дэн, подходя ближе к зеркалу, когда остальные Альфы наоборот старались держаться подальше. – Законы оптики? Выпуклые, вогнутые линзы?

\- Превосходно, – процедил Дерек, испытывая желание прикрыть глаза рукой, будто тусклый свет слепил его.

\- Неужели? – Дэн натянул черную резиновую перчатку на правую руку, напомнив своим видом естествоиспытателя самого Хейла, когда он решил проверить Джексона и вынужден был контактировать с ядом канимы, оставшимся на осколке стекла. – Тогда ты, должно быть, знаешь, что делает со светом вот такое вогнутое зеркало**?

«Собирает», – мысленно сделал заметку Дерек, но не стал вслух поддерживать игру в преподавателя и студента.

Дэн тоже не спешил возобновлять разговор и, достав из кармана плотно запечатанную баночку, как из-под краски, открутил крышку. Резкий аконитовый запах с маслянистым оттенком ударил в нос так, что Джульетта даже приглушенно чихнула, спрятав лицо в рукаве куртки.

\- Снова аконит, – констатировал Дэн и, окунув пальцы в жгучую смесь, медленно пошел вокруг зеркала, останавливаясь каждый раз, чтобы нанести на гладкую поверхность замысловатый символ. – Тебя это не удивляет?

\- А должно?

\- Ну, мне, например, хотелось бы хоть какого-то разнообразия. Даже дельфиниум, которым мы отравили твоих бет, был из семейства аконитовых.

\- Искренне сочувствую, – Дерек с каждым новым штрихом, появлявшимся на зеркальной глади, чувствовал себя все более и более странно, как если бы старался удержать что-то, что неумолимо выскальзывало из рук.

\- Каждое полнолуние Луна взывает нас к себе, но за столько лет мы очень хорошо научились держать своего волка в клетке, – Дэн, мельком взглянув на него, закончил рисовать, аккуратно закрыл баночку и ещё более осторожно снял перчатку, отбросив все это прочь. – Зато к акониту у нас до сих пор нет иммунитета, да и к лунному свету тоже, по большому счету, просто он слишком далеко и слишком рассеян, чтобы воздействовать на нас так же сильно, как и аконит при прямом контакте.

Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сложить эту словесную прелюдию с зеркалом в виде собирающей линзы вкупе с аконитом. Дважды два всегда четыре, и Дерек, чьи мысли с каждой секундой становились все тяжелее и гуще, как вязкая болотная трясина, понимал, что сейчас произойдет.

Все Альфы отошли подальше от зеркала, чтобы ни малейшей частью тела не попасть в его отражение, только Дэн остался стоять рядом, положив пальцы на резное обрамление по краю.

\- Самое время вспомнить о своем якоре, Дерек, – обманчиво заботливым тоном произнес он. – Потому что больше у тебя его не будет.

И Сомерсен резко повернул зеркало к Дереку, сделав небольшой шаг за него.

Со стороны ничего не изменилось, только вот самого Хейла будто насквозь прошили копьем. Он зарычал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, припал на одно колено к земле, вцепившись пальцами в пожухлую траву. Дерек чувствовал, как забесновался внутри него зверь, стоило только прутьям клетки прогнуться под его натиском. Повеяло уже позабытой свободой, безразличной к людским моральным устоям.

Дерек держался за все, физически и морально, воскрешая в памяти самое ужасное событие в своей жизни – смерть своих родных, что ранее давало ему силы двигаться вперед, но сейчас это, похоже, было ошибочной тактикой. Он неожиданно для себя понял, что испытывал Питер, когда мстил всем, кто был так или иначе виновен в гибели его семьи, и ему самому захотелось перегрызть глотку каждому из них.

\- Плохо, да? – словно сквозь пелену донесся до него голос Дэна вкупе с металлическим звоном. – Будет хуже.

Звон разбившегося стекла был оглушителен для обостренных чувств оборотня. Осколки зеркала серебристым дождем осыпались на землю, и вместе с ними рухнула клетка, удерживавшая волка.

Трансформацию Дерека больше ничего толком не сдерживало: обезображенное звериными чертами лицо, когти, белоснежные клыки в диком оскале. Дэн не то, чтобы был готов, но он ждал, когда Хейл кинется к нему, ибо из всех присутствующих, был для него самым сильным раздражителем. Дерек в долгу не остался и широким движением попытался распороть ему грудь когтями, но был перехвачен в нескольких сантиметрах от цели и отброшен назад. Тряхнул головой, прорычал раскатисто и снова бросился на Альфу, но уже с другой стороны и тоже безуспешно. Дэн не без усилий, но довольно ловко сдерживал все его атаки, играя как кошка с мышкой, но, в конце концов, и его терпение кончилось. Он разозлился, сверкнул огнем красных глаз и со всей силы ударил когтями в живот. Дерек взвыл и, как только его отпустили, придерживая рану, скрылся среди ближайших зарослей.

\- Лихо ты его, – восхищенно сказала Эстер.

\- Испытание официально началось? – Джульетта шагнула к Дэну, но Калеб придержал её за локоть, направляя немного в обход.

\- Иди осторожно, – пояснил он. – Если нечаянно порежешься, и хоть капля твоей крови попадет на них, то и у тебя будут большие проблемы с якорем.

\- О! – девушка удивленно взглянула на сверкавшие под ногами осколки и обошла их по косой дуге. – Я не знала. Мне проследить за Дереком?

\- Нет, – медленно произнес Дэн. – Пусть Найджел идет за ним.

Тот несколько раздраженно выдохнул, но послушно двинулся вслед за Хейлом.

\- Только не подходи к нему слишком близко, – добавил Дэн.

\- Почему? – насторожился Найджел.

\- Кто знает, на что способен оборотень без якоря.

\- Дэн? – встрепенулся Калеб. – Ты же не собирае... Нет, стой!

Честертон рванул было к Альфе, но тот оказался быстрее, мазнув испачканными в крови Дерека пальцами по одному из самых больших осколков.

\- Какого черта, Дэн?! – вышел из себя Калеб. – Это же против правил!

\- В чем дело? – Джульетта обеспокоенно переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

 – Он уничтожил его якорь! – не сбавляя тона, объяснил Калеб, даже зарычав от досады.

\- Разве не это Дэн сделал, разбив зеркало? – Эстер сложила руки на груди, недоуменно посмотрев на него.

\- Этим он свел на нет контроль разума над волком… эмм, отпустил поводок.

\- А тогда сейчас что он сделал? – Джульетта подошла к Калебу и успокаивающе провела рукой по спине.

\- Выражаясь твоим языком, сейчас я этот поводок снял, – вместо него ответил Дэн.

Он достал из кармана платок, принялся оттирать руки от крови и, заметив два прожигавших его насквозь взгляда, небрежно пожал плечами.

– Ну, упс. Не понимаю, как это могло произойти.

 

***

Стайлз знал, что ему необходимо найти Дерека любой ценой, но в то же время совершенно не представлял, где искать и что делать, когда найдет. Ни одно из имевшихся в его арсенале заклинаний применить к нему он, скорее всего, не сумеет, ибо это может быть расценено, как нарушение правил, за которым последует высшая мера наказания. И хоть Стайлз не был в этом уверен на все сто, но рисковать все же не стал бы.

Больше всего он не любил это чувство неведения и беспомощности, особенно когда под угрозой дорогой тебе человек.

Стайлз даже подключил отца, попросив сообщать ему о каждом подозрительном случае нападения на людей. Телефон, к счастью, до этого пока молчал, но, кажется, на двадцать третьем по счету повороте он разразился мелодией, заставившей хозяина подпрыгнуть на водительском сидении и резко затормозить, благо дороги были полупусты.

Стайлз с опаской взглянул на экран и на миг даже забыл о своих невеселых мыслях, когда увидел имя звонившего.

\- Найджел? – с сомнением протянул он.

\- Не ожидал? – хмыкнули на том конце.

\- Да как-то нет, учитывая, насколько тепло и тесно мы общаемся в последнее время, – не удержался от колкости Стилински.

\- И я бы не хотел ничего менять.

\- Тогда давай ближе к делу.

\- Дай угадаю, – задумчиво произнес Найджел, – ты на своей ржавой колымаге уже исколесил город вдоль и поперек в поисках своего благоверного?

Стайлз скрипнул зубами и легко провел рукой по рулю машины, будто та могла как-то неадекватно отреагировать на обидные слова.

\- Неужели ты действительно в столь своеобразной манере интересуешься тем, что у меня происходит? Мог бы просто спросить, как дела.

\- Дела у тебя идут плохо, Стайлз, – не включился в перепалку Найджел. – И я единственный, кто может сейчас тебе помочь.

\- Каким образом? – невольно заинтересовался Стилински.

\- Дэн отправил меня следить за Хейлом вместо Джульетты и Калеба, и ты без меня знаешь, почему.

\- И?

\- И я знаю, где он сейчас и куда направляется.

\- В чем подвох? – Стайлз чувствовал, как охватившее его напряжение, постепенно двигалось к своему апогею, и с Найджелом он, откровенно говоря, не был готов сейчас соревноваться в остроумии.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – почти что искренне возмутился тот.

\- За адвоката, – мрачно бросил Стилински, – с которым я бок о бок работал два месяца.

\- Туше, – признал Найджел.

\- Ты не стал бы предлагать мне помощь, если бы это не было выгодно для тебя, так что выкладывай.

\- Я думал, ты умнее, Стайлз. Моя выгода в том, что если Хейл пройдет третье испытание, то ты, наконец, исчезнешь из нашей стаи, – и, немного подумав, добавил: – Ну или он в своем безумии прикончит тебя, что даже лучше.

Стайлз нахмурился. Звучало действительно складно и вполне правдоподобно, вот только на душе тут же заскребли кошки. Хотя, вполне вероятно, принимая в расчет ситуацию целиком, что к словам Найджела это не имело ни малейшего отношения.

\- Допустим, я тебе верю, – скептически произнес Стайлз, ясно давая понять, что на самом деле это не так. – И где сейчас Дерек?

\- Он движется вдоль двадцать первого шоссе, по направлению к Розали Роуд, – сухо выдал Найджел.

Стайлз промолчал, и оборотень решил надавить посильнее:

\- Ещё немного без якоря и ничего человеческого в нем не останется. Советую тебе выжать из своей машины все, на что она способна.

И он отключился, оставляя Стилински в тишине своих мыслей. Впрочем, на раздумья времени почти не осталось, он должен был быстро принять решение. Стайлз постарался отключить логику, приводившую вполне разумные доводы на каждое из его разрозненных предположений, и постарался взглянуть на картину целиком, доверившись больше интуитивному мышлению.

Розали Роуд, значит?

Стайлз развернул машину, просчитывая в уме наиболее короткий путь к пункту назначения. Однако смутное ощущение, что он все же что-то упустил из виду, так и не покинуло его.

 

***

Розали Роуд было названо так из-за небольшой цветочной лавки, которой много лет владела одна семья, за всю свою жизнь никогда не покидавшая Бэйкон Хиллс. Правда, потом землю выкупила крупная сеть магазинов по продаже товаров для дома и сада, и маленький семейный бизнес был поглощен крупным магнатом. Но название осталось.

Супермаркет был круглосуточным, хотя мало кому могло придти в голову ночью заняться благоустройством газона перед домом, и, тем не менее, пара покупателей плюс рабочий персонал в нем имелись, а значит, все они могли стать потенциальной жертвой жаждущего крови оборотня.

Стайлз вырулил на огромную пустую парковку и остановился, совершенно не обращая внимания на белую разметку на асфальте, призывавшую водителей ставить машины ровным рядом. Он, ещё только подъезжая, почувствовал, что Дерек очень близко, выходит, Найджел не соврал ему и тоже должен быть где-то недалеко. Плохо то, что Стайлз не мог обратиться к той нити, что связывала его с Дереком, чтобы найти последнего. Хаос в голове Хейла затягивал хуже черной дыры, за которой любой бы потерялся, если бы заглянул туда.

Впрочем, ждать пришлось недолго: где-то за углом магазина раздался грохот и чей-то крик.

Стайлз, не раздумывая, бегом рванул в ту сторону и обнаружил около огромной фуры пожилую женщину, в ужасе уставившуюся на огромного двухметрового черного волка. Первой его мыслью было, что Дерек не должен был полностью принимать форму зверя, если только его якорь не уничтожен, но куда страшней оказалась вторая мысль – он не успеет добежать до него, чтобы остановить.

Стайлз лихорадочно стал искать глазами что-нибудь подходящее на земле, но грозный рык Дерека подхлестнул его, и он на адреналиновой волне швырнул в него все, что было в карманах: телефон, бумажник, ключи от дома, карандаш, мешочек с аконитом и даже флэшку. Оборотню, естественно, от такого обстрела не было никакого вреда, но от первоначальной жертвы он все же отвлекся и ощерился на помешавшего его трапезе человека.

\- Ой-ей, – Стайлз стал медленно отходить назад на полусогнутых, понимая, что Дерека его присутствие никак не отрезвило, и успокаивающе забормотал: – Хороший волк, не ешь меня.

Но Хейла его слова не впечатлили и он, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, явно нацелился зубами на его шею. Стайлз, каким-то чудом сумевший увернуться, попытался спрятаться за всё той же фурой, но зверь явно не хотел упускать добычу и в попытке удержать её полоснул когтями по плечу, глубоко раздирая мягкие ткани.

У Стайлза перед глазами все потемнело от боли, по руке потекла горячая кровь, за пару секунд полностью пропитавшая разорванный рукав светлой куртки, что смотрелось ещё более ужасающе. Краем сознания он уловил отражение ярости Дэна вперемешку с отчаянным посылом защищаться. Стайлз понимал, что чтобы выжить, ему придется применить магию, но это означало подписать Дереку смертный приговор.

В любом случае, было уже поздно.

Момент нерешительности, и оборотень сейчас проломит ему что-нибудь жизненно-важное.

Вот-вот.

Вот сейчас.

Стайлз понял, что зажмурился только тогда, когда заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на зверя перед собой. Растерянность, крупным шрифтом написанная у него на морде, выглядела комично, и Стилински наверняка бы рассмеялся, если бы не был готов потерять сознание от боли и кровопотери.

Альфа крайне внимательно изучал кровь на своей когтистой лапе, принюхался, фыркнул и… лизнул. Проблеск понимания мелькнул в красных глазах, и Стайлз тихо окликнул его по имени. Дерек перевел взгляд на него и застыл, словно пес, ожидавший команды хозяина.

Стайлз, крепко сжав зубы, нашел в себе силы протянуть к нему здоровую руку. Хейл сначала чуть отклонился, заметив движение, но потом, наоборот, осторожно вытянул шею вперед, ткнувшись мокрым носом ему в ладонь. Теперь на него смотрели уже не красные глаза, а человеческие, каре-зеленые, и Стайлза отпустило, практически в прямом смысле – он почувствовал, как подогнулись ноги, и он непременно впечатался бы носом в асфальт, если бы его вовремя не подхватили.

Дерек осел вместе с ним на землю, и Стайлз, чье сознание подвело его на этот раз и не ушло в спасительное черное ничто, сквозь мелькавшие перед глазами разноцветные круги видел, как постепенно человеческий облик сменяет волчью шкуру.

\- Стайлз? – голос Дерека был хриплым и вообще совсем на себя не похожим, но даже в нем можно было с легкостью уловить подступавшую панику.

\- Все закончилось, – поспешил сообщить Стилински, но получилось вяло и не слишком убедительно, и он попробовал ещё раз: – Все хорошо, испытание позади, ты прошел.

И не услышав ничего утвердительного в ответ, добавил ещё одно клише всех хэппи эндов:

\- Все нормально.

Дерек так и молчал, то ли потому что не знал, что сказать, то все ещё не пришел в себя окончательно, и Стайлз, наверное, даже был рад, что не придется слишком стараться поддерживать беседу, так как на самом деле он безбожно врал сейчас.

Несмотря на дикую боль, спутанность восприятия и дрожь по всему телу от переизбытка адреналина Стилински кристально ясно осознавал, что среди всей этой мешанины чувств, ощущений и образов нет самого главного. Того, как оказалось, несбыточного, во что Стайлз позволил себе наивно поверить.

Зато было то, с чем он уже три года как не расставался ни на секунду.

Словно феникс, восставший из пепла, их с Дэном связь гордо выпрямилась, показывая, что ничто и никто на свете не сможет разъединить две соединенные на крови жизни.

 

* * *

*Tersus (лат.) – чистка, чистый, стертый, опрятный, безупречный.

**Принцип работы такого зеркала можно легко представить, если вспомнить о налобном рефлекторе Симановского всех врачей отоларингологов или офтальмоскопе Гельмгольца у окулистов. Такое зеркало меняет направление лучей света, чтобы создать более фокусированный пучок.


	11. Chapter 11

_It feels like the dawn of the dead_

_Like bombs going off in my head_

_Never a moment of rest_

_Nothing kills more than to know_

_That this is the end of the road_

_And I know I gotta let go_

_But it’s not that easy for me to say goodbye_

_Everything in me wants you back in my life_

_Can’t let you go!_

_Can’t let you go!_

_Adam Lambert – Can't Let You Go_

 

Найджел прекрасно видел со своего импровизированного пункта наблюдения, как Хейл смог вернуться к человеческому облику, так никого и не убив, и все ждал, когда же, наконец, начнутся адовы мучения Дэна после разрыва связи со Стайлзом, но в ответ была лишь тишина.  Он понял, что план не сработал только тогда, когда Дерек уже пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы отвести Стилински к брошенному неподалеку джипу.

Хотя утверждать, что это был прямо-таки план все же нельзя. Просто Хейл удачно подвернулся под руку, оказавшись потенциально способным разбить пару Дэна и Стайлза, над чем так усердно ломал голову весь прошлый год Мак'Алистер.

А оказалось, что все старания были впустую.

Дэн по-прежнему неуязвим из-за своего чудо-мальчика, и чтобы опять незаметно подобраться к ним обоим, уйдут месяцы, а может и больше, учитывая, что Сомерсен начал активно под него копать.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Найджел нехотя ответил на звонок.

\- Я так понимаю, Хейл прошел испытание? – выплюнула в трубку Эстер, не растрачиваясь на бессмысленные приветствия.

\- С блеском, – в тон ей ответил Найджел. – Дэн, небось, на седьмом небе?

\- Понятия не имею, – Эстер шумно выдохнула прямо в динамик, словно выражая всю степень своего раздражения. – Он сорвался куда-то полчаса назад, с тех пор я его не видела. Но если бы все получилось, мы бы почувствовали.

\- Стайлз хоть и человек, но он часть стаи, как был, так и остается.

\- Значит, они с Хейлом не пара?

\- Может быть, и пара, – Найджел неспешно двинулся к своей собственной машине, желая прочистить мысли по дороге от всего лишнего, – но даже этого оказалось недостаточно.

\- Черт побери! – выругалась Эстер, и на заднем фоне послышалась жалобная песня бьющегося стекла. – Мы никогда не отделаемся от этого доморощенного гения!

\- Сдаешься? – намеренно провоцировал её Найджел, зная, что та поведется на раз-два.

\- Нет! – тут же выпалила волчица. – Я не собираюсь уступать!

\- Тогда набирайся терпения, дорогая, нам предстоит начинать все заново.

Эстер грозно засопела ему в ухо, но так ничего и не сказала, видимо, решив оставить свое мнение при себе.

\- Возвращайся домой и пакуй вещи, – позволив усталости проскользнуть в голосе, произнес Найджел. – Завтра мы улетаем из этого города.

\- Я полечу только первым классом.

\- Как обычно.

Эстер ещё раз фыркнула в трубку и отключилась.

«Женщины», – усмехнулся про себя Найджел. Как легко ими манипулировать, особенно если они так отчаянно, страстно и, что самое главное, безответно влюблены.

 

***

_Здесь не было ни стен, ни потолка, ни каких-либо других видимых границ. Стайлз даже не был уверен в том, что стоит ногами на земле, а непонятно откуда взявшийся густой туман вокруг мешал разглядеть очертания окружавших его предметов._

_Или этот туман был только у него перед глазами?_

_Его обычно живой и подвижный разум на этот раз работал со скрипом заржавевшего механизма. Мысли цеплялись одна за другую, перемешиваясь между собой в винегрет из сумбурных ощущений, обрывок идей и неоправданных ожиданий._

_Ожиданий?_

_Точно._

_Вот откуда это чувство разочарования и обиды, как если бы ты собрал, наконец, мозаику, но обнаружил, что последнего кусочка не хватает, и картина так и останется незаконченной._

_Дерек._

_\- Стайлз, – прозвучало в ответ на его мысленный зов._

_Стайлз по инерции двинулся навстречу этому голосу, ориентируясь только на слух, потому что перед глазами по-прежнему стояла полупрозрачная пелена._

_\- Стайлз! – вдруг прозвучало с противоположной стороны, резко, звучно, будто в самое ухо._

_А вот и Дэн._

_\- Стайлз, – более настойчиво позвал его Дерек._

_\- Стайлз! – секундой позже отозвался Дэн._

_Никто из них не хотел уступать друг другу, и их голоса вскоре слились в один сплошной поток из шипящих звуков, где с трудом можно было различить его имя. Стайлз в растерянности смотрел перед собой, хоть и не видел ничего, понимая, что ему, наверное, нужно было сделать выбор, ответить им двоим или просто сделать что-нибудь, чтобы заставить их замолчать, но ни одна ментальная команда так и не достигла исполнительного органа по проводам нервных волокон._

_Вдруг кто-то схватил его за запястье с правой стороны и дернул на себя. Стайлз, как на шарнирах, последовал за ним, но уже в следующую секунду понял, что второй не сдастся и схватит его за вторую руку, которая ещё вчера была…_

_Черт!_

_Боль, в отличие от всех других ощущений в этом непонятном нигде, была самой, что ни наесть настоящей. Стайлз мысленно взвыл, проклиная всех на свете оборотней, и…_

 

… и проснулся.

На этот раз обстановка была вполне узнаваемой: белые стены, медицинская аппаратура вокруг кровати, специфический запах лекарств и дезинфектантов.

И хмурое лицо отца. Прямо перед ним.

Стайлз даже в пьяном угаре, приправленном наркотическим опьянением, смог бы расшифровать любое из его выражений. Сейчас, например, это было «ты мой сын, но я все равно хочу тебя прибить». Довольно популярное, стоит признать, определенно входило в топ десяти.

\- Ммм, я под домашним арестом? – брякнул Стайлз первое, что пришло на ум.

Шериф скривился, дернул рукой, но, окинув оценивающим взглядом лежавшего перед собой сына, все же пожалел его и не стал использовать рукоприкладство, чтобы вбить хоть немного здравого смысла в его бестолковую голову.

\- Двадцать два шва, Стайлз, – припечатал он вместо этого. – Твое плечо собирали по кусочкам, не говоря уже о кровопотере. Будь добр, объяснись.

\- Ээээммм… полнолуние?

\- И все?

\- Пап, во мне наверняка столько обезболивающего и антибиотиков, что я не очень-то хорошо понимаю, о чем речь.

\- Стайлз, – шериф сложил руки на груди и предупреждающе глянул на сына. – У меня на примете двое подозреваемых, ответственных за нанесение тебе тяжких телесных повреждений. Я давно знаю, что стоит за нападениями диких животных в этом городе, так что не вешай мне лапшу на уши, или я просто пристрелю обоих.

\- Ни в кого не надо стрелять, пап, – Стайлз попытался поднять руки вверх, тем самым показав, что сдается, но туго забинтованное плечо тут же отозвалось нестерпимой болью.

\- Лежи спокойно и не дергайся! – пригрозил ему отец.

\- Ладно-ладно, – Стайлз послушно откинулся на подушки. – Никто не виноват, на самом деле.

\- Мелисса сказала, тебя привез Дерек, и выглядел он не многим лучше тебя.

Стайлз окинул слегка затуманенным от боли взглядом комнату, словно чуть раньше не заметил в ней Дерека, который должен был быть здесь.

\- Он уехал, как только врачи сказали, что с тобой все будет в порядке, – шериф безошибочно уловил его настроение, поняв, что Стайлзу необходимо было это услышать. – Но он не сказал, что с тобой произошло. Это был Хейл? Или кто-то другой?

\- Это не важно, пап, правда, – поспешил заверить его Стайлз. – Я подставился под удар по собственной глупости. Никто из ушасто-клыкастых не хотел меня ранить.

Шериф скептически посмотрел на сына, приподняв одну бровь, но в ответ получил только честный-пречестный взгляд больших карих глаз. Однако Стайлз, видимо, забыл, что с ним такие трюки не срабатывают, в отличие от того же Сомерсена, который наверняка и без этого потакает ему во всем. Ну или почти во всем.

\- Значит, это точно был кто-то из них, раз ты не хочешь мне говорить его имя, – подытожил шериф. – Между прочим, в соседней палате женщина, которая утверждает, что видела огромного черного волка, который напал сначала на неё, а потом на молодого парня.

\- О, врачи, должно быть, подумали, что она спятила, да? – немного оживившись, произнес Стайлз.

\- «Молодой парень» по описанию очень похож на тебя.

\- Да на меня по описаниям полгорода походит: среднего роста, худой, темноволосый! Это мог быть и Скотт Маккол, и Айзек Лейхи, и даже Калеб, но ты упорно пытаешь меня. Я же сказал, что получил травму по глупости, никто не виноват! – закончил на повышенных тонах Стайлз и немного устыдился своего поведения, но на отца, кажется, подействовало.

\- Хорошо, – устало выдохнул он. – Не хочешь говорить – не надо. Но в следующий раз, как только я увижу Хейла, спущу в него всю обойму.

По тому, как Стайлз легонько вздрогнул, шериф понял, что попал в цель. Значит, не Дэн, карауливший сейчас за дверью, и не придется устраивать стрельбу в помещении.

\- Мне нужно в участок, но я заеду, как только кончится моя смена, – он взъерошил ему волосы на макушке слегка подзабытым жестом и направился к двери. – А ты пока отдыхай.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся, кивнул и, расслабившись, закрыл глаза, как только отец вышел из палаты.

В коридоре шерифа терпеливо дожидался Сомерсен, прислонившись спиной к стене.

\- Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, – спокойно произнес он.

\- Не надо, – оборвал его шериф и глянул тяжело исподлобья. – Не говори о том, чего не знаешь. Единственное, о чем я тебя просил, – уберечь моего сына. Но ты даже с этим не справился.

\- Я не… – начал, было, Дэн, но замолчал и, сам понимая, что виноват не меньше Хейла.

\- Проваливай, пока я не передумал, – шериф положил руку на кобуру, отчетливо намекая, насчет чего он может передумать, и Дэн не стал спорить, развернулся и пошел по направлению к лифту.

 

***

Как говориться, кот из дому – мыши в пляс.

Стоило Дереку уйти на утреннюю пробежку, как стая, присутствовавшая за завтраком в полном составе, что само по себе уже вызывало подозрения, сбросила вежливо-равнодушные маски и обменялась весьма многозначительными взглядами.

\- Я так понимаю, не у меня одной ощущение, что что-то не так, как должно быть? – Эрика обвела взглядом всех присутствующих и кивком головы указала на дверь, за которой пару минут назад скрылся их вожак.

\- Ещё бы! – фыркнул Джексон и недовольно поморщился. – Дерек сколько угодно может делать морду кирпичом, но его очаровательное настроение хуже запаха твоих носков в раздевалке, Маккол.

\- Эй! – Скотт, не особо стесняясь в силе, пихнул Уиттмора в плечо так, что тот чуть было не слетел со стула. – Но вообще, я согласен. Не насчет носков, заткнись, Джексон!

\- Стайлз? – спросил Айзек, не обращая внимания на завязавшуюся перепалку между парнями.

\- Других причин нет, – Эрика задумчиво перестукивала пальцами по столешнице. – И я не ощущаю его, как часть стаи.

\- А с чего вдруг он часть стаи? – недоуменно нахмурился Скотт.

\- Он должен ей быть, раз он пара Дерека, – терпеливо пояснила Рэйерс.

\- Значит, они не пара, – сделал вполне логичный вывод Джексон. – Приобретение было бы, конечно, куда ценнее некоторых имеющихся экземпляров, но, выходит, Дерек ошибся.

\- А может, не ошибся? – возразил Айзек, увлеченно сдирая облупившийся лак с поверхности стола. – Иначе он бы не стал претендовать на того, кого считает своим другой Альфа.

\- Тем более их связь с Дэном неестественная, – подтвердила Эрика. – Но Дерек, как будто, сдался.

\- Он не сдался, – неожиданно упрямо заявил Бойд. – Он не знает, что делать дальше.

\- Дерек? Не знает? – удивился Маккой.

\- А в твоих словах есть логика, здоровяк, – хмыкнул Джексон. – Он же чуть не убил Стилински, вот и распереживался.

\- Думаешь, дело в этом? – в голосе Эрике прозвучали нотки надежды.

\- Думаю, дело не только в этом, – Айзек отвлекся от своего занятия и мрачно глянул на неё. – Случилось что-то ещё, о чем мы не знаем.

\- А Дерек сам нам об этом не скажет, – кивнул Скотт и положил подбородок на скрещенные руки, напустив на себя вид грустного щенка.

\- Ага, пока не прижмет, как с Альфами, – закатил глаза Джексон. – Предлагаю кому-нибудь сходить на разведку к Стилински. Он куда болтливей, глядишь, и проговорится невзначай.

\- Идиот, – отвесила ему затрещину Эрика. – Плохо ты его знаешь. Стайлз может болтать сколько угодно не по теме и ничего существенного тебе не скажет, если сам не захочет.

\- А ты, я смотрю, прямо спец! – по-змеиному прошипел Джексон, потирая ушибленное место. – И подстриги свои копыта, до крови же!

\- Ах ты!..

Эрика кинулась на Джексона, стараясь оставить ему ещё несколько царапин, куда глубже и больнее. Скотт в свою очередь развернулся лицом к сцепившемуся рычащему клубку из когтей и клыков, активно подбадривая Рэйерс.

\- Будем ждать? – спросил Бойд у Айзека, флегматично наблюдавшего за происходящим.

\- Предлагаешь сделать ставки? – усмехнулся тот в ответ.

\- Я про Дерека, – пояснил он чуть укоризненно, прекрасно зная, что Лейхи понял его с первого раза. Скотту, тем временем, надоело быть в роли болельщика, и он решил присоединиться, но сразу же получил по лицу от Эрики, и теперь уже стало не ясно, кто за кого, скорее, каждый из них против всех.

\- Нам больше ничего не остается, – пожал плечами Айзек. – Джульетта говорила, что после них обычно приходят охотники. Думаю, имеет смысл подготовиться.

Бойд кивнул, еле слышно вздохнул и пошел разнимать дерущихся.

 

***

Лечебно-охранительный режим для Стайлза был хуже тюремного заключения, и он, не продержавшись и сорока восьми часов в центральной больнице города, сбежал оттуда через парадный вход, дождавшись только, когда медсестры дружно пойдут обедать.

Однако шериф, будучи провидцем, не иначе, а может, просто слишком хорошо зная сына, позвонил ему практически сразу, как только Стайлз добрался до автобусной остановки, и поинтересовался, имеет ли смысл везти ему обед в больницу или он уже дома. Тот не стал лукавить, попросил его взять пиццу с ананасами и тем самым, как оказалось позже, выиграл для отца двадцатку, которую Мелисса Маккол поставила на то, что сможет удержать Стайлза в больнице хотя бы в течение трех дней.

Уже дома Стайлз почти готов был признать, что, возможно, все же не стоило строить из себя супермена. Плечо, конечно, болело, несмотря на тугую фиксирующую повязку и обезболивающее, да и столь существенная по километражу прогулка до дома давала о себе знать, но на данный момент не это было определяющим фактором его странного состояния. Никогда раньше он не испытывал ничего подобного – ощущения были, как при падении с большой высоты, когда на миг зависаешь, шагнув за край. А Стайлз будто бы так и остался висеть в воздухе – и не упасть, и не вернуться назад.

Организм активно протестовал простив такой нагрузки, и Стайлз первым делом отправился в свою комнату, намереваясь отключить телефон и проспать, как минимум, сутки. Справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что поспать ему действительно удалось, но проснулся он куда раньше запланированного от четко пришедшего осознания – в доме он не один.

Стайлз перевернулся на спину и, не открывая глаз, сказал в черную пустоту спальни, заведомо зная, что его услышат:

\- Поднимайся.

Ему не нужно было остерегаться, хвататься за бейсбольную биту или припрятанный у отца в комнате пистолет, так как что-то, а присутствие Дэна он научился чувствовать практически сразу, как только спас ему жизнь. Тот поднимался по лестнице совершенно бесшумно, и только скрипнувшая дверь обозначила его присутствие.

Стайлз сел на постели, потирая глаза, и, придерживая раненое плечо, здоровой рукой щелкнул по прикроватному светильнику, ибо разговаривать с таким мужчиной в темноте почти неприлично, пусть тот прекрасно видит его и без света.

\- Признаться, ждал тебя раньше, – невесело хмыкнул Стайлз, окидывая Сомерсена оценивающим взглядом.

\- Твой отец ясно дал мне понять, что со мной сделает, если я приближусь к твоей палате больше, чем на пятьдесят метров, – в тон ответил Дэн, присаживаясь напротив Стайлза.

\- И ты испугался? Нет, серьезно? – слегка удивился Стилински и с по-детски неподдельным восхищением продолжил: – Мой отец – обычный человек, но каким-то образом умудрился запугать всех самых крутых оборотней в городе.

\- Он знает, на что надавить, чтобы добиться своей цели, – почтительно кивнул Дэн. – Разумеется, на тебя это не распространяется.

\- Разумеется, – фыркнул Стайлз, но уже в следующее мгновение посмотрел на собеседника абсолютно серьезными глазами. – Но ты ведь пришел не просто так, поинтересоваться, как дела?

Дэн  не стал отрицать очевидное и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто два авиабилета, один из которых протянул Стайлзу. Тот даже не взял его в руки, замахав руками, насколько позволяла повязка.

\- Нет-нет-нет, я никуда не полечу!

\- Полетишь, через два дня, утром, вместе со мной, – мягко произнес Дэн, но стальной взгляд не оставлял сомнений в том, что он не потерпит возражений.

\- Я не уеду, – резко вскочил на ноги Стайлз. – Не тогда, когда нашел…

Он осекся, не зная, правильно ли называть Дерека парой, когда на деле все оказалось не совсем так.

\- Вот видишь, – хищно улыбнулся Дэн, присаживаясь в кресло напротив. – Ты и сам не знаешь, ради чего стоит здесь оставаться.

\- Я должен остаться, – не уступал ему Стилински. – Имею полное право, так как декан отпустила меня до января при условии, что я буду сдавать работы в срок и по возвращении напишу её суперсложный тест. Ты не можешь просто так заставить меня вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что перед этим твой декан и Найджел задушевно поговорили, и она отпустила бы тебя, даже будь ты по уши в долгах, – отрезал Дэн. – У тебя нет выбора, Стайлз, ты должен уехать. Даже не потому, что я этого хочу, а потому что иначе ты просто сойдешь с ума.

\- О чем это ты? – повелся Стилински, медленно опустившись обратно на край кровати.

\- Быть может, ты ещё не осознал это, но ты чувствуешь, – Дэн откинулся назад в кресле, не сводя внимательного взгляда с парня.

\- Что я должен был почу…

Слова вылетали изо рта, как обычно, быстрее приходящих в голову мыслей, и Стайлз снова оборвал себя на середине фразы, вспомнив о преследовавшем его весь день странном ощущении падения-непадения.

\- Именно, – подтвердил Дэн, уловив по выражению его лица все, о чем тот думал. – Теперь ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

\- Какого черта?

Сомерсен не спешил с ответом, по-прежнему пристально изучая Стайлза и выстраивая в уме необходимые конструкции предложений.

\- После того, как твой трискелион изменился на две трети составляющей, я хоть и не был готов отпустить тебя, но, видит бог, отпустил бы, если бы Хейл прошел третье испытание, и ваша с ним связь получила предполагаемое завершение.

\- Да ну? – скептически выгнул бровь Стайлз. – То-то ты разрушил его якорь до основания.

\- В любви и на войне все средства хороши, – криво усмехнулся Дэн, ни капли не раскаявшись. – А ведь на какой-то момент я и правда поверил, что он сможет разорвать наши узы.

\- Ну, не смог, и что? – напористо произнес Стилински, собираясь отстаивать свою точку зрения до конца. – Мы все равно пара, наша связь никуда не делась.

\- Наша тоже никуда не делась, – сделал акцент на первом слове Дэн. – И теперь ты связан сразу с двумя оборотнями. О, нет-нет, не так – с двумя Альфами.

Стайлз поначалу не совсем понимал, куда клонит Сомерсен, но соображал всегда быстро, и сейчас шестеренки в голове закрутились с неимоверной скоростью, просчитывая варианты развития такой ситуации. И наиболее вероятный из них оказался одновременно и наиболее неблагоприятным.

\- Ты сойдешь с ума, – просто сказал Дэн. – Сначала, конечно, не ты, а Хейл. Ваша связь будет держать его, как на коротком поводке, и постоянно дергать, мучить, требовать завершения. А его не будет, потому что твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, как и моя тебе.

Каждое слово, будто кирпич, давило своей тяжестью на Стайлза, заставляя совсем уж сгорбиться и низко опустить голову, почти касаясь коленей.

\- В конце концов инстинкты возьмут над ним верх, и он потеряет якорь, на этот раз навсегда, – полушепотом проговорил Дэн, склонившись к его уху. – А так как ты не сможешь причинить ему вред, как своей паре, то он заразит тебя своим безумием.

Да, все верно. Дэн и Дерек перетягивали его на манер каната, но пока он сам не сделает выбор, так и останется в этом подвешенном состоянии.

Как бы Стайлз ни старался, единственным рациональным выходом было уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно. Даже если они с Дереком истинные, что сейчас стоит под большим сомнением, связь вполне может сойти на нет, когда она не закреплена. Она, конечно, не исчезнет, но её можно будет заблокировать, живя на разных концах страны и никогда не вспоминая.

Сердце, глупое, влюбленное, кричало и умоляло не оставлять Дерека. Так же, как и три года назад умоляло спасти смертельно раненного оборотня. Он послушался, и ему пришлось бросить все, а самое главное – отца, и уехать из Бэйкон Хиллс в незнакомый город к чужим людям, чтобы отстраивать жизнь с нуля.

На ошибках учатся, да?

\- Как же я тебя ненавижу, – бессильно выдохнул Стайлз и ткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

Дэн, словно получив безмолвное разрешение, положил ладонь ему на плечо, и вены тут же вздулись черными жгутами. Однако, он вовсе не питал иллюзий, что Стайлз не всерьез. Стилински действительно ненавидит его за все то, что случилось в этом городе и тогда, и сейчас.

\- У меня есть одно условие, – глухо пробормотал Стайлз ему в рубашку. – Охотники. Ни один из них сюда не сунется.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я им запретил делать свое дело?

\- Ой, давай только без этого, – Стайлз поднял голову, насмешливо глядя прямо в темно-карие, почти черные глаза. – У тебя в одном только бумажнике больше денег, чем им достаточно, чтобы заткнуться.

\- А-а-а, ты хочешь, чтобы я от них откупился, – протянул Дэн.

\- Это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы исправить все то, что натворил.

Альфа ещё немного потянул время, наслаждаясь неожиданно близким контактом, и, наконец, кивнул.

\- Договорились.

 

***

Рождаются ли Альфой или ею можно стать?

Споры на этот счет до сих пор не умолкали, как среди самих оборотней, так и среди тех, кто волей-неволей был с ними связан, от шаманов до охотников. Дерек никогда об этом особо не задумывался, потому что у него была Лора, которую с рождения, как первенца и волчицу, готовили к тому, чтобы повести за собой всю многочисленную стаю Хейлов. Однако после кончины Питера, которая оказалась лишь номинальной, когда Дерек и сам стал Альфой, он признался себе, что ожидал большего. Да, он стал сильнее, но это не было столь запредельным уровнем для обычных оборотней, и его вполне можно было бы со временем достичь самостоятельно, а все «особые» тренировки Лоры, на которые любопытных кузин и кузенов во главе с родным братом не пускали, резко утратили свою значимость.

Сейчас же, пройдя l'epreuve de la bete, Дерек понимал, что не будь он чистокровным оборотнем, филогенетически подготовленным к подобным нагрузкам на организм, внезапно обрушившаяся на него мощь всего рода Хейлов через пару лет привела бы его к потере рассудка и, скорее всего, с последующим летальным исходом. Хотя, пожалуй, оно того стоило. Дерек чувствовал себя, как герой RPG, получивший level-up после убийства главного босса.

И все бы хорошо, да вот только одно «но» – Стайлз.

Дерек находился в полнейшей растерянности. Хоть он и не любил, когда оборотней приравнивали к разряду домашних питомцев в своих привычках, на данный момент он как раз испытывал схожее с провинившимся перед хозяином псом чувство. Хотелось придти к нему, чтобы зализать причиненные раны, и одновременно убежать на другой конец света, боясь встретиться с дулом ружья, предназначенным пристрелить бешеное животное.

Хотя корень проблемы был совсем не в неподобающих разумной твари инстинктах. Их связь со Стилински никуда не делась, но и не изменилась после третьего испытания. Сам Стайлз был наглухо закрыт, и Дерек не знал, в чем причина – в том, что он чуть не убил его или… или в чем?

Или, быть может, в ком?

О последнем Дерек старался не думать. Иначе это перечеркивало все, что произошло между ними за последние месяцы.

Самым идеальным вариантом было, конечно, спросить напрямую у самого Стайлза, но Хейл не мог решиться на это из-за чувства вины и иррационального звериного страха. Умом он понимал, что чем больше тянет, тем делает хуже им обоим, но не мог себя пересилить. Тем не менее, Дерек был уверен, если он, конечно, достаточно хорошо знал Стайлза, что тот не из тех, кто пустит ситуацию на самотек, а значит рано или поздно придет сам.

И Дерек не ошибся. Он даже ждал от сегодняшнего вечера некой кульминации, раз вся его стая, как по заказу, дружно решила переночевать где угодно, только не в особняке.

За окнами уже совсем стемнело, когда Хейл услышал доносившийся издалека шум сухой листвы под колесами джипа. Он попытался вернуться к изучению древней румынской культуры, но безуспешно, внутренне продолжая отсчитывать время до прибытия Стилински.

Тот не особо торопился, то ли из-за не самого лучшего самочувствия, то ли из-за необходимости собраться с мыслями перед встречей. Так или иначе, порог дома Стайлз переступил лишь спустя полчаса, но, даже не задержавшись внизу, сразу отправился вверх по лестнице, безошибочно определяя местонахождение Альфы.

Он зашел в комнату, держась несколько скованно, причиной чему явно служили тугие полосы бинта, выглядывавшего даже из-под узкого ворота футболки. Дерек вцепился в него взглядом, хотя безусловно хотелось тут же подскочить, придержать, усадить, забрать боль, да что угодно, только бы дотянуться до него, ставшего почему-то бесконечно далеким, но перед ним словно зажегся красный сигнал светофора, – так четко он понимал, что нельзя, не позволят. Стайлз по-прежнему держался на расстоянии от него, как в ментальном, так и физическом плане, выбрав максимально отдаленную от Хейла диспозицию на крутящимся стуле с отломанной спинкой, почти у самой двери, будто заодно и бежать собрался при удобном случае.

\- Ну что, тебя можно поздравить? – кривовато улыбнулся Стайлз, устало потерев лицо здоровой рукой.

\- Смотря с чем, – с выверенной интонацией произнес Дерек, развернув собственное кресло к нему.

\- Ты теперь по праву Альфа Бэйкон Хиллс, и никто больше не посмеет это оспорить, – словно адвокат перед клиентом пояснил Стайлз.

\- А другое мое право?

\- На что?

\- На тебя, – припечатал Дерек, неожиданно разозлившись. Он был на расстоянии в два метра от своей пары, не ощущая её таковой, и его это здорово бесило. Все предыдущие опасения и страхи отошли на второй план, и недавно обретенный якорь угрожающе зазвенел прутьями клетки вокруг зверя внутри.

Стайлз подобрался, глубоко вдохнул и наградил его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья.

\- Мне жаль, Дерек.

Хейл предпочел промолчать в ответ на это, но и без того жесткая линия скул у него на лице, казалось, окончательно закаменела.

\- У тебя нет права на меня и никогда не будет, – Стайлз невольно скопировал обманчиво мягкий тон Дэна, когда тот с ласковой улыбкой ставил его перед неоспоримым и в девяноста процентах случаев неприятным фактом.

Дерек резко поднялся из-за стола так, что тот зашатался, и настольная лампа чудом удержалась на краю.

\- Какого черта, Стайлз? – угрожающе прорычал он.

\- Успокойся, – попытался осадить его Стилински. – Дело в том, что мы оба оказались введены в заблуждение.

\- Заблуждение?!

\- Да. Мы не Истинные.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, мысленно считая до трех, чтобы утихомирить бившегося в ярости волка о прутья клетки. Стайлз только что озвучил то, о чем он до последнего не хотел думать. Но ошибиться тут было практически невозможно. Нет, они, вероятнее всего, действительно пара, просто чуть больше подходившая друг другу, чем обычно, но все же не Истинная. Запала хватило только на то, чтобы связь установить, но не хватит, чтобы её поддерживать и, тем более, разорвать узы Стайлза и Дэна.

Только вот Дереку было все равно.

\- Разве это что-то меняет?

Стайлз опешил от столь решительно-безапелляционного тона и посмотрел на него почти растерянно.

\- Естественно, – подтвердил он.

\- Для меня нет, Стайлз, – Дерек подошел к нему поближе, сократив расстояние до метра. – Мое отношение к тебе не изменилось ни на йоту.

Секунда тянулась одна за другой, Стилински молча изучал его, и Дерек отдал бы полжизни за то, чтобы узнать, о чем тот думает. Он на пробу, словно музыкант, настраивающий инструмент, тронуть нить их связи, но пронзительный звук, больше похожий на отчаянный крик, снова утонул в тишине, оставшись без ответа.

Наконец, Стайлз, будто решив что-то для себя, тоже поднялся на ноги, встречаясь с Хейлом взглядом.

\- Мне очень лестно, правда, – начал он, как-то вдруг изменившись, немного напоминая Джексона по манере держаться, – но ты меня неправильно понял.

\- В чем же? – с опаской поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Я правда хотел тебе помочь, но изначально я не планировал ничего в стиле нашего курортного романа.

\- Курортного романа? – переспросил Альфа, сжав кулаки. – Курортного романа?!

\- Эй-эй, не кипятись, – Стайлз поднял руки перед собой, чуть поморщившись от боли, прострелившей плечо. – Я не хочу снова в больницу, там ужасно кормят и не дают мне выйти в интернет даже с телефона.

\- Тогда не испытывай мое терпение, – старательно чеканя каждое слово произнес Хейл.

\- Не думаю, что то, что я собираюсь сказать, способно удовлетворить твоим условиям.

\- А ты попробуй.

\- Видишь ли, я довольно часто практикую это с теми оборотнями, которым ещё можно помочь, – Стайлз говорил, немного растягивая гласные, создавая иллюзию расслабленности, но сведенные напряжением плечи выдавали его с головой. – Это такой метод контроля. По типу кнута и пряника. Кнут с тобой бы не сработал, так что пришлось хвататься за пряник.

\- Стайлз, – умудрился прорычать его имя Дерек, когда там не было ни одной подходящей для этого согласной. – Хватит метафор, скажи прямо.

\- Ладно. Чтобы выжить, тебе необходимо было пройти это гребанное испытание, но сам ты бы этого не сделал. Я рассчитывал с тобой подружиться, насколько это вообще возможно, чтобы повлиять на тебя, и у меня даже получилось, но когда ты притиснул меня к холодильнику и засунул свой язык в горло, я подумал, что так даже лучше.

\- Так вот что за метод контроля.

На Дерека было страшно смотреть. Белее полотна, с наливающейся красным радужкой и взглядом, которому позавидовал бы даже сам Г.Г. Холмс*, он, казалось, был куда опаснее, чем будучи полностью обращенным оборотнем без якоря во время третьего испытания. Ярость обжигающими волнами затапливала сознание, оставляя разуму все меньше и меньше кислорода, но тот ещё цеплялся за очевидные несостыковки.

\- Ты же лжешь мне прямо в лицо.

\- А ты разве слышишь это? – вскинулся Стайлз, будто нарочно провоцируя его.

\- Солгать оборотню – меньшее из того, что ты можешь.

\- Смысл мне врать? – дерзко хмыкнул Стилински прямо ему в лицо. – Я не спорю, для меня тоже было немного неожиданно, что ты смог пробиться ко мне со своими волчьими инстинктами, но дело-то не в тебе. У нас с Дэном в последнее время не все было гладко, и в нашей связи было множество дырок, через которые пролез бы оборотень и вдвое больше тебя.

Дерек шумно задышал, сдерживая себя из последних сил, но Стайлз не дал ему времени придти в себя.

\- Просто так совпало, что ты оказался в моем вкусе и, надо отдать тебе должное, неприлично горяч. Когда такой экземпляр сам плывет в руки, какой дурак станет отказываться?

Дерек так и не понял, то ли это он взревел, словно раненный смертельно, то ли волк внутри него, но в следующий момент он уже прижимал Стайлза к двери, крепко вцепившись в шею, по которой слева тут же поползла тонкая струйка крови из-под острых когтей, без труда пропоровших тонкую кожу. Стилински даже не поморщился, что бесило и вызывало недоумение одновременно, пока тот не опустил глаза вниз, на его руку. Полосы на ней были чернее Камаро, кожаной куртки и ночи за окном вместе взятых, и та боль, которую они передавали ему была едва ли заметна за оглушающим воем в голове.

Дерек в отчаянии саданул кулаком по двери в паре сантиметров от головы парня и так низко склонил голову, что коснулся носом красных дорожек у того на шее, дернулся, было,  назад, но уже следом подался обратно, слизывая их языком, попутно ощущая чуть сбившееся, наконец, биение пульса под кожей. Хейл приблизил губы к его уху, намереваясь сказать что-нибудь грубое, обвинительное, сделать больнее не действиями, так словами, но вышло только обреченное «Стайлз».

\- Поиграли и хватит, – как будто ожил тот, уперевшись здоровой рукой ему в грудь.

\- Действительно, хватит, – выпрямился Дерек, но не отодвинулся от него. – Хватит мне врать.

\- Сколько раз мне повторить, чтобы ты, нако…

Дерек накрыл его рот своей ладонью и ткнулся лбом ему в лоб.

\- Остановись, пока не поздно.

Стайлз вдруг как-то зло прищурился и, крепко обхватив его за запястье, дернул вниз, возвращая себе способность свободно выражать свои мысли.

\- Уже поздно, идиот! – выкрикнул он ему в лицо. – С самого начала было поздно! Уже три года, как поздно!

Дерек, не ожидавший такого взрыва после показательной холодности, попытался успокоить Стилински, но тот слишком разошелся.

\- Я никогда – никогда, слышишь! – не смогу быть связан с кем-либо. Я отдал свою жизнь за другого оборотня и никому, даже мне, даже тебе, пройди ты хоть с десяток испытаний, это не под силу! Попытайся осознать это своим крошечным островком разума человеческой половины и отпусти меня уже!

Дерек и рад бы последовать совету, но вместо этого, резко схватив Стайлза за подбородок, прижался к его губам своими, в чем укуса было куда больше, чем поцелуя. Кусались, как и злились друг на друга, оба, и когда на языке появился сладко-соленый вкус крови, назад пути уже не было. Они почти что сражались друг с другом, цепляясь пальцами за руки, одежду, волосы, но постепенно жестокость переплавлялась в грубую ласку. Движения становились более медленными, тягучими. Бурлившая вулканом ярость превратилась в кипящую под кожей страсть, о тепло которой хотелось согреться обоим, и уже не было дела ни до каких выяснений отношений.

Дерек предсказуемо оказался более настойчив в своих желаниях, не оставляя от футболки Стайлза практически ни одного приличного лоскута, в то же время не щадя больное плечо, сжимая его едва ли не сильнее, чем здоровое. Стайлз недовольно шипел, но не отстранялся, в свою очередь расстегивая неподатливый ремень у того на брюках, то и дело отвлекаясь на дразнящие полу прикосновения к литым мышцам пресса. Оба особо не церемонились, оставляя друг другу яркие отметины пулеметной очередью по всему телу вкупе с глубокими царапинами, которые, правда, на оборотнической шкуре заживали почти сразу, так что Стайлз не жалел времени и сил на их обновление. Дерек, видимо, разом решив выбить из него всю дурь, подхватил под бедра, заставляя обхватить себя ногами за талию и одним толчком бедер показывая, насколько он серьезен в своих намерениях, как на эту ночь, так и на все последующие.

\- А сил-то хватит, меня удержать? – насмешливым полушепотом хмыкнул Стайлз ему в ухо, с явным подтекстом.

Дерек провел языком линию от кадыка до подбородка, легко куснул за него и по-звериному поддел носом.

\- Не сомневайся во мне, – выдохнул он и, отлепившись от дрожавшей под их весом двери, в два шага оказался около старой, но довольно широкой кровати, куда, не в сравнении со всеми предыдущими действиями, очень бережно опустил их обоих.

Они занимались любовью почти всю ночь, будто проверяя границы волчьей выносливости, но Дерека не покидало ощущение, что таким образом Стайлз прощается.

Как бы отчаянно он ни боролся со сном, утром все равно проснулся в одиночестве, раздавленный и опустошенный  безвозвратно ушедшим безумием последних месяцев.

 

* * *

*Г.Г. Холмс – Генри Говард Холмс, настоящее имя Герман Уэбстер Маджетт, «Доктор пыток», первый серийный убийца в Америке, зарегистрированный официально. В основном он похищал, пытал и убивал женщин, преимущественно со светлыми волосами, но в списке его жертв были также мужчины и дети. Он сознался в 27 убийствах, хотя предполагается, что на самом деле он убил свыше 300 человек.


	12. Chapter 12

_And if there’s no tomorrow_

_I’ll have today again_

_There’s no time for sorrow_

_When there’s no such thing as time_

_And if the darkness will descend_

_Don’t need a savior or a friend_

_I can say I’ve really loved_

_If the world should end_

_Jennifer Damiano – If The World Should End_

 

\- С чего ради это должен быть я?

\- Потому что меня он сразу пошлет, а тебя, может, послушает.

\- Меня?!

\- Ну да, Скотт подошел бы больше, но они с Эллисон снова расстались, так что с него толку, как с козла молока.

\- Я не стану просить Джексона заплатить за рем... мфмммм!

\- Тихо ты! Разбудишь его, и тогда он мне точно голову оторвет.

\- Уже разбудили.

Эрика и Айзек, как один, повернули головы к стоявшему в дверном проеме Альфе.

\- О, Дерек, – натянуто улыбнулась Эрика, нервно поправляя растрепанные волосы. – А мы тут с Бойдом вернулись с… эммм…

\- Прогулки, – подсказал Айзек, оглянувшись на Вернона, к счастью загораживавшего собой все улики.

\- И что же это за прогулка, где вам понадобилась моя машина? – спокойно спросил Дерек, сложив руки на груди.

\- Свидание, – брякнула Эрика и состроила виновато-скорбную мордашку, надеясь, что Бойд и Айзек не сорвут ей спектакль своим охреневшим видом. – Мы не хотели вам говорить, пока не будем уверены в своих чувствах.

\- Надо же! – подхватил Айзек, играя немного убедительнее девушки. – А я думал, вы так и не решитесь.

\- Вот как, – кивнул Дерек, по взгляду которого нельзя было понять, поверил он или нет. – А зачем тебе тогда понадобился Джексон и его деньги?

\- Джексон? – повторила Эрика, давая себе время придумать правдоподобную ложь. – Я хотела сделать Бойду подарок на день рождения.

\- Который будет через семь месяцев? – уточнил Хейл.

\- Ну да, – утвердительно потрясла головой Рэйерс, прикидывая, как скоро настанет время спасаться бегством. – В моей свинье-копилке не так уж много зеленых бумажек.

\- О, моя милая Эрика, боюсь, Оскара за такую игру не дали бы даже слепые и глухие судьи.

Дерек и все трое его бет действительно перестали разыгрывать театр абсурда друг перед другом и разом ощерились в сторону приближавшегося к ним как ни в чем ни бывало Питера.

\- Ого, какая некрасивая царапина! – картинно взмахнул тот руками, притормозив у черного бока Камаро. – За такую расплачиваются только головой.

\- Питер! – зарычал Дерек, готовый броситься на него в любую минуту. – Где тебя черти носили эти три месяца?!

\- О, неужели ты не получил ни одной моей открытки?

Дерек не выдержал и попытался достать когтями до откровенно нарывавшегося дядюшки, но тот ловко увернулся, снова оказываясь на безопасном от него расстоянии.

\- Какие мы нервные, – вздохнул Питер и, все же отбросив в сторону шутливый тон, заговорил уже серьезно. – К твоему сведению, я не отдыхать ездил, Дерек.

\- Что ты сделал с Лидией? – встряла Эрика, нахально вскинув подбородок, но не решаясь на что-то действительно угрожающее.

\- Ничего я с ней не делал, – раздраженно выдохнул Питер. – Она сейчас дома, живая, здоровая и даже немного загоревшая, что, на мой взгляд, ей даже идет.

Все остальные оборотни недоуменно переглянулись между собой, не веря своим ушам.

\- Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты похитил её, – упрямо возразил Дерек. – Зачем она тебе понадобилась?

\- Все по порядку, мой дорогой племянничек, – коварно улыбнулся Питер. – Я так понимаю, что Стайлза, как и всех остальных Альф, здесь уже нет?

Эрика и Айзек, стоявшие к Дереку ближе всех, сделали шаг назад, опасливо покосившись на него. Каждый из стаи знал, что слово «Стайлз» в присутствие их вожака было равноценно самоубийству. Тот до сих пор крайне болезненно реагировал на упоминание о нем, больше то ли злясь, то ли тоскуя.

\- Так-так, – Питер не обошел вниманием резко потяжелевшую атмосферу перед домом Хейлов. – Расставание, видимо, было не из приятных.

\- При чем здесь Стайлз? – процедил Дерек, старательно контролируя желание снова разодрать дяде горло.

Питер не ответил и оглянулся вокруг, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, прошелся от одного угла дома к другому, задержавшись на пару секунд около каждого из подростков, после чего недоверчиво хмыкнул.

\- Интересно, а вы сами-то заметили, что тут происходит, нет?

\- И что же? – спросил Айзек, пристально следя за его передвижениями.

\- В том-то и дело, что ничего, – развел руками Питер. – Признаться, я ожидал увидеть вас всех в осадном положении.

\- В осадном положении? – удивленно вскинула брови Эрика. – С чего вдруг? Альфы уже два месяца, как покинули город.

\- Правильно. А кто обычно приходит после них?

\- Охотники, – ответил Айзек.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – обернулась к нему Эрика.

\- Стайлз, – тихо пояснил он. – Он и ещё Джульетта мне говорили об этом. Я даже ждал их первое время, но никто так и не появился.

\- Надо же, – досадливо цокнул языком Питер. – А Стилински-то не промах.

Дерек хотел сначала прервать этот казавшийся бессмысленным разговор, но потом его будто обухом по голове ударили.

Прав был Стайлз – он и-ди-от.

А ведь он тогда, проснувшись утром уже в остывшей постели, выстроил такую логичную, на первый взгляд, теорию и почти поверил, что тот действительно больше использовал его, чем искренне желал добра.

И действительно же, охотники.

Дерек и сам знал, что независимо от того, пройдет он испытание или нет, они придут в любом случае – слишком многих из них задело за живое убийство своих. И тут вдруг тишина. А он был слишком занят, жалея свое эго, чтобы элементарно сложить два и два – кто-то явно постарался, чтобы их стаю больше никто не побеспокоил.

И личность этого «кого-то» практически не оставляла сомнений.

\- Вижу, до тебя, наконец-то, дошло, – Питер, оказавшийся неожиданно близко, не столько насмехался, сколько сочувствовал.

Дерек зло глянул на него сквозь красную пелену перед глазами и даже отошел от греха подальше. Какого черта, тот понял все чуть ли не сразу, как вернулся, когда он сам дал волю сомнениям и незаживающим ранам прошлого и поверил в предательство Стайлза?

\- Дерек, соберись, – осадил его Питер строгим отцовским тоном. – Чем больше пройдет времени, тем меньше у тебя будет шансов на успех.

\- Успех в чем? – полюбопытствовала послушно молчавшая до этого Эрика.

\- Эти три месяца я провел в Румынии, в стане местных шаманов, – терпеливо пояснил Питер. – То, каким образом Стайлз связал себя с тем Альфой, равно как и узы Истинной пары относятся к древнейшим ритуалам, о которых знают только те, чьи предки их создавали.

\- Так вот зачем тебе нужна была Лидия, – задумчиво произнес Айзек. – Она тоже шаман?

\- Лучше. Она является Хранителем стаи.

\- Вообще-то, твоим личным Хранителем, – ядовито поправил его Дерек.

\- Теперь, когда я в стае, как твоя бета, это не имеет значения, – возразил Питер.

\- Неужели вам понадобилось три месяца, чтобы просто поговорить с шаманами? – скептически посмотрела на него Эрика.

\- «Просто», – передразнил её Питер. – Они не слишком хотели делиться информацией. Месяц ушел на то, чтобы их уговорить, и то, только когда Дерек прошел последнее испытание, они стали заметно благосклонней.

\- А ещё два месяца что вы делали?

\- Переводили их тексты, которые, так на секундочку, были написаны на древнерумынском и не самым каллиграфическим почерком.

\- И что это были за тексты? – прервал их обмен любезностями Дерек.

\- Считай, что я твоя фея-крестная, Золушка, – криво улыбнулся Питер и, взяв  вяло сопротивлявшегося племянника за локоть, потащил обратно в дом.

 

***

_Полгода спустя_

Стайлз вышел из аудитории, прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и вдруг нос к носу столкнулся с Калебом.

\- Да чтоб тебя! – в сердцах выплюнул он. – Ты что все три часа тут сидел?

\- А как же? – удивился Честертон, поигрывая ключами от машины.

\- Я вообще-то и сам в состоянии дойти до дома, – огрызнулся Стайлз, который уже был сыт по горло таким чрезмерным надзором.

\- Ну да, чтобы Дэн потом с меня три шкуры спустил? – в тон ему ответил Калеб и, немного смягчившись, дружески хлопнул Стилински по плечу. – Я понимаю, что ты не в восторге, но у тебя остался всего один экзамен, потом он успокоится.

\- Успокоится, как же, – Стайлз стряхнул его руку и упрямо двинулся по длинному коридору к выходу из университета. – Ты пасешь меня уже вторую неделю, словно самую откормленную овцу, несешь вахту даже у двери кабинки в сортире. Где мое личное пространство? Где?

\- Дэн перебесится и успокоится, – попытался утешить его Калеб. – Думаешь, у меня нет никаких дел, кроме твоих?

Стайлз тормознул, глянул немного виновато и снова вздохнул.

\- Да, ты прав, тебе тоже несладко. Но серьезно, неужели он думает, что Дерек сейчас выскочит из-за какого-нибудь куста, взвалит меня на плечо и уйдет в закат?

\- Ну а вдруг? – усмехнулся Калеб. – У Дэна же паранойя в последнее время размером с Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг, причем вместе со шпилем.

\- Кому ты об этом рассказываешь, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Это не ты встречал Рождество и Новый год в компании его родителей.

\- Зато познакомились, наконец, – пожал плечами Калеб. – Теперь и жениться можно.

\- Да пошел ты!

Калеб совершенно неприлично заржал над выражением его лица, как вдруг привычный гомон университетских стен разрезал пронзительный звон пожарной сигнализации.

\- Пожар? – нахмурился Честертон, не чувствуя даже малейшего признака дыма на ближайшей территории. Множество других запахов, конечно, сбивало, но в таком случае всегда проще вычленить нечто более резкое или неприятное, так что он был уверен, что нигде ничего не горит на самом деле. – Что-то не так, надо валить отсюда поскорее.

Стайлз одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, но не стал возражать, и они вместе направились к ближайшему выходу, однако высыпавшие из остальных кабинетов студенты заметно усложнили поставленную задачу.

Калеб хотел, было, обернуться к идущему следом за ним Стайлзу, чтобы узнать, нет ли тут менее популярных путей отхода, раз им все равно не грозит сгореть заживо, как кто-то со всей силы врезался ему в грудь, повалив на пол. Удар был слишком ощутим, чтобы быть нанесенным человеком, и, быстро вернув контроль над сбитым дыханием, Калеб принялся озираться по сторонам в поисках обидчика. Против потока учащихся, ловко уворачиваясь от огромных рюкзаков и сумок, активно улепетывала белокурая девушка, которая обернулась почти сразу, как только он её заметил, и с дьявольской усмешкой показала ему средний палец.

\- Эрика! – прорычал Калеб, мигом забывая об осторожности среди людей.

Стайлза, как и ожидалось, нигде поблизости не оказалось, и Честертон готов был рвать на себе волосы от того, что его так легко обвели вокруг пальца. Поразмыслив буквально с пару секунд, он все же кинулся вслед за волчицей, как единственной зацепкой, хотя был уверен, что та наверняка ведет его в противоположную от местонахождения Стайлза сторону.

Паранойя Дэна неожиданно перестала быть паранойей.

 

***

Стайлз искренне удивился тому, как столь хрупкая девушка, как Лидия, смогла так намертво вцепиться в рукав его рубашки, чтобы протащить через все препятствия на пути в виде студентов и его самого, упиравшегося до последнего. Он оказался в пустом классе, закрытым на ремонт, который был освещен лишь несколькими свечами на полу. Позади него что-то хрустнуло, и Стайлз, обернувшись, увидел, как Лидия старательно раздавила носком лакированных туфель маскировочную сетку, почти такую же, какую делал он сам.

\- За похищение человека дают от шести до пятнадцати лет лишения свободы, – предупредил Стайлз, оглянувшись на притаившегося в тени Дерека, как на главного подозреваемого.

\- Виновен, – подыграл ему тот и вышел вперед, подходя почти вплотную.

\- Отделаешься условным наказанием, если прямо сейчас меня отпустишь.

\- Один раз я уже отпустил тебя, Стайлз, больше не собираюсь.

Стайлз сглотнул, не сумев вовремя оборвать неугодную трезвому рассудку реакцию на эти слова.

\- И что бы это значило? – неровным голосом поинтересовался он.

\- Ты был прав, я идиот, – издалека начал Дерек и аккуратно взял его за руку, будто нецелованную девочку на первом свидании. – Я наивно полагал, что силы моего рода хватит, чтобы установить между нами те узы, что предполагались до того, как ты связался с Дэном.

\- Интимный полумрак комнаты наводит на мысль, что ты так и остался этим идиотом, – Стайлз явно не желал сдаваться без боя, как минимум вербального.

\- Я должен был догадаться, – продолжил Дерек, как ни в чем ни бывало, – что потребуется нечто большее, чем просто громкие слова о любви.

Стайлз непроизвольно дернулся и глянул вниз, только сейчас различив на полу очертания разделенной надвое пентаграммы из сплетавшихся между собой темных и светлых линий.

\- Ритуал, – сразу догадался Стайлз. – Но как?

\- Три месяца в богом забытой дыре, – между прочим заметила Лидия.

\- Они с Питером нашли потомков первых шаманов, чтобы разузнать об Истинных как можно больше, – подтвердил Дерек и шагнул назад, потянув Стайлза за собой в круг заклинания.

\- Погоди, – уперся тот, беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам. – То, что вы тут устроили с положительным выходом энергии. Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если я отпущу все, чем владею, а ритуал не сработает?

\- Да, – просто ответил Дерек, сильно дернув его на себя, сыграв отчасти на его недавно зажившей травме, так что Стилински почти что пролетел два метра, оказавшись с ним нос к носу. – Плюс моя сила Альфы.

\- Это убьет нас обоих, и половину университета заодно! – прошипел Стайлз, пытаясь освободиться.

\- Все здание эвакуировано, и у нас есть около десяти минут до приезда пожарных.

\- Дерек, твою мать, ты что, глухой? – ударил его в грудь кулаком Стилински. – Мы погибнем, оба!

\- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – Дерек перехватил его руки за запястья и крепко прижал к себе, не давая вырваться.

\- И ты так спокойно мне об этом говоришь?

\- Я готов рискнуть, Стайлз, – припечатал он стальным тоном. – Я уверен, что мы Истинные, но кому-то в этой вселенной нужно подтверждение, и я готов принести клятву тебе и всему миру.

\- Я говорил тебе, кнут и пряник…

\- Не вздумай опять скармливать мне это дерьмо, я знаю, что ты лгал мне тогда!

Стайлз едва ли не впервые в жизни не знал, что ему ответить на это. Отпираться, в общем-то, и правда было бесполезно, но с чего вдруг Дерек решился провести ритуал по их соединению, о котором, к слову, сам Стайлз ни сном, ни духом, а значит, совершенно не мог предсказать его безопасность. Некоторые универсальные символы вдоль линий были, безусловно, знакомы, как, например, те по краям, что указывали на снятие всех печатей с его силы. Таких «плюс»-заклинаний было раз, два и обчелся, остальные в своем подавляющем большинстве забирали энергию, трансформируя её в нужное тебе воздействие.

\- Почему, Дерек? Почему сейчас, когда я уже почти смирился? – требовательно встряхнул его Стилински.

\- Я не смирился, Стайлз, – твердо произнес Дерек. – И никогда бы не смирился. Я потерял слишком много, чтобы терять ещё и тебя.

\- Ты ненормальный, – покачал головой Стайлз, пряча глаза.

Дерек наклонился чуть ниже, касаясь губами взмокшего от волнения и душного жара свечей виска, после чего посмотрел на Лидию и кивнул ей на дверь. Та молча вышла, заодно заперев дверь снаружи одним из заклинаний.

\- Ты всерьез готов пойти на это? – еще раз уточнил Стайлз, по-прежнему глядя в пол. – Вот так просто?

\- Просто было бы остаться в Бэйкон Хиллс и жить дальше, – Дерек, наученный горьким опытом, сам приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя и отбросить все сомнения. – Те два месяца после твоего отъезда я еле пережил. Если бы не Питер, я бы с ума сошел от тоски.

Сердце у Стайлза защемило, и оно забилось быстрее, чем у загнанного кролика – вот только обморока ему не хватало.

\- Ты ненормальный, – повторил Стайлз и впервые за все время даже не то, чтобы улыбнулся, так дернул уголком рта в намеке на улыбку.

И Дерек больше не стал тянуть кота за хвост, тем более что времени оставалось все меньше и меньше, и решил ковать железо, пока горячо.

\- _Не отпускай меня, пусть бесится стихия, ведь здесь остались только ты и я. И ни к чему теперь слова пустые, ты ни на шаг не отпускай меня._

Линии пентаграммы вокруг них заискрились, будто оголенная проводка, а пламя свечей стало куда ярче. Стайлз сначала недоуменно взглянул на Дерека, не понимая, какого черта тот вдруг решил заговорить стихами, когда у него самого с языка стали срываться незнакомые доселе строчки:

\- _Ты удержи меня, когда ветрам поддавшись, я побегу за счастьем в край иной. Пусть голос твой, за мною вслед сорвавшись, вернет меня, и будешь ты со мной._

Дерек улыбнулся как-то по особенному ласково, вот только радужка его глаз стремительно начинала менять цвет с каре-зеленого на красный, что вкупе со ставшим заметно плотнее воздухом напрямую указывало на высвобождение его силы, но он все равно продолжил.

\- _Не отдавай меня, когда пришли за мною посланцы смерти, у конца пути. Когда разверзлась пропасть меж землею, и в этот час меня не отпусти._

\- _Не отпускай меня, с тобою я сильнее, –_ вторил ему Стайлз, _– сильнее горя, страха и разлук. С тобою вместе мы сумеем…_

И вдруг замолчал, буквально заталкивая рвущиеся наружу слова обратно вместе с разливавшейся вокруг своей собственной силой.

\- Стайлз? – Дереку явно тяжело было выдерживать такой гнет мощнейшей энергии, но сейчас его куда больше волновало то, что Стилински готов был отступиться в последний момент.

\- Ничего не получится, я уже чувствую, что поток не стабилен, – Стайлз шагнул назад, но Дерек не дал ему выйти из круга.

\- Да чтоб тебя! – откровенно зарычал на него Хейл. – Почему ты не веришь мне?

\- Я верю! – отчаянно возразил Стайлз. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб!

\- Я не погибну, – в упрямстве Дереку было не занимать. – Мы не погибнем.

\- Ты ненормальный, – в третий раз повторил Стайлз и притянул к себе, мягко, но глубоко целуя, зарываясь пальцами одной руки в смоляные пряди, другой сжимая в кулак белую майку у него на груди под кожаной курткой.

Они смогли оторваться друг от друга, только когда услышали звук приближавшихся к зданию университета сирен. Стайлз, тяжело дыша, ещё несколько секунд изучал его лицо в поисках чего-то, что, видимо, нашел, раз, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, закончил:

\- … _пройти по краю, не разнимая рук*_.

Ослепительно белый свет затопил всю комнату, казалось бы, вынимая из них душу, то ли для того, чтобы соединить в одно, то ли чтобы разрушить. Пронзительный, на уровне ультразвука голос позвал их за собой, и Стайлз неожиданно для себя почувствовал умиротворение, будто то пели ангелы из райского сада, как вдруг каждый миллиметр его кожи словно пронзили миллионы иголок, а трискелион на боку так и вовсе горел огнем. Вроде бы он закричал, но все равно не услышал ничего, кроме нарастающего гула, в который превратилась сияющая красотой песнь…

… пока все не закончилось вместе с наступившей вокруг беспросветной тьмой.

 

* * *

*«Не отпускай меня…» – прекрасные стихи авторства Татьяны Снежиной.


	13. Chapter 13

**Эпилог**

 

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

_..with you_

_HIM – Wicked_ _Game_

 

Осень в этом году наступила слишком рано, забрав с собой и без того немногочисленные крохи тепла, оставшиеся после короткого и холодного лета. Вот и среди зеленого моря листвы в Центральном парке уже начали появляться отдельные желто-красные островки. Дэн приобрел эту квартиру в первую очередь именно из-за открывавшегося вида с высоты двадцать третьего этажа. Даже Стайлз забыл обо всех своих претензиях относительно снобов с Верхнего Ист-Сайда среди их соседей, когда оказался перед огромным окном во всю стену. Хоть он и появлялся здесь довольно редко, в основном пропадая в кампусе с однокурсниками, тем не менее, Дэн считал эту квартиру их домом. Сейчас он даже не знал, чего хотел больше: продать её, как одно из самых болезненных напоминаний, или оставить, как одно из самых счастливых.

\- Дэн? – Стайлз подошел к нему со спины, неслышно ступая по мягкому ковровому покрытию, за постоянные пятна и следы на котором их то и дело отчитывала домработница, пожилая женщина без капли профессионального этикета, но выполнявшая свою работу как никто другой. Мисс Маркус нравилась им обоим, не говоря уже о том, что и сама она со временем прикипела к ним, как к родным сыновьям.

\- Ты уже закончил? – нейтрально спросил Дэн, не оборачиваясь.

\- Да, я все собрал, – Стайлз неуклюже потоптался за его спиной и нерешительно коснулся сведенных напряжением лопаток под тонкой футболкой, что, к слову, было довольно необычно для Сомерсена. Обладатель огромного бизнеса, привыкший к строгим костюмам или классическому casual'у, его редко можно было увидеть в простой белой футболке и джинсах. Ну, разве что только в стенах этой квартиры.

\- Ты в порядке? – будто бы шагая по минному полю, поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дэн, наконец, повернулся к нему лицом и даже попытался улыбнуться, но вышло до ужаса неестественно.

\- Все нормально.

Стайлз предсказуемо ему не поверил и легко двинул кулаком в плечо

\- Врешь, – покачал он головой без малейшего намека на укор. – Прости меня.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, – поспешил заверить его Дэн. – Ты поступил так, как должен был.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу от тебя нечто подобное в такой ситуации, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – А ты все отнекивался, думал, моя магия в твоей крови на тебя не влияет.

\- Стайлз, - начал Дэн, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, - я признаю, что она влияла на меня в том, что касалось требуемого завершения связи, но ко всему остальному она не имела ни малейшего отношения.

\- Это к чему, например?

Дэн улыбнулся на этот раз куда искреннее и даже немного насмешливо.

\- На что ты рассчитывал, разрывая связь со мной?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – насторожился Стайлз.

\- Просто ответь.

Стайлз фыркнул и сам отошел к окну, сложив руки на груди.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты проснулся, – произнес он после довольно продолжительного молчания. – Ты будто жил в какой-то параллельной вселенной, где все было то же самое, за исключением меня. Там я был идеальным, но мне нужно было, чтобы ты понял, что это не так.

\- Не было никакой параллельной вселенной, – устало возразил Дэн, разглядывая его отражение в стекле.

\- Была, – отрезал Стайлз. – Я сам её создал.

\- Даже если и так, я не идеализировал тебя, – Дэн подошел к нему, вставая плечом к плечу. – Иначе после разрыва связи я бы перестал…

Он вдруг резко оборвал себя, сомневаясь в том, стоит ли говорить то, что собирался.

\- Перестал бы что? – недоуменно нахмурился Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему, когда его гиперактивный разум самостоятельно закончил предложение. – О, нет-нет-нет, не может этого быть.

\- Может, – Дэн тоже обернулся к нему, чтобы посмотреть прямо в округленные от недоверия глаза. – Мои чувства к тебе никуда не делись, Стайлз. Я по-прежнему люблю тебя, как три года назад, так и сейчас.

Он говорил об этом, как о самой естественной и, в то же время, самой обыденной вещи на свете.

\- Дэн? – растерянно позвал его Стайлз. – Дэн, как же так? Ты же должен был избавиться от этого. Тебе должно было стать легче.

\- Вот дурень, – тихо и как-то грустно рассмеялся тот. – Я не хочу избавляться от самого лучшего, что есть в моей жизни, и не избавлюсь. Я ничего от тебя не требую, Стайлз. Теперь уже нет.

\- Черт побери, – выругался Стайлз и неожиданно для них обоих крепко обнял его, но уже через долю секунды почувствовал, как его так же сильно прижали к себе в ответ. – Прости меня, я не знал.

\- Я уже сказал тебе, что все в порядке, – глухо проговорил ему на ухо Дэн.

Они ещё долго стояли так, без слов прося друг у друга прощения за все, что успели натворить, пока телефон Стайлза на столике в прихожей не оповестил хозяина о новом сообщении.

\- Это, наверное, Эрика, – аккуратно высвободился он из рук оборотня. – Они уже час меня дожидаются в машине.

\- Ты сказал им, что едешь на Манхэттен за вещами? – сразу догадался Дэн, подхватывая пару средних размеров сумок. – И она вызвалась тебя подвезти, чтобы поглазеть на то, где ты живешь?

\- Жил, – машинально поправил его Стайлз, мысленно дав себе пинка за слишком длинный язык. – Ты прав, но она ещё и Айзека с собой потащила, а там и Джексон увязался на своем Порше, сказал, что хочет навестить своего дядю, тут, в соседнем доме. А Скотт не захотел оставаться один с Питером и поехал с ним за компанию.

\- Серьезно, Стайлз? – снисходительно усмехнулся Дэн. – Ты променял стаю Альф на стаю подростков?

\- Ну да, можно подумать, интеллектуально вы от них далеко ушли, особенно Эстер, – парировал Стайлз, выходя в коридор. – Про Калеба с Джульеттой я вообще молчу.

\- Ну, хорошо, Джульетта их ровесница, но Калеб-то тут причем?

\- Ага, то есть про Эстер ты даже не споришь, – потер ладони одна о другую Стайлз, как злодей перед осуществлением гениального плана по завоеванию мира. – Калеб ведет себя, как пятиклассник, играющий в машинки и дергающий понравившуюся девочки за косички.

\- Туше, – хмыкнул Дэн и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Они спустились вниз, прошли через внушительных размеров входные двери, которые так любезно распахнул для них швейцар, погрузили сумки в багажник под горящими любопытством взглядами Эрики и Айзека, ощущаемые даже сквозь тонированные стекла Камаро.

\- Я мог бы и сам тебя подвезти, – заметил Дэн и, слегка стукнув носком ботинка о заднее колесо, недовольно скривился. – Этой девочке явно необходим ремонт.

\- Ой, прекрати, – отмахнулся от него Стайлз. – Когда ещё Эрика сможет безнаказанно тебя поразглядывать в непосредственной близи?

\- Эй! – донесся возмущенный окрик с переднего сидения, и Дэн, ослепительно улыбнувшись, издевательски махнул ей рукой, от чего та быстро поутихла.

\- Если тебе хоть что-то понадобится, – начал он, уже серьезно посмотрев на Стилински, – только скажи. Я не в восторге от Хейловских щенят, но я твой друг, всегда был и буду.

\- Я знаю, – кивнул Стайлз и демонстративно приосанился. –  Ты тоже не забывай, что находишься в расположении самого крутого мага.

Он подошел к водительской дверце и уже взялся за ручку, но, словно вспомнив что-то, помедлил и обернулся обратно к Дэну.

\- Ещё кое-что – Найджел…

\- Я с него и так глаз не спускаю, – предвосхитил дальнейшее Сомерсен.

\- Он что-то задумал, и теперь, когда меня рядом нет, ты, как это ни пародоксально, куда более уязвим. Будь осторожен.

\- Буду.

\- И не слишком зверствуй с другими стаями, – Стайлз сел за руль и перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, издевательски добавил. – Ты ведь должен соответствовать своему имени, Дэнуц*.

 

***

Дерек не был в лофте с того времени, когда сорвался в Бэйкон Хиллс в поисках сестры, благо, что они выкупили все здание ещё когда получили страховку за сгоревший родовой особняк, хотя его семья годами до этого арендовала помещение для своих нужд. Особенно отличился их дед, активно занимавшийся частным сыском в пятидесятых годах прошлого века. Лора же хотела вместо детективной конторы открыть небольшое уютное кафе или бар. Сейчас Дерек и сам задумывался о том, под что бы такое отдать первый этаж, потому что большая часть стаи дружно решила штурмовать Нью-Йоркский университет, благодаря как самому Стайлзу, так и тому, что тот разболтал им, что и сам Дерек там учился. До его выпуска оставался год, когда все пошло наперекосяк.

Стая потихоньку обживала новое жилье в течение лета, хотя на деле каждый из них перебрался потом в университетское общежитие, за исключением Джексона, который явно намеревался поселиться у родственников на Манхэттене. Дерек поначалу не слишком одобрял такое решение своих щенков, но постепенно уступил под нескончаемым натиском из нытья и обещанием Стайлза, что он за ними присмотрит. Хотя последнее было крайне сомнительным аргументом, учитывая, что Дерек собирался предложить ему переехать к себе. Стайлз и так проводил у него пять ночей из семи, оставалось только официально съехаться.

\- О, Господи, бедный мой живот, – ввалилась в квартиру Эрика, то и дело похихикивая. – «Дэнуц», я не могу!

\- Если бы твой род был таким же древним, как у него, тебя бы тоже назвали согласно традициям, – следом за ней вошел Айзек, который не особо разделял веселья подруги.

\- Вот-вот, – мрачно добавил Стайлз, замыкавший эту троицу. – И раз ты так реагируешь на необычные имена, мое ты никогда не узнаешь.

Эрика сразу замолчала, как будто воды в рот набрала, и обиженно посмотрела на Стилински, того и гляди нижняя губа сейчас затрясется.

\- Ну, Стаааайлз! – взяла его под руку девушка, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза и как бы невзначай притираясь грудью. – Я не буду смеяться, честное слово!

\- Так я и поверил, – стряхнул её Стилински и направился к дивану, на котором с комфортом расположился хозяин дома. – Проще сразу в газету написать, в раздел анекдотов, чтобы избавить тебя от страданий.

\- Остряк, – скривилась Эрика и решила зайти с другой стороны. – Дерееек? Ты же наверняка в курсе?

Дерек оторвал взгляд от бумаг, которыми занимался с самого переезда в Нью-Йорк, преимущественно, конечно, это были счета, и скептически приподнял бровь.

\- В курсе, но ничего тебе не скажу.

\- Тоже мне, муж и жена одна сатана, – Эрика развернулась на каблуках, демонстративно тряхнув роскошной шевелюрой, и ушла в другую часть лофта.

\- Ты все равно не смог бы его выговорить, – Стайлз присел рядом с ним, попутно отодвинув внушительную кипу папок подальше, и пояснил в ответ на ироничный взгляд Дерека. – Все равно их меньше станет, тем более, когда хочешь открыть свое дело.

\- Меньше их не станет, если оставить их там, где они лежат.

\- Ты с утра над этим корпишь, пора сделать перерыв. Ты наверняка голодный… ммм….

Конец фразы плавно перетек в довольный звук, когда Стайлз решил от души потянуться, подняв руки высоко над головой. Дерек не стал упускать момент, и привычным движением скользнул ладонью под задравшийся край футболки, чтобы провести по черным спиралям трискелиона у него на коже.

\- Ах ты ж, блядь! – зашипел Стайлз, но отнюдь не от недовольства. – Меня же каждый раз как током прошибает, когда ты так делаешь!

\- Правда? – невинно поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз закатил глаза и в отместку положил руку тому между лопаток.

\- Ммм, пожалуй, ты прав, – чуть ли не промурлыкал Хейл каким-то утробным голосом. – Я и правда голоден.

\- Эй, Серый волк, мммфмммфмм!

Дерек повалил его на спину прямо на диване, где они сидели. Стайлз посопротивлялся для приличия, но все равно сдался слишком быстро, забыв обо всех остальных, кто был в лофте. Однако те ретировались довольно быстро, приговаривая местами что-то не совсем цензурное.

\- Переезжай ко мне, – выдохнул Дерек ему в губы, на секунду от них оторвавшись.

Стайлз приглушенно рассмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову, и Дерек от предложения не отказался, ощутимо прикусив кожу около судорожно дернувшегося кадыка.

\- Мммм, бедная Эрика, сплошные разочарования, – Стайлз сдернул с него майку и отбросил неглядя куда-то за диван. – Она проспорила мне двадцатку, сказала, что ты будешь тянуть до вечера.

\- Это «да»? – все же уточнил Дерек, спустившись чуть ниже и обводя черные линии родового знака уже языком.

Стайлза всего подбросило вверх, и он резко сел, обхватив руками его лицо, уже даже не обращая внимания на колкую щетину, и прошептал в самые губы.

\- Это всегда «да».

 

* * *

*Дэнуц – в переводе с румынского означает «судья».

 

 

**The** **end**

 

_20:35_

_3/11/2013_


End file.
